


From The Stars Above (No Trinity 3)

by Randomideaguy, Worffan101



Series: No Trinity DCU [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (but Mala is kind of a bitch), (don't worry nobody actually gets attacked), All three co-authors hate seeing gay characters die and are really tired of the associated tropes, Alternate Universe, Anti-Donald Trump, Collaborative fic, Fascism is evil and Kara hates it, I mean they go to Themiscyra, It's an island full of women only for crying out loud, Kara is a bull in a china shop, Kara the WW2 veteran, Lots and lots of gay, Multi, Nazi-killing, No Lesbians Die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably should tag DC's "Bombshells" too but that's even more of a stretch., Some angst, Tagging Supergirl and Arrow due to inspiration taken from those shows, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trigger warning: Descriptions and discussion of sexual assault and war crimes, Warning: Some dark themes, heavily AU, lots of talking, we promise, what do you think is going on there?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 112,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomideaguy/pseuds/Randomideaguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: In a world where Bruce Wayne had a happy childhood, asking for Wonder Woman nets a confused look, and "Superman" refers to an infamous villain...World War 3 has been averted, and international relations are returning to normal, but for the heroes of Earth, many problems remain.  Kate Kane, the mighty heroine Athene, has defeated the war god Ares, but now must face her own past with her girlfriend by her side.  John Stewart, the Green Lantern has faced his demons but now must find a new status quo as a publicly-known hero.  Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, has survived Ares's assault on the Hague, but is about to be forcibly shown just how mortal he is.  Kara Zor-El, the last Kryptonian, has re-cemented her status as one of the premier heroes of Earth, but her demons still skulk in the shadows, and the arrival of a refugee from her dead world will challenge her very being.And on top of it all, none of them are aware of the coming storm from the stars.





	1. Themiscyra

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to No Trinity! This behemoth of a chapter includes a lot of talking and philosophy. I might've gone a bit overboard, but there were a lot of points we wanted to touch upon. 
> 
> Themiscyra here is predominantly based on Grant Morrison’s version from DC’s “Wonder Woman: Earth One”, which takes a pretty provocative take on the island nation without descending to the sexist idiocy of earlier stories like Amazons Attack. (If you haven’t read Amazons Attack, don’t, it makes the Amazons look like murderous idiots, and the Justice League and associated heroes look like incompetent idiots, and worst of all barely features Wonder Woman despite being a Wonder Woman comic) We came to the decision to sort of DS9ify the portrayal, with the Amazons portrayed as a diverse group despite their relatively homogenous origins. Hopefully the various Amazons come off as sympathetic despite varying degrees of flaws. 
> 
> Kara and Harley get along well because the Power Girl/Harley Quinn comics I read were awesome and I love the covers. Google some of them, they’re hilarious and mostly capture the dynamic we’re going for. 
> 
> This episode also sets up our new supervillain, whose identity will be revealed over the course of the chapter. 
> 
> If you want a good Wonder Woman comic, by the way--try George Perez’s iconic post-Crisis run (considered THE seminal run for the character and cementing her as a hero of the highest ideals, skill, compassion, and general awesomeness), or the absolutely fantastic run by Gail Simone (which has Diana punching lots of Nazis!). DC has a problem getting half-decent writers for Wonder Woman, but with those two runs they it out of the park and she kicked lots of ass.

**Themiscrya, A Long Time Ago…**  
  
“Diana! Get back here!” Hippolyta ran through the trees, a worried smile on her face as the raven haired little demon dove in and out of low branches, over prickly bushes, and around camouflaged rock formations. Hippolyta very nearly hit her head on a branch, ducking under it and -  
  
“Woah!” Hippolyta let out as she nearly toppled over the edge of a cliff face that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She barely stayed on the ledge, rocking back on her ankles to rebalance herself. She looked around, spotting the young child a few feet away on a rock. She was thankfully still now - even peaceful. Hippolyta smiled brightly and walked over to the rock.  
  
“My beautiful star.” Hippolyta said aloud, sitting down carefully next to the young girl, “You mustn’t run from me like that.” Hippolyta said kindly as she reached out a hand and stroked the young girl’s hair. The girl just smiled, the gesture comical because of her missing baby teeth.  
  
“But mama!” She replied impatiently, “You’re so slow! We almost missed the sunset!” She yelled in the way that all children spoke. Hippolyta chuckled and feigned offense.  
  
“I am not slow, young woman!” Hippolyta said. Diana didn’t respond, instead looking at the sunset. The sky was painted a wonderful purple and orange color, one which the mother would never forget.  
  
After a long while, the sky was black, revealing the stars of the night sky. Hippolyta realized that Diana had long since fallen asleep, turning to see that the young girl was now drooling onto the rock that she had placed herself. With one motion, she swept up the young girl in her arms and stood, gazing out into the sea. She gave the rising moon one last contented look before turning around and moving back through the trees - much slower than the way she had arrived.  
  
“Mama?” Young Diana peeped quietly from Hippolyta’s arms. Hippolyta looked down at her, heart full.  
  
“Yes, Diana?” She asked, looking down at her daughter’s sleepy face.  
  
“Will you always love me?” Diana asked innocently and also completely seriously.  
  
“Always, Diana.” Hippolyta whispered confidently, a small tear forming at the corner of her eye.  
  
“Good.” Diana replied satisfactorily, turning over in her mother’s arm and trying to return to sleep.  
**  
Themiscrya, Today**  
  
“I don’t see anything.” Oliver said skeptically. He was standing at the wheel of his yacht, frowning at the pesky fog that had formed around him. Despite all that, it was clear that they were completely alone at sea - water surrounded them in all directions.  
  
“Trust me.” Kate replied, looking out into the fog. Oliver wasn’t sure what she could possibly see out there, but he shrugged and continued onto the pre-plotted course. Kara stood next to them, her arms folded.  
  
“I don’t see why I couldn’t just fly all of us there.” Kara said. Kate shook her head.  
  
“Wouldn’t work. The island is never in the same spot. It was a miracle that I landed there in the first place.” Kate said. Almost as if on cue, an island seemed to sprout up directly front of them - literally appearing out of thin air. Oliver gasped, swerving the ship to the side.  
  
“Good call.” Kate exchanged a look with Oliver. Kara frowned, staring at the island.  
  
“They’re sounding an alarm. Sending soldiers.” Kara said, trying to float above the ground. Kate grabbed her by the shoulder and held her onto the yacht floor.  
  
“Yep, they’ll do that. Best to let them board and take us to the island.” Kate explained. Kara reluctantly allowed herself to be grounded. Harley popped a bubble, sitting behind them with her feet propped up. She lowered her comic book, giving a passive glance to the island.  
  
“You know, I always dreamed of an island of dykes ever since I was a closeted Jewish preteen. Never thought I’d actually _make it_ to paradise, though.” Harley said half-jokingly, half-seriously as she hopped up.  
  
“You would have liked the 588th,” Kara chuckled. “Most of us were heterosexual, but I was not the only one to be interested in women. And we kept in touch, tried to set each other up with suitors. Trust me, six months with Nadezhda Vasil’yevna and you’d be happily married to two of the most beautiful women in Russia.”   
  
“...I gotta admit that’s tempting,” Harley replied. “But I’m more’n good with this one.” Kate let out a surprised _Mmph_! as Harley seized her in a dramatic kiss. Kara chuckled, then stiffened.   
  
“Ships incoming.” Kara and Oliver said simultaneously - the former squinting at the horizon and the latter staring at the motion detector on the display in front of him. They turned and looked at each other, then shared a grin.  
  
“Want me to circle the block?” Oliver said with a smile as he turned to Kate. She seemed nervous, for some reason. Kate shook her head.  
  
“No, you’d never be able to find your way back in. Stay close.” Kate said absentmindedly before turning and staring Oliver directly in the eye, “But whatever you do, do not set foot on that island. I can’t protect you if that happens.” Kate told him very seriously. Oliver nodded.  
  
“I gotcha. Look but don’t touch.” He replied as Harley walked up and handed him a pair of binoculars.  
  
“Every boy’s dream.” Harley said dryly.  
  
“Not true!” Oliver replied, half-offended. Harley winked and pat him on the back, walking up to Kate and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
“You okay, babe?” She asked. Kate nodded, sighing.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… well the Amazonians are a little touchy.” Kate responded, “Aren’t you worried?” She asked seriously. Harley shook her head.  
  
“Nah, Power Boobs is here to protect us.” Harley replied.  
  
“Yes, I - wait.” Kara turned from where she was staring at the horizon, where the soft shapes of Amazonian boarding ships were approaching rapidly now. Kara chuckled despite herself. “You’re slipping. Silicon Valleys was twice as creative, albeit inaccurate.”   
  
Harley shrugged. “What can I say? Boob jokes get old fast.”   
* * *  
"Well, kids," Kate said cheerfully, as they disembarked from the vessel that had taken them to shore. "Feast your eyes on Chalice Bay, Themyscira."  
  
Harley lifted up a handful of white sand. "It's really clean here. Sand an' water too."  
  
"And further out to sea, I noticed," Kara observed.  
  
"Yeah. For a fifty nautical mile radius, there's zero pollution in the ocean. No garbage, no heavy metals, nothing. Don't ask me how. Though I can tell you now: as well as being a functioning eco-system and one of the places serious partying gets done, the whole beach is a giant solar energy collector."  
  
"Woah..." Harley looked around, eyes wide. "I wish we had a few like that back home."  
  
"A lot of people would," Kara observed thoughtfully. "Though...I can hear a lot of eavesdroppers. Electronic, though quite advanced..."  
  
"Oh yeah, we've been watched since we touched the shore. Though the welcome wagon should be here..."  
  
Kate trailed off as a low whining filled the air, and half a dozen sky-cycles - five ridden, one remote-piloted - burst into view above them. They whirled, banking gracefully, before forming a circle and setting down around the three women.  
  
With easy, practiced motions, the riders lowered kickstands and clambered off their machines. Kate gulped, suddenly reminded of just how imposing Amazons were. Each one was huge, between six and seven feet tall, and heavily muscled. Force-swords hung at their belts, and energy weapons sat in elaborately-tooled holsters on their bikes.  
  
Then she sighed as the lead Amazon removed her helmet, letting a mane of blonde hair flow down to her shoulders and revealing a face that was beautiful in a haughty, patrician way.  
  
_Oh shit_. "Hello Mala," Kate said, doing her best to keep her voice neutral.  
  
She got cut off as the Amazon grabbed her in a crushing hug and lifted her off the ground bodily. "Well. Our little castaway's come home." She held Kate out at arm's length. "Though you stink of Man's World. We should scrub you with briars."  
  
The other Amazons laughed at that. Kate did her best not to roll her eyes. "Harley, Power Woman, I'd like to introduce Mala, Champion of New Athens and Sword of Hippolyta. Mala, may I present my partner..." she put an arm around Harley's shoulders as she spoke "Harleen Quinzel, and my friend Power Woman."  
  
"A pleasure." Mala's eyes roamed over Kara. "You're an impressive one. I'd like to step into the ring with you. Or see if you can do well in a joust."  
  
Kara chuckled, her arms crossed. "Good luck with that, _tovarisch_." Mala's cheeks went pink as she frowned, but she set her jaw and turned to Harley, who grinned and extended a hand.  
  
"Pleased to meetcha."  
  
The Amazon grinned back. "Well. Aren't you a thoroughly domesticated woman?"  
  
Kate felt a spike of rage go through her, intensifying as Harley looked confused then slightly crestfallen at the other Amazons' laughter. "Uh... in what sense?"  
  
Mala laughed cheerfully. "Don't worry, little housecat. You've a whole island of tigresses to look after you."  
  
Kate stepped forward as Harley finally got it. "Mala," she growled, hand balling into a fist. Kara began to hover, her arms flexing, and some of the Amazons who hadn't laughed raised their spears.  
  
"That's me." Grinning lazily, the Amazon champion waved to the empty sky-cycle. "The Queen bid you attend her when you landed. The spare cycle is for you and your little friend. Your taller friend can fly, as I understand. We're to escort you, so try to keep up. It's been a while since you've flown, after all."  
  
"It'll all come back to me." Kate glared daggers at the other woman as she and her companions remounted.  
  
" _Seriously_?" Kara muttered. "Who introduces themselves with such... _amateur-hour_ insults? In the old days if you wanted to insult someone you called them a shitlicking son of a God-forsaken Tatar cunt."  
  
"Red?" Harley plucked at Kate's arm.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harley-girl - they're not all like..."  
  
"I...kinda want to kill her, Red."  
  
Kate hugged Harley, then helped her onto the cycle. "There's a queue, babe. A long one. One that includes a third of the Amazons on the island."  
  
"Besides," Kara chuckled, patting Harley on the back, "you can out-insult her any day of the week." She paused. “Though why only a third?”  
  
“Well, the second third find her too intimidating to want to quietly murder her...and the final third all want to sleep with her.”  
  
Kara looked after Mala again. “Given that we’re on an island, I’d say lack of choice, but based on our acquaintance thus far...if I was marooned on a desert island with only her and a tin of hot dogs, I’d kill and eat _her_ and keep the hot dogs for…” The rest of her comment was in something that sounded close to Russian, and certainly crude.   
  
Kate grinned at that, then took a deep breath and let muscle memory take over as she and Harley mounted the sky-cycle. Her hand moved to the engine starting-rune, then her foot stamped on the anti-grav lever. As the machine lifted from the ground, she twisted the throttle...then hastily let it off a bit, as it lurched ahead.  
  
“Whee!” Harley’s earlier upset was suddenly forgotten as the ground was left behind. “I wanna drive, please Red please…”  
  
“Not now, but I’ll teach you later. We’re going to be here for at least a couple of days.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon! I don’t need teaching, it’s all about instinct right?”  
  
Kara, flying easily beside the two of them, looked over. “A couple of days. So you think that the Queen will not respond to the UN request?”  
  
“I wish I did, but I don’t. Which means that the second part of our mission comes into effect. I’ll have to look over their arrangements for holding Diana as best I can, try to ease President Lane’s mind that our little demigoddess friend isn’t going to be wheedling or fighting her way out of here. And that will take some time.”  
  
Kara frowned. “We shouldn’t have handed her over to begin with…”  
  
“Not like President Lane had much choice. We’d just emerged from one crisis, no sense in starting another. Plus...well, you fought her. You know she’d probably have just broken right out of any prison we have and gone on with her merry rampage. The Amazons can contain her.”  
  
Kara was silent for a while. “If she was just a particularly powerful metahuman, I might feel better about it. But...well, she’s an Amazon herself. And the daughter of their Queen. They’re not going to be objective. And…” She paused. “Well, what mother is ever truly objective about her children? I worry that it would be incredibly easy for Diana to manipulate her way out of confinement.”  
  
“I know.” Kate looked over. “So I’m going to try to suggest a compromise. Have her kept here, but we get to periodically station people of our own here to make sure that doesn’t happen. People like me, you...metas who the Amazons will accept but have the power to contain her in the event the Amazons get conned.”  
  
“Hmmm. That could work, but…”  
  
Kara broke off as the forest that had covered the island inland from the beach disappeared, revealing a huge, gleaming city. Buildings of gleaming white marble, laid out in an organised grid, stretched in all directions, all radiating out from a large, elevated structure at the centre. A huge dome, easily as big as the Hagia Sophia’s, topped the palace, while the dome itself was topped by a gleaming statue of gold: a tall, powerful woman with a sword clutched in her right fist and the head of a lion in her left. Mouldings in the form of broken chains stood at her feet.  
  
“New Athens, capital of Amazonia,” Kate said, gesturing. “New Sparta, the second city, is on the other side of the island. It’s about half the size. About two-thirds of the population are divided between here and New Sparta - the rest live in small farming communities in the island’s interior. Now, we’ll be going a bit lower…”  
  
Sure enough, they and their escort dipped, over a long, wide highway that stretched up from a huge gate decorated in red and blue tiles. The highway moved from the gate right to the heart of the city, and was lined in laurel trees and more statues. Every one of them, Kate knew, was an Amazon Queen who’d died or been lost when Man’s World turned against them.  
  
“This is the Road of the Lost Queens?” Kara asked. Her voice had gone quiet. “Dozens. Disturbing…”  
  
“Mmmm. And usually, when one was lost...most of her city or community was too."  
  
Silence descended. And endured during the rest of the flight, until they were over the palace and circling around a large...Kate had never been sure what to call it. ‘Park’ didn’t really apply, since it was inside the palace walls, but it was too big to be a ‘garden’.  
  
They touched down beside a fountain-fed pool, filled with particularly large, satisfied-looking koi and a number of swans. And one that was surrounded by a number of heavily-armed and armoured guards, Nubia at their head.  
  
Mala was first off her cycle, moving over to Nubia and coming to attention. “I’ve conducted the visitors as ordered, Captain. Does the Queen wish…”  
  
“Your presence is not required for the moment.” Kate had to hide a grin at both the sentiment and the way that Nubia didn’t mince words with the younger Amazon. “We can take it from here.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Mala wasn’t disrespectful, but she was certainly pushier than Amazons of her age usually were around their superiors. “I mean, you might need extra…”  
  
“You might be New Athens’ Champion, but you’re not Captain of the Queen’s Guard.” Nubia’s glare was one that made Kate wilt, even when it wasn’t directed at her. “That would be _me_. And I say we can take it from here.”  
  
Mala was quiet. Then she inclined her head and remounted her cycle, taking off quickly.  
  
“And take your petty cattishness with you,” Kara muttered by Harley’s ear. Harley stifled a laugh.   
  
As she went, Nubia walked over to Kate and hugged her gently. “Kate. It’s good to see you again.”  
  
“Likewise. Especially when I can actually stand up.” Kate returned the hug, smiling. “And thank you, for healing me after…”  
  
“You fought Ares. You defeated Ares. It was the least we could do.”  
  
Releasing Kate, Nubia turned to Harley...and picked her up off the ground, making her squeak with surprise. “And hello again, little one.” She chuckled musically. “She’s rather adorable, Kate. I could carry her all over the island as an accessory.”  
  
“Is everyone on this island gonna comment on me bein’ _petite_?” Harley demanded, pouting.  
  
Still grinning, Nubia put Harley back down gently, then turned to Kara. “And you again.” She looked levelly at the Kryptonian. “I trust that you’re going to show proper respect while on the island.”  
  
Kara met her gaze. “I give respect where it is due. I do not respect cowards and bigots.”   
  
Nubia frowned, but continued. “Kate may have told you, but I’m going to go over it again anyway. When I introduce you in the Throne Room, you will kneel before the Queen - on both knees, with your arms extended to either side of you and your palms open, and with your eyes on the ground - and state that while on the island, you submit yourselves to the loving authority of Hippolyta, Eternal Queen of the Amazons. Only once she accepts your offering of submission will you rise. While talking to her, you will address her as ‘Your Majesty’ or ‘My Queen’. She’s not a harsh or despotic ruler, but she does not tolerate familiarity.”  
  
“Except from you,” Kate observed.  
  
The Amazon looked...it was a strange mixture of embarassment, happiness and pride that appeared on her face, but she recovered quickly. “I would not dream of addressing my Queen with any less than the respect she has merited.”  
  
The sincerity of that remark made Kate inclined to believe the rumours she’d heard about Nubia: that even when she and Hippolyta were alone, no matter the situation, she always addressed the Queen by title, not by name.  
  
“This Queen of yours demands such submission?” Kara snorted. “Methinks her ego requires exposure to the world outside of her personal fiefdom. Leaders should serve their people, not look down upon them.”   
  
Nubia fixed the Kryptonian with a death-glare. “You might have power nigh unto Artemis herself, but while you’re in my Queen’s home, you will show her the respect that she has earned, earned through her salvation of the Amazonian race. If you don’t, I will seek satisfaction.”  
  
Kara cocked an eyebrow. “You realize that unless you were _significantly_ more powerful than the prisoner, that I would disable you in…” She went for a high estimate, “...minutes in single combat?”   
  
“Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t care either way - if my Queen is insulted, then you’ll have to fight me. And so either you’ll be proved to not be as strong as you think, or you’ll be dishonoured from defeating a foe who you outclass so badly, who only wanted to defend the honour of her Queen.”  
  
Kara chuckled at that. “You’ve a pair of ovaries worthy of my regiment, no doubt about that.” She saluted. “ _Я вітаю твою мужність, товаришу_.” It wasn’t quite Russian, Kate was certain.   
  
Nubia, somewhat confused, saluted back in the Amazon fashion. “Besides, you’re getting off lightly. Kate’s vouched for you, so you’re not going through the usual procedure for new arrivals.”  
  
Harley blinked. “What’s the usual procedure?”  
  
“We’d get dragged before the Queen and a bunch of the seers to establish our bona fides,” Kate said. “In chains.”  
  
“But that won’t be happening,” Nubia said smoothly. “Kate’s vouched for you all.” She looked uneasy. “Of course, that does mean that if any of you act up, then Kate’ll be the one to answer for it.”  
  
Harley flinched, and moved closer to Kate. “OK! Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”  
  
“It’s OK.” Kate squeezed her hand reassuringly. “It’s just if you tried stealing something or letting outsiders know where the island was.”  
  
“So...not if I tried hittin’ Mala?”  
  
Nubia laughed loudly. “If you want to try, you’re welcome to.”  
  
“And if she insists on continuing to use pathetic amateurs’ insults against Ms. Quinzel, and I am forced to throw her into the sun?” Kara asked, poker face immaculate.   
  
Nubia did a double-take, then attempted to control her face. “That would be very bad. Most frowned-upon, in fact, and would force me to lead my soldiers against you with the full power of our military.” She cleared her throat. “Come now. I’ll take you to the Queen.”  
* * *  
Here we are again. Kate looked about herself as they were led down the long, marble-floored corridors. It was all exactly as she remembered from her last visit.  
  
Harley was staring everywhere. "Look at this place! Those mosaics...wow..."  
  
"Impressive statues, as well," Kara added. She pursed her lips. "Very 'Comrade Lenin Strides Towards the Progressive Future'."  
  
"We Amazons are a warrior people." Nubia's voice rang with pride. "Not all of us pursue it as a life's vocation - many are artists or scientists or farmers - but we're all trained in arms. And every one of us has the strength of at least two or three mortal men in peak condition. Is it not right that we should take pride in our prowess?"  
  
"Perhaps," Kara replied. "But there is a difference between pride born of confidence and experience, and arrogant glorification."   
  
"I know the difference," Nubia replied, quieter. "Some of the new children...well, it isn't my place to say."   
  
"Hmm." The alien looked like she was about to say more, then cut herself off with a shake of the head.   
  
They reached a huge golden door, decorated with a motif of a woman standing silhouetted before the sun, with a pair of sentries on either side. As they approached, the sentries moved to the door and pushed it open, revealing a huge, expansive room. A dais stood at the far end, on which stood a throne of platinum. A mosaic decorated the wall behind the throne: a very large, very vivid image showing an Amazon strangling an armoured man with broken chains.  
  
The woman occupying the throne rose in one fluid motion, revealing her height: over seven feet tall. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back and over the silver armour that covered her shoulders and upper body. A long, bright blue cape of silk swirled behind her, and the dais rang with the sound of her armoured boots. A thin tiara of platinum rested atop her head, adorned with a single diamond on her brow.  
  
Nubia cleared her threat. "All kneel before Hippolyta, Eternal Queen of Amazonia, _Basileia ton Basileon_ and Saviour of the Amazon Race."  
  
Kate quickly knelt, facing down and spreading her arms wide. "On behalf of my companions, I offer our submission to the loving authority of the Queen and people of Amazonia," she intoned.  
  
Hippolyta was silent for a few heartbeats too long. Kate glanced sideways--uh-oh. Kara was floating on air, arms crossed. "Kara!" The alien raised an eyebrow. "You have to kneel..."   
  
"I do not _kneel_ to monarchs. Only to the People." Kate groaned internally. _Of all the times to be a Communist_...  
  
Nubia cleared her throat. "This one is unfamiliar with our customs, Majesty, and is diplomatically important to the outsiders. Perhaps we could, ah, forgo one or two of our usual formalities?"   
  
Kate didn't look up, but she saw Hippolyta's boots cross the floor and arrive in front of her. "On behalf of the people of Amazonia, we accept." Hippolyta's hands reached down and eased Kate to a standing position. "Be welcome to Themyscira." Hippolyta embraced the smaller woman gently, and kissed her lightly on the lip.  
  
Kate was glad that she'd explained the ritual greeting to Harley. She could feel her partner glowering, and knew that without an explanation she'd likely have said something less than polite.  
  
Then Harley glowered even more as Hippolyta - scorning bending down - lifted her up so their faces were on the level. Kate winced. Harley wasn't normally sensitive about being petite but here it was starting to be kind of a problem. She hoped that the novelty wore off quickly for the Amazons. For her part, Hippolyta didn't seem to notice, ruffling Harley's hair as she put her down before turning to Kara.  
  
Kate held her breath, but Kara tolerated the ritual greeting, albeit with clear distrust, then Hippolyta turned, returning to her throne. At a gesture, more Amazons appeared, bearing couches and a small table, along with platters of food and jugs of wine. They laid them out in front of the three women, then backed away, clearly ready in case they were needed again.  
  
All but one, who set a small table down next to the Queen, placed a jug and a platter on it, then backed away quickly. Nubia stepped up to the Queen's right hand, poured a goblet of wine, sniffed it carefully, then handed it to Hippolyta.  
  
Kate and the others settled down, and instantly found wine being pressed upon them. Kate took it, and scooped up bread and some of the sliced vegetables that occupied the platters. She'd missed the food on Themyscira - it tasted far fresher than anything else in the world.  
  
"D'ya make this wine here, your Majesty?" Harley asked, sipping with clear enjoyment.  
  
"Indeed." A small smile crossed Hippolyta's face. "Several of us are quite skilled at it. Though harvesting the grapes and pressing them are communal events. All of us take part."  
  
"I can verify that." Kate laughed at the memory. "It's great fun.  We should come back at the right time of year."  
  
Hippolyta cleared her throat. "But we'll to business now. Your powerful friend is finding it hard to contain herself."  
  
The alien snorted. "Agreed. I dislike being feted like some _princess_ when there is work to be done and a city and world for me to protect outside of your fiefdom."   
  
Kate swallowed nervously. "Ah...My Queen, we've been asked..."  
  
"I know. And the answer is no."  
  
Harley blinked. "She...ain't asked yet."  
  
"I still know. Know that the governments of Man's World want my daughter to put her on trial. And I will not surrender her." The Queen smiled coldly. "As is my right. Themyscira is a sovereign nation, and...well, we haven't signed extradition treaties with a single Man's nation. No treaty, no obligation."  
  
Kate winced at the bluntness, but acknowledged the point. Short of war, there was nothing that could compel the Amazons to do anything they didn't want to.  
  
"The prisoner will be granted the right of a fair and speedy trial in accordance with the laws of the United States of America," Kara said. "President Lane herself has asked me to report on your nation's legal proceedings." Technically that was stretching the truth a bit--Lois had been backing Waller's advice to not get involved because she wanted to focus on containing the diplomatic fallout of the near-World War, but Kara had insisted and Lois had admitted that allowing Diana to be thrown in prison without a jury trial would not be in the spirit of the American system. "The prisoner will be granted trial by a jury of her peers, with the death penalty off the table, and will not be subjected to torture or other proscribed interrogation techniques. I am the insurance to ensure that the prisoner's treatment complies with the demands of the United States of America. Failure to treat the prisoner in accordance with international laws will result in retaliation, including but not limited to Themiscyran craft being barred from NATO and Lane Pact airspace and waters, forcible extradition of the prisoner by me, or military action to ensure that the prisoner's human rights are respected."   
  
Hippolyta's eyes were cold. "You _threaten_ me, as a _guest_ in my hall?"   
  
"I can walk through a city-destroying nuclear blast and emerge unharmed and can crush diamonds into dust with my bare hands. _Every_ request that I make is an implied threat due to my raw power. I simply wish to ensure that the prisoner is accorded the rights due to her as a sentient being, rights that isolationist, undemocratic, military-ruled states such as yours historically ignore." The alien crossed her arms. "If the prisoner is treated well to my satisfaction, no action will be taken, and you will be welcome to establish a diplomatic mission with the United States of America or its allies. President Lane is quite willing to trade and establish good relations with your nation if it complies with international law."   
  
"You would _dare_ to make demands of me?" Hippolyta was incensed. "Have you no understanding of _xenia_?"   
  
"Kara..." Kate tried to interject.   
  
"I _understand_ ancient Human guest-right perfectly well," Kara snapped. "And I _understand_ that your lieutenant's actions during the Hague conference incident are a flagrant violation of international law--our society's version of your _xenia_ , if you will, in that it is considered to be an essential concept for any civilized nation to comply with if it wishes to maintain relations with other civilized nations. If the prisoner were not originally one of your citizens, or had I not been given a direct order by the President of the United States to turn the prisoner over, I would have forcibly prevented your lieutenant from taking her, as I would be expected to under international law. You are the one who has overstepped, Queen. Your troops appeared unannounced at an international peace conference, demanded custody of a prisoner held by another nation and threatened to use military force to take her, and you have shown nothing but contempt for the societies of Earth. I simply do as you have done--in fact, I had the decency to give you warning that I was coming."   
  
"She does have a point," Nubia acknowledged. "Your Majesty, we did do as she said, though I disagree that we hold Man's World in contempt."   
  
Kara shook her head. "Half of the population of Earth--slightly more than half, actually, if you go by percentages--is female. The most powerful metahuman, the leader of the most powerful nation, and the previous Secretary-General of the United Nations are all female. You call our societies 'Man's World', a fundamentally inaccurate moniker that shows your elitism and isolationism. While I admit that the gender binary and entrenched gender inequality remain challenges to society, Earth's cultures have evolved greatly in the thousands of years in which you have stagnated. You embrace the gender binary and hold an entire gender in contempt, your society remains a military-ruled _polis_ in a semi-Lacdeaemonian style, and even your technology discriminates along a strict gender binary. I do not expect that you have met a man in several thousand years, since your entire starting population consisted of cisgendered women of mostly similar ethnicities and you only recently began reproduction, but I fear deeply for any transman born in this society. Frankly, I am disappointed."  
  
Hippolyta glared, but when she began speaking, it was with a thoroughly controlled voice. “Leaving aside your dislike for our realm, I take exception with your assessment of our actions in the Hague.” She steepled her fingers. “You state that we ‘demanded custody’ of a ‘prisoner’. I submit, however, that we were doing something entirely different. My daughter was abducted by Ares, held against her will. My Amazons were engaged on a rescue mission. Which your society’s law makes full allowance for, even when it crosses international borders.” She raised an eyebrow. “Or perhaps I misread? It’s easy to become confused, the din of your society is a loud one even through my mirror...but judging by the number of rescue missions that, say, the United States Special Forces engaged in of imprisoned aid workers - or the Israeli actions at Entebbe - and how the international community seemed to laud their actions rather than condemn them, I fail to see how we acted in any improper way by your standards. Ares was by any definition you care to name a terrorist, my daughter was being imprisoned by him, my Amazons rescued her through applying harsh but nonlethal force to his followers. Which, I might add, showed far more restraint than the typical hostage rescue in your society.”  
  
Kate looked towards Kara. “She...does have a point. We can’t condemn Themyscira for something our countries regularly do.”  
  
Kara’s arms remained crossed. “We can when we condemn our own nations for their unethical actions. That we have done wrong in the past does not mean that others are exempt from critical thinking, just as Israel is not exempt from international law because of the Holocaust. And I do note that ‘rescuing’ a prisoner from American custody is very different from rescuing aid workers from Daesh. Daesh rape and murder for fun and out of their twisted ideology. The United States of America has strict provisions for prisoners’ rights, provisions that it would be forced to uphold even if President Lane wanted to ignore them in this case due to the high-profile nature of the prisoner.” She narrowed her eyes at Hippolyta. “I understand that you have not been questioned for thousands of years. But if you truly think of the nations of Earth as so terrible that a ‘rescue mission’ is necessary for any of your citizens who commit gross crimes against us, including murder, attempted murder, and nearly starting a third World War, then you clearly see us as fundamentally incapable of negotiation, which positions you inherently in opposition to every nation on Earth, from those incapable of defending their own borders from their neighbors to those capable of casually glassing the entire planet with the push of a button. You would do well to reconsider making an enemy of an entire world.”   
  
The alien shook her head. “You are operating based off of an outdated mindset that evolved in a world that no longer exists. Further, your reasoning is highly prejudiced against the nations and peoples of Earth, and will sabotage any attempts at diplomacy or international relations. And it is foolish to rely upon the technology that you were given thousands of years ago while the rest of Earth grows in leaps and bounds. There are seven _billion_ people out there, enough nuclear weapons to extinguish all life on Earth, rudimentary moon bases, thousands of other advances that the world that you came from would consider magic. We’ve effectively eliminated death in childbirth, developed the epidural to make it considerably less painful, ended smallpox and almost ended polio, ended slavery outside of a few lawless regions--regions that are being brought under control and forced to comply with international law--reduced child mortality to the point that most parents in developed countries no longer have more than two children total, brought medical care, internal plumbing, central heating and air conditioning, filtered water, and other former luxuries to _billions_. We were _given_ nothing. You have adapted technology that you were given by an advanced species that masqueraded as gods into a few new forms in multiple thousands of years. Alone, you will not last forever.”   
  
Kate wanted to shrink into the floor, and even Harley looked subdued. Hippolyta was glaring at Kara with an intensity such that Kate was surprised the Kryptonian didn’t burst into flames, as was Nubia. The Amazons who’d been waiting on them, meanwhile, looked like they wanted to shrink away.  
  
Hippolyta began to open her mouth, but then Nubia spoke. “You are impertinent, alien. Horribly so, and I will have redress for how you address my Queen.” She paused. “However...you aren’t wholly without a point under your rudeness. But we achieve nothing going around like this.” She took a deep breath, then straightened her shoulders. “Regardless of how you feel about us, or about the rights and wrongs of our taking the princess from your custody, can you deny the rightness of our wanting to take her from the clutches of Ares? And had we arrived before, had we fought Ares and taken the princess directly from him, would you have even questioned us?”  
  
She looked between Kara and the Queen, then to Kate. “Given that I speak with no authority, save that which Hippolyta Eternal grants me, might I make a suggestion of compromise?”  
  
Hippolyta nodded. “Proceed, loyal Nubia.”  
  
Kara’s jaw loosened and she uncrossed her arms as she turned back to the guardswoman. “If you had captured Diana rather than I, I would have requested negotiation over custody, as she killed at least one citizen of a UN country, and attempted to kill a personal friend twice. However, I concede to your other point, that trading insults and criticisms does us nothing.”   
  
Nubia looked between them again. “Examine Princess Diana’s quarters yourself, alien. With Kate and Ms Quinzel. Determine if they fit in with humanitarian requirements.” She snorted. “As though we would mistreat our princess… But anyway. Do that. Verify that she’s being well-treated, and that she can’t escape. Then, in turn, we - or rather, our Queen - agrees that if a trial turns out to be necessary, it will be carried out here, by her peers, but that you or Kate or both may attend as observers. To ensure everything’s being done appropriately.”  
  
Harley raised a hand, worryingly quietly. “Uh… ‘if’?”  
  
Nubia nodded. “Ever since she returned, the princess has been attended by the finest healers on the island. All of whom have recorded their findings in great detail. It is their contention that the princess was not a state of mind whereby she could be held responsible for her actions. A contention that has added merit when one considers…” She broke off, looking away. “When one considers that Ares had planted a number of implants inside her brain. The exact purpose of them remains unknown, but the growing consensus is that they were for ‘ _behaviour modification_ ’. Almost certainly placed there when....” She looked away again. “When the princess was still a child.”  
  
Hippolyta’s face remained immobile, but Kate saw glimmering lines running down from her eyes across her face. Her hands went white where they clutched the armrests of her throne. And suddenly...suddenly, her eyes looked every day of her millennia of age.  
  
“So you see,” Nubia concluded, “she may have done terrible things in Man’s World...but she was as much a victim of Ares as those who died at the Hague. Perhaps more so. Twisted from an innocent child into a shadow of the War God… And so the question in that case stops being about a trial, and becomes about helping a poor, victimised girl recover her humanity.”  
  
There was an ear-piercing sound, and Kara stood, brushing metal dust from her hands. “My apologies for the knife and fork. I would like to see your physician’s report. And I would like to know _everything_ that you know about Ares and his biology.”   
  
“You’ll have it.” Nubia nodded once. “While you’re on the island, we will extend every courtesy to you. Whatever you may think of us, we’re not _barbarians_.” A small smile crossed her face. “And...perhaps your different expertise and knowledge background could help us see something we’ve missed. Either with helping Diana, or with Ares.”  
  
“And I’ll agree to the compromise that our loyal Nubia proposes,” Hippolyta added. She rose slowly from her throne, looking at Kara steadily. “But only on one condition. If, as our physicians state, the Princess Diana was…” She paused. “Was and is mentally damaged, then there will be no more talk of punishment. The nations you chose to defend will not bay for their pound of flesh. Can you promise me that, alien?”  
  
“Some of the people may still do so. But America, at least, will not, if you can establish mental control by Ares. And most will follow the leadership of the world’s richest and most powerful country.”   
  
“Yes. I’ve seen the influence of America, in my Mirror. That and so many other things...But never Ares. If only I could have seen him, this all might have been avoided long ago...” Hippolyta nodded. “Then we’ll agree to that. The guards will guide you to our learned and respected Althea, she who designed and oversaw the building of the place where the princess is currently confined. You may satisfy yourself as to its security, then visit it to see that...we are not...ill-treating her. If you need it, I’ll have a document drawn agreeing to the terms we’ve discussed, we can sign before you leave the island and you can bring a copy to President Lane.”  
  
“Acceptable. For now.” Kara rose, cape fluttering behind her. The food and drink before her were notably untouched--and with a Kryptonian appetite, that was a serious statement. “I am ready to oversee the prison now.”   
  
Nubia stepped down, waving them on. Kate and the others prepared to leave...but Harley paused, and walked to the foot of the dais. “Um...Your Majesty? I...I just wanna say, I’m really sorry about your daughter,” she said, her voice sounding so gentle that Kate’s heart nearly broke.  
  
Hippolyta froze, then a small smile crossed her face. “I...I appreciate that, thank you.”  
  
They turned and walked out, Nubia leading the way. As they left the throne-room, Nubia paused. “The guards will take you where you need to go. I’ll...I’ll follow later.”  
  
She turned and walked back through the doors.  
* * *  
Kara paused. She knew she shouldn’t, but…she was on a mission, and old habits died hard.   
  
Listening, she heard. Heard the sound of weeping, coming through the heavy doors.  
  
“Sssshhh, my Queen,” she heard Nubia murmur. “It’ll be alright.”  
  
“You won’t, will you?” she heard Hippolyta say, sounding far removed from the proud woman Kara had been talking to. “Nubia? Promise me. Promise me you won’t let them take her."  
  
“Whatever you command, my Queen, I’ll do. You know that.”  
  
“My poor baby...what that monster did to her. I can’t let anyone hurt her anymore. Not after I…” She didn’t speak for a while, being consumed by weeping. “We looked so long and so hard, and all the time we failed her, she was… I failed her. But I can’t fail her again. I can’t let anyone hurt my baby again.”  
  
“They won’t. They’re reasonable people, honourable people. When they see what the healers found - and when you show them what Diana was like as a child, how different she was to what he made her - they’ll see the truth of it. They won’t go looking for her anymore...and we can focus on helping her heal.”  
  
Kara stepped away, following the others. She sympathized with the Queen, for all of her flaws. Losing family was the most traumatic thing that Kara could imagine short of personal violation or loss of one’s entire species. Clearly her lieutenant had feelings for Hippolyta as well, and likely could not see the flaws for her love and sympathy. The alien grimaced to herself. Hopefully Hippolyta would be open to Kate’s or Nubia’s less _confrontational_ debating styles, but Kara couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all going to go to shit.

***

Kara had to admit, this part of the palace was rather pleasant. Not as...oppressive as the rest of it. No damn statues everywhere, no huge, towering pillars… Just a leafy, sunlit garden, with rings of chairs and desks carved from some kind of particularly nice wood.  Pleasant for flying. A blackboard-like structure stood at the heart of the rings, projecting a 3D image of...Kara wasn’t sure what it was, some kind of engine assembly. Multiple young Amazons - Kara wasn’t entirely sure of their ages, between seventeen and nineteen, it looked like - were sitting around, watching a slender, somewhat shorter blonde woman in goggles pointing out features of the engine.

“And so, if we look at…” the blonde was saying, before suddenly looking up. Her mouth fell open. “Oh! Visitors...visitors from afar!” She raced over. “Goddesses, I’ve heard so much about you!” She grabbed Kara’s hand, shaking it hard. 

The young Amazons turned as well. Kara blinked at the intensity of their stares.

“Um... _zdrastvitye_ , my name is--I am Power Woman.  I defend Metropolis…”  She extricated her hand as politely as she could.  “And you are?”  

“Althea, my Lady.  I am…” The Amazon considered slightly. “I suppose you could call me ‘chief scientist’. Though that doesn’t really fit. ‘Head of the scientific community’ sounds better, I think, and that’s only by virtue of being the longest at it.” She dropped her voice. “And, ah, I designed the…” she cleared her throat delicately. “I designed Princess Diana’s accomodation, while she’s being...rehabilitated. Which is doubtless why the Queen sent you to me.”

“A pleasure to meet you, _tovarisch_.  The plans for the prison for Ares’s lieutenant are impressive, by the styles and standards of this place, and quite satisfactory by the standards that I am used to.  Though of course I have not tested it yet, you would need at least one Kryptonian to breach it, I believe, unless the guards were significantly distracted.”  Then, hastily, “I mean no offense, my species are preternaturally strong and durable on this planet.  The sun gives us great power.”  

Althea looked down, fiddling with her goggles distractedly. “Well...I’ve done the best I can.” She paused. “If you’d just give me a second?” Raising her voice, she turned to her students. “Alright, ladies. Consider me in a generous mood today - you’re dismissed early. Though I’ll want to see your essays and diagrams back here within the week, understood?”

As the students rose and - singularly reluctantly, with many backward glances - disappeared, Althea waved Kara and the others forward. “You’re looking well, Kate,” she called, as her hands danced over the projector. “Being back in your home clearly suits you.” She looked at Harley. “As does the company.”

Harley laughed. “I try my best, anyways. Though sometimes she’s a lotta work.”

Althea chuckled as Kate flushed, then turned back to the projector, now showing a 3D image of the island. “The Princess’ accomodations are subterranean,” she began, indicating the large hill at the heart of the island. “Accessible only through _here…_ ” A single door in the foot of the hill lit up: a large, heavy-looking structure with a laser web covering it and multiple...Kara wasn’t sure, but they looked like heavy gun turrets. “This takes one directly into a lift. The lift will only activate to the Queen’s DNA, or with a specially-designed key - though the key is linked to the DNA of one appointed by the Queen only. Oh, and the door is made of solid titanium.” She plunged on, a lift-shaft now lighting up. “As are the six double-layered doors that stand between the shaft and the...accomodation itself. Each will only open when the one above closes, and each opens to a separate security password. Between each layer is a forcefield.”

Kara smiled. “Excellent.  I did not even see the forcefields when I looked through the doors.”

“Another door and laser web at the bottom of the shaft. And this is built on a thick vein of iron ore - digging around the door is impossible.” Althea paused. “And, of course, that door opens out into, ah, _her_ statue garden. Any who enter through there...any who lack the eyewear I designed, that is…”

“I still can’t believe she agreed to that,” Kate observed.

“It took some hard bargaining, but the Queen got her to agree. Besides,” Althea smiled a little, “women wronged by gods and men...Amazon and Gorgon are natural allies.” She continued. “Then, the final door, a platoon of guards, the electrified moat...and finally, the cell itself. Set into the ground, elevating only out of its hole when visitors arrive. And only with the Queen’s authorisation code. Again, that entire area is filled with iron ore - she could never hope to tunnel out even if she somehow managed to breach the walls.”

“It’s a damn _large_ cell,” Harley observed.

Althea coughed. “Well...it had to balance the need for security with the need to…” She bit her lip. “We all mourned when our Queen’s daughter was taken. And we all rejoiced when we heard she had been found. Even if it takes a millenium, we want to see her restored to...to herself. So we couldn’t...we couldn’t have left her in some dank hole.”

“Wait,” said Kara, still trying to wrap her head around this.  “You have a mythical woman with snakes for hair who can turn people into stone, who if I remember the book of myths that my nephew brought my sister in ‘73 acquired her abilities from sleeping with a deity in another deity’s temple, just living on your island?  Without special containment procedures in case children encounter her?”  

“She never comes above ground.” Althea’s voice softened slightly. “She’s...a solitary soul, at the best of times. Really, what we have is a strategic alliance: she shelters deep beneath the island, away from prying eyes and from those who’d see her as a monster; and in return, should Amazonia need her, she’ll help us defend our home. But…” She paused. “Let us just say that she’s more wronged against than a wrongdoer. And that we were the only ones who’d take her in. As to the gods…” Althea looked about herself. “I believe in the gods, of course, but what happened to her was more a result of science than magic.”

Kara leaned in, intrigued.  “Explain.”  

“Well...the story goes that she was cursed by Athena for having lain with Poseidon in Athena’s temple.” Althea sighed. “The reality was that a priest of Poseidon took a liking to her, and…” she shivered violently. “Didn’t take no for an answer.” She shivered again. “The girl...she prayed to Athena, prayed that no man would ever be able to do that to her again. And Athena sent her aid: a woman, skilled in the science of the ancient world. What many today would call magic, having lost the knowledge that underpinned it. The girl was exposed to a powerful...you would call it a mutagen, but that undersells it. Her abilities, the changes it wrought on her body...they do have a scientific basis, albeit one that the scientists of Man’s World would shake their heads at.” Another sigh. “But it worked. No one will ever harm the Gorgon again. Indeed...those who tried to do harm on those weaker than themselves within reach of her found themselves regretting it. The men who line her statue garden were by no means innocents.”  

“Intriguing.”  Kara began to pace.  “While my abilities are _duplicatable_ by direct hybridization of Kryptonian DNA to Human, it is difficult to _analyze_ their actual process of function.  What data do you have of the process of Medusa’s abilities?  As in, video records, chemical analysis of subjects in various stages of petrification, spectral analysis of whatever it is that she uses to petrify her targets…”  Kara _grinned_ , and it was broad and free, before she shifted into a rough language that _definitely_ wasn’t Russian.   <Rao, I had missed challenges such as this!  The last such I encountered was during my first acolyte lessons in the Science Guild, over eighty years ago.>  

Althea grinned shyly back. “I have some. Don’t pin too many hopes on me though, milady. While my talents are...alright, even I haven’t the same breadth of knowledge as some of those who dwelt in the ancient world. But I think I’ve enough that we might approach the problem together.” She waved Kara and the others over to a small outbuilding built into the palace wall.

Or, it looked small. Though deceptively so - the interior… Kara was decidedly impressed. The lab/workshop within made use of space very effectively indeed, everything carefully arranged and racked in its own place. And with a great many machines, tablets, projectors… Kara couldn’t even guess at what half these things were for.

Kara paused in her examination of the machines laid out on the racks. “You are entirely a scholar, not a warrior. Unusual, among these people,” she noted.

Althea smiled shyly, fiddling with her goggles. “I spend a great deal of time with my machines and my plans, Lady Kara. I’m not really the type for feats of strength or prowess on the field of battle the way my sisters are.” Althea paused. “Not that we’re all _solely_ warriors - my students train for war like all Amazons, but their true interests lie in the arts and sciences. But even next to them, I’m not a strong person.”

“Not a Lady. A servant of the people, nothing more. And you need not sell yourself short,” Kara put in, smiling at her new acquaintance. “You are perfectly capable at self-defense from what I have seen, and scientists and engineers are far more valuable than a mere soldier.”

“I'm not that good. Not by the standards of other Amazons.” Althea sighed. “But then, I had to catch up with them a bit later.”

Kara cocked her head. “Oh? How come, if you don’t mind the question?”

Althea sighed softly. “I was born with a crippled right leg – I couldn’t move anywhere above a slow walk, I had to drag my leg behind me. Althea the Lame, they called me. It…” She bit her lip “was a great source of worry to my mother. Even when I became a scholar of the sciences, she feared for me. And…” A shadow crossed her face “after our exile to Themyscira, I felt particularly useless. The others made ready to defend our new home, and I could only study…even after my mother was…”

Kate placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave Kara a Look.  “Kara…”   _Don’t push her, she might be an Amazon but she’s kind of delicate…_

Kara took the hint with a grimace. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you dwell on uncomfortable memories.”

“It’s alright.” Althea was brisk and smiling again, though her voice still wobbled a bit. “Anyway, it led me to have even more to be grateful to Athena for. She gifted us the first of the Rays. I was able to heal my leg with it, and after that I was able to learn how it worked, to make more and to scale it up and down.”

Kara nodded. “The Ray… Kate’s told me some impressive things about it, and you and she bear those out.” She looked hard at Althea. “Is there any reason that we shouldn’t bring them back to the world outside for study?”

Althea winced slightly. “By ancient law, Amazon-forged items cannot leave Themyscira any more than Amazons may. To violate that law is to break one of the greatest taboos of our society.”

Kara’s frown intensified. “More Party propaganda," she spat. "I had enough of that from Stalin. In other words, your leadership doesn’t want the world outside learning how to rival you. Even when these machines would save thousands, no, millions of lives around the world on a daily basis…”

“Not as many as you’d think,” Althea replied, voice now firm as she discussed her area of expertise. “The Ray will not work on males – human, animal or otherwise. They only heal females. That’s not my design – that’s how the first Ray worked, and that’s how all that were made subsequently have worked.”

“It’s true, like I told Captain Sawyer,” Kate added. “I tried the caduceus on an injured man one time – might as well have just shone a flashlight on him. That was another reason I didn’t try to let anyone replicate it. I didn’t think it was fair to give the world a device that only worked on half of its population – the amount of bitterness it could have caused seemed to outweigh the good.” She scowled. “I can think of a _lot_ of male political leaders and manosphere bloggers who’d have screamed that it was some kind of feminist plot.”

Kara paused. “I take your point,” she said eventually. “Though, as someone who must actively block out most of the world from her senses...I would argue that _any_ new medical technology would be received happily, fringe elements excepted--fringe elements, I note, that _always_ scream that any scientific advance or political development is a feminist plot to destroy masculinity. And as I have said before, I do wonder how the technology discriminates between male and female--if it searches for genetic traits or physical ones, or perhaps some sort of mindset based in local culture? But if you’d let other scientists study it, they might have found some way to change the underlying technology…”

“I’ve had over a thousand years to study the Ray,” Althea added. “I know more about its functions than any other Amazon on the island. Believe me, if there was a way of changing it I’d know.”

“But you live on an island populated solely by cisgendered women, from no more than four ethnic groups--from what I have gleaned, your people include Attic Greeks, Dorian Greeks, ancient Anatolians, and proto-Ethiopians, with perhaps some ancient Egyptian and Hittite admixture.  With a gene pool that small, your genetics must be far less plastic than those of the broader scope of Humanity--the Human species being, if I remember my Kryptonian genetics lessons properly and make the appropriate comparison, significantly more diverse than any of the species that my kind knew of.  Further, you have been isolated from all Humans other than those resident on this island for at least two thousand years, likely more.  If you met with scientists from the outside world…”

Kara broke off, and Kate looked on with concern as Althea’s face drained of colour. “M-meet with scholars from Man’s World?” she managed at last. “Meet with _men_?”

Kara’s face hardened, and Kate detected the beginnings of another lecture on sexism…but as she opened her mouth to give it, Althea began shaking violently. Kate moved to aid her, but Kara was faster. The Kryptonian had Althea in her arms in a second, laying her head against her breasts. "Sshhh. It's alright. They are shadows and dust, they cannot harm you." The tone was soft, gentle, as she let the Amazon grip her forearms so hard that even the indestructible Kryptonian skin blanched a little. "Breathe, slow and deep. Listen to my voice." Her head tilted up, and Kate muffled as gasp at the fire literally burning in Kara's irises. "Kate, can you sing?"

"Uh, a bit? She's having a post-traumatic..."

"I know, I've had them. Try to hum along then." She turned back to the shaking Althea, rocking her softly. "It's alright. Just listen to my voice. Breathe with the tune. It will lead you to safety."

She began to sing, a soft tune in a sweet voice that belied her form.

" _Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,_

_Баюшки-баю._

_Тихо смотрит месяц ясный_

_В колыбель твою._

_Стану сказывать я сказки,_

_Песенку спою;_

_Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,_

_Баюшки-баю._

 

_Сам узнаешь, будет время,_

_Бранное житье;_

_Смело вденешь ногу в стремя_

_И возьмешь ружье._

_Я седельце боевое_

_Шелком разошью..._

_Спи, дитя мое родное,_

_Баюшки-баю._

 

_Богатырь ты будешь с виду_

_И казак душой._

_Провожать тебя я выйду —_

_Ты махнешь рукой..._

_Сколько горьких слез украдкой_

_Я в ту ночь пролью!.._

_Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко,_

_Баюшки-баю...._ "

 

"It's alright," Althea croaked before Kara began the next stanza, the Kryptonian letting the song peter off quietly. "I'm sorry. I can't...It just happens sometimes." She tried to wriggle free of Kara's grasp, and the larger woman relaxed her grip.

"Post-traumatic stress," Kara not-quite-growled. “ _Severe_ post-traumatic stress, likely untreated for centuries.”  She closed her eyes, and when she opened them the fire in her eyes was more metaphorical than real. "I understand. I served in the Great Patriotic War; after I saw the...camps...that Hitler and his thugs had created, I was broken. It took me years after I put aside the costume of the Red Star before I was capable of making it through the day without having a panic attack. I still remember the deaths--my kills, and those I saw. I still have nightmares of Leningrad, nightmares of what I became and how much more terrible I could have been. There is no shame in trauma. Frankly, that you have survived more than three and a half thousand years without proper medication and with the degree of post-traumatic stress that you seem to have is a testament to your courage and willpower." She gently set the smaller woman upright, but kept one powerful hand to her back. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm...I'm not going to slip back. I think. Thank you...thank you for helping me."

"It was my own fault for pushing. I owed you nothing less." The Kryptonian rose from her crouch, the cape fluttering behind her. "If you are comfortable--when was your last therapy session, and do you have medication?"

"I'm sorry, you might not understand--there is no treatment for what I have. It's something wrong with my mind..."

She cut off at the sound of screeching metal. All three women looked to where Kara held the back of a metal chair in her hand; or rather, held the _atomized dust_ of the back of the chair. The air around her eyes was aflame, and Kate fought the urge to duck when the Kryptonian turned her gaze back.

"You mean to tell me," Kara snarled. "That you have been untreated for _thousands of years_? Who denied you therapy? I will have their heads..."

"Kara..." Kate warned. Althea shook her head.

"I'm sorry, we've done the best that we can, but we can't always be there to comfort each other..."

"You have no need to apologize." Kara turned aside, brushing the steel dust from her hands. Faint smoke floated past her hair, so hot was the barely-contained wrath in her eyes. " _You_ are not at fault. _Я хотів би, щоб знищити тих, хто образив вас_."

"They are dead," Althea assured her.

"But they still hurt you. Since they are not here, however, I will settle for..." A shuddered breath, and the hands clenched tight enough to crush diamonds, "for offering you, if you wish, professional therapy and aid in overcoming your nightmares."

"You can fix the nightmares? For good?"

"In the wider world, we began developing therapy techniques for post-traumatic stress a century ago, after the first World War. There is substantial government funding for research and treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder, at least in the United States, thanks to the advocacy of the superhero Captain Freedom. He saw several friends die in the war and was...abused by Nazi scientists, who accidentally turned him into a metahuman. Ever since, aiding victims of post-traumatic stress has been one of his most central goals. Treatment is not perfect, but we have made great strides." The Kryptonian turned back, her eyes blue once more. "Therapeutic cannabis, stronger and more precise psychoactive drugs, simple therapy, and simple comfort all help, and a combined treatment regimen has been shown to increase ease of sleeping and reduce flashbacks and nightmares. I have...acquaintances who can get you a fake identification. If you wish, finding you modern therapies will not be overly difficult."

“But can you make the nightmares stop?”  

Kara sighed.  “We can reduce them.  Help people to deal with them.  Reduce the severity of traumatic episodes.  With rigorous treatment, we can nearly eliminate symptoms.”  The alien grimaced again.  “But not completely.  I am sorry.”  

“It sounds like your treatments are better than nothing,” the scholar countered.  “How much do your people know of the mind?”  

“The structure and function of most subdivisions of the brain.  Numerous psychoactive chemicals that can treat certain disorders.  Those combined with increasingly refined therapeutic techniques, we are far more capable of treating post-traumatic stress in soldiers and survivors of sexual assault than we were even twenty years ago.”  Kara grabbed a pen and paper, sketching out a diagram.  “I picked up basic psychology in the nineteen-eighties, in the last years of the Soviet Union.  Developments since then have been exponential.  Does this diagram make sense?”  

“Wait--you _know_ which parts of the brain control which...how did you _learn_ this?”  

“Detailed electronic sensory devices, studying cadavers of patients with brain damage or congenital brain deformities.  Experiments on certain animals, mostly rats.  You are aware of the roles of the cerebrum and cerebellum, at least?”  

“We _suspected_ but I haven’t had the support or certainty to actually test that yet.  This is incredible!  Are metahumans the same?”  

“I assume that most augmented Humans are the same, yes.  I am Kryptonian; my brain is broadly similar but contains a few differences…”  She sketched out another diagram.  “Note that the frontal and prefrontal cortices are similar in size and structure; Kryptonians share a similar level of intelligence and reasoning to Humans.  However, the sensory structures are greatly enhanced--on this world, even more so, but we do natively have superior senses of smell, which were used in reproductive courtship prior to the use of the Codex to eliminate the need for primitive sexuality.  Typically, a Kryptonian like myself will require the pheromones of another of our species to become aroused and receptive to mating attempts; some, however, do not.  My aunt was born with that defect, as was a relative on my father’s side, and there were rumors about the heir to the House of Em.  It is irrelevant now, though.”  

“Why?”  

“There are no more Kryptonians save me.”  Althea and Kate went pale.  The raw pain in Kara’s voice...Kate had heard the alien mention that there were no more like her before, but the clarity that _her species was extinct except for her_ was horrifying to even consider.  

“Wh...oh.  Oh, _no_ , oh Lady Kara...”  

“It has been over eighty years.  More, really, closer to a hundred.  I no longer dwell on the matter.”  Kara set her jaw and pretended that there weren’t tears in her eyes.  

Althea reached up to put a hand on her shoulder.  “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”  

“Don’t be.  You didn’t make my planet disappear.”  She shuddered, and pulled away.  “Back on the topic at hand.  I have taken some therapeutic drugs and attended what psychotherapies were available in the Soviet Union.  They, in addition to the support of my sister and my regiment, as well as the need to raise my sister’s son--her husband was wounded in Operation Spring Awakening and contracted blood poisoning, he died after Berlin and I was forced to be a second parent to Nadezhda’s boy--together, the responsibility and the support combined with some drugs helped me recover.  I rarely suffer nightmares today.  And that is with primitive treatments compared to what we have now.  Captain Freedom, as _the_ most high-profile metahuman on Earth, is also one of the wealthiest men on the planet from his endorsements alone.  He donates millions of dollars per year to research into post-traumatic stress and treatment methods alone.  His charitable foundation gathers tens of millions more; with that much funding, treatment methods are advancing rapidly.”  

“Thank you,” Althea murmured.  The Kryptonian nodded sharply, her hands shaking slightly.  “I think...if you could get me some...I would try some of your therapies and chemicals.”  

“I will do what I can,” Kara promised.  “It will never go away entirely.  But it can be defeated, brought to heel with discipline and treatment.  I am proof enough of that.”  

Kate coughed softly.  “Um, I _really_ hate to interrupt.  But we might raise some questions if we take too long getting the goggles?”  

“Oh!  Althea turned to a cabinet.  “Of course, my apologies.  I’ll get them right away.”  

“Althea,” Kara called after her.  The smaller woman turned; Kara had picked up the drawing she’d made.  “Later, if you wish, I will speak to you of the science of Earth.  And I will speak to any of your people who wish to know more.”  

The scholar beamed at that.  “That’s a wonderful offer, my lady.  I accept.”  

* * *

“And here we are.  Safety measures are necessary past this point, please.”  

Kate took a deep breath as they stepped into the statue-garden, and made sure the goggles were adjusted OK. “Make absolutely sure of these, OK guys?” she cautioned. “If they even work…”

“Relax, Red. I’ve read about her, all ya need ta do is not look…”

“Harley, no! Please - this is serious. Medusa’s main weapon is her gaze, but it’s _damn_ well not her only weapon.”

“Do not worry, my dear, I shall protect you,” Kara promised Harley, making an extravagant bow.  Harley raised an eyebrow at her.  Kara schooled her face into the most serious expression she could manage.  In spite of everything, Harley giggled.  

“Sorry, Pew, I’ve got protection already.”  Kate went red as Harley pressed a kiss onto her cheek. 

Nubia waved them forwards, out of the elevator - the ride down had been a long one, as they’d stopped at every door/force-field for fresh authorisation. As they walked, Harley’s neck craned back and forth, looking at the statues. All of them looked perfectly sculpted, less carved than polished into existence. And all of them seemed to reflect widely diverse fields of life: soldiers; kings; merchants; peasants...but they were all men. And they _all_ had a look of abject terror on their face.

“ _SS-Oberführer_ ,” Kara noted.  “I suppose this is one of the SS _sturmtruppen_ that went missing.  I think I know his face, too, he was wanted for war crimes but never recovered.”

“Yep,” Kate replied. “The Amazons didn’t need _her_ help in that fight, but...she decided to get into the thick of things. And I’ve no problem with that. Not where _he’s_ concerned.” She shook her head. “Remind me to show you where they keep one of the U-Boats the Germans used. They’ve got it nicely-preserved...along with a recording of three Amazons hauling it from the sea with pure strength.”

“Killing Nazis.  Reminds me of the old days--dirty work, but well worth it.”  

“Huh.” Harley paused by one of them. “Red...were they all…”

“Oh yes.” The voice echoed all around the room, a sibilant whisper. “I didn’t do too badly for an ugly girl, did I? My garden’s full of pretty men. Well, pretty on the outside, at least. Inside, they were all as ugly and worm-ridden as fruit left in the sun.” A shadow moved in the darkness between two statues. “But where are my manners? I bid you welcome, Amazons and worms alike.”

Harley blinked. “Huh? Did she just call us…”

“Worms. Mayflies. Children. Small beings whose lives are measured in heartbeats. The eldest of you isn’t even a century old.” Even though her goggles, Kate saw eyes glow red in the dark. “Next to beings who’ve seen the sun turn for millennia, who were women grown before the pyramids arose, you are small indeed.”

Kate bowed her head. “It’s good to see you too, Lady Medusa.” She’d learned from the Amazons: Medusa should be treated respectfully, but one shouldn’t show fear. Even if one _was_ utterly terrified.

“Yes...I remember you. The child who took on Amazon power.” The shadow moved again, drawing closer. “And you brought friends. Ah yes...The new breed of heroes, whose footsteps shake the world of mortals.” The eyes swivelled to Kara. “A new Achilles, indeed, from the Myrmidons of tomorrow. Let the world pray you never lose your Patroclus, lest a new Troy come to rue that day.”

“I have lost more than enough.  Been broken, once.  Minds, unlike sticks and bodies, seldom break twice.”  The alien rubbed her hands together.  “I noticed that you have what appears to be Klaus Barbie in your collection.  Lovely specimen, I’d wondered where he got to.”  

“Beautiful but foolish child, I have seen heroes a-plenty. What you call ‘metahumans’ are older by far than you think. They strut their way across the world, measured by their prowess in war and lauded for their victories...but they all turn out to be disappointments in the end.” A laugh sounded, and Medusa emerged from the shadows.

As Kate had learned when she first came here, while Medusa’s hair consisted of snakes, she did not have the body or tail of a serpent. She walked on two legs, like any human, and she was dressed in a flowing white robe. But instead of skin, her face, shoulders and arms were covered in golden scales, giving her the look of a bronzed statue. “But I will admit that I have some bias. They called me a monster, for hunting down and petrifying the worst of men...but they called Odysseus a hero, when he masterminded the slaughter of a whole city. And then Perseus sought to make himself a hero, by hunting me down. So I left, and I came to this island with others wronged by gods and men. And I’ve helped to guard it ever since.”

“It helps that you actually _like_ the Amazons, I think,” Kate observed.

Medusa shrugged. “Warriors they might be, but they’re not conquerors. They don’t seek to impose their order upon an unwilling world, they don’t sack cities...they don’t force themselves upon those who don’t wish for them. As far as any living being goes, they’re decent.”

“As a superhero, I don’t necessarily support your methods,” Kara noted, “nor all of your actions.  Nor the hypocrisy of keeping trophies while condemning outsiders for measuring themselves by victories.  And I dislike the way you and some of your people look down upon me.  But...still, I am impressed by the collection.  Not everyone has a mass-murderer as a trophy.”  She grinned.  “There was a man called Simon Wiesenthal who would have liked to thank you.”  

There was a pause, then Medusa suddenly laughed. “You’re amusing, young one,” she said. “Few indeed would seek to criticise me.”  She paused. “Though in my defence...I understand that things have changed in the outside world. When I pursued my prey...often, they were men who the law did not punish.” She indicated one statue. “A man who regularly hurt his own wife, but who was allowed to do so because she was his property. The law, such as it was, did not apply to this. So I approached...and in that time, when a danger appeared, it was dealt with permanently. Men carried swords openly and used them with impunity. I have no sword, but...still, my methods are those of the world in which I lived.”

“In my world, you would be considered a murderer.   _Are_ a murderer, though if the woman you speak of had taken revenge it would likely be considered self-defense.  But I honestly don’t loathe you, or most of the Amazons, for your hypocritical views.  Just as I am a product of Krypton and the Soviet Union, you are a product of your world.  From what I have seen, and what I was taught--it was a brutal, nasty world, where might made right and law was a tool of oppression.  Indeed, the first “democracy” was intentionally restricted as a tool of power by the bourgeoisie.  In that world?  I can understand.”  Kara shook her head.  “I _do_ dislike the smugness.  And Hippolyta, _she_ has no excuse, due to her position of power and control over the flow of information.  But you, Nubia here?  Most of the Amazons here, you are no worse than some of the people I knew in the Soviet Union.”  Kara grimaced.  “I apologize, that was a rather backhanded compliment.  The KGB...well.  Suffice it to say...though I am harsh, I do not hate you.  I simply come from a world that considers yours a backwards, brutish Hell-hole, romanticized poems notwithstanding.”  

“Indeed. And likely, if your world had seen the ‘heroes’ of our age, they would feel the same. Though ‘tis amusing… Back before they were forced to flee, the Amazons were considered somewhat radical - not merely for being a society of warrior-women, but also for their lack of slavery and for the rough equality that prevailed among all Amazons.”

Nubia looked between the two. “That’s true enough. My home city...I’d seen non-Amazon cities, and been appalled. In my home, poor people were looked after by the priestesses of Athena - in other cities, they were left to beg. And here, there’s no poverty or hunger.”

“Thanks to the technology that you were given, yes.  As well as nearly constant population until recently, while the rest of the world has clawed every advance from the dirt under conditions of continuous population growth.”  

Harley looked between them. “So...Pew...are ya gonna see if ya can outstare ‘er?” she asked, breaking the tension.

“NO!” Kate and Nubia yelled at the same time.

Kate seized Harley in a hug. “ _You’re_ as bad as she is, Harleen Quinzel. You _know_ we only just managed to talk her out of it.”

“It _would_ be a good test of my limits…” Kara grumbled.  “For science.  After all, I’ve never experienced direct dark-energy effects.”  

“We’re not risking it, that this is the one thing you’re vulnerable to,” Kate said firmly. “What’s the world going to do, if its foremost hero gets turned to stone because she decided to be a guinea pig? You’re _way_ too valuable to risk.”

“I wouldn’t mind trying,” Medusa observed. “I grow perilous when I have little to do, and I would be interested to see if there finally is someone immune to my gaze. Besides, you’d make an interesting addition to the garden if things go wrong. ” She smiled wickedly. “And in the event of you not being resistant, well, statues never age. A bust like yours deserves to be immortalised in marble.”

Harley burst out laughing, followed shortly by Kate and Nubia.

Kara sighed.  “Alright, but I _do_ want to try exposing myself to dark-energy effects at some point.  I know so little about my abilities, it would be good to learn more.”  

Harley laughed harder, nearly falling over. “ _Real_ poor...choice of words...there Pew,” she managed, wheezing as she tried to draw breath. “ ‘Cos...I’m bettin’...that Maybelline here’d _love_ ya to ‘expose yourself’ to ‘er.”

Kara slapped her face with her palm.  “Oh, _God_ , why do I go anywhere with you two?”  She peeked through her fingers at Harley, eyes mischievous even through the goggles.  “I still like you anyway.”  

“Maybe in a less terminal setting?” Kate suggested with a raised eyebrow.  “I’m sure the President would let you spar with Rick Flagg if you wanted, he has telekinesis and those dark-energy-ray things.”  

Kara hummed at that.  “Now _there_ ’s an idea.  I heal rapidly under the light of Sol anyway, a few energy-ray blasts at moderate power would be a safer test.”  

“You heal under the sun?” Nubia asked. “What if you’re underground, like...well, like here? With no light?”

“Slower, more comparable to the Human norm, but as long as there is any solar radiation...about three, four times as quickly, more if I am under direct light.  It is the light of Sol, it is far more powerful than that of Rao and gives me great strength on this world.”  

“Interesting. So, on your own world, what kind of power would you have had?”

“No more than that of a Human.”  The response was brusque.  “I do not like to speak of it.  My world is lost and I am the last of my kind.  I was barely pubescent when I left, so the majority of Krypton’s culture and knowledge is forever lost, and when I die...” 

“Ah. My apologies.” Nubia paused. “While you might not think much of us...you have that much in common with the Amazons, at least. All of the first generation on this island remember the loss of their homes, of the cities their mothers and grandmothers and ancestors built. Though we’ve advanced technically since then, the size and scale of our civilisation here is but a pale shadow of what we once were. So I feel your pain.”

“I heard.”  The alien crossed her arms.  “I thank you for the sympathy.  But it does not change…”  She shook her head.  “I will not speak of it.”  

“Of course.”

Medusa was looking perplexed. “Could someone explain to me what ‘Maybelline’ means?”

Kate gulped. “Ah...that you have a nice personality?”

“I sense that you’re lying, girl. But that’s probably just as well.” Medusa loomed over Harley. “Because if I knew whatever the truth was, I might compelled to do something about it. I’ve been looking for a statue to form the centrepiece for the new fountain I put in down here, and ‘insolent, juvenile wench in marble’ might be perfect.”  

Kate stepped in front of her girlfriend. “ _No_.” It was one word, but laced with iron throughout.

Medusa paused, then nodded. “Brave indeed. Now, follow. I shall lead you to she who is guarded within.”

She slipped ahead, moving through her garden quickly and lightly. Kate followed. “Harley,” she murmured. “I love you, but don’t tease her. Please?”

“We were gettin’ on so well, I didn’t think it was a problem…” Harley pouted, then sighed.

“Anyone who lays so much as a finger on you will be dead before they realize their mistake,” Kara said as she walked past.  Harley looked up with a blink of surprise.  Then she grinned.  

“What was that you said once about me _growin_ ’ on people, Red?  ‘Cause I think Pew’s got an outbreak of me on her.”  

“Harley-Girl, you’re the cutest little fungus in the world.”  Kate had judged her right; Harley guffawed and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a one-armed hug.  

Eventually, they reached a large door. Nubia stepped forward, and placed a hand on a panel. She winced slightly but held on, then a second later a single light went green above the door. Leaning forward, Nubia looked into a small scanner. A second light went green. Reaching to her neck, she withdrew a necklace with a large, high-tech-looking key on the end. She inserted it into a keyhole that had only appeared after the second light came on, then gave it a quarter-turn to the left. A third light came on, and a keypad emerged from the wall. Nubia’s fingers flew over it, typing in multiple digits and characters that Kate couldn’t even begin to follow.

Nubia stepped back, the door slowly grinding open, revealing several Amazons manning mounted guns. Kate had seen the weapons before...the best way to describe them was if a Vulcan cannon fell in love with a laser and they had children. The Amazons manning them didn’t relax until Nubia stepped up to a small plinth and held her hand to it again, at which point a hologram appeared above her head in green. The Amazons relaxed, and the door behind growled shut.

Nubia waved the group forward, towards a moat. . As they moved up, the plinth lit again and a bridge slid over the moat, allowing them to cross over. “The cell can only be raised above where it’s buried by the Queen herself,” Nubia said. “Fortunately, there are other ways of doing things.

She waved a hand. Instantly, a section of the floor seemed to go transparent - seemed to, though Kate could tell it was really a hologram.  Below, she saw...she breathed in. Seeing that face, it was hard not to flinch away.

Or rather, seeing the top of her head. Ares’ former lieutenant was sitting in a chair, reading a scroll. She looked up. “Oh. Visitors.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Kara. “Hello again.”

Kate frowned. She seemed fairly together, but far less… _Not so cocky. I expected she’d be grinning and saying she’d be out soon._

 

Kara was squinting at the cell. “Generous quarters they’ve given you,” she said. “Though...no, I don’t see any way of getting out as long as the cell is below ground. Unless one of your abilities is tunnelling through solid iron.”

 

“I wish. No, I’m stuck here. Except for my morning and evening excursions above ground. When I get stuck with enough shackles to weigh down an elephant.”

 

“Given that you’ve a full set of exercise machines down there, I cannot see that as much of a hardship,” Kara responded.

 

Kate paused. “What’re you reading?” she asked, in lieu of anything else she could think of. She _needed_ to hear the woman say something. Needed to see if she was just the same, or if anything had changed…

 

“Oh, some book of poetry. Mostly love poetry - they seem only to write that around here. It’s good, but repetitive.” While there was a flash of humour there, still...the way she was speaking was different. Kate had honestly expected taunts. Jabs. Defiance. Not just...acceptance.

 

Kara narrowed her eyes.  Then she frowned, and turned to Nubia.  “My apologies for doubting you.  Are your medical facilities capable of assisting her in her recovery?”  

Nubia sighed. “Physically yes. We’ve removed the implants, and we’ve used the Ray as much as we can to heal her brain. But...the Ray has certain limitations. Where scar tissue’s formed, for one thing. And it has to be really carefully used with the brain. But physically, there won’t be any more damage done.” She swallowed. “Mentally...We’re _trying_. We have the priestesses of Athena - they’re counsellors with a _lot_ of accumulated experience - and both myself and her mother spend a lot of time each day with her, trying to remind her of happier times.” She blinked, and a hand went to her eye. “We’re hoping that with enough time, we can help her into a more normal life. But it’ll be a long process.”  She straightened, and looked at Kara. “But every Amazon on the island will be trying to help, in their own way. We love our Princess, we want to restore her to a better frame of mind. Though we’re not being careless because of that love, either. We know she needs help, and until she’s better she might… Well, we’re keeping her confined until we’re _absolutely_ certain she’s recovered. Much as it pains us.” She blinked again. “Much as some of us wish that we could let her wander at will around her home.”

Kara reached over and squeezed her shoulder gently.  “We have therapists, techniques, medications--our world has evolved greatly in the last three thousand years.  Access to those resources will not be withheld in negotiations.”  

“You presume there will be negotiations.”  

“If your government ensures the safety of UN personnel, we will send therapists and medications upon request for the prisoner even if there are negotiations.  And you suspect that Hippolyta will not negotiate?”  

“She is…”  Nubia grimaced.  “Losing Diana to Ares hurt her greatly.  She does not...react well, to the outside world.”  

“Hmm.”  Kara narrowed her eyes again and looked at the door lock.  “I would speak with you of this again.  Later.”  

“I...very well.”  

“Excellent.”  The Kryptonian turned back to Nubia with a nod.  “I am satisfied with your precautions.  Although, I am surprised that you were able to construct this facility so quickly.”  

“Well, we already had the buildings.  Althea merely created the additional security systems--and quite well, I should note, especially on such short notice.”  

“Indeed, it is impressive work.  Since the prisoner appears in good physical condition and is clearly cared for, I see no reason for the United States of America or any of its allies to lodge a protest on human-rights grounds.  However, aid for the prisoner remains an option on the table at no cost--again, we will not withhold aid for any reason during negotiations.”  

Kara’s eyes softened.  “You may think of us as cruel, strange, and dangerous.  But we do not take part in petty, unnecessary cruelties.  And for all of the blood on her hands, this woman _will_ be treated with the respect due to any sentient person.”  

Nubia turned her head, and blinked swiftly.  “You need not be concerned.  We will treat Diana with the care that is necessary.”  

“I trust that you will, Captain.”  Kara lifted off of the floor, casting one more glance over Diana, who was back to reading and ignoring the women outside of her cell, with a grimace.  “If that is all, I am prepared to return to the surface.  Kate, Harley?”  

“We’re good,” Kate replied.  Harley nodded, leaning against the taller woman.  

“Alright, then.”  Nubia led the way back to the door.  “We have a small celebration prepared for Kate’s return.  If you would attend?”  

“Of course,” Kate grinned.  “C’mon, Harley, you’ll love it.  Lots of ladies in the sun, and some great booze, too.”  

“Sounds like my kinda party!  Pew, can you be on my team for volleyball?  I’m gonna teach these ladies how to play!”  

Kara groaned.  “I...suppose.  But only after I have returned from the ship.  I must speak to Oliver first.”  

As they left, Kate looked back at the cell.  Diana had set down her book, frowning as she looked intently at Nubia’s back.  

* * *

Every beach on Themiscyra was a slice of utter heaven. Clean sand - sand that collected solar energy - clean water, regular sunshine and pleasant company. At least, that was how Kate had always found them, and she had a strong feeling her friends would too.

She sipped her cup of red wine, relaxing and grinning slightly as Kara fended off a few dozen admirers; the alien was wearing a rather conservative white one-piece swimsuit, but still had a gaggle of mostly younger Amazons practically hanging off of her. It probably didn’t help that the swimsuit covered nothing of Kara’s rippling arms, powerful legs, and the smooth tanned skin that covered them.  

The day had been...tense seemed not to do it justice. And she’d be lying if she said that she was entirely easy with Diana - the flat-out refusal to even engage in her gloating banter had been worrying. But she _was_ fairly confident that the rogue Amazon was fairly-well contained, and absolutely confident that she was being treated well. Better than many others would have treated her, indeed. So she was going to take full advantage of the chance to relax and enjoy the beaches of Paradise Island in the warm sun of a summer evening. After all, they did want to break the ice with the Amazons, so how better to do that than to socialise a bit? Kara had - somewhat reluctantly - accepted the logic.

Still… “Harley-girl...what’s your read on their unhappy guest? Professionally?”

Harley paused from the vital task of applying sunscreen to Kate’s back. “Red...I fight supervillains with a baseball bat. You’re askin’ _me_ what I think of someone’s state of mind?”

“Indulge me.”

Harley sighed, then continued to rub the sunscreen on, talking as she did. “Well...she was pretty controlled when we talked to ‘er. But then again, that doesn’t mean much. Could be lucidity, or could be a sign of the problem continuing. Some patients back in the city, when they got brought in for treatment, they’d get really withdrawn, even if they’d been violent before. ‘Cos they were away from stimulus. That could be what’s happenin’ here.” She paused. “Plus, I was lookin’ at that hologram their docs showed us. Those implants...Ares wasn’t just a monster, what he did was _demonic_. At least two of ‘em were in the part of the brain that we associate with compassion.”

Kate shivered. “So...he was trying to make her not be able to show mercy?”

“Yep. Dunno how successful he was, but in a lot of ways it doesn’t matter how much the implants worked. Even by inserting dead metal into those parts of the brain, he’d’a done damage. Same when they removed ‘em. The simple act of... _playing_ with the brain like he did, he’s damaged her. I’m not sayin’ she’s beyond help, I don’t think anyone really is, but she’s never gonna be what they’d call ‘entirely normal’. And she’ll need a _ton_ of help and support.”

“From outside?”

“Nah… Ta be honest, Red, lookin’ at this place, I’m not sure if Diana should ever leave here. Small population, a slower pace of life...that’s all way better for healin’ than our society. If I was in charge of ‘er, if they were to start trustin’ her to be stayin’ away from the cell, I’d move her into the countryside. Get her doin’ some kind of work, with her hands or the soil.”

Kate nodded. “So you think that there’s more of a risk of a relapse if she came back to ‘Man’s World’? Well, that’s one more argument in favour of keeping her here.” She grinned. “Harley-girl...I love you, you know that? I know that you don’t like using your old job’s knowledge much, so I do appreciate that.”

Harley grinned. Then pounced, hugging Kate so hard that the taller woman found it hard to breathe. “Well, I gotta make an extra effort here,” she murmured. “ ‘Specially when there’s all these other gorgeous women around who’ll be tryin’ ta steal you away.” She mock-glared at Kate. “Don’t let ‘em, OK? Else I’ll have to murder ‘em.”

“Hold on...why are _you_ getting so jealous, Harley-girl? Surely I should be the one to be jealous, with the way you look at our mutual friend.”

“Pew’s different! An’ all I do’s look, an’ you do too…” Harley paused. “An’ oh hell, she can hear us, can’t she?”

Kate glanced over to where Power Woman was taking a moment to hover thirty feet up by the edge of the beach. The nod was unmistakeable.

“Hey Kate!” The voice cut through the air, making both Kate and Harley turn.

Kate grinned. “Ekphobippe! How’re you doing?”

The tall, raven-haired Amazon who’d called her grinned. “Better now that you’re back. And looking to hear _everything_ about what you’ve been doing since we went.”

A group of other Amazons were coming up behind. Kate remembered them all - they were mostly younger ones, she’d trained with them after they’d learned that the Ray had done more than heal her. They’d all been...cautiously curious about the world beyond. With all manner of strange questions, like did men still practice slavery, that kind of thing. And when she’d told them about her own experiences, they’d been intensely interested. Condemning of some stuff - like when Kate had been thrown out of the military and the reasons behind that - but interested in other things. Especially when Kate described how much things had changed for women in the centuries and millennia since the Amazons departed.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll all find it very boring…”

“I doubt that, Red. Not ‘less you’re gonna be _modest_ again.”

The Amazons laughed at that. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” Ekphobippe said cheerfully. She looked at Harley. “So...you’re Kate’s partner? I hadn’t expected you’d be so…”

Harley seemed to tense.

“...cute,” Ekphobippe finished.

Harley paused, considering. Eventually, she grinned. “Aww, you don’t need to be so nice. I already think I like ya.”

Another of the Amazons - this one of Libyan descent, like Nubia - spoke up. “We were thinking of playing jet-ball, Kate. Want to join?”

Harley looked between them. “I don’t know what that is, but it sounds great fun.”

“It is.” Kate grinned. “Basically, it’s what it sounds like. You have a ball, and it has a jet in it. The object is to take the ball, try to hold it and not let it fly away, and score a hoop like in basketball. And also try to avoid it flying into you when someone lets it go.”

“Cool!”

Ekphobippe coughed. “Em...you might not be able. Sorry, but...Kate even has a hard time with it. Even a full Amazon doesn’t find it easy.”

“Oh. OK”

Kate felt her heart break at how disappointed Harley sounded, even if the smaller woman managed to keep smiling. “Yeah, I’m actually not feeling like a game. OK if we all do something else?”

“No, Red, it’s OK! You can go on…”

Kate put an arm around her. “Actually...Harley here was wondering if someone could teach her how to ride a sky-cycle. That sound like a plan?”

It did, judging by how _everyone_ lit up at the idea. But still...Harley definitely liked the idea, but Kate could tell her girl was still a bit down.

_I’ll have to make damn sure to look after her._

***

Oliver hadn’t ever had a woman look at him the way this Amazon - Megala, her name was - was looking at him right now. He’d seen a whole host of reactions, of course: the way friends looked at him; genuine interest; interest because of his money; cool detachment; contempt; the utter absence of any kind of interest or notice; even humour - that last one had come after a dive gone wrong during a college kegger, he still winced at the memory of landing and catching his nuts between the diving board and himself - but not this. The woman was gawping at him...the closest reaction he’d ever seen was going on safari one time, and seeing some of his fellow-tourists looking at lions that had come right up to their vehicle. It had been something between curious fascination and anticipation, tensing in case the lions pounced. That was _exactly_ the way she was looking at him.

That, and also the slight unease of a house-owner looking at a dog they weren’t sure was house-broken.

“Don’t worry,” he said aloud. “I’m not going to...uh...I’m not going to do any...man-things.”

“I’ll _cut_ you if you do!” came the instant response. There was a pause. “What _do_ men normally do anyway?”

Oliver blinked. “Uh...in what particular context?”

“Well...day-to-day, what do you do?”

“Um...well…I suppose football is a popular male past-time…”

“Well you can’t here! No football.”

Oliver stared at her. “So...were you born on Themiscyra?”

“Absolutely!”

“So...you’ve never seen a man before?”

“I should hope _not!_ ” Megala paused. “And...I have to say, the experience isn’t exactly the most aesthetically pleasing. You’re far too hard-looking. You’re flat in all the wrong places, and your facial hair…” She shook her head. “No offence meant, of course. I’m sure by the standards of your gender you look nice, but to me...the word _ick_ is what comes to mind.”

“Well...honesty isn’t exactly a problem with you, is it?”

Megala shook her head. “I call it as I see it. Well, unless I’m talking to the Queen. Or a superior officer. Or my mother. Or a girl I like. But with you, I’m entirely honest.” She paused. “Though...I am rather curious. Do you oppress women?”

“Em…” Oliver blinked. “Personally, or men in general?”

“You can start with yourself.”

“Well...no. I consider myself a womanist.”

“What’s that?”

“Em, well...I try to work so all genders and orientations have equal rights, y’know? Like...I run a company back in America. And ever since I took it over, I’ve been working to try to make sure that the company’s a place where anyone can get ahead, whether they’re a woman, a man, gender-fluid, gay, straight…Heck, after I ordered that all resumes have names and genders removed from them prior to consideration for hiring, my company went from hiring a third more male engineers than female to complete gender parity in six months.”  Oliver grinned.  “Made the cover of _Fortune_ , I shared it with Lena Luthor--she’s brilliant, a real innovator in advanced technology.”  

“So...if you have to _work_ at things, then that means things _aren’t_ equal?” The Amazon glared at him. Then she frowned. “And also, what does happiness have to do with anything?”

“Huh? Oh, you mean orientations?  No - that’s just...um...it means people who’re attracted to people of the same gender.”

“Oh.” Megala blinked. “You have a special word for that?”

“Ah.” Oliver nodded in understanding. “OK… That’s the norm around here, right?”

“Exactly.”

There was a silence. Eventually, Megala spoke up again. “But then… Do women have to wear particular clothes, or act in a particular way?”

“No.” Oliver paused. “Well, not in America anyway…” He grasped for words. “I mean...there are some people who _are_ kind of unpleasant, and retrograde, but people my age are working on making things more equal. And...we just elected our first woman President, three years ago. Japan’s got their first woman Prime Minister, a bunch of other countries too…”

Megala shook her head. “It still sounds awfully barbaric to me.”

“Well, that’s why it’s doomed to fail one day.” The cheerful voice came from behind Oliver, and another Amazon - this one tall, with long blonde hair - appeared, clambering over the side. She shook her hair out gracefully. “Man’s World will collapse under its own weight, and then when it does, we’ll be there to rescue the poor oppressed women who’ve endured so long over there. We’ll take them under our wings, teach them our ways and give them our technology - let them drink the waters of Gaia, give them immortality - then Amazon peace will reign throughout the world.”

Oliver felt like pointing out that Man’s World had endured just fine for three thousand years. But...while Power Woman could be as blunt as she wanted, _he_ wasn’t everything-proof the way she was. And this Amazon seemed _way_ more eager for him to try something than Megala had.

“Try saying that to Power Woman,” he said instead. “She might have something different to say.”

Megala smiled nervously. “Mala! What’re you doing here?”

“Relieving you, sweet thing. You deserve some R&R, and I’d like to see the Great Enemy up-close.” She glared at Oliver. “If you try anything, _man,_ you’ll regret it. A lot.”

“Are you sure?” Megala asked. “I’m happy to stay here…”

“Oh, hush.” Mala leant over. “Though your dedication to duty’s damn commendable. Keep it up.” She paused. “Speaking of which...when you get back to the island, could you give my shield a quick rewiring? I’d be _very_ grateful.”

“Uh...sure thing!” Oliver felt sorry at the enthusiasm behind Megala’s nod. She vanished, descending to the boat moored next to it.

Mala sat down, laying a large gun across her lap. “So.” She looked intently at Oliver. “Remember. Try _nothing._ ”

“Can I at least get my Lotus GamePort out? Because I really have no confidence in your conversational skills.”

* * *

“WHEEEE!!!” Harley twisted the sky-cycle’s throttle, sending it lurching forwards at a speed that made Kate cling on hard.

“Harley-girl, slow down!” she managed.

“No way!” Harley dipped the cycle, flying it under a rock arch so close that Kate felt a piece brush against her hair. “No road, so no traffic we could hit!” She pulled up and burned straight for the sky, shrieking in glee. “I want one of these! Red, we need ta bring it back with us!”

Kate clung on desperately, doing her best not to pray.

It was with utter relief that she realised Harley was finally setting the cycle down, back where they’d started, grinning as the other Amazons followed her. “I win!” she shouted.

“Because you’re _insane!_ ” Ekphobippe burst out. “You’re not supposed to skim that low that quickly!”

“Eh, ‘not supposed to’ only means ‘hasn’t been done yet’.” Harley clambered off with obvious regret. “An’ I’d _love_ ta see just what else you’re not supposed ta do with this.”

“Not yet,” Ekphobippe said firmly. “And not for another while. Not once we start on _this._ ” She hefted a large barrel off the back of her cycle, while several of the other Amazons produced various foodstuffs. “Driving a sky-cycle when you’ve been drinking is a _terrible_ idea.”

Harley grinned. “OK...Sky-cycle, then more booze… BEST DAY EVER!”

“Eh, it’s not every day that our friend comes back from Man’s World,” another Amazon - Clonie - said, laying out bread and chicken and some things that Kate had never managed to recognise but that were absolutely delicious. She grinned. “You’re a lucky woman, Harley. We all had a little bit of a crush on Kate, you know?”

Kate felt the air rush out of her lungs as Harley grabbed her in a powerful, suffocating hug. She glared at Clonie. “You seem nice, but hands _off,_ ” she said sternly.

The Amazons laughed, then Kate took a large goblet of wine. _G-d, I missed this._

* * *

The warm evening had turned to a cooler night, and the fire on the beach had been stoked up, but the wine was still flowing.

Kara turned to Nubia, who was taking another drink. “So, you still plan to have some kind of satisfaction from me?”

“Yes. Your rudeness to the Queen was inexcusable.”

Kara sniffed.  “She dishonored my family and regiment.  It is not even the disdain for all men that I mind the most, as much as that attitude is toxic and encourages an animosity that is contrary to progress, it is the use of _man’s world_ as if Earth is a static and monolithic patriarchy.”  

“Oh?  What do you mean?”  

Kara took a drink of water and made a vague gesture at the sunset.  “My sister destroyed over fifty Nazi tanks with her Ilyushin, her friend Lyudmila--lovely woman, very friendly, terrible business about her husband dying in Operation Bagration, excellent shot with her Mosin-Nagant--killed over three hundred Nazis before her twenty-fifth birthday, my comrade Lydia Vladimirovna shot down over thirty Messerschmitts and Focke-Wulfs with a Yak-9 just on the missions that she flew with me, and I _personally_ killed Reinhard Heydrich, the Butcher of Prague, and dragged Adolf Hitler from his bunker to face justice. We did not let sexism define our lives. We did our duty to the Motherland and laughed at the men of America as they hid behind the skirts of their women, so afraid of going to war to crush Hitler's beast while it was cornered. Would you call our world _Man's World_ so easily? It was a patriarchal world, yes, and to some extent still is, the tables of life are slanted against women's rolls of the dice, but our world is no longer one exclusively for and about men--indeed, it never really _was_.

"Going back to your days, Sappho was the greatest poet of the Greek tradition, the triumphant and unattainable ideal to which all of the famous men who followed her aspired. The last Cleopatra inherited a Diadochi realm in ruins during the rise of Rome and only failed in keeping it free because of one battle. Catherine the Great ruled the Motherland with an iron fist for thirty-four years and made Mother Russia one of the greatest powers on Earth. Marie Curie discovered the power of radioactivity and set the groundwork for the nuclear bomb, a weapon so powerful that it can level a city in an instant. Jeanne Darc, a girl barely old enough to have breasts, put on a suit of armor and fought the occupiers of her nation heedless of life and limb. They finally burned her on trumped-up charges, but her rebellion spelled the beginning of the end for English dominance of France. Harriet Tubman and Sojourner Truth fought to free their people from bondage _and_ fought for their rights as women--Tubman even personally freed _three hundred people_ from slavery in eleven years. Indira Gandhi ruled an entire subcontinent, a nation of around a _billion_ people, for twenty years, in an age when more than ten is exceptional even for a full dictator. Elizabeth of England took her nation from backwards semi-puppet to world power without a single strategic marriage, and even in death ended the border conflicts that had plagued her realm for generation upon generation. Victoria Hanover, one of Elizabeth’s successors, ruled an empire so vast that it spanned the entire globe, with possessions on every continent and a legacy that endures to this day as a world power in the form of the British Commonwealth. Her name was so ubiquitous, her nation's power so vast, her rule so critical to the very definition of her period of history that we refer to her rule as the Victorian Age.

The Kryptonian sneered.  "And your Queen would call this world, one so defined by the actions and power of women, _Man's World_ so easily?  That dishonors the thousands of women throughout history who have claimed it for their own despite every obstacle in their path.  It dishonors the sacrifice of pioneers, the courage of warriors, the genius of scientists, the loyalty of friends.  Further, her conduct and sexism reinforces an outdated, binary view of gender and a hostility among the People that must, if society is to further progress, be left where it belongs in the trash heap of history."

Nubia glared. “I - and many others - don’t _hate_ men. I don’t want them in my _bed,_ but that doesn’t mean I _hate_ them.” She looked down at her goblet. “Before...before the world turned against us, I was born in a city in Libya. Kyrene, they called it, after its founder. It wasn’t as big or as shiny as New Athens - the buildings were smaller, more square and not from such expensive material. But it was a beautiful city all the same.” A sad smile crossed her face. “Especially the gardens. We Amazons have always loved making things grow.”

“Continue,” Kara murmured.  

“We had good relations with the tribes of the area. They didn’t altogether understand us, but...we liked each other. We traded, we taught them better ways of raising crops, they showed us where to find new water sources, and when necessary we fought together.” She sighed deeply. “As we did when doom came upon Kyrene. When men from outside, from other city-dwelling peoples, came to destroy us.” Her hand gripped her goblet tightly. “And for what? Because we were women, who lived alone and free and who didn’t desire the touch of men. We would have happily shared the world with them, but they couldn’t even give us our little corner of it.” She looked up. “The tribesmen fought alongside us to repel them. They gave their lives to allow the last Amazons of Kyrene time to flee. And they helped us rescue any of our sisters who were taken prisoner. How could I hate them, when we fought together against a common enemy?”

“But then…”

A deep sigh. “After we left Africa, we were...a people adrift. The Amazons of Kyrene, the others who’d fled from Libya...we wandered, trying to find haven, constantly harassed by our enemies. Harassed, attacked, then finally brought to what would have been our final battle, had not Hippolyta come.” She looked squarely at Kara. “She rallied us, together with her own Amazons from Greece. And she told us that the goddesses had granted her a vision, a vision of a place we could live entirely separate from the rest of the world.” Another sigh. “I...We regretted that we would lose touch with the good peoples of the world. But we had learned a painful lesson: no matter how many friends we made, there would always be those who hated us. We thought...We thought it better to remain apart. Safer. Let the world forget the Amazons had ever existed. And let our people forget the world beyond.”

Her eyes flashed. “Hippolyta saved us, just as she had her own people when she killed Hercules. She brought the scattered, broken tribes of Amazons together, and she led us to a safe haven - the goddesses granted her her vision, but it was her leadership and courage that got us to the place she saw. And ever since then, she’s ruled us wisely, and she’s kept our people _safe._ Our world is a small one, but we want for nothing and we thrive. Because of her, and the sacrifices she made.”

“You do not question her,” Kara noted.  She waved a hand at the Amazon’s objection.  “At least not _seriously_ , to her face.  She has never changed her mind once in all of these years, has she?”  

“Only once.  And that was not because of anything that was said to her.”  

“Diana?”  The Amazon’s nod was the only confirmation that Kara needed.  “Ah.  So.  Not only traumatized and forced to lead anyway--but unchallenged in her rule.  And none willing to challenge her.”  Kara shook her head.  “A bad combination.  May I tell you a story?”  

“I suppose.”  

“On my world, there was a military leader, in the last days of the old Kryptonian Empire.  His name was Dru-Zod, the Archon of all of Krypton’s armies and fleets, and he was the finest military man Krypton had ever known.  Fearless in battle, strong and proud, tall and handsome and noble and admired by all.  His mind was sharp and courage unquestioned, and he was renowned for his heroic victories against the Daxamites.  None questioned him, for the Daxamites are a savage and cruel people, who enslaved the people of Krypton, kept us as chattel and bed-warmers until we threw them back to their world and nuked three of their largest cities into glass on the orders of Dru-Zod.  His actions in that campaign made Dru-Zod the greatest hero in the history of Krypton, the man who had ended the threat to our world, who had saved our brothers and sisters from bondage on Daxam and made Krypton great through his military skill alone.  He was feted and celebrated, hailed as a hero across our world.  

“When Krypton was found to be in danger from within--the core, radioactive and unstable--Councilor Kel-Zod, the brother of Dru-Zod, who was leader of the High Council, announced to our people that there was to be a withdrawal to the homeworld.  We had not yet left our system, we would not be able to evacuate the planet, and our only hope was to stop the exploitation of Krypton’s resources that was used to fuel our empire across the system, our armies and fleets.  Much of Krypton agreed.  But Dru-Zod did not, and many followed him.  Dru-Zod who could do no wrong, Dru-Zod who was everything a Kryptonian should be.  Dru-Zod said that we needed to maintain our power, to bring our Rao-given gifts to the universe.  To crush the Daxamites and their degenerate slaving ways once and for all, leaving their world a cinder and their people extinct.  

“Kel-Zod begged his brother to comply.  Dru-Zod refused.  He had the majority of Krypton on his side from simple fame and reputation alone, and he demanded that the civilian government step aside.  Some left him for this, and Kel-Zod refused.  Dru-Zod was angry, and he killed his brother, launching a coup to conquer the world.  Dru-Zod saw himself as in the right, you see.  He _hated_ the Daxamites, for they had raided Krypton and enslaved our people before we fought back, and Dru-Zod remembered seeing friends and family taken by them.  Many thought him justified, he had never been questioned in his hatred, for the Daxamites were the enemy and for good reason; their government, as I said, was a violent, slaving monarchy, led by Queen Aura Gand, who made no secret of her contempt for Krypton and our more progressive, democratic ways.  Dru-Zod assumed that the people of Krypton would do as his closest allies did and back him to the hilt.”  

“And?”  

“His support deserted him.  They saw him for what he was.  He gave a speech to the world demanding that we obey, that the people kneel before him and bring the “purity” of the Kryptonian race to the universe.  Dru-Zod, who had embodied every value of our world, was nothing but a fascist and a tyrant.  The people revolted, the military turned on him save for his closest allies, and he was thrown into the Phantom Zone with his lieutenant, Faora Hu-Ul.  Now General Zod is remembered as a great traitor, three hundred years later--four, now, it has been a century or so since Krypton was lost--and he sleeps still in the Phantom Zone prison of Fort Rozz.”  She turned to look Nubia in the eye.  “Do not mistake heroism for being _right_.  Hippolyta has done much for you, and I understand your unwillingness to go against her.  But she is also a flawed person, prejudiced and scarred, and has been unchallenged in her prejudice and fear for thousands of years.  When I was a girl, I might have--no, I _would_ have--acted as you do, as Kate does.  I would not have challenged her.  But I have seen the best of Humanity and its worst.  I saw people shoveled into incinerators out of simple, mindless hatred, and I saw starving children wither away as they gave their only rations of food to wounded soldiers in Stalingrad.”  

“ _Incinerators_?” Nubia raised an eyebrow.  “Alive?  No-one would do that, not even Aias the Lesser.”  

A rock pulverized into dust beneath Kara’s hand as she shuddered involuntarily.  “Reinhard Heydrich, the so-called Superman, created a system of death camps for Adolf Hitler to exterminate the Jews, the Romani, all Slavs--a great deal of people.  So-called “undesirables” were herded en masse into rooms, which were filled with poison gas.  The bodies were incinerated.”  She turned to Nubia.  “The SS killed six million Jews and five million others in less than six years, in the death camps alone.  Sacrificed on the altar of Hitler’s hatred.”  The Amazon looked queasy.  Kara returned to her story.  

“I saw those camps.  Auschwitz.  Buchenwald.  Dachau.  Belsen.  Treblinka.  I burned them to the ground and slaughtered the men of the _Totenkopfverbande_ \--Heydrich’s minions, the scum of humanity who manned the walls of those camps and put their victims in the gas chambers.  I saw those death camps, and I saw the soldiers of the Red Army, living off the land, our supply lines a joke and our supplies a sick joke, stop in our relentless--our _essential_ \--push for Berlin to help the prisoners in those death camps.  Soldiers living hand to mouth, stripping the boots from the corpses of the Nazis so that our feet would not freeze, so sickened that we would rather risk death than walk on.  I have seen horrors that would make the Devil himself beg for mercy and kindnesses that would make the Dalai Lama weep at the mere thought that they might exist.  And I warn you now, with that experience--do not do as Hippolyta says without thought.  Do what you know in your heart is _right_ , for the sake of your people.”  

Nubia was quiet for the longest time, looking into her glass. “I...I understand what you’re saying,” she said. She smiled, sadly. “And so, I think, does Hippolyta.” A tear glistened in her eye. “She was going to step down as Queen, once Diana was old enough. Diana...she was, as Hippolyta said, going to be everything we _couldn’t_ be. We would teach her all we knew, yes - Hippolyta would teach her ruling, I would teach her tactics and the art of war, Althea would teach her the secrets of science and technology - but she would take our _knowledge_ and combine it with _innocence_. With never having known the pain we had to endure.”  She sighed. “She would have been...Hippolyta hoped she would have been the perfect Queen. The Queen that could lead the Amazons into the future.” Another tear fell. “And Hippolyta would have finally been able to rest. But Ares came and took my Queen’s daughter, the girl I loved like she was _my_ daughter _,_ and...well, that possibility ended.” She rubbed her eyes. “You might have guessed that I’m hardly able to be objective. Hippolyta is...she’s more than just my Queen.  We can never be, not with Diana in this state, but...I care for her.  More than I perhaps should.”

Kara nodded.  “I understand.”  She reached out, grabbing a cup of Themiscyran liquor for the first time since she’d arrived.  “I do not ask you to put aside your feelings, and I do not believe your feelings to be unhealthy, for that matter.  She may, _perhaps_ , be reasoned with,” though Kara’s tone spoke to considerable doubt on that score, “and even if she remains intractable forever...that does not invalidate your emotions.  I only ask that, if your heart aches with the knowledge that she is wrong--that you follow it.  It will be better for all, Hippolyta included.  And most importantly, for your soul.”  

Nubia nodded slowly. She smiled a crooked smile. “How is it that I’ve lived for over three thousand years, and you’re much wiser than me?”

“You have lived in isolation on an island, unchanging in an unchanging society.”  Kara took a drink.  “In all honesty?  I am not _wise_ so much as... _experienced_?  At least in certain matters of philosophy, war, and life in in the Motherland.  I went through Hell, lost my world, my innocence, my brother, my sister, and climbed back out.  A century in a changing, evolving world of seven billion is worth a million years on a static island of several thousand.”  

“Well. Thank you.” Nubia looked out to sea, then back to Kara. “If things go as we hope, and if our societies get closer...maybe you could come back?” Her smile turned slightly wicked. “You might have noticed the problems there’ve been with some of our younger generation. It occurs to me you’d be _great_ at putting manners on the problem children.”

“Oh, Rao, no.”  Kara chuckled.  “I could be a drill sergeant, perhaps, but a parent?  Never.”  She shook her head.  “You are a thousand times the mother I was, when I had to co-parent my sister’s child.  My nephew still has Bratva ties, for God’s sake, though he has promised me no more smuggling.  Several times.  And besides.  Earth is my home.  You are welcome in my apartment, my home, any time that you visit.  But I will not live here.  Visits, yes.  But Earth is my home, and the People my lord.  I owe them my service.”  

“I understand.” Nubia smiled, then paused. “Though if the drill sergeant offer is serious, I’d happily take you up on it when you’re visiting. I and my officers do our best, but...somehow I think a being who can fly and tank heavy weapons would be great for dealing with a few of them. A couple in particular.”

Kara chuckled again.  “Maybe I can fit some time into my schedule.  It is customary to allow superheroes vacation time in most jurisdictions.”  She took a drink again.  “I am open to making arrangements.”  

“ _Excellent._ ” Nubia raised her glass. “Here’s to...better times. For both our societies.”

Kara met her with a clink, eyes dark and distant.  “Agreed.”  She paused, considering.  “And you may call me Kara.”  

“Oh?”  

“Kara Zor-El.  My given name.  I am Kara, daughter of Zor-El of the House of El and Alura In-Ze of the House of Ze.”  She took another drink.  “It is all that I have left of my world.  Only my Comrades in the Red Army and my colleagues in Metropolis know and may use it.”  

Nubia lay a hand on her shoulder, and Kara remained motionless.  “Thank you, Kara Zor-El.  I am deeply thankful for the trust that you have shown me today.”  

The alien drained her liquor.  “You earned it.”  The empty bottle was tossed aside.  “The next time, the drinks are on me.”  

* * *

“Look, Mala.” Oliver paused, standing at the edge of the boat.

“I want you to trust me. So I’m going to ask you directly - I need to go onto the island and check on something. Would you let me do that?” Oliver asked. Mala laughed in response.

“Ha! I admire your bravery, but you will not set foot on that island as long as I am it’s protector, regardless of what we have discussed here tonight - you are still a man.” Mala replied. Oliver nodded, crossing his arms.

“I was afraid you’d say that.” He said. Mala turned to look at him, wiping the food off of her hands and standing up slowly. She towered over Oliver.

“Now that you’ve announced your intentions, I hardly think you’ll be able to get to the island, Mr. Queen.” Mala said with a grin, “Unless you’d hit a girl?”

Oliver shook his head, uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards Mala. The other woman tensed, despite her massive strength in comparison to the human man in front of her.

“I’ve done it before, but in this case it would prove your point so I won’t.” Oliver said. The words had barely left his mouth when Mala dropped dramatically to the floor. Behind her floated a tall, powerful blonde wearing the barest hint of a grin.

“Time to move,” Kara said as she floated down. Oliver nodded at her.

“Thanks for the assist. How long do you think she’ll be out?” He asked as he crossed the yacht to a small box.

“An hour, perhaps two. Assuming Amazons get concussions like the rest of us and I judged the force properly based off of Kate’s durability.” Kara responded. Oliver pulled the bow and arrow out of the box, along with the green outfit that went with it. Kara began floating into the air.

“I must return shortly - they are keeping a close eye on us. Probably expect us to attempt an escape or cause a disruption.” Kara said. Oliver shrugged.

“A reasonable assumption.” He grinned, “And I can get there myself, thanks. Don’t want to make it too easy.”

“As you wish.  Try not to be obvious or do too much damage--I am already _brusque_ enough, and many of the Amazons are trustworthy, even if their Queen is not.  I do not wish to overly offend them.”  

“I’ll do my best.”  

* * *

Oliver came above the water, gasping for air.

“Fifteen minutes. Getting sloppy.” Oliver looked up, seeing that the light in the area had dissipated as the sentries had moved elsewhere. He grabbed a nearby rock and pulled himself up, using the free hand to tap a button on his chest.

He looked down in amazement as the bits and pieces of his uniform refracted the light around him, giving an element very close to invisibility. Oliver pulled his hood up to complete the ensemble and then began scaling the side of the cliff face.

Soon he crested the edge and looked around, glaring around with only the top part of his face visible. The coast was clear - his waiting underwater had been worth it, it seemed. Oliver pulled himself up and rolled over to a nearby bush. Despite his psuedo invisibility it wouldn’t do to get cocky. Especially not here.

Oliver paused on instinct and was rewarded as two guards walked past, talking quietly between themselves.

“It’s horrible what he did to her.” One said in a hushed tone, “Do you think she’ll ever recover?”

“I hope so,” The other replied, “But man’s world has a way of corrupting even the best of us.”

They were soon out of reach and Oliver stalked forward, staying in a deep crouch to maximize the camouflage that his specially made armor. He rounded the door to what they had identified as the prison and saw a woman guarding the first set of doors.

“I’m sorry about this.” He thought as he configured the device on his wrist. The small sound from it alerted the guard, who looked in his direction. Oliver limited his movements, sneaking his hand just enough to toss a pebble to the other side of the room. The guard turned to follow the sound and Oliver lunged across the room.

There was the sound of compressed air and a crack as the woman’s head bounced off of the door behind her and she slumped to the ground. Oliver looked at the gauntlet on his wrist, thoroughly impressed.

With a grin, he used the unconscious woman’s hand to unlock the door which was coded to her. The glowing bars disappeared and Oliver slipped through, leaving behind a hologram of the woman standing up at her position - and obscuring the real woman knocked out behind it.

“Up ahead is the Gorgon,” Oliver thought to himself, “I don’t really want to deal with her.” He spotted a door next to the one that he knew Kate and the others had traveled through earlier in the day. Might be worth checking out. It didn’t take him long to break the lock on this second door, thus avoiding Medusa’s garden.

Of course, the second door was no slouch, either. It opened straight out into a shaft leading straight down. Oliver was lucky he was pacing himself. He imagined someone in a hurry might easily plummet to their deaths. Thankfully heights was something easily in his wheelhouse without needing any extra tech. He hooked a grappling line to a nearby surface and led himself glide down the length of the shaft. 

Paradoxically, he seemed to now find himself in the center of a garden - the Amazons had a strange sense of feng shui. Still, he didn’t want to get lost in the moment. He angled himself towards a particularly dense part of the greenery and made his way through the central area.

“Who goes there.” A voice called out, seemingly right next to Oliver’s ear. He paused, the hair raising on the back of his neck.

“You, I see you there.” Oliver looked up, looking at the center where a stone gargoyle had turned it’s head and was looking directly at him.

“Just the janitor, no need to worry.” Oliver said with a nervous chuckle as he reached behind him for one of the many trinkets he had in store.

“A man. Hmmm, I haven’t seen your kind in quite some time - Don’t bother reaching for that trinket, I could disintegrate you with a blink of my eye.” The gargoyle turned fully towards him now, adopting a pose eerily reminiscent of the thinking man.

“So I’m guessing I’ll have to fight you to get any further?” Oliver offered as he raised his hands in mock surrender. He eyed the gargoyle carefully as the latter shrugged.

“An unwise choice, but you could choose that option.” The Gargoyle responded.

“But there’s another path, it sounds like?” Oliver replied. The gargoyle chuckled.

“Besides leaving? Certainly.” The Gargoyle began, “I was gifted by Apollo to the Greeks. Of course they didn’t appreciate my sensibilities, but thankfully the Lady Queen thought it valuable to save me.”

“You mean this is your side job?” Oliver asked as he continued circling the gargoyle whose head continued to follow him. He was desperately searching for a weak point.

“You could say that. I will let you pass - if you can answer a riddle.” The Gargoyle explained. Oliver stopped in his tracks.

“Really? That’s it?” Oliver asked. The gargoyle shrugged.

“If you’re partial to being a pile of dust, I could so oblige you - but it’s ever so boring.” The gargoyle said, it’s eyes briefly lighting up red. Oliver shuddered and finally sat down, legs criss crossed.

“Alright then. Give it to me.” Oliver replied.

“Two men walk through a city, and they see a third. The first man turns to the second and says 'Brothers and sisters I have none, that man's father is my father's son'. Who is the third man's father?” The Gargoyle explained. Oliver leaned back for a moment, sighing. He produced a knife.

“Ah, that’s an old one but a good one.” He grinned, “The first man is the third man’s father.” There was a pause - and finally the door behind the gargoyle slid open. Oliver jumped up and headed for the door.

“Wait.” The gargoyle made Oliver pause, “Will you tell me a riddle?” Oliver spun around.

“I think I’ve got just the one - Do you know why the chicken crossed the road?”

A few minutes later, Ollie breathed a sigh of relief as he left the statue garden behind. Relief that was tempered strongly by the fact he'd have to brave it and its guardian again. He hoped that the next riddle was as easy as the last one.

Still. He'd managed to get down here. It hadn't been easy, and he'd only managed it with the assistance of Lex's machines - a break- _out_ would be next to impossible, which was all good.

But he was here.

Only the small electrified moat separated him from the cell. Or rather, the smooth metal surface that roofed the cell - the cell itself was sunk beneath the rocky floor. Clever idea, that - by letting it only be raised by the Queen herself, it made things much harder...

"I can hear you up there." Ollie froze as he heard that voice. Low, musical, but with an undercurrent of violence. "A man? They'll kill you when they find you, you know. And they _will_ find you."

"They will?"

"Oh yes. They're very good at what they do."

"And will you call them?"

There was a low laugh. "No. No, I like the idea of talking to a dead man. Talking to them, I have to show a strong face. But dead men tell no tales."

Ollie glanced around, but no alarm seemed to have been raised. "Yeah, we're helpful that way."

"Nights are hardest," Diana continued. "During the day they take me above ground at sunrise and then again at sunset, so I can walk in the fresh air. She's always there. Talking about the past. At first I shouted and screamed at her, tried to break free from the guards. But she never changes. She always just tells me she loves me and she'll never stop. So now I don't talk. I do eat the food she brings though. There was a pause. "It's good. She always says it was my favourite."

Ollie blinked. The voice had changed. The undercurrent had dimmed, and she sounded...confused? "Do you remember?" he asked.

"That's why nights are the hardest. When she takes me out, or when the priestesses come to read their long sermons at me...I have distractions. But at night..." There was a laugh. "I used to have so many distractions, dead man. Training, plotting, fighting, fucking... Down here, at night, without distractions...these memories come spilling out of my mind." Another pause. "When I had memories before, with Ares it used to hurt. So badly, pain all over, like someone hitting my heart and brain with a cattle prod. After a while, I ignored the memories. It didn't hurt if they were ignored. But now...now it doesn't hurt anymore. Something in my head got turned off, she says. They come back, and they fill my mind, and _I can't distract myself_. Even the books they gave me bring more memories back. Memories of this place, of them, of _her_..." Diana's voice was ragged. "And I feel so _weak_. I can't be weak, weakness is death."

Ollie swallowed. He couldn't discount this being some kind of elaborate act, but he didn't think so - she sounded far too wild for that. Entirely different to the controlled, arrogant woman the others had reported. "Part of being strong is embracing weakness," he said aloud. "Recognising you're weak in one respect, and saying 'that's OK, I can compromise other places'. Let yourself be weak here. Maybe...try talking to her?"

There was a deathly silence. "Every day, she tells me she loves me," Diana said eventually, suddenly sounding much younger. "No matter what I say or don't say. Why, dead man? I did things you all think were terrible - I don't even regret them. I'm proud of everything I did. Why would she care for me after that?"

"Why not ask her?"

Diana didn’t have anything to say to that, so Oliver continued onwards through the prison - Kara had been suspicious about a certain part of the prison but suspected that they would not be allowed to enter openly. Now Oliver would investigate. He walked past the closest cells to Diana - all abandoned likely to enhance her sense of isolation.

He passed a few more cells, occupied by creatures the likes of which Oliver had never seen. Oliver scanned the area and soon realized that the area was much bigger than he had anticipated. It could easily take hours to search the whole area - and he suspected that he had much less time than that. He spotted one cell in particular that was nearly invisible. A camouflage much like Oliver’s own had covered the view into the cell.

“What are you hiding?” Oliver stalked forward quietly, grabbing the edge of the device and flipping it over. It revealed another cell, much like the one that held Diana. But this cell held a tall, muscular woman with orange skin and hair that looked like fire. She was remarkably normal looking compared to some of the other monstrosities locked up here. The woman looked up at him.

“Please, mister! You have to help me!” She pleaded. Oliver bent down on his haunches.

“Is everyone in this prison so talkative?” He asked sarcastically.

* * *

Mala gasped awake, lying on the cold floor of the Queen’s Gambit. For a moment she thought she was in a dream, feeling the cool sway of the waves and not the hardness of her usual bed or the bed of her many lovers. She pulled herself up, the sun hot overhead.

“The man!” Mala cried as she tore apart the ship, walking around its entire perimeter and through the underside to ensure that Oliver Queen was indeed gone. Without hesitation she threw herself into the waves, swimming towards the nearest bit of shore.

Mala arrived at the shore much quicker than Oliver had himself and in a single bound scaled the cliff face to right next to the entrance to the prison. She sprinted around the corner, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw a woman guarding the door to the cell.

“Kamala, how was the night shift?” Mala asked breathlessly as she walked forward. Of course, Kamala didn’t respond, instead fading into nothing as Mala bumped into the edge of the holographic display. ‘Kamala’ disappeared, revealing instead the signs of a struggle - broken rock, a trail of blood.

Mala’s blood went cold as she rushed further into the prison, right past the gargoyle - now headless - and into the main prison area. She was relieved to find that the first cell she went to was indeed still occupied.

“Morning.” Diana said nonchalantly as she crossed her legs and took a bite out of an apple, “May I help you with something?” She continued.

“Did you see anything last night?” Mala asked breathlessly.

“Hmm, let me think - the lights, this boring wall here, oh the wall behind me is slightly more interesting, the exercise machines, my books… and of course I saw a man.” Diana explained, causing Mala’s heart to stop. She whirled on the prisoner.

“Did you see where he went?” She asked. Diana shrugged, “Maybe I did.” Mala groaned in response to that, whirling and heading towards the door. She had to tell the Queen, tell Nubia, sound the alarms.

“I wonder what they’ll think.” Diana said, causing Mala to pause one last time, “A proud warrior like yourself, beaten into submission by a common man. Really, it’s a shame.” Mala whirled, walking back to the cell, her face now red hot.

“You don’t have a damn clue what you’re talking about.” Mala responded, “You don’t know how things work here.” Diana chuckled.

“Finally, someone who’s honest with me. Still, I remember enough. And I imagine you’ll be cleaning the gutters for the next millennia to pay back this grave failure.” Diana shrugged, picking bits of apple from under her fingernails. Mala grunted in response, going through the rest of the prison. Most of the “high security” cells were left unmoved - only the ones with relatively simple locks were left untouched.

* * *

“You’re sure it was the Hydra?” Nubia asked seriously. Mala nodded quickly in response.

“What else could take me by surprise so quickly? I imagine the man must be long dead by now - but Kamala, she could very well have survived.” Mala replied. Nubia nodded, pacing around what could be called her ‘office’.

“A lone Hydra won’t be a problem for us, as soon as it comes out of hiding. Still, it’s a pest - and our guests won’t be too happy at their friend going missing. You are to inform Athene and get her partner to safety, I’ll go tell the Queen what has happened. Afterwards we can discuss a search party.” Nubia commanded Mala quickly. Mala remained planted in her spot.

“Captain, I-” Mala began to stutter, but Nubia cut her off, “Did I stutter, Mala? Get to it!”

So with reluctance, Mala left the room.

* * *

Kate had passed out, her empty wine-cup falling from her hand.

“Heh...lightweight,” Harley giggled, standing up a little unsteadily. She was suddenly feeling really really hungry - after a _lot_ of wine and whatever had been in that water-pipe the Amazons had been passing around, she really felt like seeing if there were any of those baby cheeses left. The Amazons claimed they flavoured it by mixing different flower-petals, Harley definitely remembered honeysuckle and lotus being involved. It had tasted great, anyway. There’d also been one made with some pretty heavy spice.

She looked around as she moved over to the food baskets. The other Amazons were either in the same boat as Kate, or had disappeared off during the night, in twos or threes. Harley had to admit, they were mostly kinda nice. Fun. Like girls from anywhere else, only tall and able to lift her like a volleyball.

She grimaced a little at that. One of them had had the idea of playing volleyball with her as the ball, once she’d talked about the game. _If only I had powers like Kate, they wouldn’t’ve even thoughta that…_

“Did you have a good evening?”

Harley turned. It was Mala...and she really didn’t look to be in a good mood.

“Yep!” Harley grinned. “Though you don’t look like you’re havin’ a good time. Have a drink? I’m in a forgiving mood. It’s a bit early, but...eh, hell with it.”

“I’m not here to drink with you. The Queen sent me to get you and Kate, make sure you’re both safe.” Mala lounged forward, every motion like a cat that had just spotted a mouse.

At a deep level, Harley knew that she wasn’t sane. And, intellectually speaking, one way she recognised that was how she reacted to danger. Most people tensed ready to run, with fighting being very much the second and last resort. Harley, though, _always_ readied herself to fight. No matter what. And right now, she was tensing herself to jump at this annoying woman and pound her into the ground.  “Oh yeah? From what?”

There was no answer. Mala was staring at Harley, upper lip curled...

“What does she see in you?” Mala said eventually.

“Huh?” Harley blinked suddenly as things slotted into place. “You...you an’ Kate?”

Mala grinned nastily. “Indeed, little housecat. What do you have to say to _that?_ Any smart comebacks?”

“Only that I’m kinda surprised. On an island of beautiful women, she chose _you?_ Not like she was desperate or anythin’.”

She tensed more as an ugly glare crossed Mala’s face, before the smile reasserted itself. “There are women on this island who’d _fight_ for the chance to know me better, little housecat. And I chose Kate.”

“An’ now you’re pissed ‘cos she left. Guess you ain’t all that after all.”

Mala stepped right up to Harley, towering over her. “Oh...I think now that she’s seen me in comparison to the people of Man’s World, she’ll come crawling back.” She stretched lithely. “It’s inevitable. I mean, next to me you’re...well, _you_. Sad for you, of course, but these things are sent to try us.”

Harley looked at Mala levelly. “Y’know...it’s kinda interestin’. You throw your weight around, you bully, you love gloatin’ about all the girls who want a piece of ya, ya come an’ tell me that you’re gonna take my girl an’ I can’t do a thing… For a chick who talks about how superior the female is to the male, ya act just like the worst stereotype of a man.”

For a second, Mala stood utterly still. Then she moved so quickly that Harley didn’t see it, she just suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground by her throat. Then she doubled over as a vicious punch slammed into her stomach, so hard she nearly threw up. Mala’s right hand drew back again as the left one closed about Harley’s throat. Harley brought her fists down on Mala’s left arm, but they made no impression. This was like fighting Pew, only Mala wasn’t holding back.

“ _I’ll kill you for saying that, you filthy little…”_

 _“Let her go._ ” Harley’s heart soared as she saw Kate standing next to Mala, sword drawn and pointed at the blonde’s throat. “Let her go, Mala, or I’ll slit your throat from ear to ear.”

Mala laughed. “No you won’t, Kate. No you…aaaaargh!”

There was a blur, then Power Woman was next to Mala, hand gripping the Amazon’s right fist.  Her eyes were as hard as iron, the faintest hint of fire burning in their depths. “You have until the count of five to obey Kate. One...two…”

“ _Let my hand go, you big-titted cow….aaaaaaargh!_ ”  More Amazons were trotting up, the ones who’d been sleeping climbing to their feet.  Power Woman’s eyes narrowed.  

“That just made the count _three._   _Tы - гнилые плоды ядовитой щели якутской шлюхи_.”  Whatever the Russian was, it sounded bad.  Her fingers began to flex.  

Mala released Harley unceremoniously, the smaller woman landing in the sand. Instantly, Kate was at her side, helping her up. “Baby, are you OK? I’m so so sorry…”

Mala looked at them all, cradling her hand as Kara crossed her arms with eyes glowing ever so slightly, a wisp of smoke visible for a moment before the Kryptonian blinked it away. “I _had_ come here to tell you your man is missing. A Hydra seems to have come for him. The Queen wants to discuss ways of helping you find him.” She glared at Kara. “And just you wait. One day, I’ll bring you low for this.” So saying, she turned and stalked away.  Kara snorted and muttered something dismissive in Russian.  

Kate hugged Harley hard. “I’m sorry…”

The other Amazons were clustering around, expressions of sympathy and glares at Mala’s retreating form telling Harley clearly that these ones at least had no time for the Champion. Still…

“I couldn’t do anything,” she murmured. “I’ve fought humans, plant-things, guys on Titan’s Blood, the Brazen Bull, Pew, helped you against Ares...an’ then I nearly get killed by a goddamn _jock._ ”

“Harley-girl…”

Harley curled up, hugging her knees to her chest. “I nearly get killed by her, I nearly get tossed aroun’ as a ball… I hate being weak, Red. I really really hate it.”

Kate was holding her hard, hugging her tight and kissing all over her face and neck. Harley appreciated the thought, but… _You’re tryin’ to be all protective, Red. You’ve no idea how much_ worse _that makes it._

“Predators,” Kara sneered.  “They’re the same everywhere.  Cowards seeking power and cheap gratification.  Next time, Harley, just be certain that I am around, all right?  You are brave, and... _clever_...but you do not have the strength to fight a metahuman of the caliber found here alone.”  She lifted off of the ground.  “I have an appointment with the scholar Althea; call me if you need assistance with contacting Oliver.”  

“We will,” Kate agreed.

“And we’ll help look after her,” Ekphobippe added. “None of our group like Mala either.” She smiled lopsidedly. “You’ll have at least a few friends on the island for how you forced her away, Power Woman. Though some enemies, too - she’s got plenty of hangers-on.”

 _I don’t want to have to be looked after_ Harley thought, fighting not to yell. She knew she couldn’t - they were only trying to be nice - but G-d _damn_ it, she _wished_ she could have punched that bitch out herself.

She paused. She had to know something. “Red...why _her?_ Might not be a good time to ask, but I gotta know.”

Kate sighed. “Well, Harley-girl, that’s a long story. The short version is...I was kind of a wreck when I crashed here. I’d been kicked out of the Army, the career I’d spent most of my life working towards, and I’d no idea what to do after that. I...went kind of mad. Spent Daddy’s money a lot, that kinda thing. Mostly on booze, pills, the party scene… Anyway, there was that. Then I nearly died, and got saved by a complete miracle. So here I am, on this island, not knowing what’s going on and just wanting something to make sense...and this gorgeous, strong young woman who’s charm itself is suddenly interested in me.”

“She _can_ be pretty charming,” Ekphobippe cut in. “When she likes. When things are going her way.”

“It wasn’t love. But...I was lonely, she seemed nice - and she _did_ act nice to _me_.” Kate sighed again. “She _kept_ acting nice to me, kind and generous and attentive, all the while I was here. It was only when I saw how she was with some of the others that I started to go ‘hold on’. So I paid more attention…”

“And ya realised what a bully she was.”

“Exactly. How she could flay another girl’s confidence with just a few well-chosen words, and how she loved to do that. How she farmed her duties out to younger Amazons so she had more time to do what _she_ wanted - and how she used her status to get them to do her work without complaining. How she _fought,_ especially. She didn’t just like beating opponents, she liked making them beg too. She’d stand there in the ring, taunting some challenger from New Sparta after she’d already beaten her, and she’d scream how Amazonia wasn’t a place for the weak.” Kate shook her head. “So before I went back to Man’s World, I told her it was all over. And it was right about then she stopped being quite so charming to me.”

“What’d she say?” Harley whispered.

“That...that she was the only one who’d ever care for someone as pathetic as me. Someone who’d…” Kate swallowed. “Someone who’d tried to hide what she truly was to play by men’s rules.” She bit her lip, visibly upset. “A month ago, she’d been holding my hand and sympathising with me when I told her about that. And then she flung it in my face to try to wound me.”

Karley squeezed Kate’s hand. “Red...now I _really_ wanna kill her.” She took a deep breath. “We need ta look for Robin Hood. Find ‘im before he gets washed up on a beach and murderised. But before we go, I think we should try ta get her somehow.”

Kate paused, then nodded, forcing a smile. “Why not?”

***

“...and so,” Althea concluded, “Power Woman will be answering any questions that you might wish to ask about the world beyond our shores.” She smiled. “As a paragon of female empowerment, I think you can trust anything that she has to say.”

Kara tried not to wince; she did not deserve the praise, and she should be out looking for that Hydra that had been mentioned. Only the knowledge that this was helpful - both for the Amazons, and for herself in learning about them - stopped her from walking out.

Well, that and how timidly Althea had asked the favour. Kara couldn’t resist those eyes.  

 _Stop.  Do not go down that path.  You are an old woman, and it is too risky_.  Not with apparent immortality and strength so great that she’d never had the chance to properly measure it.  

She looked out over the class. There were a good number of young Amazons present - mostly, as Althea had said, the ones who preferred studies of art or science to war, though there were a few of _those_ at the back. All of them, though, seemed to have dressed up quite colourfully. Not very ostentatiously - Amazon clothing that wasn’t armour seemed to veer between either hard wearing (short tunics, like those Roman men had worn under togas) or comfortable (flowing dresses, often made of silk) - but definitely colourfully, more so than the last time. And they were all wearing jewellery.

“Greetings,” Kara said, nodding politely with her hands clasped in front of her.  “I am most commonly called Power Woman, but you may call me Kara.”  Why not, she was more Kara these days than anything else, spending far too much time thinking of Krypton.  “I am told that you wish to learn about the world outside of your borders.  While I may not be the _best_ person to ask about such matters, I do have some background in multiple major world powers.  I was raised Katarina Vasil’Yevna Popova in the Soviet Union, and immigrated to the United States, where I changed my name to Karen Starr.  I work predominantly as a laborer, in construction and lumber mostly.  I have some historical knowledge and know a great deal about the weaponry and tactics of the Soviet Union during the Great Patriotic War.”  

She clapped her hands and rubbed them together with her best smile.  “So!  Who wishes to go first?”  

There was a pause, then a slim red-head wearing a wolf’s head pendant raised her hand. At Kara’s nod, she cleared her throat. “Well, milady, at the risk of sounding obvious...just what _is_ life like for women outside? Are they still under the authority of men? Well, clearly _you’re_ not, but given how much stronger you are than even us, I imagine you must eclipse mortal men and women by miles.”

“Please do not call me a Lady, I am a servant of the People.  And, well...truthfully, it depends on nation.  Before the United States put their foot down and changed the nuclear launch codes, Saudi Arabia placed the most severe restrictions on women’s rights on Earth; women were not permitted to be in public without a male relative, were not permitted to drive, and were not allowed to choose their marriage partner.  That is currently changing, though full equality will not likely come until after the inevitable fall of the corrupt and despicable Saudi monarchy.  Over the past fifteen or so years there has been considerable reform in the Arab world and in Africa and South America, as well as in the more developed nations in North America and Eurasia to improve womens’ rights.  Women are permitted to vote in every nation on Earth except for Swaziland, which is an absolute monarchy, and the only true restrictions on movement and behavior that remain in most nations are cultural.  Currently, reform efforts are ongoing in most countries, with varying degrees of success.  Sexual assault is broadly considered to be the second-most-severe regularly-prosecuted crime in the world, short only of murder, and organized rape of multiple individuals is typically prosecuted as a crime against humanity--a crime so severe that there is considered to be no punishment severe enough to fit the crime.”  

The alien shrugged.  “In general, though...With superpowers present in approximately equal numbers and power levels between men and women, there is simply very little impetus for legal discrimination.  No nation wants to fall behind in the superpower arms race, and to insult half of one’s own population is foolish.  Frankly, I am surprised that you are so cut off from the world--if you were in regular contact with the United Nations, you would know that Athene is only unusual in that she is a particularly powerful super.”  

“But,” another Amazon, this one a tall black girl with hair in neat cornrows, spoke up. “We...ah, we aren’t entirely cut off from everything. The Queen does sometimes share what she’s seen in her mirror. And it does seem that violence towards women is endemic in Man’s World.”

One of the soldiers, a muscular girl with ancestry Kara guessed was Anatolian, nodded. “As a soldier-in-training, I’ve seen more. In wars in Man’s World, women do less of the fighting but are on the receiving end of more of the violence.” She scowled. “The Queen also showed us her mirror directly once. A piece of what passes for erotica in Man’s World. It was _disgusting._ No love or tenderness, just...possessiveness and women being degraded. And barely-repressed violence.”

“I can’t speak to that last part, but in wars in Man’s World do tend to victimise women a lot,” another girl spoke up. “Troy shows us that - how the Lords of Achaea divided up the women of the city with the gold and other spoils. An archaic example, I’ll admit, but it does leap to mind immediately given how the Queen’s sister and eleven other of our finest warriors died fighting to defend the city.”

“I fear that your perceptions are affected by the highly controlled stream of information that you have access to.  In response to the second point, I can’t deny that war crimes happen.”  Kara grimaced.  “I saw enough.  I tried to stop some.  I participated in others.  I killed children on the push for Berlin.  Mass rape was used in the Rwandan genocide before the EAF invaded and annexed Rwanda-Urundi with an army headed by Liongo--a supposed reincarnation of an old hero of several local cultures--and alleged British assistance.  There was a case, I believe, of a group of soldiers being court-martialed and imprisoned for a gang rape in the Colombian War.  There was a mass murder at Srebenica in the 1990s, during the Yugoslav war, not to mention, of course, the murder of eleven million people by Adolf Hitler’s Third Reich in the Great Patriotic War.  War crimes happen, and not all combatants have the common decency to prevent them or to punish the criminals.  I’ve seen men and women alike shot in the back, killed as prisoners by the Nazis--they raped men, too, though mostly with tools rather than genitalia, the Nazis saw homosexuality as subhuman.  It was a good day when the Soviet Union executed Hitler.  Though the international community attempts to punish such crimes, and the frequency and severity of war crimes has been reduced, such things still happen.  

“As for...ah... _sexual writings_...it really depends upon the author or creators.  Most modern pornography is pandering to fantasies, and is intended for private consumption with the implicit understanding that it is a fantasy.  Rao, there are pornographic films about _me_ out there, I just prefer to ignore that they exist.  My sister liked her steamy Great Russian trash novels as much ads any woman.  As long as there are people with sexual urges, there will be a trade in pornography--my nephew smuggled American filth across the border back in the day, before he shaped up.  He is no longer a smuggler, I promise.  The current industry of film pornography has some rudimentary unionization and is mainstream enough that actors and actresses default to the assumption that there will be safe words, break periods, and regulations as with any other filmmaking endeavor.  It is, as it stands, an occupation much like any other, with a similar amount of exploitation at the entry levels to any entry-level job.  

“And yes, sometimes people sue those who make illicit pornography portraying them--superheroes and celebrities, mostly.  However, I have not had cause to so far, as I am a private super and so cannot copyright non-logo-bearing aspects of my costume, and the productions so far have not used the crest on my suit.”  Kara’s nose wrinkled.  “Clever, I have to admit.  Though, I wish that the actress who most popularly portrays me were a better worker of her craft.  I would _never_ be so crass as to call President Lane _hot tights_.  I was raised better than that”  

Several Amazons chuckled at _that_ revelation.

A serious-looking Amazon - one who looked like she should be wearing glasses, to Kara’s way of thinking - raised her hand. “Moving topic slightly… I’m a historian-in-training, so I have access to certain materials we’ve taken from Man’s World. Power Woman...you’re a Communist, aren’t you?”

“Yes.  I believe in the inherent equality of all people and that only by overthrowing unequal systems of rule can the rights of the proletariat be secured.”  

“Thank you. Now, my partner works in the Palace - she’s a chef’s apprentice. And she heard some of your opinions on our realm. But I put it to you...besides it having a Queen, Amazonia is a Socialist paradise. Every Amazon on the island is provided with free housing, water, and such; we haven’t used currency since we came here, everyone receives food and alcohol - and mild narcotics - in exchange for work done. In any area - whether you’re a farmer, whether you’re a soldier, a scientist, a priestess, an artist like my mother, even a dancer. All of that’s considered valuable work, fulfilling as it does a need in society - defence, feeding us, keeping our society running, tending to the gods, entertaining us when we’re at leisure - and is rewarded as such. Everyone who works gets access to what they need to survive, to what they need to relax, and to leisure time.” She paused, collecting herself. “There are no homeless people on Themyscira, no people sleeping on the streets and begging for tossed coins, no people dying of overwork or labouring in unsafe conditions for a pittance...and on the opposite side no idle rich hoarding the wealth of everyone for themselves.  Every one of us lives in comfort and plenty, in exchange for our labour in our chosen profession. Nor do we discriminate based on race. So...again, aside from having a Queen, do we not fulfil the criteria for a Socialist nation - your ideal?”

“No,” Kara replied shortly.  “The People have no say here.  You are an absolute monarchy ruled by a hereditary Queen.  Socialism requires democracy to function--for without the voice with which to advance their interests how can the People truly be free and equal?”  

“We have the right of royal petition,” the red-head argued. “All of us can send electronic messages to Hippolyta Eternal with suggestions or ideas or requests. It’s up to her to make the final decision of course, and we abide by that decision, but we’re not…” She searched for words. “Absolutist suggests that we can’t even raise our eyes to look upon her, like she’s some kind of God-Queen. But we’ve all at least once made a suggestion or request, since we turned eighteen.”

“But you still do not choose your leader.  And you do not have the power within the system to enforce the collective will, nor to remove your leader without military force if you become dissatisfied.”  Kara spread her arms.  “What if, say, a majority of your people wished to make contact with the world outside, and spread your advanced technology to aid as many as possible?  There are, after all, women sickened and killed every day by diseases and injuries that know no gender.  Do they not deserve the rapid healing that you are accustomed to?  Can you be _certain_ that Hippolyta, with her post-traumatic stress and fear and hatred of the outside world, would be willing to do as the People wish?”  

The less warlike looked at one another uneasily. The soldier who’d spoken up before, though, spoke up. “I don’t believe that Hippolyta Eternal would ever ignore a majority of her own people. If a majority willed it...I believe that she would....” She chewed her lip. “Though your example...can you be certain that we’d be safe if we did? I mean, the Amazons are a race who came near to extinction. Can we risk that - can we risk that our people drift away in the wind?”

“The major powers, first of all, already know that you exist.  Americans, British, Japanese, Chinese--I believe that the Eurasian Coordinate knows, too.  None of them have any real desire of taking your realm.  The Americans alone could annihilate this island and everything on it, everything within several hundred miles, without landing a single soldier on the beaches.  Without using a single super.  Yet they have no desire or reason to, it would be a waste of resources for a pointless slaughter.”  

“They’d have to _find_ our home first,” another soldier observed with a grim chuckle.

“And you’d be surprised,” Althea added. “Themyscira has more defenses than meet the eye. I can’t go into specifics, but my simulations have…”

“I saw your anti-air defenses and shield arrays as I arrived,” Kara interrupted, “and took the opportunity to investigate further.  Comparable to Kryptonian standard, or at least within the boundaries of Kryptonian engineering understanding.  They would be insufficient to deter a massed launch of thermonuclear weapons.  

“A single nuclear bomb, the most primitive one ever designed, annihilated a city of millions of people in an instant.  An airburst nuke would disable much of your electronics--coordinated strikes would set the atmosphere itself on fire over the island and short out every circuit you possess.  Satellite targeting is difficult due to your weaponized and adapted dark-energy fields, but application of dark-energy-manipulating supers would allow coordinated nuclear strikes of dozens to hundreds of weapons within a ten-mile radius of the island.  Your shields would be disabled within seconds, shortly followed by every living thing on this island being burned into ash in an instant.  You would not even have time to feel pain.  

“Fortunately, none of the United Nations have any desire to attack you unless you provoke them first.  There is simply not enough reward to be gained from a costly attack that could not be gained from either trade or a few more decades of technological research and applied metahuman science.”  

Althea looked thoughtful, and seemed on the verge of saying something, but fell silent. The other Amazons were quiet, then one at the back spoke up. “If that’s the case, though, then why risk contact at all? Why not just ignore one another entirely?”

“Or failing that, relocate,” another put in. “We have antigravity, we’ve got advanced engine technology, we could easily leave Earth.”

“ _Leave_ our home? Are you mad?”

“Why would you need to do that?” Kara asked.  “There is no reason to leave unless you are foolish enough to attack another nation.  Nobody out there except perhaps for a few cowards on the Internet actually cares about you except as a trading partner.  If you make contact, you will be feted by diplomats, asked incessantly to sign an alliance or trade deal with a major power, and if or when you do will have your independence guaranteed under that power’s nuclear and metahuman umbrella.  They will want your methods of feeding your population, and your other technology, and will provide nuclear defenses and access to their own metahuman research.  Personally, I would choose the Chinese.  They are pleasant people who are broadly uninterested in broader world power.  You would also be in the Dalai Lama’s company.  He is a pleasant man and an excellent conversationalist.”  

There was a silence, save for some grimaces. Then the Amazon who’d asked about Socialism spoke up. “You say that our nation wouldn’t interest anyone except for trade - for our technology. And I suppose, for scholars who want access to our histories. But…wouldn’t there be those who took against our nation simply for its very nature? I mean…” She paused, collecting herself. “We’re a nation of women. We’re proof that women don’t _need_ men - that science and technology make the biological purpose of men obsolete. I can see many not liking that…”

“There are people who still think that Jews are inherently evil and need to be exterminated.  They have little to no power, are condemned by the vast majority of Earth's population, and are reduced to ranting on the Internet and occasional acts of terror.  And a single Presidential candidate who I saw put in prison for high crimes against the people, but Hank Henshaw was an unusual occurence.  From a purely pragmatic point of view, every nation with any amount of power or wealth in the world will not care about _who you are_ , but rather _what you can provide_.  Rao, the Americans actively backed a totalitarian absolute monarchy for three decades before enforcing regime change, they would pay vast amounts of money and materiel for your technology.  President Lane herself would sign an alliance, your lack of democracy be damned.”  

“Point, but what about the next President? And…” Another pause. “It’s been argued by some - not conclusively, but it’s been argued - that the Amazons are different enough from the baseline human that we’re a different species. I don’t agree, but we _are_ different. I mean: I’m not the strongest of our people, but…I think that to be sure of killing _me,_ a soldier from your part of the world would need to use a heavy weapon, and even then they’d have to aim for the head. I could shrug off injuries that leave a normal human crippled or dying. And then there’s the children issue: Amazons only _ever_ have daughters. Whether that’s the will of the Goddesses or a genetic trick, I don’t know. My point is, though, it wouldn’t be hard for someone to spin us as not even being human. And I imagine that ‘regime change’ would be very palatable for the public if it was done among people who weren’t human.”

“Oh, come on! Power Woman here isn’t human and she manages alright in Man’s World!” the redhead said. “Well, aside from Ares and his minions. And outlaws.” She suddenly blushed. “Sorry, milady. I shouldn’t have spoken on your behalf.”

“Not a Lady.  Please do not address me as such.”  The alien sounded almost irritable.  “You would most likely be seen as an unusual population composed entirely of metahumans.  There would likely be an attempt to classify your baseline power level, some cursory analysis of how best to kill you, as is done with all metahumans--I know for a fact that there was a Soviet nuclear weapon designated specifically for use against me in case of me going insane--and perhaps some complaints surrounding the difficulty of making marketable costumes for any Amazons who wish to integrate into wider Earth society as supers.  No more than that and some rude comments on the Internet from cowards.”  

“Marketable costumes? People honestly worry about what heroes wear when they go into battle?”

“What does ‘marketable’ mean?” another Amazon asked from the back row.

“Marketable--easily advertised and recognizable.  Supers are expected to wear easily-identified costumes, generally fitting their personal motif, for ease of recognition and propaganda purposes.  Some supers also adopt intentionally intimidating designs to frighten criminals, or intentionally soothing designs for disaster relief.”  

“Hmmm.” One of the soldiers - actually, the same one who’d spoken first - raised her head at that. “Do people with superpowers get used a lot in disaster relief in Man’s World?”

“Frequently.  I have assisted in earthquake relief, there were several other supers there, the Japanese super Amaterasu regularly guards refugees from the conflicts that still burn in some parts of the world--frankly, any metahuman with powers that _can_ be used for disaster relief or humanitarian work generally _is_ \--whether volunteering or under government contract.  It is simply good PR for the government.”  

“My mother’s a soldier - why I became one, I suppose. But she’s been alive since the settlement of Themyscira. At times...We didn’t have regular contact with the peoples on the mainland, but sometimes when they suffered catastrophes, a few of our soldiers would go and help. It sounded rewarding work - far more than constantly drilling for an invasion that may never come. Of course, contact was intermittent - suddenly the Spanish were there, and after some of them tried to invade even that contact ended.” The girl looked glum. “My mother said we should have fought to drive the Spanish away, but the Queen said no. And to be fair, our technology back then wasn’t as good as it is now - they might have taken the island if they’d poured enough ships and men in.”

“So you _have_ modified your technology considerably through the ages,” Kara mused.  “Where did you get it at first?”  

Althea stepped forward. “Mixed sources. We came to the island with a few key pieces - the Mirror of Hippolyta, Hippolyta’s Girdle, a few Rays, some armour - and what we built after that was a mixture of being derived from that and independently developed.” She laughed. “A little all over the place at times, I have to admit. When the conquistadors arrived, we were using breech-loading rifles as our standard weapon, but I was mass-producing the Rays and we had the enhanced armour for all.” A touch of pride. “I managed to come up with a lot of our most recent technology by combining the elements used in making those older pieces. Energy weapons, energy shields, antigravity...that was me.” She stopped suddenly, and blushed. “Well, working backwards from what we were left…” She mumbled.

“Intriguing.”  Kara hummed.   _Hold yourself back, Kara_.  “A pity that your Queen refused to attempt to stop the Spanish conquest and ethnic cleansing in the Americas.  But your technological advances do sound extremely creative.  Were you always self-sustaining?”  

“Effectively. Amazons have always been good at growing things, and we’ve always had advanced farming techniques. Admittedly, we used to be more dependent on, well, a lot of women all working together in the fields, but we’ve been hybridising various crops and experimenting with new irrigation techniques for a long time. And with automated farming equipment, we’re able to store a huge amount of food.”

“I suppose that the local soil is well-suited to agriculture.  And you likely had crop rotation from a very early date.”  Kara hummed.  “Interesting.  Do you have any technologies for food production that the wider world lacks?  There are millions--likely billions--who would greatly benefit from that.”  

“Tallgrain,” one tanned girl said firmly. “Probably our best crop. It’ll grow all over the island, even in the most arid parts. And you get a really high seed-to-crop ratio.” She paused, as several others looked at her. “What? You know my mother’s a farmer.”

“Yes, but _you_ came here to try to be a poet. _We_ thought it was because you were no good at farming,” one of her classmates rejoined.

“There’s plenty of overlap between the two - you’re not disqualified from one because of the other!”

Another classmate laughed wickedly. “Let me guess - farm girls fall into haystacks easier when you read a few verses of whatever you’ve written lately…”

“It’s true, though,” Althea cut in firmly, glaring at her pupils. “Along with our varieties of tubers and pulses. They’re probably the ones that’d be most helpful, anyway - our agricultural machinery needs an industrial base, but crops just need land to be planted. And ours have been gradually engineered to grow pretty much everywhere. Well, they _should -_ we haven’t tried them off the island.”  

Kara grinned.  “There are many starving children in Haiti who would appreciate those grains.  Exporting grain for free or at cost would win you many friends, within and outside of the industrialized nations of the world.”  She turned back to the Amazons and crossed her arms.  “But that, of course, depends on the will of the People--and, in a monarchical system, the will of the monarch.”  

Some of the younger Amazons looked thoughtful at that.  Kara continued.  “Your people have strict provisions against sexual assault.  Those crimes are sadly underreported--in recent surveys of the United States and British Commonwealth, more than ninety percent of male victims and at least sixty percent if not more female victims--the latter of whom comprise the majority of victims, about 90%--do not report assaults, generally due to intoxication, lack of memory, societal pressure, or being stuck in an abusive relationship.  Reporting and conviction rates are improving for female victims, the United States is on track to hit an estimated 50% reporting rate within five years if current police procedural reforms and outreach efforts continue--but a team of your people, with your extremely long lifespans, would be in an ideal position to become lawyers and help victims get the justice that they deserve.”  

“So what can the world outside do for _us_?” an older Amazon in the back asked.  

“There are seven _billion_ people in the world, a number that climbs every day.  In a hundred years, Earth has gone from telegraph cables to satellite communications that fit into the palm of a hand.  From bolt-action rifles and horse-drawn artillery to automatics, katyushas, and nuclear weapons.  From only the vaguest ideas of the building blocks of life to _independently-developed genetic engineering_.”  Althea’s eyes widened at that.  “Ah.   _That_ intrigues you, does it not?”  

“From the way you describe the other advances, they must be on the same scale...it took me almost three thousand years to discover the Helix, the basic structure of life, alone.  And that was _with_ the technology given to us by Artemis and Hera.  Reverse-engineering those devices for replication took centuries.  How were you able to advance so quickly, for the audience’s benefit?”  

“That is the power of collaboration.  Seven billion minds versus a few thousand--we have _millions_ upon millions of scientists, while you have one brilliant woman and her apprentices.”  Althea blushed, and Kara looked back to the audience.  “Experience counts a great deal, and makes for an excellent teacher, but your people are simply outnumbered.  In another century, you will be at parity with Earth at the current rate of advancement.  In two?  You will be _behind_.   _Significantly_.”  

“You’re that convinced that contacting Man’s World is such a good idea?” one of the younger women asked.  Kara nodded sharply.  

“Yes.  For you, and for the rest of the world.  Are there any further questions?”

* * *

Hippolyta crouched above her daughter’s cell as Nubia looked on. “Diana...dearest...what happened last night?”

Nubia flinched at her Queen’s wavering voice. To hear Hippolyta, _her_ Hippolyta, speak with such pain and suffering… _Goddesses, if you have compassion, don’t make her suffer anymore._

Diana paused, then looked up. “A man came in here. Doing what, I don’t know. He came in, we talked…”

Hippolyta’s hand flew to her mouth. “Did...did he threaten you? If he did, I’ll have his head…”

“No. Not that he _could_ have threatened me, but he didn’t.”

“Did he even...was he trying to spy on you?”

“Not all men are like that. I’ve mingled and talked with them, I know them better than you can.” Diana paused, then suddenly flinched for a split-second. “I...Ares ordered me to make a man fall in love with me,” she said. “For a full month, he was to believe with all his heart I loved him...and then, when the month was over, I was to kill him. And he was to know it was me, know that the person he truly loved had never loved him and would kill him on command.”

Hippolyta stared. “But...why?”

“As part of my training. Ares had to know I wouldn’t fall prey to compassion.” Diana’s voice seemed to grow ragged. “I’d learned that already. Compassion...it hurt, I remember now. When I was young, to be merciful hurt. I had to be merciless if I didn’t want to hurt. Just like I had to stop trying to remember things. After a while...it must have been automatic. I just didn’t have pity anymore.”

Hippolyta was weeping openly now, and Nubia felt pain grip her heart. Sorrow for Diana, and how she’d suffered...and sorrow for her Queen. More than anything, she wanted to run to Hippolyta, to hold her and to kiss away the tears and tell her it would be all right. But she couldn’t. She knew that...yet knowing did nothing to ease the pain and longing.

And yet…

Diana remained silent. But Nubia saw that she looked...uncomfortable as Hippolyta cried. _Perhaps Ares didn’t purge you of pity as much as he thought._ It was a small thing, but it was hope.

She bit her lip, tasting blood, as she watched the two women she loved most in the world suffer.

* * *

“This is your fault, you know,” Mala observed as Kate walked through the palace corridors.

“Mala, I really don’t have time for this,” Kate growled.

“Oh, but you will. That was the man _you_ brought who was responsible. And I was knocked out - it was after that all this started. I thought it was the Hydra, but…” She shook her head. “You vouched for every last one who came with you to the island. You guaranteed them. The Queen would be well within her rights to have you executed.”

Kate hissed. “She wouldn’t. And Oliver isn’t responsible for this.”

“You know how the Queen is. Especially when men are concerned. She’ll wax most wrathful indeed.” Mala stole closer. “ _If_ I tell her.”

“What do you mean?”

Mala’s voice dropped. “You walked out on me, Kate.”

“You...you…” Kate blinked. “Are we having this conversation now? You _know_ we didn’t… I was _lonely!_ And _you_ just wanted to…” Words were failing her. “I was _exotic_ to you. The girl from Man’s World. That’s all it was.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. We had something special…” Mala looked at Kate. “Now. If you were to, say, end this little phase you’re going through...get rid of that little blonde weakling...then I wouldn’t feel the need to say a thing. What do you say?”

It was rare that Kate could honestly say she’d felt incredibly satisfied throwing a punch. This one, though, felt _damn_ good. It went a long way towards helping soothe the disgust that Mala’s words had provoked in her. Though the anger was still there.

Mala was rolling over, ready to leap up, but Kate grabbed her by the front of her armour, anger lending her extra strength. “Even _try_ anything like that again, and _I will kill you._ Touch me or threaten Harley again, then you die.”

“Then what’ll you do when I tell the Queen?” Even with Kate right in her face, Mala managed to keep a sneer.

“Nothing. Because _I’m_ going to tell her. Because even the prospect of her executing me is preferable to…” Kate swallowed her revulsion.

* * *

“I don’t know why he would do this.” Harley said as she shifted through a box on the deck of the Queen’s Gambit.

“It doesn’t sound like him, from what you’ve described.” Megala replied absentmindedly looking around at the waters surrounding the yacht.  “And...he certainly didn’t seem like the monsters I was warned about as a child, when I guarded him.  Ugly, to be fair, but not monstrous.”  

“Wait.” Harley paused, “What’s this?” She produced a flip phone. That seemed strange - they hadn’t intended on communicating between the ship and the island, not that cell reception worked there. Who could he have been talking to?

“There’s one message.” She muttered as she flipped through the contents of the phone and held it to her ear.

“Hey Oliver. I know you’ll lose cell reception soon so I just wanted to pass along a message from both myself and ARGUS. I understand if it’s a big ask, but hear me out. We think it might be possible to replicate the war princess’s abilities.  If the Amazon’s won’t cooperate, we need details on her biology and preferably DNA.  If it looks like negotiations are breaking down anyway...Danvers doesn’t want to push this, but I think it might be necessary; get detailed maps of the prison or break her out if you have to.  Replicating Ares’s lieutenant’s powers would be a quantum leap forwards in American metahuman operations.  I understand if you don’t like this, but please, Oliver, consider the benefits.  Lex out.”  The voice of Lex Luthor came over the phone, leaving Harley’s mouth open.

“He wouldn’t -” She began to say when there was shouting on the other side of the boat.

“Hydra! Hang on everybody!” One of the guards yelled, brandishing a spear and sending it hurtling into the water. She was rewarded for her efforts by a giant snake head darting out of the water and grabbing her by the mid-section, pulling her under.

Megala grabbed Harley roughly by the arm, hoisting her up with one hand onto the roof of the cockpit. The other two Amazons remaining on the deck moved backwards, forming a phalanx with Megala at the head.

“Stay there, little one! We’ll handle it!” Megala said. Harley turned to her side, grabbing the thing she had pulled out of the box before Megala pulled her up.

“I’m not little!” Harley emphasized, moments before the Hydra flopped on board. It tried to lung at the three Amazons, starting to weave its many heads around their spears. It was then shoved onto the floor of the deck by a screeching noise, sending bits of wood flying in the air as Harley blasted it with a sonic weapon.

From above the Amazonian jungle, Power Woman turned from where she was scanning the jungle for the Hydra and rocketed towards the boat. She acted quickly, coming up behind the Hydra and placing a toned arm around the “neck” where all of the various heads connected. Quite a few turned around and tried to bite the woman of steel, but the alien just tightened her grip and rocketed them up into the air.

Megala held a hand over her eyes to look at the silhouetted figure in the sky as Power Woman threw the Hydra into the ground near the prison, right in the middle of a circle of shocked Amazonian warriors.  The women recovered quickly, dogpiling the creature before it could shake off the stunning force of the Kryptonian’s assault.

“Well, that ended quicker than I thought!” Megala remarked, “You two, dive for Rachel,” she commanded the other two Amazons.

“You mean that chick’s still alive?” Harley said as she let Megala help her back down onto the deck. Megala grinned proudly.

“A single Hydra couldn’t kill an Amazon. But she will need to be treated by a ray quickly, before the poison spreads.”

There was a blast of fire and the Hydra screamed in pain.  The alien shut off her heat vision and dove into the water with a great splash, then seconds later pulled the injured Amazon from the water.  

“...I wish we had you here _all the time_ ,” Megala complained.  

Power Woman set down with a grin, handing Rachel off to two other Amazons, one wielding a caduceus.  “I do my best.  The more that must be done at once...well, I cannot be in two places at once.  One moment.”  And she was gone in a blur, leaping back to land to crash into the struggling Hydra again.  

* * *

Kate rose from her position on the floor. “My Queen…” She swallowed. Suddenly, saying this was a lot harder than she’d thought it would be. Hippolyta had always been kind to her, tender even, but there’d always been that iron hand beneath the velvet glove. And she knew that Hippolyta didn’t mess around with the security of the island. She’d brought Oliver here, she’d said he wouldn’t be a problem… Hippolyta _would_ punish her, she knew it.

Then she saw Mala standing beside her, and set her jaw, fighting to contain the revulsion that swept through her. She’d do this. She wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing any fear.

“My Queen. The man who accompanied us here, Oliver Queen… I don’t know why, what his motivations might be, but he seems to have left the ship. He wasn’t taken by the Hydra.”

Hippolyta fixed Kate with a death glare. “Perhaps _this_ explains why my daughter reported hearing a man outside her cell during the night?” Her hands went white as her knuckles clutched the throne’s arm-rests. “A _man_ , after she’d just been _rescued_ from Man’s World. After everything Ares did to her, after all she suffered, you allowed her to be exposed to one of _them._ ”

Kate did her best not to flinch at the sheer _venom_ in Hippolyta’s voice. “H-Hippolyta Eternal...whatever his motives, I can’t believe he intended any harm to Princess Diana. He’s a good man, he wouldn’t…”

“ _He’s a_ man!” Hippolyta had stood up from her throne, eyes flashing. “After what they did to the Amazon race - after what I…” She bit off her words. “You will not dare for _shame_ speak to me of ‘good’ men. Did _you_ endure what we did?”

Kate felt her hands shake. In anger, at how the Queen equated half the human race - a half that included some of Kate’s friends - with the ones who’d committed such atrocities long ago. In sadness, at what the Amazons had suffered. And not least in fear. The Queen was quite _literally_ in a killing mood, and while the Ray had made Kate as strong as many Amazons...she knew that in terms of raw strength and training, Hippolyta was _far_ superior. Especially with the belt she wore - the thing amped her already-considerable strength to horrific levels. Kate reckoned that in terms of purely physical strength, Hippolyta was probably as strong as her daughter, who outmatched even the strongest Amazons significantly.

“M-my Queen, I...I acknowledge how I’ve failed you. And it’s within your rights to punish me for my failing. But I really don’t think that…” She paused, searching for words. “I would ask that you help us find him, but don’t...don’t do what the law calls for for men who set food on the island. Let us take him away, he’ll never come back I swear…”

“It’s rude to talk about someone when they’re not there to defend themselves.” A voice suddenly joined the conversation. They all whirled to see one Oliver Queen, leaning precariously against a pillar. Hippolyta’s facial expression was a sight to behold.

“Oliver, what the hell are you doing!?” Kate asked. Oliver chuckled, turning from his spot on the wall and facing them.

“You trust me, Red?” He asked her directly. Kate paused, but after a moment slowly nodded her head. Mala and Hippolyta had already brandished their weapons. Mala didn’t wait for the command, simply running forward and trying to slice Oliver’s head in two. He brought up his wrist quickly, catching the sword at an angle with the same gauntlet he had used to break into the prison.

There was a whir as he stepped backwards, prying the sword out of Mala’s hands with a very powerful magnet. Kate grabbed Mala’s free hand, trying to break up the fight. This gave Oliver the change to flip the sword to his other hand and use the gauntlet to deliver a crushing blow - knocking Mala across the room.

“I’m sorry about this.” Oliver said, his eyes going completely black as he swung Mala’s sword in Kate’s direction. She barely blocked it with her own sword, struggling as he aided the swing with the strength of his gauntlet leaving Kate to silently curse Lex and his inventions. He jumped back just in time to avoid a swing from Hippolyta’s own sword. She gave Kate a very complicated look, and the two turned to face Oliver.

“I don’t know what your plan is, archer, but don’t expect you can enter my chambers and threaten me!” Hippolyta raged at the man, who had broken his way into her most sacred throne room. A place where no man had ever stepped before. Oliver just chuckled again, lowering his sword to the ground.

“I didn’t expect to.” He said, moments before Kate fell over with foam coming from her mouth. On the other side of the room, Mala tried to get up before collapsing and having the same reaction. Hippolyta scowled and kept her blade raised.

“You really should lay off the alcohol. I heard it’s not good for your health.” Oliver said. Hippolyta yelled, trying to lunge towards Oliver. The moment she raised her sword, Oliver used a supercharged taser mounted to his other wrist. It impacted Hippolyta in the chest, sending an unimaginable amount of voltage through her system. Unfortunately it was all dissipated by the armor she was wearing.

And she kept coming at him. Oliver rolled to the side, eyes wide as he clearly didn’t expect this outcome. He didn’t remain surprised for long, though, bringing up a stolen Amazonian power rifle and taking three shots at the Queen. Hippolyta weaved in and out of blasts with a deceptive grace, coming right into Oliver’s space and slicing the rifle in two.

“You cannot hope to threaten a god in her own home.” Hippolyta boasted as she kicked Oliver against a nearby wall and kept her foot on his neck.  

“Heard… that one… before…” Oliver said through the pain, as he brought his tazer gauntlet up again. This time he placed it directly against the exposed skin of her ankle, this time sending a good amount of voltage through her system. She stumbled backwards, her body going numb. Oliver jumped up, pressing the advantage with a few well placed hits across her body using his gauntlet enhanced hand. He drew back his hand to strike again...but Hippolyta managed to get her hand to the back of her bracelet and pressed a contact.

He yelled out in surprise as, somehow, the gravity around him seemed to reverse, and he slammed into the palace ceiling with the force of a man falling off a cliff. The air was knocked from his lungs, and he felt something break. Grinning despite her pain, Hippolyta touched another contact. A second later, he felt the gravity increasing, growing heavier and heavier. “Crush you…” Hippolyta managed. “Crush you like an egg…”

Oliver could barely move, and the pain was increasing horribly. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his fist back and smashed it into the roof. He was rewarded with sparks flying, then he fell again at normal gravity, flipping just at the last second and landing on his feet. Before Hippolyta could react, a finishing uppercut sent her to her back with a bloody mouth.

“Still not impressed.” He said as he towered over her, eyes black as night. He moved quickly, grabbing a set of strange looking keys on her waist.  “My Queen’s will will be done,” he said, fervent devotion suffusing his voice.  “Your prison will not prevent Her will from being made manifest.”  

“Don’t you lay a hand on my daughter!” Hippolyta seethed as she numbly searched for her sword which she had dropped in the fighting. Oliver laughed.

“You couldn’t protect her if you wanted to,” he said, right before cold clocking her in the face with the gauntlet. The Queen was knocked out instantly. By the time the guards came to and stormed into the throne room, Oliver Queen was once again gone. Hippolyta slowly awoke to the guards attention.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She waved them off groggily, “Tend to the other two, I believe they’ve been poisoned.” She commanded. The guard nodded, rushing over to Kate and then Mala with a high powered Ray. Hippolyta rubbed her head as a splitting headache began to form. Kate was the first to recover and rush to the Queen’s side - or at least as close as she could.

“Keep her away from me!” Hippolyta commanded the now quite antsy guards who had entered the room, they dutifully barred Kate from getting too close to Hippolyta as she stood and collected herself.

“Ma’am, I-” Kate tried to explain.

“You have forgotten the face of your mother, child.” Hippolyta said with a slow sigh, “And greater still you have disappointed me. All of us.” Hippolyta gave Kate the most hateful look.

“Mala!” Hippolyta commanded, having the Amazonian approach, “Gather Nubia and have her bring Diana to me, under heavily armed guard. I believe this man intends to take her from -”

“Oliver would never do that!” Kate tried to explain, taking her helmet off.

“You defend this man over the people who saved you, who gave you a purpose in life?” Hippolyta demanded harshly, “No answer? Then leave my sight, before you further disgrace us with your actions.”

* * *

Harley followed Kara at a run, mind in a whirl. Things were going badly, and she was damned if she’d let Kate continue to take the blame.

The two of them emerged into the small, outdoor classroom that Althea managed. A cluster of the young Amazons who Harley had noticed periodically following Kara around were sitting around, looking at a tablet held by the slim red-head with the wolf-head necklace - Myra, Harley thought her name was.

“...we should stop dreaming. She’ll never…” One was saying.

They broke off as Kara appeared. “My Lady!” Myra squeaked, clambering to her feet...and dropping her tablet. It skidded across the marble floor, undamaged. Myra’s hands flew to her face.

Kara bent down. “I am not a Lady.  Careful, comrade,” she smiled, picking it up. “You would not want to break this. Is Althea in?”

“Em...yes…” Myra managed. “My Lady, if I could have that back…”

Kara grinned.  “Only if you promise to _stop calling me Lady_.”  

“All right my...ah, what can I call you?”

As Kara spoke, Harley leant up on tiptoe, looking at the tablet. Kara’s touch had activated it again, and it wasn’t password-locked, so suddenly the text on it had reappeared. “Oooohhh, whatcha writing?” she asked.

“It’s...a poem! For class!”

“ _Ode to the Woman of Power?_ ” Harley cast an eye up at Kara. Who began reading it intently. And suddenly turned red.

Harley read on. “Huh. Well...that’s a novel way of using wine.” She grinned at Kara. “Wow, _you’re_ red. You look like a lobster.” She read more. “Pretty sure _that’d_ be difficult, given the difference in height…”

“ _Ineedtogonow_!” Myra turned and was running for the exit, followed by the others.

“Fanfiction,” Kara groaned.  “I have fanfiction.  I’ve been doing it again for less than a _year_ \--been on this island mere _days_ \--and I have _fanfiction_.  For God’s sake, the soldiers of the Red Army took a full month to start lusting after me.  Well, except for those who preferred men, and that _starshina_ from Lydia Vladimirovna’s old regiment.  He was probably asexual.  Good man, very courageous, knew how to reroute supplies like a professional.”  She shook her head.  “I thought I’d have to save the world at _least_ twice before getting fanfiction.”

“Fanfiction in _verse,”_ Harley added. “Kinda highbrow, actually. Though...could one call this self-in...”

“Don’t you _dare._ ” Kara glared. “Don’t you _dare_ make any puns in that line.”

Harley was grinning, despite the gravity of the situation they’d been looking for Althea to help with. “Pretty sure one of ‘em was a sculptor, Pew. So you might wanna say or do somethin’ before you end up with a bronze or marble statue somewhere on the island.”

Kara’s eyes opened wide at that prospect, and she looked about herself for the fleeing young Amazons. “Come back here! I want a _word…_ ”  Then she halted.  “No.  No time.”  

“No time for what?” Althea asked, emerging from her workshop.  

“Chasing after lust-stricken girls.  We need to talk; one of my friends has been suborned by an unknown hostile and has sabotaged negotiations.”  

“In regular words, Ollie’s got black eyes and tried ta kill Her Queenliness,” Harley explained.  Althea’s eyes widened.  

“Come in, I’ll see what I can do.”  

* * *

Althea threw another book aside, still no closer to a guess at what had happened.  Kara paced back and forth, getting more frustrated with each failure.  

"...and your Queen continues to blame Kate rather than focus on getting things done..."

Kara broke off as Althea whirled. "Don't criticise the Queen!" she cried, voice slightly shrill as her own frustration showed.

Kara folded her arms. "Why not? As far as I can see, she's a perfect example of why no one person should hold power too long: arrogant; conservative..."

"She _saved_ us!" Althea blazed. "Without her, the last Amazons would have ended their days as a race of slaves. It was only her strength, her ability to endure, that let us be freed. Do you have even the _slightest_ idea what she suffered for us? She came through for us - she saved me and every other Amazon..."

Kara was about to reply, but something in Althea's voice made her pause. "She saved you...and you all feel guilty because you couldn't save her."

Althea recoiled as if stung. "You...you don't know what you're talking about. You weren't _there._.."

"No, but I can guess." Kara moved towards the Amazon. "Gratitude for what she did for you, and guilt because you couldn't do the same for her."

Althea was silent.  Eventually, in a brittle voice, she began to speak. "I was eighteen when it happened," she said slowly. "When Man's World turned against us. Refugees were flooding our old home, refugees from Syria and Anatolia and Libya. We were all afraid, but...we were determined that this would be an end to it, that we'd rally." She took a deep breath. "Then Heracles came to the borders of our lands. He said Zeus had sent him to aid us, that he'd gathered an army for the purpose. We didn't know what to do - we didn't trust the men he led, but some of our priestesses claimed that this was a sign the gods stood with us. In the end, the Queen allowed him into our city but his armies were to remain without."

Kara took the shivering woman into her arms. "We don't need.." she began.

Althea shook her head, speaking on. "I was in Hippolyta's palace - my mother had arranged for me to join her household. She and I met with Heracles, to discuss what he proposed - I was there as a scribe and witness. We didn't let him get too close, but...as time went on, and he seemed genial, the Queen called for wine to share. As a sign of trust." Althea bit her lip. "How he drugged it I don't know, but... I only took a sip, and I blacked out briefly. When I awoke, the Queen was unconscious and he...he was taking her girdle, that gave her strength even beyond our people. I..." Althea was shaking, violently. "He had his back to me and I had a sword. One good thrust and..." Tears trickled down her face, leaking from under her goggles. "I could have stopped it all before it began, but... I couldn't move fast enough. My gods-damned leg..."

She pressed her face into Kara's shoulder. "He knocked me to the floor, in just one blow, then he stood on me. I...I couldn't get up. I was like a mouse under a lion's paw. He laughed...oh gods, I can still remember how he laughed at me..." She clung to Kara like grim death. "The others...they had to give in, else the Queen would have been killed. But I...I had the chance to end it. To save my Queen, to save my fellow Amazons, to save my _mother_ , and I...I failed us all."

Then there were no more words, just tears. Kara held her as she cried, huge shuddering sobs that seemed more like a fit than anything else.

Eventually, the tears slowed, and Althea raised her head. "So you see: how  can I question my Queen, when I failed her so and she still saved me?" she murmured.

"Do you know how many I failed?" Kara asked.  The Amazon shook her head with a frown.  Kara's answer was toneless, her eyes blank.  "Eleven million.  That is how many people died in the death camps created by Reinhard Heydrich before I killed him.  Killed as a sacrifice to Adolf Hitler's mindless hatred."

"Kara..."  

"I saw what he did," Kara whispered.  "I saw the furnaces.  Robotic, mindless killing, shoveling people into the gas chambers and burning them to ash.  I saw the experiments, the monstrosities that he and his scientists performed to duplicate my powers.  Women and children twisted and broken by genetic abomination."  She looked down, the blue eyes empty.  "And I did _not_ immediately kill him after I saw those things.  I threw up, then again, and my sister half-carried me from the hell that Heydrich created.  That was at the first camp.  Then at Auschwitz, I burned it to the ground.  After _that_ , I pushed harder, but the Red Army could only move so fast.  Heydrich killed several thousand more, and hundreds if not thousands of our soldiers, before I killed him at Berlin.

"If you think that you have failed, you are wrong.  You did more with the little strength that you had, than I did with the power to burn a planet to the ground and break the moon asunder."

"But you _stopped_ this Heydrich man," Althea insisted.  

"Oh, yes.  After eleven million were dead, and _Der Ubermensch_ had left a trail of death and tears across eastern Europe.  After I had killed thousands of men, some boys younger than I was at the time, even children during Berlin.  The Nazis had forced boys as young as twelve to man the anti-aircraft guns, you see, and I had been ordered to destroy those guns.  Collateral damage happened."  

"But when the time came..."  

"I _failed_!  The first time, I defeated him but did not pursue.  The second, he nearly killed me but the sacrifice of a pilot allowed me to force him away.  The third, I had seen the camps.  After that, he retreated every time.  And yet I still did not pursue.  After the war, I did not interfere when the Americans in the Colombian War massacred entire villages, when the Hutus attempted to exterminate the Tutsis in Rwanda, or during the Korean War when Kim Il-Sung killed ten thousand innocents before Captain Freedom pulled him from his rat-hole and brought him to justice.  I shuddered in my sister’s spare room and the people I failed to save haunted my dreams.  By the standard you have set, I am not a hero, nothing more than a coward and a failure."  

"But...but you...you've done so much, from what Kate says..."  

"Oh, yes.  Yet nothing even _close_ to what I _could_ hypothetically have done with my physical abilities.  And therein lies the secret.  You see, we _cannot_ demand _everything_ from ourselves.  We are but mere mortals, not gods--even I, with all of my power, can be killed, exhausted, traumatized--quite simply, we cannot expect perfection from ourselves or we will certainly fail.  And in dwelling on those perceived failures we cannot help but drive ourselves insane.  All we can do is to do our part for our Comrades, within our physical and mental capabilities.  When we all, together, do that small part, we can move _worlds_."  

Althea clutched her, needing the security.  Kara held her, firm but gentle.  “I’m sorry.  I thought, from the way you condemned Hippolyta…”  

“There is no need to apologize.  I criticize your monarch because she has done _nothing_ in three thousand years--even the good that Kate has accomplished, outside of her mission to defeat Ares, has been on _her_ initiative rather than on Hippolyta’s orders.  Your people, too, I have no quarrel with as a group.  A little tough love is necessary, perhaps, but the Amazons who I have met, despite their inaccurate view of the world outside, are pleasant enough people who seem to desire to help alleviate suffering.”  

She cradled Althea’s face with one hand and looked the Amazon in the eyes.  “ _Your_ accomplishments and the leaps that you have already made would easily put you among the greatest heroes of our world--the Dalai Lama, who has personally prevented two major wars and successfully ended ninety-five percent of sexual violence in Tibet, Abdul Sattar Edhi, who built the world’s largest volunteer ambulance network in Pakistan and personally provides for over twenty thousand orphaned and rescued children for no other reason but that he _can_ to this day despite being on dialysis, Jonas Salk, who cured polio--the _moment_ you exposed even a few of them to the wider world.  You have achieved incredible technological advances and have become a respected teacher and scholar despite your untreated post-traumatic stress, an admirable achievement given that you were cut off from other engineers and scientists and essentially had to teach yourself the scientific method and develop all theories of physics and biology by yourself.”  The alien’s arms were gentle as she set Althea down.  “You did that _alone_.  How much could you have accomplished with Marie Curie, or Albert Einstein, or Jane Goodall, or Isaac Newton?”  Kara shrugged.  “But there is no use resting on might-have-beens.  Take pride in your accomplishments, Comrade, and think about how much could be achieved with collaboration in the future.”  

“Um, ladies?” Harley said.  “As sweet as this all is--an’ I gotta admit I’m surprised how good Pew’s at at soundin’ like a shrink despite really needin’ one herself--we’ve still gotta figure out what happened ta Ollie.”  

Kara went red.  “Oh.  Ah.  My apologies.”  

“Don’t,” Althea assured her.  “I think that we both needed that.”  She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.  “I must admit, the idea of healing the world...it has an appeal, even if it means l...leaving, even for a little bit.  The people I could save if I had the courage…”  Kara’s eyes darkened at that, but Althea changed the topic before the Kryptonian could reassure her again.  “Now come.  We might make more progress trying to track him--you’ve tried to find him yourself?”  

“It was the first move I attempted.  He has some form of cloaking technology.  Alien design, nothing Humanity has developed yet comes close.  It is advanced enough to foil your people’s sensors as well.”  

“Right.  I _might_ have a few ideas--these have been postponed because they were low priority, but now…”  

Harley chewed her lip as Kara and Althea got to work.  That poor chick was _depressed_ on top of her PTSD; and Pew herself was too...well, _old_ and patched-together in her own way to properly help.  

 _Times like these, a girl could regret losin’ her license_...

Althea’s fingers were racing over a holographic terminal, and her goggles whirred. Eventually she looked up, grinning. “OK! We have something that could well work. And...while you disapprove of our only allowing women on the island, this could work to our advantage here.”

“Oh? How?” Harley asked.

“Well...it was an idea I was working on for detecting potential individual invaders - lone spies or whatever who landed secretly. It got abandoned, because landing without setting off multiple alarms of a different sort should be possible. But! This - I call it the Bloodhound - it can detect pheremones. Literally, it can sniff out men.” She paused. “Though you’ll need to tie it into the Central Sensor, in the war-room beneath the Palace. My little lab doesn’t have the power necessary to scan the whole island.” She reached down and produced a rather fearsome-looking device. “This is it. We connect it to the main console, sync it, and there we go.”

“I see…” Kara looked at it. “So...sexism may have a use?”

“Oh yes.” Althea looked sad. “Of course, things might have been more difficult if any of the priestesses of Cybele had come with us… I’d have had to refine the device more.”

Kara cocked her head. “How so?”

“Oh, right, I forgot you didn’t know. Back in the olden times, before we came here...Amazon cities were havens for those born in males’ bodies but who were truly female. We synthesised this potion, made it from the urine of pregnant mares - combining that and a sharp knife, we were able to help them.”

Kara hummed approvingly.  “Gender reassignment surgery.  Crude, but effective.  We redeveloped a similar method in the 1920s, in Germany.  Of course, then Hitler happened, and the doctor was _de facto_ exiled, his books burned.”  Kara’s voice was cold.  “Executing Hitler once was not enough; the genocide alone warranted several hundred sentences at a minimum.”  

“Something similar happened with us.” Althea’s face twisted. “When our cities were attacked, the priestesses of Cybele were killed without mercy. To our attackers, live women had ‘value’, but what _they_ thought of as perverted men had none.” She gulped. “My aunt - I called her my aunt, she and my mother were deeply in love - was one such…” She sniffed, then tapped several controls on the large device, causing a humming sound to emerge from it.   “Anyway, with only one human biological male on the island, this should work just fine. Though you’ll need Captain Nubia’s help to operate our scanners.”

“Understood.”  Kara accepted the device, picking it up one-handed and heading for the door.  “We will begin work at once.  Thank you again, Comrade Althea.”

Althea smiled, then took a breath. “ _Пожалуйста, това́рищ,”_ she managed hesitantly, fumbling the words and pronunciation a little. She giggled slightly. “I spent quite a while analysing your native language, I managed to get that. I think it’s probably true what my more wicked students say when they think I can’t hear: that the real reason they called me ‘Althea the Lame’ was because I’m so hopelessly _tragic_ as to spend my time on learning random things.”

“Well, then they are fools, since random things can be damned useful sometimes.  Like making a tampon in the field out of a cloth hat.  Most useful thing I learned as a soldier, let me tell you.”  She bowed carefully, keeping the tracker in the air.  “ _И ваше произношение приемлемо, товарищ._ ”  

As she left, Harley spoke up, interested and also looking to distract Althea. “So ya recognised that even then… What about transmen? Men born in women’s bodies?”

Althea cocked her head. “There were a few. It was always hard for them, though - we weren’t able to help them, our healers experimented but we couldn’t find any techniques to help them. We tried to make them as happy as we could, though it was… There were only ever a few, and our cities were the only places they could live because no other realms at the time recognised them for what they were.” Her hands flew over the tracker as she talked. “They were the only men who regularly stayed in Amazon cities. But...again, they fell victim to what happened to our race. The only people who survived the uprising against Heracles and the flight to Themiscyra were...ah…”

“Ciswomen?” Harley finished.

“Yes.” Althea was fine-tuning something, some kind of weapon it looked like. “And given that we all were that, given that there were no new Amazons, we didn’t research it anymore. Of course, now that there _are_ new Amazons, it could be necessary, but no-one’s made any moves in that direction. Though so far, there don’t seem to be any at all.”

“Hmmm.” Harley considered. “Well, with such a small population they might not appear for a while...though that’s one thing. Kate tol’ me that all your people are women. Amazons can’t give birth to male kids?”

“That’s right. We only ever have daughters.”

“An’ ya _all_ like women… How’d ya come about? Ya didn’t just _appear_ like that, that doesn’t fit…”

“According to the priestesses, we did. The goddesses Hera, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis all came together to create a race of ‘warriors without ego’. We would be warriors, the strongest in the world of all the peoples of humanity, but because we were women we would not desire conquest the way that men do. We would fight only to defend ourselves or others. The priestesses said that we were all women because of that, and we would only ever love other women so that we would never allow ourselves to be owned by the ones we love. They also said that at first, our daughters were gifts from the goddesses, but as we spread out into the world we were able to…” she coughed delicately, “trade for what we needed to continue having children.”

“Ya believe that?”

“I certainly think we were made the way we are - we couldn’t have evolved this way. And if we accept that...why not the goddesses?”

“I guess…” Harley considered. “Maybe the same way you guys ended up makin’ Kate into an Amazon?”

“No, it’d be built from the ground up. Kate’s…” Althea paused. “I was about to say she’s not got the same strength as a born Amazon, but that’s not true. She’s got the strength and durability of most of us, though there are some aspects she doesn’t have.”

“Still...better than the average human.” Harley sighed. “It was an accident, wasn’t it?”

“Hmmm? Yes, yes it was. We hadn’t treated a non-Amazon woman for a while, something happened with the Ray. I’m still not sure what.”

Harley felt the hope ebb out of her like air out of a balloon. “I see.”

Althea looked at her. “Why?” Harley felt like the goggles were piercing right through to her soul.

“Well…” Harley swallowed. “When it was just me an’ Kate...it was mostly puttin’ the hurt on ordinary thugs, y’know? Even when we started mixin’ it up with other metas, well…” She laughed. “I’m good at catchin’ ‘em off-guard. Hard. But the last while, I’ve been runnin’ inta enemies I’m findin’ it harder ta scratch, an’ here…”

“I heard about Mala and you.” Althea sighed. “She’s...Goddesses, she’s horrible. She was part of one of the classes I taught for a while - it wasn’t just that she was disruptive, she was a bully too. Eventually I had to just tell Nubia I couldn’t have her with my other students. She got disciplined, of course, but she’s good at shrugging things off. And then she started winning the championship fights, and she just became unmanageable altogether. But I’m so sorry you ended up suffering so.”

“Well…” Harley swallowed. “I was wonderin’... Is there any way you could repeat it on me?”

Althea looked at her levelly. Then, finally, she sighed a little. “You don’t want to be weak?” Her lips quirked slightly. “I can understand that. A great deal, in fact.”

“ ‘S not just that. I want to be able to help Kate. I don’t wanna be a burden on ‘er, y’know? An’...an’ I wanna be her equal. To make sure she can always trust me.”

Althea nodded. Turning, she retrieved something from a lockbox. It was a caduceus, but...it was slightly bigger, with what looked like some kind of extra power pack fitted. “Activate this and touch it to your flesh,” she instructed. “It only can be used once - bear that in mind. But it’ll give you the same powers as Kate has…”

She was cut off as Harley grabbed her in a tight hug and pulled her close, kissing her on both cheeks. “Yay! Thank you, four-eyes. Thank you so much.”

Althea froze, then returned the hug. “You’re welcome. Though...if you’re as exuberant - no, you’d be more exuberant - with Kate…” She paused. “I don’t suppose…”

“Nah. Sorry, but I’m a one-woman gal.”

“Of course.” Althea sighed. “Goddesses, I wish I was either one of you.”

Harley squeezed her shoulder. “Eh, one thing I’m pretty damn good at is matchmaking. Gimme a while an’ I’ll find ya someone. Least I can do when you gave me this.”

She hurried after Kara, hardly able to contain her glee.

***

“He would be a fool to attack us here.” Mala whispered confidently to Megala. The other woman didn’t respond, simply keeping her eyes forward. They were standing in front of the prison, the only visible soldiers at the moment. Of course, the truth was that there was a veritable army hiding nearby, ready to “capture” Oliver Queen should he be so foolish as to attack them.

“He bested you before.” Megala said quietly, still not turning to look at the other woman. Mala frowned.

“That was the Hydra, I’m sure of it!” Mala whispered angrily. Megala turned to look at her now, eyebrow raised. A crackling sound came to life behind them, causing the two women to jump in surprise and spin around to point their swords at the source of the sound.

“Think again, ladies.” A familiar voice came from the walkie talkie leaning against a nearby rock, even while a whistling sound became steadily louder behind them. Mala reacted first, turning again to see multiple bright objects moving towards them - rockets! She didn’t have time to think, swinging her shield upwards to bat the first rocket away from them.

The rocket exploded a few feet above them, causing them to bring up their shields and protect themselves while rolling sideways as the other two rockets impacted the door where they had just been standing.

“He’s here!” Mala yelled over the comm while Megala cursed as she rolled up face to face with a heavy duty laser weapon - one that she recognized from their own barracks.

“Megala! Check in!” Mala yelled over her comm as she hopped up. She saw a hole where the door used to be, and that damned Oliver Queen hopping right through. Mala followed to chase, and was promptly splayed flat as a mechanized fist plowed her into the ground. Oliver had simply ducked to the side of the door and waited for her to step through.

“Too easy.” Oliver said as the hologram at the end of the hallway disappeared. He darted down the hallway, hopping over Mala’s body.

“You’ll never make it.” Mala said, barely bringing her bloodied head up off of the floor - she was seeing stars, to put it lightly, “We’ll string you up and let the birds feed on you, man!” She spat at him. But Oliver wasn’t very interested in threats. Instead he dove towards the next door.

It opened up into the first of many hallways, containing various death traps. This one, like a few of the others, contained a mechanical laser gun aimed at the door and guarded by a mesh laser shield. On the second go around, it was fairly simple.

Oliver nocked an arrow and sent it sailing - right into the barrel of the laser gun. He dove to the side to avoid the first warning blast, but after that the napalm in the bow ignited and set the turret aflame. It continued to fire for a few seconds, but quite a bit slower as the circuitry inside was melted into a puddle.

Oliver adopted a wry grin as he sprinted through the hallway, knowing that his time was short. He was right to be paranoid, because the next room he entered was already filling up with a small squad of Amazons.

“Stop!” The leader commanded, her shield up in preparation for Oliver. In fact, they all were, likely knowing of his specialty with the bow and arrow, “Do not make us do something that we might regret.” The woman said honestly. Oliver chuckled.

“Thanks for the vote of sympathy. But I’m the one who’s sorry.” He said as he tapped a button inside his sleeve. Instantly the small squad lit up, as various coin sized objects he had placed around the room (during his first break in) sent electricity cascading into them. Of the four of them, one of them that was closest to the wall dropped her gun and was knocked out by the voltage, while the other three were in various states of numbness from the shock.

Oliver pressed the advantage, nocking another arrow and firing - this one bounced off of a corner, before impaling itself in the leg of one of the rear Amazons by passing through a small gap in the armor. It had barely done that when Oliver was dashing forwards, taking the head Amazons shield directly with his specialized gauntlet. The force of the collision knocked both him and the lead Amazon back - Oliver hit the rear wall, while the Amazon flew backwards into her only other comrade standing.

“Nicely played.” He grunted as he wiped some blood from his mouth, jumping to his feet as the two Amazons drew their swords and approached him - while the third pulled the arrow from her knee and limped towards the door to block him. Oliver raised his hands, making a “come-on” motion with them.

“Alright ladies, lets play.” He grinned as the lead Amazon charged it him, now thoroughly pissed. There was a whir as the magnet on his gauntlet activated. He caught her sword, using all of his body weight to re-direct it - to right behind her into the waiting bosom of the second Amazon.

“Grace!” The lead Amazon yelled as Grace coughed up blood before unceremoniously falling over to the ground. Oliver followed up with an uppercut, sending the lead Amazon straight upwards into the ceiling. He paused for a moment, catching his breath and staring at the final Amazon who was propping herself up against the next door and holding up the previously dropped rifle.

“Oh!” Grace groaned as Oliver stepped over to her and pulled the sword out of her chest. She coughed up more blood as the door guarding Amazon looked on in horror. Oliver pointed the sword at Grace’s throat and stared directly at the other Amazon.

“Now look, kid. We can dance all day. I can kill your friends here and then make my way on to you. And the next room, and the next room.” Oliver said.

“Don’t listen to-” Grace tried to tell the other Amazon, but Oliver pushed the sword point just a little too close to her skin. Grace went silent, eyes wide and her breathing hitched as she breathed through an open chest wound.

“Frankly, that doesn’t sound very interesting to me. You see - I’m one of the good guys.” Oliver said with a grin as he threw up a hand, “So here’s what you’re going to do. You’ll move away from that door, I’ll lock it behind me, and _then_ you can get some medical help for your friends.”

There was a pause, but the end result was already decided. The Amazon moved.

* * *

“ _Що ебать_?” Kara swore as she squinted at the security feed from the prison, the Bloodhound forgotten by her side.  “What is he…”  She shook her head.  “He must have been suborned, Mr. Queen attempted to minimize permanent damage in the past.”  

“He just showed his true colors, then,” Hippolyta countered.  Kara ‘s jaw clenched, but she turned to Kate and Harley instead of responding.  

“Get down there and contain him.  I will remain in reserve as needed.  I want to know what in Rao’s name is going on _now_.”  

“On it,” Kate promised, grabbing the Lasso and running out with Harley on her heels.  

“Good move,” Nubia commented.  Kara gave her a look, and her lips twitched upwards.  Nubia was perceptive; she almost certainly understood the dual purpose behind Kara’s order.   _Keep Kate and Harley safe from reprisal, and attempt to maintain a diplomatic front_.  It was probably not worth it at this stage, but Kara didn’t give up easily.  She was too harsh for her own good and perhaps too easily angered, but  _giving up_  just wasn't in her numerous vocabularies.  

“He’s not going for Diana,” Kara realized as she looked at the screen again.  “Why that wall?”  

“Oh, _Hera_ , no,” Nubia realized.  “ _That’s_ why he turned on us.  The other prisoner!”  

“Nubia!” Hippolyta snapped.  But Kara was already turning.  

“ _What_ other prisoner?  You told me that this facility had been constructed solely for Diana!”  

“It is no business of yours, outsider!” Hippolyta snapped.  “I’m more concerned with your weak-willed lackey.”  

“Colleague.  And I think it _is_ my business, given that Nubia has implied that Mr. Queen was suborned by _your_ prisoner.” 

“The alien is no business of yours!”  

“Speaking _as_ an alien, I very much believe that it is!”  

“She was captured while attempting to infiltrate our defense facilities.  Her cloaking technology is impressive, we only caught her because I walked in on her,” Nubia admitted.  Hippolyta hissed something at her, but Nubia met her eyes calm and level.  “Hippolyta, if Power Woman knows _anything_ about the other prisoner, we _must_ tell her what we know.  We know so little about that woman, any more knowledge will be a treasure trove.”  

“Wait,” Kara snarled, tapping at the screen.  “This feed is looping.   _What_ is going on?”  

Then the entrance to the prison exploded, sending a cloud of dust and smoke hundreds of feet into the sky.  

* * *

_One minute earlier..._

“Hmmm… It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen a man.” Medusa hissed as Oliver Queen slowly walked into her garden-room.

“Your brother was much more entertaining.” Oliver responded, his eyes shut tightly as he walked forward. Medusa slid sideways, circling him like a predator.

“Petulant. You must be the new Odysseus.” Medusa said. Oliver shifted slightly, following the sound of her voice - although he was quickly becoming aware of how this area had a very loud echo, obscuring his senses.

“I could be the latest Perseus if you’d like.” Oliver said as he produced a nocked an arrow. Medusa just laughed.

“Not all legends are true.” She admitted. Now it was Oliver’s turn to grin.

“If I pluck your eyes out, would they still turn people to stone? I’ve been looking for a good weapon.” Oliver said darkly. Now Medusa went silent. It was mostly luck that Oliver turned in the right direction right before she came up on him, producing the cloak that he had used during his first foray.

“ _No_!” Medusa hissed as the reflective panels activated and perfectly mirrored Medusa’s own image right back at her - including her stone gaze. The room went silent, and Oliver slowly opened his eyes. Medusa was mere inches from him, her body frozen in place and stony.

“Don’t worry, you’ll sleep it off.” He said as he still avoided her gaze, staring at her chest as he grabbed her by the hips and rotated her now statued form to look towards the door. He moved behind her, smiling.

“That should hold them off.” He turned on his heel and entered the final door, breathing a sigh of relief.

“My Exalted Queen! Your knight in shining armor has come to save you.” Oliver said as he skipped over to the cell of the redheaded woman. He quickly produced the key that he had taken from Queen Hippolyta, unlocking the ceiling door that kept her in place. There was the sound of rushing air as the gate flew open and the woman floated up into the main chamber where Oliver was.

And then she immediately collapsed, clutching a wound at her sides. She muttered some curse, grabbing Oliver by the arm and pulling herself up. She offered a smile.

“You have my gratitude, soldier. You may be spared the cleansing of this world.” She said boldly. Oliver nodded with worshipful fervor in his eyes, helping to guide her to another part of the chamber.

“Of course,” he prayed to his Queen, “Exalted Koriand’r.”

* * *

They met Diana barely a hundred yards from the prison.  

“Diana!”  Kata called as she stepped off of her borrowed sky-cycle.  “Do yourself a favor and surrender peacefully!”  

The Amazon princess cocked her head.  “I...don’t know,” she replied.  “I want to...but I don’t?”  

“Take it easy, babe,” Harley whispered in Kate’s ear.  “She’s real delicate right now.”  

“Got it.”  Kate took a cautious step forwards.  

And the prison exploded.  

Diana spun, stumbling back towards the other women as she pulled her arm up to shield her eyes.  Kate pushed Harley back, and…

Diana’a posture _changed_ , subtly, as the eruption expanded into the air, the muscles tensing and back straightening.  She turned, and her face was hard and cold.  

 _Oh, SHIT!_  

Diana lunged.  

Kate caught Diana’s heavy blow on her shield, then lashed out with the Lasso, flicking it around Diana’s waist and hurling her back into a wall. “I don’t want to hurt you!” she shouted desperately.

“Like you could!” Diana powered forward, the momentum of her charge bearing Kate to the ground. She landed on top of the other woman, hands flying to Kate’s throat.

Kate twisted her legs around and kicked Diana back. She righted herself again, but the brief respite allowed Kate to leap back to her feet. Then Harley appeared, her bat slamming into Diana’s back before she leapt away. “What do you hope to gain?” Kate demanded. “Ares is dead! His plans are in ruins, his lieutenants are dead or in prison, his tech’s captured…”

“Then I can go my own way! I’ll do it better than he could.”

“Maybe ya can,” Harley cut in, feinting a blow, before pulling back and firing her Mac-10. The rubber bullets made Diana flinch back, but she remained upright. “But do ya _want_ to? Or is that just what _he_ wanted you to do?”

Diana’s eyes narrowed, but she paused, circling Kate warily. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been a pawn of Ares, nothing more.” Kate took up the conversation. “You thought you were the one in charge of your life, but you were a puppet on his strings. He warped your mind, he gave you _his_ desires - what you want, the violence you crave? That’s all him…”

Diana’s attack nearly drove Kate into the ground from the sheer power, the war goddess slamming her fists into Kate’s shield and armour again and again. “Liar! This is _all_ me! I want…”

“To break me, to leave me squirming at your feet.” Kate flipped back, then used the Lasso again, this time around Diana’s arm. “That’s Ares talking. You know I’m right - in your heart, if not your head. Don’t you want to be your own woman?”

Diana froze, her fists clenched tightly. “Not like I can be that here. Locked in a cell, being told what I was…”

Harley stepped forward. “Do you want to find out if the Amazons are telling the truth?” She looked at Diana. “If you run now, girly, that’s Ares controlling you, even from beyond the grave. But if you truly want to know more about yourself, about the life you had before him and the potential you have...Yes, right now you might be controlled, but you’ll have made the decision yourself, to wait it out and not to leave until you’ve learned who you truly are.”

The Amazon was standing stock-still, the only movement the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed.

Kate paused. “She always talked about you, you know.”

“You mean... _her?_ ”

“Yes. She always told me about her beautiful daughter, her _brave_ daughter. The daughter she loved more than life itself, the daughter she would give anything to see again.”

Diana was still standing there, but Kate saw her shaking slightly. “I...I remember. Pieces...but...I can’t be weak. I can’t be weak.”

Harley shook her head. “Following a dead man’s orders, _that’s_ weak. If you’re a strong woman, you only do what _you_ truly want. If you want to leave, ya really, truly want to leave for your own sake, then go. But if ya want to at least give her a chance, then stay.”

Kate nodded in agreement.  “If you decide after that you want to leave...then I’ll come and take you away myself.”

For a while, Diana remained there, fixed to the ground. Then, slowly - as though fighting herself with every step - she turned and walked back towards the ruin of her cell.

Kate relaxed, breathing out deeply. At least that was _one_ less threat to contend with. _The poor girl…_

“You’ll take her away yourself?” The voice sounded from right behind Kate.

Kate whirled...just in time to feel the blade slip between the joints in her armour. She yelled out in pain, then suddenly collapsed as her legs gave out from under her.

She was dimly aware of Harley dropping her weapons and crouching beside her. “KATE!”

“Not so chirpy now, you little cretin,” Kate heard Mala snarl. “And this is what happens to traitors.”

Kate could barely see, and she felt so goddamn hot… _What...what have you done to me..._

* * *

“What in Hera’s name is going on?” Hippolyta snarled, Nubia and Kara on her heels.  She pulled up at the sight of the plume of smoke rising from the prison--and the red-haired form rising from the rubble.  “The other prisoner!  The filth must have released her as well!”  

“If it helps, I will aid in recapturing…”  Kara trailed off, narrowed her eyes, then swore.  “That’s a Tamaranean!”  She rounded on Hippolyta with a snarl.  “You had one of _them_ here all this time?”  

“The alien was captured while scouting Themiscyra several years ago…”  

“You had a Light scout here for _years_ without telling _anyone_?”  Kara’s voice was loaded with fear and horror.  “ _Глупая, идиотская сука, дочь дураков и идиотов!_  You have doomed us all!”  The Kryptonian rose into the air, and her eyes blazed.  The woman with the flaming hair swore in a harsh language and darted sideways, Kara’s fiery gaze tearing through a marble column.  

“I have done nothing wrong!” Hippolyta protested.  “ _You_ have caused this, bringing your _man_ here and letting him betray us!  Their kind are _poison_!”  

“You fucking _idiot_ …” Kara snarled in a mangled mixture of Kiev-accented Russian and rough Kryptonian.  Then she was gone, a sonic boom knocking Hippolyta off of her feet as the Kryptonian slammed into the other alien in a blur, the Tamaranean screaming a curse.  The Tamaranean got her hands free and blasted Kara straight in the face with beams of stellar energy, sending her flying through an ornate temple, which crumbled on top of her.  

“Exalted Koriand’r!” the black-eyed Green Arrow cried.  “They’re readying artillery!”  

The Tamaranean dove to grab him, lifting back off as the rubble of the temple shifted, a fist punching through the last relatively intact block.  “Time we were gone, then.  Farewell, Amazons!  You will make a fine conquest for my crusade.  Glory to Tamaran!”  

She picked up speed, darting off into the sky as Kara emerged.  The Kryptonian crouched to launch herself after the other alien…

“ _Take them down!_ ” Hippolyta screamed.  “The outsiders have betrayed us!  Kill Power Woman and take the others!”  

“Your Majesty!”  Nubia objected.  “This seems rash, perhaps it would be advisable to…”  

“I gave you an _order_!   _Carry it out!_ ”  

Kara roared with rage as Amazon artillery fired, the first hit setting the air on fire around her for a nanosecond, and Nubia swore.  “Your Majesty…”  

“Would you betray me, too?”  Hippolyta hissed.  Nubia frowned, but set her jaw.  

“No, your Majesty.  Amazons!  To arms!”   _I’ve got to stop this madness, somehow…_  

***

“You stupid, _stupid_ girl,” Kara snarled.  “Should have scanned the prison further, should have been more suspicious, you _know_ better, a damned Tamaranean here _all this time_ …”  And now the Light were aware of Earth and its defenses, and Kara’s adopted home was doomed.  A Light scout meant the fleet was not far away, and from what Kara remembered of Krypton’s death Earth had maybe five years at most to live.  She effortlessly batted a round from an Amazonian cannon aside, hissing in pain as it stung her hand.  “Where are you, you damned Light _сука…_ ”  The blasted Tamaranean had escaped during Kara’s confusion as the cannons hit her, and she feared that the island’s shield was interfering with her senses.  

“ _Kate!_ ”  Harley’s cry cut through the roar of the guns, and Kara looked down, super-vision zooming in effortlessly…

“ _I’ll kill you next, you crazy ingrate_ ,” Mala gloated, her blade dripping something green that sizzled on the ground as Kate gasped for breath in Harley’s arms. Diana already gone back into what remained of her prison.  “ _You never should have spurned me, Kate, you treacherous bitch_ …”  

“ _You_ ,” Kara growled.  The next cannon round boomed through the spot where she had been hovering, and Kara landed between Mala and her prey so fast that the Amazon was sent stumbling backwards from the shockwave, branches snapping from the trees.  The ground itself split beneath Kara Zor-El’s boots, and the Kryptonian stalked forwards with murderous contempt in her eyes.  

“What the…”  Mala gave a muffled scream of horror and pain as Kara’s hand grasped her face, effortlessly lifting the Amazon from the ground as the Kryptonian’s eyes blazed red.  

“ _You have made your final mistake_ ,” Kara snarled in flawless Russian, colder than the Arctic pack ice.  “ _No one on Earth harms the comrades of the Red Star_.”  Mala’s hands grappled in a futile struggle as Kara’s fingers began to flex...

“Kara!”  Someone leaped through the air to crash into the Kryptonian, pulling desperately at her fingers before she could crush Mala’s skull like a grape.  “Kara, if you kill her there can never be peace between our nations, Hippolyta will not…”  

The alien stiff-armed Nubia away as if the Amazon were a feather.  “ _She stepped too far_ ,” the alien hissed.  “ _This predatory_ сука _stabbed Kate with a poisoned blade._ ”  

“And for that she _will_ be punished,” Nubia promised, throwing herself at Kara again and grappling at her as if she were trying to fight her.  “You reminded me to think carefully through my beliefs--now I remind _you_ to do the same for your actions.”  Kara’s eyes died down.  “Kara Zor-El.  You know what is right.”  

“ _Трахни мою жизнь_ ,” Kara snarled.  She released Mala, who collapsed, gasping for breath--and Kara kicked her under the jaw, sending her flying backwards, unconscious.  “I apologize for what I must do now.”  

“I understand.  Take them to safety, and quickly.”  

“I shall.  Take good care of your daughter, she needs both of her mothers now.”  Nubia braced herself, but nothing could prepare her for the planet-shattering strength of a fully-powered Kryptonian grabbing her by the throat and throwing her straight into her own oncoming phalanx of Amazons.  

“Captain!”  

“I’m alright,” Nubia wheezed, getting to her feet--her shoulder was broken, no helping that, but a Ray would fix that easily enough.  “Obey the Queen’s command, take them down!”  

But the Kryptonian was already in the air, Kate in her arms and Harley clutching onto her back like a koala.  Cannons fired, but Kara Zor-El was speeding up, Harley’s hair snapping out behind her as the alien sped into a blur with frightening haste.  She landed by the harbor, and Oliver Queen’s yacht pulled out as the alien hauled it physically away.  

“Captain Nubia, do we take the aircraft after them?”  The face was young, eager--Megala, she was fairly sure.  Yes, Nubia had tutored her in the spear personally, some twenty years before.  Gods, that uncouth alien was right, she _was_ practically a mother to half the island...

“No,” Nubia ordered.  “We have wounded, they have fled and our island is secure once more.  Get Mala to the healers and tell her to report to me the moment the foolish girl wakes up.”  She hissed in pain as she picked up her shield.  “On second thought, I’ll go as well.”   _Styx_ , the power that Kara had used to just _flick_ her aside--even Diana wasn’t quite that strong.  Or maybe she _was_ finally getting old.  

“But the Queen’s command…”  

“I will deal with Hippolyta.  My orders are my responsibility and any consequences will be on my head.”  Megala snapped to attention and saluted, then waved a couple of others over to pick up the crumpled form of Mala.  

Nubia swore under her breath as she watched the boat pull away from the harbor.  It wouldn’t be easy to go up against the woman she loved.  But after seeing the raw power that Kara Zor-El could bring to bear...there was no way Nubia _couldn’t_.  

***

On the deck of the yacht, Harley stared at Kate. Her girl was shuddering violently, and sweat was breaking out from her skin.

 _No. Not again…_ She whipped out the caduceus and flipped it around, activating the needle. Taking a breath, she plunged it into Kate’s arm and tapped a contact, looking fearfully.

“What…” Kara began.

“It can m-make an antidote. Just…”

She breathed out as it went green, and a small crystal appeared. “Pew, I need an IV line and a bag, quick. Ollie shoulda kept a medical kit around somewhere.”

Kara turned...then froze. A gigantic golden bubble was enclosing Themyiscyra. As she watched, there was a flash of light...then the island was gone. She narrowed her eyes--but there was _nothing_ , not even the miasma that had clouded her vision in the normal Human-visible spectrum.  This was no mere trick of dark energy; the island had truly _vanished_ , perhaps teleporting somewhere else.  

 _Damn.  And the Tamaranean is gone too_.  She forced herself to pull back before she punched through the wall of the yacht’s cabin, then ducked inside for the medical supplies.  There was little time.  Not that it would matter, when the monsters that had terrified even the High Judicator of Krypton and the second son of El arrived to claim the Earth...

Harley dropped the crystal into the bag of saline, then hooked it up, letting it begin to flow. As she watched, Kate twitched several times, then lay still. Touching her girlfriend’s brow, she felt the fever receding...then Kate’s eyes fluttered open. Harley grinned. “Savin’ your life again, Red? This has ta be a…”

She broke off at the expression of utter dismay in Kate’s face. “What? Kate, what is it?”

Kate was opening and closing her fist. “Where...where’s my strength gone? I…” She raised an arm. “I feel so _weak._ ”

Kara squinted at her. “Kate...I am not _certain_ what has happened, but your body appears to have been severely damaged.  Your heart...I cannot see the signs of metahuman capacity and activity in your cardiac or skeletal musculature.”  The alien frowned in confusion.  “The toxin--or perhaps one of the other Amazon devices or chemicals that you were exposed to during your stay on the island…”  

“...made me human again?”  

Kara nodded. “I...I think so.”

Harley felt her heart freeze. Then again, as she saw a tear-line tracking down Kate’s face. “Damn you, Mala,” Kate whispered. “Damn you to whatever hell you believe in. It wasn’t enough to hurt me, to make me doubt myself. It wasn’t enough to try to make me leave the woman I love…”

Harley blinked. “Wait... _what?_ ”

“You had to take my strength away literally.” Kate slumped back on the deck, pain all over her face. “I had so much more I could have done.”

“Kate…” Kara began.

Kate shook her head. “I never asked for this. And once I had it, I never wanted it for myself. All I ever wanted to do was try to _help_ people, help people and bring those who did wrong to justice. Now… Now, how many people are going to suffer, because I can’t help them?”

“Kate...you don’t need…” Kara tried again.

“No, but...it does help.” Kate gulped. “I’m...I’m not saying I’m anything special - there’s more than enough heroes in the world - but...I think I did _some_ good. And now I can’t do that…”

The modified caduceus was in Harley’s hand instantly, and she jabbed it to the side of Kate’s neck. The ray flashed, and Kate jerked, eyes flying open...then suddenly she squeezed her hand again. “What…”

The alien narrowed her eyes again, then sucked in a breath.  “Now, _that_ was fascinating!”  She switched to her strange alien tongue, and all Harley caught was the word _Rao_ and a questioning tone before Kara shut her mouth and shook her head.  “And there _is_ a biochemical reaction clearly taking place, even at that rate, given the rapid rise of her heart rate…” 

Kate turned. “Where...how…”

“I got it from Althea,” Harley said, forcing a smile. “Feelin’ better?”

“Yes. It’s...it’s coming back.”

Kara looked at Harley, thoughts of science temporarily set aside. “That was going to be for yourself, wasn’t it?”

Harley shook her head quickly. “Oh, no. No, it was just in case somethin’ happened ta Red here…”

Kate reached up and gripped her hand firmly. “I love you so much, you know that?” she whispered. “Thank you. And I promise - I _will_ try to find some way of getting you these powers.”

“You don’t haveta, Red.” Harley paused. “Red...what was it ya said about Mala?”

Kate paused, swallowing once. “We...had words, back in Hippolyta’s palace. She’d figured out Ollie had done something, she knew Hippolyta would blame me. She…” Another swallow. “She said that she wouldn’t tell Hippolyta if...if I left you and went back to her.”

Harley went still, even as Kara’s fists clenched hard enough to crush carbon into diamonds. Eventually, she moved around, still holding Kate’s hand, and sat down, propping the taller woman’s head in her lap. “Don’t worry,” Harley said softly, stroking Kate’s hair. “She’s far away now. Dunno where, but far away. An’ if I ever see her again...I’m gonna kill her. I swear.”

“No,” Kara said.  “Nubia was right, in what she said to me.  If we ever see that _мудак_ again, you will beat her into the floor and then she will be locked away.  Because you are _better_ than some predatory _сука_ with an overinflated ego, Harley.”  The alien knelt to look Harley in the eye.  “You are kind, and brave, and self-sacrificing--everything that I strive to be.   _Never_ forget that.”  

Harley caught her intense look, and gulped.   _She knows_.  Her eyes widened slightly, questioning--and Kara gave the tiniest shake of the head.  

Harley grinned.  “Well...thanks, Pew.  That’s awful kind of ya.”  

“She’s right,” Kate murmured, pulling Harley closer with a tired smile.  “And I love you all the more for the way you are, baby.”  

“I will go and propel the vessel,” Kara announced.  “I will awaken you when we return to the United States.”  As she left, she paused in the door...and turned to give both women a wink.  

“Did she just…” Kate asked in surprise.  

Harley grinned.  “Oh, yeah.  You’re _alone_ with your doctor/girlfriend for the next few hours.  And there’s _nothing_ you can do to stop me from taking care of you.”  

Kate groaned theatrically, but let Harley have her way without protest.  

***

**Epilogue**

**Infinity Tower**

"Gone entirely." Kara still couldn't quite believe it. "I have overflown the location multiple times. There is nothing left - not even the water around the island, it is merely a blank expanse of ocean. And President Lane says that global surveillance satellites have found _no_ new islands anywhere on the planet."

Kate nodded. "Althea had been working on something to render the island invisible to satellites. And Hippolyta said that she could move the island once - I thought she was bluffing, but... I guess not. For better or for worse, the Amazons are as secluded as ever."

"And her with them.  For now, at least."

"True." Kate rested a hand on Kara's shoulder. "On the other hand, she's not going anywhere anytime soon. And Harley and the President's doctors testified that with what Ares did to her... well, if we're not equipped to imprison her, we _damn_ well can't rehabilitate her safely."

Kara sighed. "I know.  I merely...bah.  I may have pushed too hard.  I am used to teaching relatively harshly, my nephew used to be involved with some rather unsavory men, and my sister had me speak to him about the matter.  Damn it, I should’ve been more conciliatory."

"I mean, you _did_ come in pretty aggressively.  And barging in to challenge Hippolyta’s authority like that wasn’t very polite.  But...a lot of those women listened to you.  And who knows, maybe some of them are acting on it?"

“I hope so.”  The Kryptonian frowned.  “I need to brief the President.  That hypocritical _fool_ had a Light scout in her prison for _years_ , and did nothing?   _Nothing_?”  

“What _is_ the Light, exactly?” Kate asked.  “You seem... _scared_.”  

“They killed Krypton,” Kara whispered.  “They are an army.  Tamaraneans, led by the warlord Koriand’r--I believe the translation is _Fire-of-Stars_ , or _Star-Fire_.  This warlord must be brutal and powerful, from how my parents whispered while speaking that name.  They have other species, as well--I overheard my mother say something about a Czarnian, a dangerous species with great strength and invulnerability.  The Light have taken many worlds, including mine, and seek to conquer.  I know little besides that, I was young and my parents wished to shield me from the threat.”  

“What do they want?”  

“Conquest.  Other than that...I do not know.  All I know is that Earth is next, and we have less than a decade to prepare.  Probably less.”  

Kate’s mouth was dry.  “How...how powerful are they?”  

“My aunt, the finest commando in five hundred years, went to a world with a yellow sun, like Sol, and they killed her there.  If she had the power I have here, and they still killed her…”  Kara didn’t need to finish the sentence.  Someone who could casually bat aside Amazon artillery and take a blast hotter than the surface of the Sun to the face and get nothing more than a mild sunburn, being _killed_ by enemy fire--meant a powerful foe indeed.  

“Do we have _any_ chance?”  

Kara turned, and her eyes were hollow.  “That is the worst part.  I do not think that we do.”  

“Hey.”  Harley wrapped herself around Kara’s shoulders from the back, jumping up to grab her properly.  “Kate an’ I, we’ll help you stop them.  We’ll figure _something_ out.  You ain’t losin’ another home.”  

Kara’s eyes brimmed with tears.  “I _cannot_ ,” she sobbed, her voice breaking.  “But I _will_.  They took Krypton, it vanished behind my pod as if it never were, Rao and Daxam lost with it, and now they will take Earth.  My nephew, his children, Lucy, Captain Sawyer, Mr. Olsen, you and Kate, everyone I care for in the world will _die_ , and I fear that I cannot prevent it.”  

“Even if we do,” Kate managed.  “We _won’t_ go without a fight.”  

Kara pulled Harley off and floated from the ground.  “I _cannot_ let this happen again,” she whispered.  “I will _never_ let Earth be destroyed, nor subjugated to alien tyranny.”  Her body shuddered with a sob.  “Heal quickly, Kate.  I need to be alone.”  

She zipped out of the open window and was gone.  

* * *

**Savage National Park, 03:30**

Kate hugged Harley fiercely, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You're _amazing_ , you know that?" she murmured. "You wanted that so bad, but you repowered me without a second's thought."

Harley grinned at her through her tangled blonde mane. "Eh, you're better with powers than me. I'm just mad - you're a good person, Red. You deserve it more. I just need a bat."

"Don't sell yourself short," Kate admonished. "You're the sweetest, most generous woman I know, and I'm incredibly lucky that you fell in love with me."

"Eh, tall redhead in Greek armour, who _wouldn't_ fall in love with ya?" Suddenly, Kate found herself flipped over on her back, Harley leaning over her. "An' now you owe me, Red, so ya gotta do _everythin_ ' your doctor says. Without question."

Kate grinned. "Oh? I think I like the sound of that..."

There was a lot to do, and a lot to plan for. Ollie, the Light, the Amazons going who-knew-where...but right now, Kate just wanted to forget it a little. To try to have some time for them, before the world demanded them again.

She looked up as her candlestick began to glow. " _Oy vey,_ you have to be kidding me," she groaned, sitting up and grabbing it. "I swear, if this is Hippolyta trying to get me to come crawling back..."

She blinked as the image that appeared resolved into Nubia's features. "Nubia? What are you..."

"I can't stay long, Kate. I just wanted to say...say I was sorry. Hippolyta..."

"Overreacted to hell? Flipped out madly? Tried to kill us?" Harley asked.

"Any one of those." Nubia sighed. "She's...keenly alert for betrayal. When she thought you'd... It triggered memories of the past. Power Woman--Kara--was right."

"I'm guessing you're gonna do somethin'," Harley said, leaving forward. " 'specially since you just contactin' us in the first place would be somethin' she wouldn't like."

"You're right." Nubia took a deep breath. "I'm going to work on her. No matter how long it takes, no matter how stubborn she is, I'll get her to come round. Even if it makes her hate me."

Kate paused, then smiled. "She never could hate you. Not for long, anyway."

"I hope not. But please: tell that to Kara too." Nubia paused, then she also smiled a little. "Also...some irresponsible children who I cannot condone at all have been inspired. They've gone to Man's World to make a difference and have already left left gifts for her and you. Yours is one Harley will be delighted with."

"What..." Kate suddenly stopped. "They didn't. Not..."

"Your own sky-cycle," Nubia said, as Harley's eyes grew wide as saucers.

Kate groaned softly.

* * *

**Metropolis**

"Yes, yes, I'm coming. I swear, whatever this is had _better_ be important..." Kara kept the evil creature that, because it had fur, technically qualified as a cat, gripped tightly under her arm as she approached the door.

She flung it open...only to find no-one there, save a large box. And some kind of device over the doorbell, which Kara quickly scanned, then pulled off to put an end to the racket that had driven _Смугастий_ to distraction.

She quickly scanned the box with X-Ray vision. Then suddenly found herself grinning.

The box was full of seeds and roots. She couldn't tell what kinds, but there had to be at least fifty varieties.

There was a note on top of it.   _Use these however will best help the most people. We'll be doing the same._   Another hand, below, in ink that Kara could only see because it reflected ultraviolet light.   _These girls think that they evaded me.  Things will be tense for a long time, Kara Zor-El.  But you may be assured that I will, as you asked, take care of my daughter._  

 _Well well. Maybe something_ did _sink in._ And that got her thinking…

 _Damn.  Well, there’s nothing for it.  Until the world is lost, I really should act as though it will continue on_.  

Now where had she put her phone?  There was a charity working out of Port-au-Prince that she needed to contact...

* * *

**Mexico City**

"Alejandro..." Alejandro heard Mercedes moan softly as he helped her through the streets.

"It's alright, love. You'll be fine."

Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. Whatever was wrong with her needed a hospital or at least a good doctor, and they just didn't have the money...

Rounding a corner, he froze. He'd passed the old building many times, but...he'd never seen the sign outside. "Women's...Free Clinic?"

Suddenly, there was someone else there: a woman, but so tall, bigger even than Alejandro. She was taking Mercedes' arm. "Come here little one. We'll help you."

Alejandro had never been a religious man. But after that night, he certainly believed angels were real.

* * *

**Themyscira, somewhere in the South Pacific**

Something was different about the island. Diana wasn't sure what, but it was.

Everything else was the same, though. Including how she'd been taken from her accommodations to watch the sunset with the Queen. Well, the Queen and a platoon of guards armed with nonlethal weapons.

She took a bite of chicken as the Queen spoke on. "...remember the day we went out fishing? You, me and Nubia. You decided to dive into the water after the fish." Her voice shook slightly, but she kept on. "You were so fearless..."

Diana's hands shook as the memory suddenly flooded her mind. Surfacing, so disappointed after not catching any fish with her hands. Only to find her mother and Nubia laughing. But not in a mocking way, she realised as she dwelt on the memory. More a kind of rueful, amused pride...

Her hand jerked again, and she dropped her food. She tried to reach down to pick it up, hampered by the shackles that the guards put on her for these excursions...only for the Queen to instantly pick it up and hand it to her.

 _Say nothing. Don't be weak._ The voice was like hers and Ares' combined.

"Thank you," she said, the words coming to her lips despite the voice.

Hippolyta rocked back, then smiled. "You're welcome."

_Weakling! Say no more! Remember your training, weakness is death..._

"I _.._.I remember," Diana stumbled over her words. "We were watching the sunset, and...and you said you'd love me forever. And...and you always say you love me. Why? I've...I've done things that would shock you. Things that I liked doing. Why would you love me after that?"

She saw tears spilling down the Queen's - her mother's - face. "Because you're my baby girl, Diana. No matter what you were made to do, no matter if you never speak to me again, I'll _always_ love you."

The voice raged at Diana, ordered her to stay silent. But... She felt herself pulled to her mother like a flower to sunlight. Ares had _valued_ her, and she'd had many companions, but... _none of them loved me._

_Love is for the weak._

Even as the voice raged, Diana collapsed, clinging to her mother and burying her face in Hippolyta's shoulder as she burst into tears. "Mama..." she whispered brokenly.

She felt her mother's arms enfold her. Felt - paradoxically- strength flow into her as she let herself be weak. And suddenly, entirely, felt safe.

As she had, she remembered, that day long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Kara is as subtle as a brick to the face, and the last time she helped raise a kid it was her nephew who joined the Bratva. Diana needs to heal but that'll take a while. Kate doesn't deserve to be stuck refereeing between a bullheaded WW2 vet and a Queen who hasn't been seriously questioned in millennia. 
> 
> Nobody here is supposed to be entirely in the right. Kara is considerably more disrespectful to Hippolyta than the latter deserves, and allows her perception of Hippolyta to color her interactions with the Queen early on (not to mention that she toes the line between criticism and condemnation), Hippolyta is too wrapped up in her trauma to realize that she's slowly become a tyrant, Nubia knows that there are problems but is blinded to their magnitude by her love for Hippolyta, Althea has untreated PTSD on an epic scale, Megala was raised in a very sheltered environment and her knowledge of the outside world is largely based in propaganda, et cetera. The healing arc that we have planned for Diana will also involve the Amazons coming to grips with the fact that their understanding of the world outside is very different from the actual situation. 
> 
> Mala, though, is just a sexual predator, and she's VERY lucky that Nubia was there to talk Kara down. theg*ddam*hoi2fan was a bit nervous about including a sexually predatory Amazon, but I (worffan101) thought it made sense--a character who we’d established in the early parts of the chapter as contemptuous of those she sees as weaker than her, holds grudges easily, coasts on her good looks and athletic prowess...yeah, she’s a bully, and likes having power, and that’s not a good mix. 
> 
> Still, the Amazons have to be doing something right--one sexual predator out of a few thousand people is a pretty small amount. 
> 
> Other miscellanea: 
> 
> Kara calls Mala “Rotten fruit of the poisoned slit of a Yakut whore” when she has her fist caught after Mala was messing with Harley. That’s a kind of Russian three-layered insult that was considered especially inflammatory back in the early 20th century, when Kara was growing up. Most of the rest of her Russian dialogue should be fairly self-explanatory from context, for example “Fuck my life” when she drops Mala in the final fight. 
> 
> Kara is not comfortable with getting attention from so many of the young Amazons; the “new generation” of Amazons are physically younger than she is, but more importantly she considers them to be mentally younger than she is, and to Kara it just isn’t right to sleep with someone who hasn’t lived in and understood the wider world. She’s also worried about her Kryptonian strength accidentally hurting any potential partner during coitus, which is the main reason she’s been single for the last 80 years. 
> 
> Oliver has indeed been mind-controlled, during his first meeting with Koriand’r. He will be back, though. We have plans for an arc involving him dealing with the fallout and trauma of being mind-raped and used as a weapon by an alien warlord. 
> 
> And as far as I’m concerned, yes, there is porn in the No Trinity universe of “Power Lady” and “President Louise Lin” doing it on the Resolute Desk. Which is, in my opinion, less of a defilement of an American historical treasure than Donald Trump signing executive orders on it. 
> 
> Fallout from this chapter will affect several upcoming arcs. Kara is being forced to confront the fact that she isn't as healed as she thought she was, which will come to a head in episode 19, Kate needs to recover from almost dying in two consecutive weeks, and Oliver's been kidnapped by an alien warlord. Plus, there's still a Kryptonian ship incoming, and on it is General Zod.


	2. Vengeance Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful, wonderful chapter from theg*ddam*hoi2fan. This one focuses primarily on Athene and Eris and a terrorist attack that hits very close to home for the two heroines.

** Jump City, Vandal Boulevard, 02:30 **

 

James Sullivan came to in a haze of pain. He shook his head, then regretted it as the foggy feeling in his head intensified.

 

Where was he...no, he recognised this. He was still in his cab. What had happened? He remembered driving a fare towards the Height. Two guys, he'd picked them up at that jazz bar downtown... He didn't much care for 'em, but they'd been polite, and to be fair they were paying...

 

Then he paused. Now he remembered. He'd turned onto Vandal Boulevard - pretty quiet at this time of night - then suddenly, this...figure all in black had jumped from a height and slammed a fist through his windshield. Then he'd slid off the road, and all had gone black.

 

There was a flash of bright red light, and a scream. James turned, just in time to see a kneeling man burst into flame as a white-clad figure stood over him, beams burning from its eyes. Another man - one of James' passengers, he saw - was being held down by another figure in white, a huge, towering figure, muscles rippling beneath the white suit. The man was wailing, crying desperately.

 

"Shut up!" The figure who'd just burned the other man rounded on him, voice... It sounded like a woman. "You brought this on yourselves, through your vice and filth..."

 

James' jaw tightened.  _ No. Goddamn it, I'm not letting this happen. _

 

He scrabbled at the glove compartment as the woman continued to rant. It was made harder by the continued fuzziness in his head, and the fact that his fingers seemed twice their normal size, but he managed to get it open. As the woman's eyes lit up, he fumbled the Desert Eagle out and fired four shots at her.

 

She fell, and the giant ran to her side. James just had time to realise that his other passenger was running into the night, before a third figure - in black - emerged from the night. It raised a gun, and then he saw no more.

 

* * *

  
  


Jean-Paul Valley lowered his gun, sighing. He didn't  _ regret _  the killing, but it was a shame that a brave man had to die.

 

A shame that anyone had to die who wasn't directly involved in his plans, either. While he would kill anyone in the furtherance of his mission, he had chosen his mission in order to forge a world free of this kind of vile bigotry.

 

Every one of these deaths brings me closer to my true goal...and then to the wider conflict.

 

"Sis, are you alright?" Karl Brainard was helping up his sister Ruth.

 

"Fine, but you let him get away! We were supposed to kill both of those filthy deviants..."

 

"It's alright." Jean-Paul cut in quickly. "We were going to leave one survivor anyway. We need someone to spread the news of what we did, if we're to catch the real fish."

 

"But..." Ruth began.

 

"Trust me. We'll have their attention, and then we'll draw them out tomorrow night."

 

_ Then vengeance will be had, and I'll be able to take the two of you to serve a _  truly  _ righteous cause. _

 

** Malebranche District, near Batson Park, 12:00 **

 

Harley loaded the last shopping bags into the back of the 'non-super-hero' car - a Volvo from the 80s, probably the least sexy car in existence - and looked at what she'd bought. After a while, she nodded. It looked like she'd got everything... Fruit and vegetables, because Kate had made her promise. Meat, frozen pizzas, a lot of easy-cook food... And then of course ingredients for pancakes, assorted desserts, some seriously colourful lollipops from a mom-and-pop candy store she'd passed...

 

She took one out, unwrapped it and began licking carefully, like a connoisseur tasting wine. Then harder, grinning. She knew it probably looked a bit incongruous, with her heavy Goth make-up - plus her combination of bomber jacket, somewhat small black leather bra, and matching black leather trousers that creaked with every step she took - but she really didn't care. If people thought it was weird to see a Goth eating a lollipop then what the hell? She was long-done with caring what other people thought of her.

 

She shut the trunk, then turned to get into the car...then paused as something caught her eye. Something large and colourful - it looked like some kind of poster showing a dragon. A very Asian dragon, above the words 'Bhutanese Cultural Expo', over the entry to the park.

 

Harley wasn't always a huge cultural gal, but she'd picked up one fact. Cultural events usually meant ethnic food, of some kind. And ethnic food was usually delicious.

 

She locked the car, then skipped across the road and headed into the park. Stalls and banners were on either side of and across the jogging and cycle tracks that lined the park. Huge prayer wheels were being put up in different places, and men and women in red robes were working to set stuff up.

 

Set stuff up... Harley's shoulders slumped in disappointment. That meant there wasn't anything to eat.

 

"We'll be opening tomorrow." The gentle voice cut through Harley's thoughts.

 

She turned quickly, coming face to face with...a nun, she guess, only rather than the red robes of the others, this woman wore robes of deepest green. She looked about Kate's age, maybe slightly younger, and very pretty - her head was shaved, but that just accentuated how nice she looked.  _ Wow...her head's really nicely shaped... _

 

"Tomorrow? Awwww...I was lookin' forward to tryin' some of your food."

 

The nun looked slightly confused, then burst out laughing. "Well...that's the first time I've heard that as a reason for wanting to visit."

 

"Eh, ethnic food's always delicious. An' I'm kinda hungry."

 

"Well, we'll be ready tomorrow." The nun paused. "And if I'm honest, I'm rather hungry too, but this is my first time in Jump City. Do you have any recommendations..."

 

She didn't get any further before Harley grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the exit from the park. "I do, an' I'll take you there right now! Do you like pizza?" Harley paused suddenly. "Wait, are ya vegetarian?

 

"Don't worry about that. I'm a Tibetan Buddhist, we're not vegetarian." There was another laugh. "Not enough vegetables in the Himalayas." As Harley hauled her away, she called something to her companions, before turning back to Harley. "Though...you're quite enthusiastic, for someone who doesn't even know my name."

 

"Oh, sorry! Harley Quinzel, pleased to meetcha."

 

"Lala is my name. Quinzel...Jewish name?"

 

"Yep! But don' worry, I'm not some kinda extreme type. Not at all."

 

* * *

 

** Savage National Park, 12:10 **

 

"HAHHH!!" Kate plunged her spear through the sack of straw, then rolled and leapt to her feet, stabbing another one, before knocking the last one down with a spinning kick.

 

She breathed in and out heavily, looking carefully at all of the sacks and other targets she'd bright down, all the obstacles she'd cleared...

 

Sighing, she slumped down under a redwood, pulling off her sweat-soaked tank top and wiping her underarms and stomach down with a nearby towel.

 

She paused as she rubbed her side. The poison had gone and the wound had healed but the scar was still there, an ugly, jagged thing stretching around from just above her right hip to meet her tanned, rippling abs. It wasn't her first scar, but it was certainly the nastiest.

 

She swallowed. That was twice she'd come near to dying in the last short while. First in the fight with Ares, and then when Mala jabbed her with a poisoned blade. Closer than she'd ever come before.

 

_ Right then, I could only think of two things. I didn't want to die, I wanted to cling onto life with everything I had...and I didn't want to leave Harley alone.  _ Both ideas utterly terrified her. The idea of just stopping, of not being there anymore, and leaving her darling behind...

 

She clenched her fists, willing them to stop shaking. But...oh, G-d...

 

She'd known death might be a part of this. Or at least, she'd thought she knew it. But that had been driven painfully home. To the point that the very idea of going back out on patrol was filling her with discomfort.

 

She'd managed to beg off, saying she needed to be sure she was back to full strength. But soon, Harley was going to question that. And Kate would need to make a choice.

 

_ I've saved the world and nearly died doing it. I've spent night after night fighting the scum of Jump City. Surely no-one could blame me if I stopped now? If me and Harley just lived peacefully together? _

Only two things had stopped her from deciding to do that. The first was how Harley had sacrificed her shot at powers to give Kate back hers. To back out now would be to spit that sacrifice in her face.

 

The other was the knowledge of what was coming. The thing that had scared  _ Kara _  of all people.

 

So Kate hadn't decided yet. But she knew she'd have to soon.

 

Her lips quirked. Then there was the other thing. The dinner that she and Harley were having with her Dad next weekend...  _ That _  was going to require a  _ hell _  of a lot of courage.

 

* * *

 

** Montalbano's, Malebranche District, 12:15 **

 

"So...your usual, Harley, and a medium Neapolitan for you." Maria - Harley knew all the staff here by now - said, smiling gently. She looked at Lala, then back to Harley. "I sure hope you're not two-timing your lady, Harley."

 

Harley grinned. "Maria, you got a smutty mind. If I didn't have a girl, I'd kinda like it. But there's only one person in my heart right now."

 

"Glad to hear it." Grinning wickedly, Maria turned and walked towards the kitchen. Harley watched her go - she was fiercely loyal, but she'd never claimed to be  _ blind _  - before turning back to Lala. She paused. "Does, ah, that bother ya?" she asked.

 

"Should it?" Lala's voice was just the same as it had been, and she was still smiling.

 

"Well...ya bein' all religious-like, an'..."

 

The nun raised a hand. "Buddhism doesn't have any kind of anti-gay message at its core. There's a discouragement of 'sexual misconduct', and some thinkers in some countries think that includes gayness...but plenty of other thinkers would disagree. And also..." She paused. "Even were same-sex relations sexual misconduct, the discouragements of Buddhist scripture aren't the same as the commandments of Judeo-Christian belief. They're not considered 'evil' or 'sinful', it's just that they hinder advancement to nirvana." She grinned. "But the thing is, Buddhism is a monastic religion. Standard thought is that any form of sex but monastic celibacy hinders advancement to nirvana. So really, same-sex relations and heterosexual marriage are considered equally hindering."

 

"Huh." Harley blinked. "Well...that already puts ya ahead of most religions." She paused, as memories floated back to the surface, before shoving them down and grinning.

 

"Of course, there are plenty of conservative Buddhists. But that's usually a matter of cultural rather than religious background. And as for Bhutan... One of our most respected teachers, Dzongsar Khyentse Rinpoche, has said that sexual orientation has nothing to do with who does and does not attain enlightenment." She shrugged. "Not something that really affects me one way or the other - let's just say that I never felt any losses from taking monastic vows."

 

"I'm with ya." Harley took a roll from the basket on the middle of the table, and broke it open. "Tell me, though. Ya don' have a very..." She tried to search for words. "Your accent doesn't soun' very..."

 

"I was educated here." Lala steepled her fingers. "I was actually studying physics. My mother had really wanted me to be educated in America, to make a career and life here. She saw America as the future, and she wanted me to be a part of that. But...I loved my mother dearly, but I never wanted to come here. I only ever wanted to live in Bhutan. But...I followed her wishes, until she became ill."

 

Harley squeezed her hand. "Hey, we don't need ta..."

 

"No, it's alright." Lala took a slow, measured breath. "I came home and stayed with her until she died. And then I joined the Sangha, and until I joined this exposition I never left Bhutan again."

 

"I'm sorry, girl. Though...why'd ya join, if ya wanted to stay home?"

 

"Hmm. I suppose..." Lala smiled a little. "When I was in America, I thought so often that things would have been better if they'd been...a bit more like us? I know that sounds horribly egotistical, but...I don't think that Bhutanese people are better than others, but I do think we've found a good balance in life. How we focus on our people's emotional well-being rather than the relentless drive to the future."

 

"Eh, I kinda like the future. It's got cool stuff. An' if we hadn't marched into the future, my girl an' me woulda had ta pretend we were just best friends or somethin'."

 

"OK,  _ that _  much is a good point..."

 

"An' I'd'a been stuck with some  _ seriously _  borin' choices in clothes. Hell, if we'd stopped marchin' early enough, I'd'a been stuck with  _ skirts _ , not these sweet pants."

 

Lala laughed. "You don't have a problem with self-expression, do you?"

 

"Nope! I did once, but then I had this one crazy evenin', and I ain't never gone back. Now, I say what I want an' I do what I want."

 

"Hmmm. Well, as a follower of the Buddha, I would advise that you try to control your passions. They might be your undoing in the end..."

 

"OK, just so ya know, I could make  _ soooooo _  many jokes about passions an' undoing, I'm only refraining 'cos I don't wanna shock ya."

 

"...but you seem to be happy in your life. Somewhat on the forward and manic side, but also happy. And also...I lived in a dorm in an American college for years, there's no way you could shock me with jokes."

 

"Wanna bet?"

 

"I'm also a Bhutanese Buddhist. If I can manage the stories about Drukpa Khunley, I think I can manage what you have."

 

"Who?"

 

A second later, Harley was laughing her heart out as Lala explained just who Drukpa Khunley was, and what his practice of Buddhism had involved.

 

It was only when she caught a glimpse of a newspaper headline, dropped by a customer leaving, that she stopped laughing.

 

* * *

** Savage National Park, 14:45 **

 

"Red! Red!" Kate heard the yells from outside as she stepped out of a shower that had to have been hot enough to boil a Fabergé egg.

 

"Here, Harley-girl," she called, hands busy adjusting the towel around herself.

 

"Reeeeeddddd!!!" There was a pause, then Harley's voice sounded again. "Snugglebunny? Where are ya?"

 

Kate felt her face go red. "Not so loud!" she shouted. "You're supposed to use the  _ inside _  voice when you call me that!"

 

She hurried through their room into the living room. Harley was standing there, an unapologetic smirk on her face. "Eh, got ya out here quick, didn't it?" She grinned widely, looking Kate up and down. " _ Very _  quickly."

 

Kate sighed. "Inside voice. Please?"

 

"Awwwww, whatsamatter, the big bad soldier Amazon doesn't want people to know she's my snugglebunny?" Harley hugged Kate gently. "Don't worry, Red. I won't let anyone outside here know how soft you are."

 

Kate relaxed as Harley held her, feeling some of the tension from earlier ebbing out. When Harley held her like this, all of the problems just seemed to float away, and she felt so utterly safe...well, from everything except Harley and her wicked sense of humour.

 

Harley straightened slightly, but she kept a hold of Kate. "Anyway, Red...thing is, we gotta get back out there. There's meta queerbashers on the loose."

 

Kate's eyes went wide. "Wait,  _ what _ ?"

 

"I was havin' lunch - oh, I made a new friend, gotta tell you 'bout her - an' it was on the news. A couple got attacked by 'em. Three guys: one had super-strength, one had some kinda heat vision like Pew, burned a guy and a cab driver. The other guy escaped, he said these people were yelling things about sin and Jesus." Harley's voice was serious, now. "We can't let 'em get away with this, Red. Normal bigots are bad enough, but ones with superpowers?"

 

Kate nodded. "No, you're right. We have to stop this."

 

Even as she said that, she felt fear uncoil deep in her belly. Was she ready? Ready to go back into the madness, after her period of incapacitation after both Ares and what Mala had done to her.

 

She set her jaw. She  _ had _  to be. Two innocent people had died already. She wasn't about to let any more fall, not if she could help it. This was why she'd been so happy to gain her powers in the first place, why she'd fought for so very long...

 

Harley grinned. "Yay!" She squeezed Kate hard. "We'll get 'em, Red. You an' me, just like always."

 

"We will." Kate knew that Harley had been worried for her. And that her lover wasn't just eager to bring these bastards down - she wanted to  _ help _  Kate, help her get her inner strength back. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready, but she appreciated Harley's many, many efforts.

 

"Well, we'd best get ready."

 

Harley's grin turned sly. "Eh, it's only two-forty-five, Red. We've got some time still."

 

"Time for..."

 

Kate gasped as her towel was suddenly whisked away, held aloft by Harley. "Hey! Give it back..."

 

"Do ya really want me to?" was the pointed question.

 

Kate paused, shivering slightly. Then grinned in turn. "Not really, no."

 

* * *

 

** Church of the Ararat Brotherhood **

 

Jean-Paul wiped his brow as the fat man at the head of the small congregation droned on. This place was hot as hell, probably deliberately. Hot, stinking from the people crammed so closely together... Only his devotion to his objectives allowed him to endure it.

 

At the head of the congregation, Pastor Marvin Brainard clicked his little remote. An overhead projector image appeared of Green Arrow, lurking on the roof of a building. "Flaunting the rule of law," he said, lip curling. Another flick. "Using demonic powers," he continued, showing an image of Green Lantern and the winged woman fighting on top of The Hague, green energy emerging from the man's ring. Another flick, the image changing to Power Woman flying through the air. "Claims to be all-American, while promoting loathsome, Godless Communism to our children and stepping outside of the proper sphere for a woman." He paused dramatically, before hitting the remote again.

 

Jean-Paul had seen this image before. It had been all over the Net at one point. It showed Athene and Eris, just after breaking up an attempted bank robbery. Both of them had their helmet and cowl respectively on, but it was plain that they were both kissing passionately...and one of Eris' legs had emerged from beneath the concealing black robe, wrapping around Athene's waist. As the hero appeared to wear shorts rather than pants under the robe, the embrace made it quite clear that Eris - like Athene - was a woman. "Flaunting sin to the eyes of the world," Pastor Brainard finished as his congregation stirred and murmured. "Spitting in the very face of God."

 

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes. The League drew recruits from all over the world, men and women of all races united in their righteous work of purging the world of corruption...but as long as it involved consenting human partners of an appropriate age, they didn't give a damn about what either their members or the wider world population did in bed. But then, this was the case for so many groups - religious or otherwise - that wished to reform society. They focused on utterly unimportant things like this, yet were quite happy to ignore how their society cheated them and forced them into wars and poisoned the world that their children would one day have to inherit.

 

Brainard stalked across the podium at the head of the room. Or he doubtless imagined that he stalked. To Jean-Paul's way of thinking, 'waddled' would have been more appropriate. Once more, Jean-Paul consoled himself with the thought that in the world that the League would create once rebuilt, Brainard and his insufferable ilk would be the first up against the wall. "Since the appearance of the so-called metahumans - perversions of God's Creation - they have plagued mankind, led us astray into immorality. They seek to usurp the Lord as our rightful saviour, to make us look to them rather than to Jesus Christ for salvation." He shook his head, then straightened. "But the Lord is not mocked, and He has favoured us with messengers, strong weapons to undo the evil that metahumans have visited on us for so long." He indicated the front row, pointed to his son and his daughter, both clad in their matching white costumes.

 

Jean-Paul couldn't help but marvel at the two-faced hypocrisy. Both from Brainard embracing the use of metahumans by his church to target other metahumans - because of course, if they appeared in his congregation then they were different to the  _ other _  kind - and at how he was pointing to his children right now as being God's right hand when mere hours ago he'd been berating them for failing to kill both the women in the taxi. Berating and worse - the little bastard had hit his son about the face repeatedly, and had then taken a pair of pinking shears to his daughter's long hair.

 

Even to someone trained with the harsh methods of the League, the casual brutality to his own flesh and blood had made Jean-Paul want to kill the man. He'd only restrained himself by the thought that this treatment would make the two easier to control. Once he  _ had _  killed their father, they'd probably be delighted to come with him to somewhere such things wouldn't happen anymore.

 

"Thanks to Brother Valley's strategy, and our action," Brainard continued, "we've undoubtedly got the attention of at least some of the so-called heroes who infest this city. And with our next action, we'll draw them out into the open...where they'll be struck down."

 

Jean-Paul smiled at that. That, at least, he could feel satisfaction about. At least some of the scum who'd thwarted his master's plans and damaged the League so badly would fall. A measure of revenge would be taken.

 

A measure of revenge...and then the League would gain two new, powerful members. And he could then ease his utter disgust at the pastor when he shot him.

 

** Malebranche District, Jump City, 22:30 **

 

Kate took a deep breath, and gripped her spear. She didn't know if she was ready for this at all - even her armour, which had always felt like it fit her like a second skin, now seemed to hang loose about her body. And her shield and spear seemed to much heavier.

 

_ Stop it  _ she chided herself.  _ You're being silly. _

 

She flicked on her ear bead, tuning into local radio, trying to see if anything came up on breaking news. Unfortunately - or fortunately - it was just world stuff. "" _...and Ambassador Audie Leon Murphy, better known as the superhero Captain Freedom, was criticized today by groups including the Family Research Council for his off-the-cuff remarks during a post-Ares-attack interview,"  _ a newsreader informed her." _ The Family Research Council said that Murphy's statements, including calling the FRC a 'hate group' and stating that their petition to the President to ban transgender servicemembers from the military was 'absurd, hateful, and cartoonishly impractical', were defamatory and harassing to the organization. Murphy fired back on Twitter and Facebook with links to military studies purporting to show that transgender soldiers are no less effective than others, and stated 'The idea that any American, black or white, gay or straight, cis or trans or whatever other new-fangled label you like to use, should be denied the right to serve their country despite meeting the Department of Defense's enlistment standards is frankly un-American, un-Christian, and fundamentally has no place in a free, egalitarian state like the United States of America.' _

 

" _ Secretary of Defense Trevor confirmed that Ambassador Murphy is correct on current Defense Department policy, and further clarified that transgender servicemembers will be allowed to serve unrestricted for the forseeable future. Said the Secretary, 'It's expensive and time-consuming to train new officers, the only reason I'd throw one out is a felony-level or more severe crime--gross dereliction of duty, rape, war crimes, murder, et cetera. I don't give a good goddamn what's between your legs or what pronouns your college buddies use for you, if you're willing to serve your country I want you.' _

 

" _ Ambassador Murphy was not available for comment, due to his pressing diplomatic visit to the People's Republic of Tibet, where the Dalai Lama will be hosting a meeting of the American and Chinese diplomatic corps in order to finalize a trade agreement. He is expected to be in Tibet for no more than four days. The Family Research Council has not yet responded to requests for comment _ ."

 

Kate's lip curled. She knew all about the FRC - reactionary idiots who'd try to bring back DADT if they could. Thank G-d they were being stood up to.

 

The next item to come up lifted her spirits a little. " _ 'raqi government forces today launched a major offensive aimed at expelling the remnants of ISIS from their nation. The operation, which will see the final destruction of the terrorist organisation within Iraq, was greatly facilitated by the actions of Power Woman, who intervened last night in response to a direct appeal from both the Iraqi government and UNESCO to protect Yazidis from renewed targeting by ISIS fighters. The superheroine interpreted the request proactively, identifying and destroying ISIS equipment and munitions and fuel stockpiles in a wide radius around the area she was assigned to protect, subduing and capturing over two thousand combatants, and rescuing over twenty Western hostages as well as an as-yet unknown number of Iraqi civilians. There were no deaths. _

 

_ Iraqi forces and superheroes operating in the region under UN Mandate have greatly praised the superheroine, with at least one source observing that her intervention has ensured that the terrorist organisation's presence in Iraq will be destroyed by month's end, at the latest ..." _

 

_ You go, girl  _ Kate thought. Actually, now that she'd been outed as a superheroine to her dad, maybe she should consider going legit, go overseas like some of the world's other supers...

 

If she kept it up.

 

She switched the news off and went over to comms. "Babs, you there?"

 

"Here." Barbara sounded tired, like she always did these days. The loss of Ollie - and the search that had been keeping the team busy lately - had hit her the hardest. She'd spent so long poring over every lead and rumour that had even a shadow of hope...

 

"Have you found anything?"

 

"Not yet. Johnny and I are working flat-out on this, but...nothing fitting the kind of thing reported last night."

 

"Understood. Thanks."

 

Harley was crouched on the rooftop beside Kate, fiddling with a device of Lex's - some kind of hybrid of a police scanner, mobile phone hacker and a GPS, able to pinpoint 911 calls or police reports anywhere in the city. "So," she said, "dinner with your daddy..."

 

Kate nodded, looking down on the city. "Yeah, Harley-girl?"

 

"Well, he knows I'm Jewish, so that's one point in my favour. Now, the question is...how should I capitalise on that? I'm thinkin' I should try to come across as...smart, but not too dull."

 

"No way you could be too dull, Harley. Not in a million years."

 

"On the other han'...I wanna seem the kinda girl he'd approve of. So that means, I gotta seem like I'm a good influence on ya." She looked at Kate. "So you're gonna haveta wear a dress."

 

Kate blinked, distracted from her thoughts. "Huh? How does  _ that _  follow?"

 

"Well, take the sting outa me bein' a woman by havin' it seem like you're embracin' a more traditional gender role. Hey! Maybe we should have him over ta the cabin, an' you can wear a gingham apron an' bake cookies."

 

Kate's eyes went wide. " _ What _ ? Harley, the guy encouraged me to join the Army - he never wanted me to conform to..."

 

She broke off as Harley grinned. "Got ya ta stop bein' so nervous, didn't I?"

 

Kate stared at Harley, then burst out laughing. "You can tell?"

 

"Eh, I used ta be a shrink. An' I've been gettin' back into the swing of it. I use your candlestick ta talk ta Althea once a week, get her ta let it out." Harley sighed, and shook her head gently. "She's been through a lot... Makes me wanna cry. I mean, she's such a nice person, an' ta have one-tenth of what happened to her happen... Life really is a bad joke, ain't it?" She paused. "I offered ta talk to Diana too, but given the Amazons ain't meant ta be talkin' to us at all..."

 

"Of course." Kate paused. "Any word on how she's doing?"

 

"Gogs says that she's still stayin' in her cell, but they're lettin' her move around the island more."

 

"Who's 'Gogs'?"

 

"Althea, Red! 'Cos of her goggles." Harley paused, then continued. "She says that they don' chain her up anymore when she's outta the cell, they just use a tracker. But she's spendin' time with other Amazons, started workin' on a farm in the island's interior." She sighed again. "Though Gogs says she doesn't talk much to 'em... She's kinda clingy, spends all the time she can with her mom and Nubia."

 

"Clingy? You mean she's acting like a child again?"

 

"Didn't get enough of a description ta say that for definite, Red, but that was kinda what it sounded like. I mean, I'd need ta see her myself, but Gogs said she didn't like bein' away from either of 'em. An' that either the Queen or Nubia stays with her at nights."

 

Even though the rogue Amazon had tried to kill her and her friends repeatedly, Kate felt pity wash through her mind. "I swear, if Ares wasn't dead I'd want to kill him all over again," she said.

 

"You an' me both..." Harley grinned slightly. "Though talkin' ta Gogs when I'm not bein' 'er therapist is fun. She's real sweet. An' she's totally crushin' on Pew."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yep. An'...ta be honest, Red, I think our girl could do worse. Plus...Althea's, like, a hundred times older'n her, an' she's an Amazon. She's pretty much one of the only women on the planet who Pew wouldn't feel guilty about bein' with, or worry about breakin'."

 

"Huh." Kate thought. It was true, the objections that Kara could muster to a human partner wouldn't apply to a woman older than her and stronger by far than any normal human... "They'd be an interesting couple. Cute, though...She'd be just what Althea needs. Someone kind and nurturing who'll look after her."

 

"Now ya get the idea..." Harley's face changed. "Red! Red! They're here! At the Wilde Jazz Bar!"

 

Kate hissed. The Wilde proudly identified as a 'whole rainbow' bar - anyone on the LGBT spectrum was welcome. She and Harley had gone there any number of times."Let's go!"

 

Even if she nearly died of heart attacks every time they rode it, there was a definite advantage to Harley having a sky-cycle these days.

 

* * *

 

** Wilde Jazz Bar **

 

The heavy door that shut the bar off from the outside smashed open under Karl Brainard's charge, then he and his sister were inside. Jean-Paul followed them in slowly, not wanting to join in any more than necessary.

 

He was just in time to see Ruth Brainard unleash her heat vision, burning a trail through the air near the bar. A cluster of men and women were incinerated instantly, screaming in agony. Ruth grinned under her mask. "Burn in hell, deviants!" she shrieked, turning towards one of the emergency exits. A group were gathered around it, trying to get it open, not realising that Ruth had ordered Karl to wheel a large trash bin in front of it. Now, as they desperately clustered, she turned her vision on them.

 

More and more were diving for cover, or running towards behind the bar. Some tried to dodge past Ruth, but were knocked back by Karl. His super-strength sent men and women flying...though Jean-Paul noted that he wasn't that enthusiastic at all.

 

_ Good. Good. Winning him over should be easy. _

 

He hissed to himself as he watched the carnage unfold. The smell of burning flesh filled the low-lit, quiet atmosphere of the bar, and a cacophony of people screaming or crying filled his ears.

 

_ I'll kill anyone to advance the cause, but this...revolting. This is just what we want to purge the Earth of. _

 

Over fifteen people were already dead or injured, he could tell. And the rest...he nodded. Ruth's attacks hadn't just been at random. She'd forced them in among the tables, sheltering behind tables and in the low light...but cutting themselves off from any escape.

 

Ruth stalked forward, striding with purpose and weight. "You all brought this on yourselves," she said, voice ringing with conviction. "Through sin, through indulging your unnatural lusts instead of seeking help or seclusion yourselves. As you have sown the wind, so you shall reap the whirlwind." She smiled. "And know this: whatever pain you feel from this will be as nothing to the eternal fire."

 

"Judge not, lest you be judged," growled a loud voice...just as the side wall blew in, and two figures burst through.

 

* * *

 

Athene emerged into Hell.

 

It took all her concentration and grit not to throw up or start crying right there. She and Harley had been in and out of the Wilde many, many times in their civilian garb. Now, seeing it like this...  _ How many people that we knew to see are dead? _

 

The woman in white turned, just as Athene hurled the Lasso of Power. It wrapped around her arm, then Athene hurled her across the room, landing in a heap just beside the figure in black.

 

Then she was raising her shield desperately as the meta in white swung a fist at her with clearly enhanced strength. His blow slammed into the shield, making her arm ring and shudder, but Athene shoved him back, then attacked. He was able to parry her blow with her shield, but that left him open to her slamming her wrist - and the heavy bracelet around it - into the side of his head. He reeled back, and shot struck again, this time smacking the edge of her shield into his stomach. He stayed standing, but the small bit of his face she could see went red.

 

The air inside went red as bright beams lanced from the woman's eyes, burning for Eris, but the smaller woman leapt through the air above the beam, before landing atop a table. Her Mac-10 was in her hands, and a squeeze of the trigger filled the air with rubber bullets. The woman screamed as several slammed into her chest and stomach, and she doubled over. More shots rang out, this time with lethal rounds, as the figure in black fired a handgun. Eris leapt again, returning fire, but he managed to dodge away swiftly...then suddenly leap forward, aiming for her with a vicious kick.

 

Athene was blocking another onslaught, but even she could see the surprise on his mask when Eris - instead of blocking or dodging - pulled out her bat and swung it full-force into his chest.

 

He fell backwards, landing on the floor with a crash, and Eris hopped down. "Some guys an' girls like karate, or Kung Fu," she said. "Me? I just like a nice hard piece'a wood."

 

Her enemy tried to get up, but he doubled up as Eris spun the bat and brought it up between his legs. She pulled it back, clearly about to hit him on the head, but then rolled back as the heat vision speared the air again. "WHORE!" the woman in white shrieked.

 

Athene parried another blow from the man, then kicked him full in the chest, sending him hurtling through the bar. "You don't call my girlfriend that," she growled, raising her shield and barrelling towards the woman.

 

She felt the handle grow warm as the beams struck the shield. Warm, but not hot. And the beams were being diffused across it. The heat rays didn't even slow her down, and she slammed full-force into the woman, smashing her into a wall and pinning her between it and her shield. As the eyes lit red again, Athene pulled back her arm and cold-cocked her one, making her slump to the floor.

 

She readied herself to pick the woman up...only to shudder slightly as several shots hit her back and the back of her legs. She whirled, seeing a clutch of men in knock-off camouflage gear pouring in, all holding weapons aloft. More gunfire rang out, all thankfully focused on her. Super-killer rounds, she could tell, but it wouldn't get through  _ her _  skin.

 

"More, huh?" she growled. "Well, come one come all."

 

Her hand flew to her belt, and her sword rang from its sheath as she closed with the newcomers, her shield raised.  _ Have to keep them focused on me, firing on me. Can't let their bullets go flying at the survivors... _

 

The newcomers were as dumb as their stupid 'camouflage'. Three of them ran straight towards her, screaming at the top of their lungs. Athene didn't catch the exact words, just something involving Jesus. She felt the heat from the gunbarrel as the first one came up...and saw sparks flare as her sword cleaved right through it. The second man tried to circle around her to the left, away from her shield, but she swung her shield to slam into his face, in a blow that would have put a man on Titan's Blood out cold, while simultaneously stabbing her sword deep into the first man's shoulder. As he shrieked and reeled back, she pulled the blade away and stabbed again, this time into his hip - a disabling blow, but not something that would potentially kill him like a leg wound. Then sweeping her arm around in a backswing, slamming her right bracelet into the third man's head with a crack.

 

More were coming in, only to reel back as Harley opened up with her Mac-10. Three fell to rubber bullets, and the rest pulled back, sheltering. Then Kate strode forward into their midst, watching them fall beneath fists, shield and blade.

 

_ Bastards. Murderous animals, you're big men when you're killing defenceless men and women, but when you face  _ me...

 

She staggered forward then collapsed as she felt a heavy mass land on her back, and she was pinned under the man. His huge hands reached to her neck, and began squeezing.

 

Athene hissed. She could get him off, but there were four thugs remaining, and a point-blank round might...

 

Suddenly, a green bubble appeared around the four, utterly static around them. They froze, then one of them raised his rifle and fired. The rounds ricocheted off, slamming into his leg. He collapsed, shrieking.

 

The man on top of Athene looked up, mouth ajar...then Athene reached up and jabbed both her thumbs in his eyes. He howled with pain and reeled back, hands over his face.

 

Athene leapt back to her feet and advanced, blade in hand...only to whirl as she saw a now-familiar black-clad form leap over the bar and launch himself at Harley, swinging at her with a katana. Eris...Athene groaned. Eris was hurling herself into the fray, swinging wildly with her bat. But the man seemed to curl around her blows, and the katana was getting horribly close...

 

Hitting the man hard with her fist, she ran straight for the dark-clad figure menacing her lover. Sheathing her blade, she tugged the Lasso out again and hurled it, but somehow he managed to spring away again, then land and hurl his arm down.

 

Smoke filled the air, followed by a green flash of light. Athene ran forward, for where she'd last seen the black-clad figure, but even as the smoke cleared she saw that he'd gone.

 

She whirled, looking for the others. All of the normal human enemy were held in bubbles of green energy, but the two metas had gone.

 

Athene sighed.  _ Damn. If I hadn't let him jump me...I'm getting sloppy. _

 

She looked around, feeling horror fill her as the adrenaline disappeared. The smell of burned flesh filled the air, and the sound of crying...

 

"Red." Harley's voice was still and quiet.

 

Turning, Kate hurried over to her. Her girlfriend was kneeling on the floor, cradling a woman's head in her lap. Kate bit her lip. It was a girl she...knew, yet didn't know.

 

Nobody in the bar ever knew their real names, or who they were in costume. But they'd got to know a few people under aliases. Nong was one. A Thai medical student who'd come to America on a scholarship, and had - slowly, carefully - come out over here. Kate remembered talking to her about it...remembered Harley dancing with her, talking through things with her, then helping introduce her to other girls.

 

Now, her right leg was covered in vicious-looking burns, and her eyes were squeezed shut. She was whimpering in pain, murmuring something in her native tongue.

 

"What did she ever do ta anyone, Red?" Harley murmured, stroking the girl's hair. "Just a cute girl who liked dancing an' readin' space comics. What harm'd she ever do?"

 

"None." Kate shook her head, producing the caduceus. "No harm at all."  _ I should be able to heal it up mostly, but there'll always be scars. If only I could take the memory away... _

 

She cast a glance at the bubbles holding the prisoners as she began playing the Ray across Nong. At first, she'd thought John was here, but now that she looked...that wasn't at all like what he created...

 

"Om mani padme hum..." The voice sounded, low, gentle and repetitive. "Om mani padme hum...Om mani padme hum..."

 

Kate stared as a woman walked into the bar, arms outstretched, eyes half-closed and lips moving in a constant chant. She was clearly Asian, with a shaved head, clad in a green robe - a monastic robe, just green rather than red or orange or black.

 

Harley stared. " _ Greenie _ ?"

 

** Savage National Park, 02:00 **

 

Kate had to admit, of all the things she'd thought she'd be doing after her first night back out there, sitting in her sitting room talking to a Buddhist nun from Bhutan was definitely not one of them.

 

"So," Harley said, taking a doughnut from the box they'd bought on the way back and biting into it hungrily, "ya found ya had these powers after ya became a nun?"

 

Lala nodded serenely as she ate. "Gradually. It wasn't overnight - it took me maybe three months to get it fully worked out, and another while to work out the limit of my powers. I need to be meditating for it to work, you see - it's not something one can do with a full mind."

 

"Not really deep meditation, though, clearly," Kate observed. "I mean, you were chanting, but you could still move, you were still aware of your surroundings..."

 

"Absolutely. But that was just on the surface - my thoughts were tied up entirely with my chanting and with summoning the energy from within."

 

"An'...ya said that ya weren't the first person to have these powers?" Harley asked through a mouthful of lemon-flavoured filling.

 

"There've been six monks through the centuries who've held the same powers as me, according to scrolls held by the Dragon King and the Dalai Lama. When the older nuns realised the extent of my powers, they informed both the King and his Holiness, who upon seeing what I could do, and testing me with the possessions of the previous holder of the mantle, agreed that I was the newest incarnation of the Green Lama."

 

"Huh." Harley suddenly grinned. "Ya know that...that name's awful close to another metahuman, right?"

 

"Well, considering that the first Lama predated him..." Lala laughed slightly. "But yes: confusion could arise, I can see why. Though my powers don't come from an alien ring."

 

Kate jolted. "Wait...you  _ know _  about that?"

 

"I worked it out. Once I'd studied his power closely, and meditated on it...it was quite apparent, really." Lala straightened. "But no...where my power comes from is somewhat of a mystery. The thinking by the scholars who know the history is that the powers come from the Bodhisattva Tara - her colour is green, after all, and the energy that we project is green, so it makes a degree of sense. Add to that the nature of how my powers may be used, and I can find myself willing to believe it."

 

"How d'you mean?"

 

Lala steepled her fingers. "The energy I call from within may not be used for aggressive fighting, only for more passive defence. For example...I can create a force-field, and project that over someone to stop them from harming others, but I cannot lash out at them. I can keep them from harming others, I cannot harm them directly."

 

Harley frowned. "So..."

 

Lala sighed, then closed her eyes. "Om taretu taretu resvaha, Om taretu..."

 

Kate leapt to her feet as a green bubble enclosed Harley, starting on the floor and forming over her. "Let her..." she began.

 

"Red, it's fine!" Harley called back. "I can breathe OK, this seems to let air in an' out." She experimentally punched the bubble. "Ow! Hard as hell, though."

 

Kate turned to Lala...only for a green band to suddenly wrap itself around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Gritting her teeth, she tried to break it, only to give up, gasping for breath. "This is worse than the damned Lasso," she managed. "At least there's usually some give in that..."

 

A second later, Lala stopped chanting, and the bubble and band vanished. The nun opened her eyes, smiling beatifically. "I can maintain those, scaled up or down, as long as I meditate and shut out all other distractions. But I could not, say, have used that energy band to crush you, Kate. Or suffocated you, Harley. And yet, I am able to cut off oxygen when using the bubbles against fire."

 

"Huh." Harley's brow furrowed. "Could be psychological - I mean, you're a nun, so ya don't have violent impulses..."

 

"You clearly haven't met many Buddhist clergy, Harley. We're human, like everyone else, the difference is that we put thoughts like that aside." Lala frowned. "And, unfortunately, there are monks in some places in the world who turn the words of the Buddha to hate speech against other religions."

 

"OK, but...you don't strike me as a particularly violent person. Mebbe...mebbe this power's linked ta somethin' specific in Bhutan, an' it only chooses people who meet a certain criteria?"

 

"I thought so too. It could well be alien technology of some kind, it could be purely psychic...the only thing telling me that it might be anything else is belief rather than knowledge."

 

Kate leant forward. "So what brought you to America?"

 

Lala spread her hands. "I wanted to put my powers to good use, and to learn from other metahumans. America has a large number, so here I am. I began here with the exposition, and then I plan to visit other cities, study other heroes, do a little good myself..."

 

Harley grinned. "Well, ya couldn't find a better person to learn from than my Red here." She grabbed Kate and squeezed her hard to underscore her remark.

 

Kate smiled, at the hug, the compliment and the love and pride that rang from Harley's voice...but she couldn't help but wince inside.  _ She's so proud of me, and I'm thinking of giving up... _

 

Then Lala looked at her, and Kate froze. _  She knows. She knows I'm doubting myself... _

 

_ " _ So," Harley said, taking another doughnut out of the box, "ya think ya'd give us a hand findin' these people?"

 

"Oh, absolutely. I have no intention of allowing such dangerous people to roam without being stopped." Lala paused. "Though you do both realise that they want to kill you in particular? I mean, they clearly want to hurt everyone who they disapprove of, even without you they would have done something like this, but..."

 

Kate nodded. "They had super-killer rounds. And the gunmen didn't appear until we did."

 

Harley chewed thoughtfully. "Makes sense... I mean, we're not exactly press-friendly, but the Interwebs know we're both gay."

 

"Oh, I know. There's a photograph."

 

Kate blushed as she remembered that photo. It had done the rounds on news, social media, concerned parents' groups, afterellen, and had finally been turned into a Pride banner.

 

She paused. "Maybe that needs to change."

 

"What?"

  
  


"Us being press-friendly." Kate wasn't sure why she was saying this, it really wasn't smart or a good idea...except that it was. "We, we help everyone, but... there's no denying that we're part of a distinct community. And our community got attacked."

 

Harley looked at her. "Red...ya mean..."

 

"We...we need to stand with every other queer person in Jump City. Publicly." There. She'd said it. Now she just had to convince herself she wasn't mad.

 

Harley looked at her. The hug that followed the long, hard look was a whole different order of magnitude to the one she'd bestowed before. Kate seriously thought her ribs might be broken, and to hell with her metahyman physique. She blushed more.

 

Then blushed even harder as Harley started sprinkling kisses all over her face, utterly careless of their guest. The way that the other woman seemed to be trying to keep from laughing made the blush - somehow - get even worse.

 

_ And oh Lord, we've dinner with Daddy still to come...is she gonna do this there? _

* * *

** Church of the Ararat Brotherhood, 04:30 **

 

"You will stop that. Now." Jean-Paul Valley's voice was calm as he held Pastor Brainard's arm, stopping him from raining down blows on his children.

 

The pastor glared daggers at Jean-Paul. "Who the heck're you to tell me how to discipline my children, you n..." He broke off.

 

Jean-Paul nearly laughed. The only thing that could lead a man like Braunard to be civil to a black man was if that black man was as religiously intolerant as him, and even then he was stilted, uncomfortable and always one step away from racist slips.

 

"For one thing...I'm the one who needs them able to fight. For another, they're a man and woman grown, not children."  _ And for a third, there's a world difference between smacking a child to keep it from doing something stupid and taking your belt to two people who you've mind-bullied into accepting it. _

 

"They could be three-score-and-ten, but as long as they're under my roof and authority..."

 

"Which they won't be for much longer." Jean-Paul cut him off brusquely. "I've spoken to my friends. They'll be entered into the training programme I explained to you."

 

That had been his way of ensuring that he would be able to remove the Brainard offspring without having to kill the man and drag them away. Brainard thought he was with a Christian militia group who'd train the two in irregular warfare for 'the End Times'.

 

It was partially true. They would be trained as soldiers, but for a war far removed from their father's canting idiocy. And once they were away, Jean-Paul would kill Brainard and his entire church. No-one to wonder where the League's two newest recruits were.

 

He looked at them as they cowered _. You'll be tested hard,  _ mes enfants,  _ but you'll have more love and support with the League than you ever did from your kin. _

 

Brainard coughed. "Just...just like that?"

 

"They'll make fine soldiers of Christ. And of course, the funding for your church and publicity campaigns is guaranteed..."

 

Brainard nodded, a calculating light entering his eyes. "Well... OK. Don't see what good your folks would have for a woman, by rights she should be home learnin' to be a good wife..."

 

Jean-Paul had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.  _ Says the man who's seen his daughter's heat vision. Says the man who's using her to try to kill people. _

 

But then, even Brainard's supposed principles were easily overcome by the promise of money.

 

The man walked off without a backward glance at his offspring, as they slowly got up. Ruth looked shyly at Jean-Paul. "Th-thanks, Brother Valley. You didn't have to, we know we messed up..."

 

That was probably the hardest thing that Jean-Paul found about dealing with them. How in the heat of things, they - Ruth especially - screamed wrathful words about Jesus and Hellfire, but back here...  _ She sounds like a child. Like she barely dares to speak above a whisper. _

 

He was increasingly coming to the conclusion that when they killed people, it was as much a form of release as an expression of their beliefs. It was a knowledge that...unsettled him. Killing in the League was done for a higher purpose, not for  _ therapy _ .

 

_ Just hold on a bit longer. Once you've got them, you and the comrades who're with you can start trying to undo a little of the damage that this wretched church did to them. _

 

"You messed up against a pair of experienced superheroes, girl. It's excusable. Certainly not something one punishes by beating."

 

Karl stood up. "Don't your soldiers do that?"

 

"Only in training or disciplinary exercises. Not for mission failure. Hurting your people for failing a mission does nothing to help them improve, and leaves them in no condition to fight in future." He shook his head. "Get some sleep, the two of you. I won't wake you too early - I want you rested before we consider our contingency plans."

 

* * *

 

** Outside Wilde Jazz Bar, 14:30 **

 

Anders Smith had to admit, the Internet did have advantages. Without it, it might have taken far longer for a vigil like this to be organised. But here they were, and just outside the police tape there was a whole heap of wreaths and single flowers.

 

On the other hand...the Internet had brought him news of this in the first place.

 

His shoulders slumped, and a second later he felt Max squeeze his hand. His partner of twenty years shook his head sadly. "Just like the old days, huh?" he asked softly.

 

"Worse. In the old days, it was cops we had to worry about, not monsters who can shoot fire from their eyes."

 

"Christ..." Max rubbed his eyes. "Just when you think we're finally making progress..."

 

"It's not this so much that worries me," Anders said. "Well...it sickens me, don't get me wrong, but...did you look at the comments on the news sites? For every one that's a message of condolence..."

 

Actually, that wasn't fair. The good ones did outnumber the bad, by a fair amount, but somehow the bad ones stood out so much. Every word was like a dagger in Anders' soul, bringing him right back to when people had said such things openly rather than anonymously, when they'd been able to fire him from the job he loved...

 

He blinked suddenly, realising that the crowd was shifting, making a path. He looked around...and jolted as he saw two figures striding purposefully forward. One was wearing silver, Greek-style armour and a red cape, her face and head covered by a helmet, while the other wore a long black cloak and hood. Between them, they were carrying a large wreath.

 

"Am...am I seeing things?" he heard Max murmur.

 

"Nope." He couldn't quite believe it himself - Athene and Eris weren't sanctioned, and they didn't make public appearances. Ever. Hell, it was rare that they appeared in daylight. But here they were...

 

Reporters streamed out of the crowd as the two women laid their wreath with the others, then turned, Eris taking Athene's hand in hers.

 

Despite the horror they were here to mark, despite the worry that the police guarding the vigil - who seemed to be determinedly looking away from the two vigilantes - might try to arrest them, Anders grinned slightly.

 

* * *

 

Kate swallowed nervously. They were right out in the open here, with people all around them. And cops were right there, less than ten feet away...

 

She felt Harley squeeze her hand as the first reporters swarmed forward, some holding microphones, others holding cameras of different kinds. Nodding gently to Harley, she took a deep breath and started moving forward. "No," she said, voice distorted clicking and whirring as questions began. "This isn't about us. We're just here to mourn with our community, nothing more."

 

A pretty young woman in red got a microphone in her face. "Kelly Hu, CNN. So you're confirming the speculation regarding your mutual relationship?"

 

"Damn skippy we are," Harley observed. "But like she said, that ain't why we're here."

 

"Tom Matheson, Daily Planet. Are you looking for the people behind this?"

 

Kate took another breath. "We're not 'looking for' them. We will  _ find _  them, and we'll bring them in. That's a guarantee."

 

Kelly Hu cut in again. "This is the first example of metahuman aggression against the LGBT community. Do you think that your own existence as prominent superheroes who're part of the community..."

 

"No." Kate swung on her. "No. This was unfortunately inevitable the moment metahuman criminals of any kind appeared." She looked squarely at the young woman. "My partner and I aren't discriminating in who we help. Anyone we see who's in danger, we save. We intervene. But the fact is, the LGBT community suffers from a disproportionate share of violent crime. The moment any metahumans started committing crimes, statistics made it pretty much certain that one would use his or her powers to target queer people. This wasn't because of anything either we or our community did, it was because of the fact that - even in a day and age when we should have moved beyond that - some people just have a personal dislike for queer people, and rather than living and letting live, they're willing to use any excuse, be it religious or pseudo-scientific or whatever, to justify turning their personal issues into violence." She turned to the camera. "If you're watching now, whoever you are. We know. You didn't do this because it's the Lord's will, you did it because we creep you out, and you'd rather change the world to suit yourself than be mature enough to go your own way and let us go ours. You're the equivalent of a child throwing a tantrum because people won't do what you say."

 

A cheer sounded at Kate's words, and Harley stepped up. "An' you're a coward. Ya couldn't face us, so ya used superpowers ta take on a bar of unarmed people - an' ya had ta bring guys with guns, even so. Real strong guys, huh?" She folded her arms. "Whoever did this: if ya wanna kill queers, we're right here. Come an' give us a try: we ain't so easy ta kill as a bar fulla scared college kids."

 

Kate nodded. "And to anyone from our community, anyone on the rainbow who's scared by this...unfortunately, we can't guarantee you'll be safe. We can't be everywhere, much as we'd like to be. But we can promise you: the people who did this, we'll find them."

 

Harley lifted Kate's hand with hers, to more applause...just as the first sirens sounded.

 

"And that's our cue to leave."

 

Fortunately, Johnny had mapped a good route to take away, and it wasn't blocked. Within seconds, they were darting up an alley that just so happened to have lost its CCTV cameras.

 

"Athene, you there?" Johnny's voice was in her ear.

 

"I'm here," Kate said, picking up the bag they'd stored and fishing out civilian clothes. "How close are the cops?"

 

"Huh? Oh, no, that's fine. Just...two pieces of news. One, well, social media just exploded with you being there..."

 

"Wait...if the cops aren't coming, then...I mean, we heard sirens."

 

"Oh yeah. But, but that's not the cops. Well, it is, but not for you. Um. The President just arrived."

 

* * *

 

Lois Lane hadn't slept since she was woken at three a.m., and she'd been on the road since eight, travelling from the new solar panel factory she'd been opening further north. But she'd managed to make sure she still looked Presidential: her staff were experts at making sure she looked immaculate no matter her fatigue or travel conditions.

 

The Secret Service hadn't been happy about this, of course. But she'd driven right over them - even the head of her detail knew better than to argue with her when her temper was up, and right now she was angrier than she'd been in a while. The moment she'd heard, she'd decided: this was  _ not _  going to be allowed pass by with some generic comment.

 

The crowd was being parted gently by a mixture of her detail and Jump City PD as she carried the candle she'd managed to get on the way. She felt eyes on her, from all directions, as she walked calmly up to the heap of wreaths, lowered the candle, and lit it.

 

She could sense the reporters gathering, felt them preparing to ask questions, and turned slowly as the first of them approached. "No questions," she said firmly. "No questions, but I do want to say a few words." She cleared her throat. "First of all...what happened last night is a tragedy that words cannot begin to cover. My thoughts and prayers are with the families of every victim, and with those who survived. And secondly..." She paused. "Secondly, I would like to say how saddened I am by this. Saddened, and  _ angered." _

 

She swept the press with her gaze, the press and the crowd beyond. "The people who did this are nothing more than cowards: loathsome, cretinous creatures who attempt to impose their own warping of religious ideology on others through violence. Un-American cowards, at that. Our nation is one that was founded on diversity, on  _ difference _ . It is the bedrock of American identity, that we have made one people out of many. I am President of these United States, and I stand for every American, not just those who share my opinions and beliefs. But what happened last night...it, and acts like it, are utterly  _ un _ -American. They seek to impose one belief on a nation of many, to break our Republic's founding principles of freedom, liberty and tolerance. They seek to shatter our cherished diversity, by killing people simply for being different to a perceived 'norm'. Well, I'm here to tell you: they will  _ not _  succeed. The FBI is pursuing the perpetrators with every resource at their disposal - I'm personally making sure of that. In addition, I will be authorising the deployment of our own metahuman assets, all of whom are utterly determined to find and stop the perpetrators of this vile attack." She took a deep breath. "If these cowardly, un-American traitors think they can kill the people of the United States of America for  _ who they love _ , I want to let them know  _ personally _  that the full force of the American criminal justice system will see such hateful fools in San Quentin for life without parole. There will be no martyrdom, no execution, no blood and death to top what has been shed today. Those who attack their fellow Americans out of petty hatred will rot in prison, alone and forgotten, for the rest of their miserable lives..."

 

She didn't get any further, before the applause washed over her.

  
  


* * *

 

** Church of the Ararat Brotherhood, 17:00 **

 

"...who attack their fellow Americans out of petty hatred will rot in prison, alone and forgotten, for the rest of their miserable lives..." the President managed, before she was cut off by the cheers.

 

"President Lane speaking today, at a surprise visit to the scene of the Wilde Jazz Bar attack," the newscaster read. "The President's remarks have created a storm of comment, with pundits and citizens from all around the nation expressing admiration and support..."

 

"The filthy  _ whore _ !" Pastor Brainard howled, hurling the remote at the television.

 

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes out of the man's sight. "Regrettable, but it changes nothing..."

 

" _ Regrettable _ ?" Brainard was incandescent. "Someone who claims to be the President stands up for moral degeneracy...calls us  _ un-American coward _ ...and it's only  _ regrettable _ ? And this after those two degenerate freaks said...said what  _ they _  said?"

 

_ If the cap fits...  _ "If we succeed in killing them, then people will know the truth. But we need to plan..."

 

"No."

 

Jean-Paul paused. "If we're to succeed in attacking the memorial parade, then..."

 

"We're not going to." Brainard was leaning forward across the table they were sitting at, face flushed red. "I've got something far bigger in mind. Something that'll show that God's people are afraid of no-one and will never accept flouting God's law, no matter who supports it."

 

Jean-Paul stared at him. "You don't mean..."

 

" 'President' Lane stands with the enemies of God. Well, she can taste the fires of perdition."

 

** Todd's Junkyard, Cauldron District 03:00 **

 

The pitbulls would have helped with most mundane intruders. Athene, though, had been able to send them flying with a couple of well-timed kicks.

 

She whirled as the two skinheads - each covered in enough tattoos that they didn't quite look human anymore - fired assault rifles at her. She didn't even bother raising her shield, instead simply barrelling towards them with main force. She felt a brief sting on her thighs as stray rounds grazed her, but she didn't even slow, slamming into and literally running over one before lancing the other through his shoulder with a well-placed spear.

 

More gunfire rang out, this time from Eris. She was using an AK-47 they'd confiscated from a drug-dealer a while back. Rubber bullets, of course, but given that these guys weren't wearing body-armour it made them stay down for a while. A careful three-round burst dropped a larger man with a beard as he screamed towards Kate, firing a pistol. The roar of an engine sounded, and a pickup truck tried to head for the main gate...only for a bubble of green energy to surround it, and the two men inside found themselves caught in energy bands.

 

Athene paused for a second, looking around. About a dozen or so of the Pure Aryan Defenders - pretty much their entire membership, as far as they'd been able to gather - were in various stages of incapacitation. And... She grinned tautly as she looked at the truck.

 

"So...Karl," she said, lifting the big guy who'd fired the pistol at her. "Just how many guns you got in that truck? I'm gonna go with at least a dozen...and they're fully automatic. Not legal in this city, pal."

 

"An' how about those grenades?" Eris asked, gesturing. "An' when we snuck in through the office by the gate, I foun' five bricks of coke."

 

Athene's grin got wider. "We can't arrest you, of course, and if we went to the cops and just told them, that wouldn't be proper evidence...but we can beat the tar out of you even more." She nodded to Eris, who hefted her bat. "And by now, there'll be cops coming here after your alarm went off and after all the gunfire. So they'll come in here, looking to arrest whoever broke in here...and they'll just happen across all your stuff. That's a  _ long _  time in prison. Do you really want to be sent there with your arms and legs broken?"

 

Eris advanced, only for the huge skinhead to wave his arms. "No! No! What do you want?"

 

Athene nodded. She'd thought that threat would get to him. This guy'd been in and out of prison, another stretch didn't scare him - though it should, another strike would probably mean twenty years - but the idea of not being able to defend himself sure did. "Was it you and your apes who were behind the Wilde Jazz Bar attack?" She knew it wasn't, but it was a good opener.

 

"No!"

 

"Any of your..." Athene paused. "Ideological brethren?" She let the disgust she felt at glorifying thuggery with that term show through.

 

Karl shook his head. "No. I mean, ain't no-one crying over a buncha fags and dykes..." He paused, shrinking away. "Sorry! Sorry! But I mean, like I say, nobody's cryin' but none of our guys did it either. We got bigger fish to fry."

 

Athene nodded. "Running around rural Oregon and Idaho in camo, selling drugs, waiting for The Day to come...and quietly shitting yourselves whenever it looks like The Day is here." She lifted him higher. "Any ideas who?"

 

Karl thrashed in her iron grip. "No names! But..." he coughed. "I...I heard that there was someone asking around, just before this. Some friends of mine, they, they said that there was word of some Christian militia group lookin' for recruits. They were interested, but they heard the one doing the asking was a nigger so they forgot about it. But these guys were real interested in findin' metas."

 

Athene considered. It rang of truth - neo-Nazis and hardcore Christian fundamentalist types didn't usually have much time for one another, but they could happen across each other given their mutual hatred for anyone they considered 'different' - she could believe that they'd heard something on the grapevine. That was why she was here, after all. "Anything specific? Names, Karl, names."

 

"Don't know... But! But I heard they hooked up with some storefront church in the city. That's all I know."

 

"Does this church have a name?"

 

"I don't know!"

 

Athene sighed deeply. The way the guy was shrieking, she was nearly sure he was telling the truth. He'd probably heard it from someone in a bar...

 

The roar of helicopter rotors sounded at her ears, just as her ear bead went off. "Kate!" Barbara's voice sounded loudly. "FBI units are converging on the junkyard. You need to leave."

 

Athene nodded. "Let's go," she called.

 

Eris and Green Lama quickly followed her to the sky-cycle, then - thanks to some particularly enthusiastic piloting - they were in the air in seconds.

 

_ How the hell that damn nun can be so calm with Harley's piloting, I really wish I knew... _

 

* * *

 

Special Agent Amy Darko, FBI, sighed as she surveyed the yard. "Late. Damn it."

 

Oh, they could still arrest these guys. Law enforcement had been called out to the junkyard owing to suspicious activity, they'd entered it in order to investigate clear criminal damage, so the guns and drugs they'd found when they entered were admissible evidence. But...

 

_ Damn it. This job's hard enough without amateurs poking their fingers in. _  OK, she knew that Athene and her pals had saved a lot of people over in The Hague, she knew that they'd kept the attack on the bar from being far worse than it had been... But as far as she was concerned: keeping people safe was one thing; actually trying to investigate a crime was another. Especially when the damn President was breathing down her neck.

 

She sighed again, then waved her men forward. At least they could go over this place better, and maybe get something the amateurs hadn't.

 

* * *

 

** Infinity Tower, 03:15 **

 

" 'Fundamentalist storefront church' doesn't exactly narrow the field," Barbara said reproachfully. "Even here in nice, fluffy, liberal California. There's two dozen showing up in my system."

 

"No narrowing that down?" she heard Kate ask.

 

"Not really. All of them scream loudly about the evils of modern society and how we've all sinned hugely."

 

Johnny looked up from his computer. "Most fundamentalist and alt-Right websites are showing a massive upswing in traffic since the President's address," he said, his normal nervousness disappearing as he talked about work. "They're all condemning the President and repeating that they're delighted for what happened, but there's been no-one claiming responsibility. Even using the usual coded phrases and expressions."

 

Barbara nodded. "Same here."

 

Though that said, she at least found the up-front honesty of these people refreshing when compared to the television personalities. She'd had a couple of local talk shows on in the background while she worked... She sighed. There'd been one guy, from the 'Progress though Tradition Foundation', who'd been full of mealy-mouthed platitudes about not wishing harm to anyone even if he disagreed with their lifestyle, and he hoped that the perpetrators were caught...but at the same time, the President shouldn't be taking a stance on what was at the end of the day a local matter. She'd had to turn it off - it was utterly sickening.

 

"Well, anything you can do. We're going to keep shaking the trees."

 

She hung up. Barbara sighed. It said a lot about the way people thought, that they couldn't narrow down who the perpetrators might be...

 

Johnny was talking again. "There was a long essay posted up on a website called Protect Our Culture. A guy called John William Ashford."

 

He tapped something, sending it to Barbara's computer. She opened it. The name, unfortunately, was familiar - after President Lane had been elected, Ashford had written a hard-right screed that he'd done his level best to splash all across the Internet. The general gist of it had been that the idea of a female President was inimical to any kind of logic, as the President's role involved being Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, and that as women had no place in the military so no woman should have the role of supreme commander. He'd gone off on a tangent on women who were serving in the military too, saying that women should be guarded from the horrors of war as their highest calling was being wives and mothers, and that women who had served with distinction and been decorated were clearly unnatural examples of womanhood who shouldn't be lauded or given any kind of platform. Still, despite her utter dread, Barbara began reading.

 

A second later, she wished that she hadn't. " 'This event is the ultimate culmination of the provocations of a minority who wish to force change on an unwilling majority'," she read out loud. " 'In the past, the tried old policy of 'don't frighten the horses' was observed, whereby people of the homosexual persuasion would not advertise their inclinations outside the privacy of their homes, and the wider population would politely ignore it. However, the so-called 'gay community' now wishes to flaunt their difference in the face of normal people, and force approval of what is, at the end of the day, an unnatural difference. Difference can be tolerated, but not approved of. Efforts to force approval ultimately lead to some being provoked too far. And with the 'President's' unquestioning pandering to the gay lobby, there will be more...'"

 

She broke off, and turned. "Johnny? Are you...are you crying?"

 

"Huh? N-no! No, just got something, something in my eyes." Johnny was looking at his hands now, and hunched over into himself.

 

Barbara moved around in front of him. "Johnny. Look at me." She gently leant forward, trying to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

 

He hunched over more. "It's not right, people saying stuff like that. Or doing stuff like that."

 

"I know, but..."

 

She paused as Johnny blinked a few times, and seemed to gather himself mentally. Eventually, he started speaking, still looking down. "I, I... I don't get out much," he said eventually. "I'm not good - I can't really get people. Computers are easier. But...but I like..." He clenched his hands, then unclenched them. "I like Dr Quinzel a lot. And I like Ms Kane a lot. They've both been nice to me. So I try to remember to be nice to them, like they deserve. Same with you." He drew a breath. "And...and I think it's amazing how Dr Quinzel and Ms Kane love each other. They're like Jenny and David in  _ Space Pirate Jenny _ , or Korra and Asami in  _ Legend of Korra _ . It's true love, and it's really nice to see, and they're just so happy." Another breath. "They're so nice, and they make each other happy... It's wrong for people to say that they're bad, or try to hurt them, just because they're both ladies. And, and true love's beautiful, and it's wrong for people to say it's bad."

 

Barbara looked at Johnny. That was honestly the most he'd ever said, that wasn't talking about some series or comic or other - or work. And... She'd known he got on with Kate and Harley, but she hadn't thought he actually  _ understood _  their relationship. Or relationships at all.

 

She felt guilt flood through her.  _ Just because he's autistic doesn't mean he doesn't get romance. Hell, for all you know, he's  _ been _  in love, just hasn't been able to do anything about it. _

 

"I know, Johnny. And you're absolutely right." She forced a smile. "But look. What we're doing right now, that'll help Kate and Harley catch the people who did this."

 

"But they can't catch all these people." Johnny gestured to his computer as he spoke.

 

Barbara sighed. She wanted to hug him, only the knowledge that he didn't like being touched stopped her. Oh, he'd tolerate it, sure - even act like he didn't mind - but he still wouldn't like it. "No. But...more and more people are changing their minds about this. In another few years, there won't be any more hatred like this."

 

Even as she spoke, she wondered was she trying to convince Johnny, or herself.

 

She paused as her screen blinked a few times. Her filters had turned something up...

 

As she looked, she raised a hand to her ear. "Kate? Where are you both now?" She could see they were somewhere in the Heights, but no idea what they were doing precisely.

 

"Still shaking the trees..." She heard Kate begin.

 

"Pal, I'm asking you  _ nicely _  here!" Harley's voice sounded in the background, followed by a scream of terror.

 

"We might have something. How quickly can you guys get back here?"

 

"Let's see...we'll need a few minutes to drop this guy and his friends outside, another few minutes to stop off at the nearest women's shelter and have them call the police...not long."

 

* * *

 

"Based on your last piece of information," Barbara said, "I ran several Christian Dominionist websites through filters. I found that at least a couple were talking about the same person: an African-American man, selling himself as part of some kind of faith-based militia, looking for recruits and asking around about Christian metahumans."

Kate nodded. This had to be it. "How long ago?"

 

"Couple of months. Seems to have dropped off the radar a month ago, though a couple of people on the sites say that they've seen him around."

 

Harley peered over. "Mostly aroun' the Cauldron, looks like. Any storefront churches there?"

"A few. That part of the city's fairly sewn-up between Irish and Hispanics, so the Catholic Church is the main one there, but there's...half-a-dozen. The Free and Reformed Baptist Church, the Independent Methodist Congregation, the Ararat Brotherhood, the Mighty Fortress, the Firmament, and the Traditional Baptist Church. All fairly fire-and-brimstone, as far as I can see."

"So...definitely worth investigating. At the very least, someone in one of those six might be better able to lead us to our prey."

Lala stepped forward. "Though we should consider: while we search for the perpetrators, they are making their plans. And they have two very large potential targets."

 

Kate looked at her. "The parade that's been organised in commemoration, of course...but what do you think..."

 

"Not what. Who."

 

There was a brief silence. A silence only broken by Barbara. "You...you really think they'd go after the President?"

 

"Lord..." Kate breathed out through her teeth. "They couldn't be that  _ stupid _ , could they? If they even tried... I mean, there's plenty of Neanderthals out there who think 'good for them' right now, but even  _ they'd _  be baying for blood if the President got killed."

 

"Bear in mind, Red, " Harley said carefully, "these kinda rightists...they ain't even patriotic. They don't want ta change America specifically, they just want a state they can run the way they want: could be America, could be just a part of it."

 

Kate considered. There was definitely some truth there, at least as far as the nuttier Dominionist types went...but the idea of their trying to kill the President...

 

"Which do you think is the more likely target?" Barbara asked.

 

"That I don't know. I just know that they're both very likely." Lala considered. "The parade would offer the most chance for bloodshed, but an attack on President Lane would probably send a clearer message." She looked down. "It's sad... President Lane's done a huge amount for this country. Rebuilt your infrastructure, passed legislation that makes it easier and less expensive for young people to go to college, overseen a massive expansion of the Federal school system...and people like this are so hostile to her."

 

Harley cracked a grin. "An' I thought that the world wasn't meant ta be the important place."

 

"As I said to you before, little Harley, Buddhism is aspirational, and recognises that it is. I aspire to being able to attain enlightenment, but I recognise that as an imperfect being, I still have concerns about this world. I love my homeland, I care deeply for my friends, and I hugely admire President Lois Lane." Lala smiled briefly. "Only utterly dishonest Buddhists would be able to claim that they'd truly eschewed any attachments to the world. Or rather unpleasant ones - love for one's parents might be a 'worldly attachment', but I wouldn't think much of one who'd decided to ignore it. Well. Unless their parents were horrible people."

 

Despite the gravity of the situation, Kate laughed slightly. "That's a good way of looking at things."

 

"Well, in the end, any system of belief should be aspirational rather than truly demanding. We all need to recognise that we're only human."

 

"Even Amazons?" Harley asked, making everyone laugh.

 

Eventually, Kate turned back to the screen. "OK...if we act under the assumption that the President is a target, and so's the parade..." She chewed her lower lip. "And if we assume that one of these churches is where our suspects come from..."

 

"Parade's startin' at ten am, Red," Harley cut in. "It'll take a while to rule each one'a these places off our list."

 

Kate snapped her fingers. "We need to split up. It's the only way any to cover both potential targets and investigate."

 

Barbara nodded. "Best solution - as I see it - is that one each of you," she pointed at Kate and Lala, "should cover the parade and the President. They'll be coming together later in the day, so if one of you needs support and there's no action with the other, you can link up quickly. Me and Harley, meanwhile, should do the more quiet, poking-around side of things. And again, we'll keep in touch with you, so if we find them..."

 

"That makes sense..." Kate began.

 

"Hell no, it doesn't!" Harley was loud and emphatic. She looked at Kate sternly. "Red, when we each do our own thing, bad stuff happens!"

 

Kate blinked. "Em..."

 

"Africa? That weird dream thing ya got caught in? Ares nearly killin' ya while I was lookin' out for the civilians?"

 

Now that she thought about it...Kate had to admit, Harley had a point. But... "Each of the potential targets needs at least one meta, Harley-girl. And there should be at least two checking out the churches - sending a lone investigator's just asking for trouble." She batted her eyes at Harley. "It'll be fine. We'll all be in touch, so if there's any trouble, then we can get together quickly."

 

Harley looked like she wanted to argue more, but nodded eventually. "You'll owe me big-time for this."

 

"Absolutely."

 

"An' you're to take the sky-cycle, so you can get around good an' quick."

 

"Fine."

 

"An' if ya get hurt, I'm not lettin' ya out of the house alone ever again."

 

"You never do anyway."

 

Despite the situation, Kate enjoyed laughing with the others. She had a feeling that wouldn't be on the cards for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

** Presidential Suite, Jump City Hilton, 08:30 **

 

One advantage about being the President, Lois Lane reflected, was that you could order whatever you wanted for your breakfast and nobody could stop you.

 

It was, she reflected over a stack of pancakes covered in Nutella and strawberries, one of the few advantages to the job. Being the President of the United States meant lack of any real private life, permanently operating with little sleep and even less in the way of personal time, and constantly having to think nine or ten steps ahead.

 

But then again... Lois smiled to herself. It was hard, but the results made it worth it. Every road and railroad and bridge restored or rebuilt, every new school opened, every new job created, every kid from a poor background who got to go to college... Knowing that she and her colleagues were gradually making America a better place - a measurably better place, not rhetorically better - than it had been when she first took office was well worth between four and eight years of little sleep.

 

One of her aides appeared beside her. "We're scheduled to leave in about half an hour, ma'am," the young woman trilled. "We'll meet with the Mayor and other city officials at City Hall, then go on to Brown Memorial Park to address the parade."

 

"Fine." Lois looked up, catching her Communications Director's baleful eye. She sighed. "What is it, Andrew?"

 

Andrew Bristow shook his head. "This speech..."

 

Lois raised a hand. "If you're going to ask me to tone it down, then the answer's No."

 

"But...ma'am, we have to consider Middle America..."

 

"Middle America might have mixed feelings about LGBT rights, Andrew, but the majority of Americans have strong feelings against killing college kids." Lois' voice shook a little as she remembered visiting the hospital yesterday. A young Thai student remained in her mind particularly. She - and a number of others - had been cured of the worst of their injuries by Athene and Eris, but...

 

_ She'd shrunk away from Lois, when the President had sat down by her bed. She'd whimpered and huddled up into a foetal position, crying softly. It had only been very slowly and carefully that Lois had managed to take her hand, to gently talk to her and tell her how sorry Lois was. Then, gently, to hug her and let the girl cry into her shoulder. _

 

She blinked a few times, then looked sternly at Andrew. "No-one can possibly have any objection to my condemning the brutal murder of fellow-citizens and visitors to our country. And if they do object to that...well, let's face it, would they have voted for a woman Democrat anyway?"

 

Her other staff chuckled at that, though Andrew looked glum still. Lois ignored him, continuing to eat. She'd need a lot of energy to last till the end of today...

 

* * *

 

Getting near enough to the President to be of use hadn't been easy, but Lala had managed it. Now, several floors down, she waited, ears pricked for the slightest sound, and mind clear for any signs of trouble.

 

The room she was waiting in was occupied by a couple from Metropolis, who'd gone out this morning and had indicated at the desk that they wouldn't be back until later. Lala had simply waited until the cleaners had finished, then had gone in on the master key Ms Gordon had created. Now, she waited, sitting in a lotus position.

 

Despite the horror, despite the dire circumstances...she was at peace. Finally, she felt that she was using her powers in a proactive manner, helping to stop hurt to others. Back in Bhutan...oh, she'd stopped some crimes, to be sure. She'd helped some people out of disasters and fires and things like that. But once she'd become established...well, in a country of less than a million, it was easy to find people who did wrong. Bhutan's already-small crime rate had shrunk to next to nothing.

 

She was glad of that, of course. And she planned to return to Bhutan for that reason. Well, that and the sheer love she had for her country. But...she was glad of a chance to help even more who needed it.

 

She frowned a little.  _ No. I am doing it for them. It's not about me.  _ She'd fretted over that a few times, fretted that she might be doing this for pride and  _ ego _ . She was sure that she wasn't, but...it was something that all Buddhist clerics struggled with.

 

She half-closed her eyes and resumed breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. She had to put those thoughts behind her. Everything depended on her being calm and ready...

 

* * *

 

_ Well _  Jean-Paul considered,  _ this is a slightly better situation. Now it's almost everything that can go wrong. _

He looked up, then braced himself carefully and clambered up from just under the carpark. The gas had worked fine, and the Secret Service agents in the area had been neutralised. He moved carefully, followed by the two white-clad figures and the half-dozen church members who'd wanted to come with. He'd managed to neutralise the cameras in the area - even crippled as it had been, the League had access to some quite impressive technology. The gadget he'd used to neutralise the cameras, or rather to make him and the others invisible, came from Ra's al-Ghul's alliance with Ares, and was a good bit ahead of anything that a hotel or the Secret Service had.

 

Ruth was tensing up, badly. Her teeth were chattering, and she was breathing heavily. Jean-Paul reached across and squeezed her shoulder as they moved into the freight elevator. "Take it easy," he said gently.  _ " _ We've been over the plan, it'll work."

 

He was severely sceptical about that, but he'd done the best he could. They'd ascend in the elevator as high as they could without being stopped, then climb the rest. The Secret Service agents up there would be expecting any attempts to come via the fire escape or the windows, not an elevator they'd locked down. And then, once the job was done...a bomb to destroy the hotel, to cover their evacuation, and using his flight-harness to evacuate.

 

Of course, if the agents he'd gassed missed their report, then the President would be evacuated and this would be pointless...

 

He sighed. He'd at least tried to get Brainard to agree to a more sensible plan - a bombing, say, or something like that - but the man had insisted not only on having his children kill the President, but that they'd wear webcams so that they could be seen doing it. The sinners had to see avenging angels strike down the Whore of Babylon, he'd said.

 

Well, he won't be in a position to demand anything after this. Even if the plan did work, then the US  _ would _  find him, and they'd either execute him or lock him away in the most dismal prison they could find. Likewise all members of his church.

 

_ Why am I doing this? I should have just drugged these two and taken them, left Brainard spitting his rage.  _ But...Jean-Paul knew. He wanted to strike a blow for the League, move the world closer to Ra's al-Ghul's vision...and the death of the world's most powerful leader would surely ensure that. This plan might be insane, but if there was a chance it could work...  _ I swore to give my life for the League. _

 

He looked at his watch. The diversionary attack should be starting soon...

 

* * *

 

** Brown Memorial Park, 08:35 **

 

Going out in daylight was getting to be a habit for Athene. But she had to admit, it was a lovely day so far.

 

She was watching the assembling mass of people from the roof of a nearby building. They were gathering in front of the park's gates - the plan, or so she'd gathered, was to walk through, where the President would give her speech in front of the Stephanie Brown Torch at its heart, before continuing through the heart of the city. They'd been assembling since five am, and there were still more and more coming - the entire block was a sea of people.

 

_ I wish I could be with them. _  But she knew that if she was in among them, she'd never be able to see or respond to anything. Up here, at least, she could see and act quickly.

 

If she was needed, of course. SWAT vans were everywhere, and she could hear the drone of helicopters. And of course, the President's guards would be arriving when she did. The metas who'd carried out this attack were tough, but they probably weren't able to stand up to super-killer rounds.

 

She looked down, wondering how Harley was getting on.  _ Damn it...I know that this was partly my idea, but I wish we hadn't split up for this mission.  _ She missed having her adorable, hyper girl beside her. Missed having someone who might treat things lightly, but who she knew would never, ever let her down...

 

_ Hey, hey. What's all that about? You'll be back together soon... Hell, girl, you've got the harder part of the assignment - she's safe. _

She chuckled. Harley'd be  _ furious _  if she thought that was part of Athene's motivation.

 

_ Well, she can be pretty terrifyingly sexy when she's furious. It'll be worth it... _

 

She froze. Then leapt up, ran to the side of the roof and mounted the sky-cycle.

 

* * *

 

** Cauldron District, 08:35 **

 

"I'll  _ get _  'er for this," Harley growled as she fiddled with the scanner.

 

Barbara looked at her. "You agreed to this, Harley. And anyway, I thought the reason you didn't want to be here was you were worried about her."

 

"Yeah, well, I figured out why it was. She's worried I'll get hurt." Harley sniffed. "So now I'm mad. Still worried about her, but mad."

 

As she swung the scanner around in the back of the van, she thought. Damn it, Red. Ya know that ya need me aroun'. Look at what happens when I'm not. "It's totally irresponsible of her," she went on.

 

She looked at Barbara. Her friend seemed on the verge of saying something, but bit down on it. "It makes sense," she said eventually. "One each of our metas to cover the targets, and us to check these churches."

 

Harley brought the scanner on-line finally. "Ya were about ta say somethin' on how weird it is I'm callin' her irresponsible, an' smart for ya that ya didn't. We're friends, but I'd'a done somethin' suitably vengeful for that." As she began playing it through the van's side-wall and over the nearby building, she shook her head. "We've checked four already, and nothin'. I swear, she's in  _ soooo _  much trouble. When I get her home..."

 

"Harley, much as I think you're great and I think you and Kate are one of the cutest couples ever, I can do without the details."

 

Harley grinned wickedly. "Now just for that, you're gonna hear..."

 

Barbara looked up from her computer. "Hold on! I think we've got something."

 

Instantly, Harley was looking over her shoulder. "What is it?"

 

* * *

 

"That van...it's been parked there for the last few minutes..." Amy Darko looked down at the tan vehicle below. "But nobody's been in or out."

 

Agent John McKeon looked over at her. "Sentries, you think?"

 

"Could be. Or it could be our local friends." Amy shook her head. "Either way...we're about to breach the church. We can't have them there." Not when things had gone so smoothly so far. One of the men taken at the bar had cracked - the prospect of actual prison time had rattled him, and he'd turned state's evidence - and he'd spilled that he was a member of the Church of the Ararat Brotherhood, and that it was their pastor who'd masterminded the whole thing.

 

"You want a couple of the guys to..."

 

"No, I'll head down with Sanders and Wu. If this is Athene and Eris, I'd like to be there." She paused. "You head over, join the tactical team. I'll be right behind you."

 

* * *

 

** Brown Memorial Park **

 

The van had passed through a cordon, but had suddenly begun to pick up speed, before any of the police around could react...until Athene leapt from the cycle and slammed feet-first through the windshield. The driver and the lone man in the passenger seat both shrieked as her feet ploughed into them - they'd live, but she heard bones breaking.

 

She'd been right, though. As she disentangled herself, she saw about a dozen men in the back, all staring in shock. They were carrying various firearms, and one or two had what looked like grenades.

 

Before they could even more, Athene was on them with unrestrained fury. The nearest one, she grabbed by the throat and hurled into his comrades, then her blade was drawn and it flashed through the air. It sliced a man's Kevlar vest open, scoring a bloody line across his chest, then swung and bisected another man's gun before opening a gash on his right hand - not enough that it'd be beyond use, but enough to make him yell and focus on it rather than the fighting.

 

Several shots rang out, but Athene brought up her bracelet, blocking fire from one man who'd managed to get a handgun drawn. The bullets ricocheted...and quickly found alternative targets. Before the man could fire again, Athene charged, bringing the pommel of the sword down sharply on his head.

 

Suddenly, it was all over. The ricochets had done for this lot of idiots with a minimum of effort required. None were dead, but a couple would need medics.

 

Walking to the back, Athene opened the door, then moved forward. A cluster of SWAT officers were moving in, though as they saw the van interior they slowly lowered their weapons. One, at their head, stepped up. "What..." she began.

 

"Looks like they were planning a combined gun and ramming attack on the parade," Athene said.

 

"But...they got let through, the two in the front had ID..."

 

"I know. I only saw what was happening because I had a good view." Athene kept a weather eye on the stunned officers - all it would take would be one remembering she was an unsanctioned vigilante, and she'd have to run.

 

Then, as she prepared to speak again, she felt a vibration in her ear, and her eyes went wide.  _ Oh Hell... _

 

* * *

 

Lala hadn't heard anything, but she'd known, somehow, that something was wrong. Now, as she floated from the lift-shaft in a bubble of green energy, she saw she was right.

 

Six Secret Service agents lay dead, and the rest were gathered around the hallway, desperately trying to defend the door to the Presidential Suite from the oncoming shapes of the two rogue metahumans and their mysterious leader. Three men lay dead behind them, but another three were doing their best - which wasn't that good - to keep up steady fire. Before Lala could do anything, the metahuman with the heat vision fired two beams, burning a pair of agents where they stood.

 

_ No _ . Lala raised her hands quickly, and began to chant.

 

_ Namo Ratna Trayaya, Namo Arya Jvana Sagara, _

_ Vairochana... _

 

In a second, an energy bubble surrounded the three surviving normal humans, while another appeared over the girl with the lethal vision.

 

_ Byuhara Jaya Tathagataya, Arahate, _

_ Samyaksam buddhaya... _

 

Emboldened, the surviving agents rose, concentrating their fire on the superstrong meta and their leader. The black-clad man at the head of the group activated some kind of rocket pack and flew forward, firing an assault-rifle, but Lala focused, and a green wall sprang up across the corridor.

 

_ Namo Sarwa Tathagate Bhyay, Arahata Bhyah, _

_ Samyaksam Buddhe Bhyah. Namo Arya Avalokite... _

 

Dimly, she was aware of sweat on her head - projecting this much energy was hard, the concentration required was immense. But even as the two remaining foes battered in vain at the barrier, she continued to chant.

 

_ Shoraya Bodhisattvaya, Maha Sattvaya, _

_ Maha Karunikaya... _

 

Suddenly, three things happened. First, the man in black turned and slammed through the door to a neighbouring room - they'd been emptied, but it let him get out of the line of fire. A second later, the lift at the far side opened, and more agents poured out, guns up and firing. The huge young man was knocked from his feet, then red appeared on his white clothing as several slugs managed to punch through. Then, from the other side of the Presidential Suite's door, the sound of gunfire emerged.

 

The mix of concern, and pity for the sobbing young man on the floor, was too much. Lala's concentration faltered, and the wall disappeared...as did the bubble around the girl. As she tried to get it back, the heat rays fired again. She leapt to the side, still chanting...but she felt heat engulf her as they caught a corner of her robes.

 

The heat was everywhere. It was everywhere, all over her and she fell to the ground and rolled but she still felt it oh gods help...

 

Something circular slammed into the advancing enemy's face, knocking her to the ground, then a tall shape ran over Lala as two men in dark suits descended on her, smothering the flames before quickly tearing off what remained of her robes. She cried out, only dimly aware of what was happening. She heard yells, the sound of something heavy hitting something else, then she passed out.

 

* * *

 

"Well. Those are definitely guns in the basement," Harley mused. "An' a hell of a lot of 'em. I think these are our guys..."

 

There was a tap at the window of the van. Harley quickly moved forward, looking out. A tall, dark-haired woman was standing there, giving her some  _ intense _  cop eye. "Yeah?" Harley asked.

 

* * *

 

Amy Darko was fairly satisfied that the girl who appeared in front of her wasn't part of the Ararat Brotherhood. Not with what she was wearing.  _ That T-Shirt doesn't look like it was _  ever  _ in her size. _  "Can I see some identification, ma'am?" she asked, making sure to keep her hand near her gun.

 

The girl popped a bubble of gum, then sighed and fished a license out of the van door. Amy read it carefully.  _ Danielle Lonergan, from Chicago... _

 

It _  looked  _ authentic, but something about it was making Amy's cop-sense go off. And there was something about the girl's build that was familiar. "I'm going to have to ask you to move," Amy said carefully. She didn't have any basis for hauling her in, and if anyone from the church saw...

 

"Can ya give us a minute?" the girl asked. "We're in the middle of somethin'."

 

"Who's 'we'?"

 

Another girl, a redhead with large glasses, appeared from the back. "We're surveying the street," she said coldly. "We're students from the University of Chicago, and we're doing a project on the impact of new infrastructural work on the foundations of buildings in the Cauldron."

 

Amy hissed. This was taking too long. "If you don't move, I'll have to take action," she growled, flipping out her FBI ID.

 

_ I need to get to the others. They'll be going in any second. _

 

* * *

 

Marvin Brainard turned away from the footage in front of him to face another screen, lip curling. Once again, his children had failed him.

 

Still, they had managed to send a strong message in the attempt they'd made. Many servants of the unrighteous had been slain, and they'd come within an ace of killing the whore Lois Lane. And faithful all over the world had been watching on the stream he'd put out there. They'd need to leave soon, of course - doubtless, law enforcement agents were working on determining where the feed was being distributed from - but they'd sent the message.

  
  


Valley didn't understand, of course. He was a soldier of Christ, yes, but he thought too much like a normal soldier. He didn't understand that long-term planning was worthless. The End Times were upon them - and Brainard prayed that they arrived every day - so long campaigns mattered not. What mattered was large, undeniable acts of faith, things that could rock the grip Antichrist had on the world...and prove the devotion of men like Marvin Brainard.

 

He paused. There were three people outside, all with an undeniable air of law enforcement about them, talking to people in a tan van. His lip curled. Probably taking drugs or having sex in it...

 

He froze. He'd seen that van outside earlier. What was it doing here...

 

His hands danced across his keyboard, changing to the camera he'd put at the rear alley. And he froze as he saw a group of men forming up there. Men in tactical gear, with guns.

 

Hands shaking, he grabbed for the radio he kept with him. "Armageddon!" he yelled.

 

* * *

 

Harley sighed. "Look, if ya can't explain why we gotta move, when we're parked legally..."

 

She froze as a massive explosion sounded, followed by gunfire. The FBI chick was running, gun out as she moved for the church...then there was the roar of a powerful engine, and a crash. Harley just had time to see a huge SUV emerging from a garage beside the church, just before it ploughed into the van. She was pitched forward, her head cracked into the windshield, and she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

"Will she be OK?" President Lane asked concernedly.

 

As the caduceus fizzled out, Kate put it away and nodded. "She'll be fine, ma'am. Your agents put the fire out before it did more than superficial burns, this was able to take care of them. She'll be kind of tender for a week, but..."

 

The President nodded. "I owe her my life. Her and you, judging by how you dealt with that second group trying to get in. And her." She nodded to the white-clad woman, currently surrounded by Secret Service agents.

 

Kate followed her gaze. She winced. She...hadn't been gentle. In her rage, she'd knocked the enemy meta about mercilessly, breaking her nose and several other bones before using the Lasso to restrain her and putting shielded goggles over her eyes.

 

_ I never realised...she's a damn _  teenager! And she looked like she'd been beaten before...and the way her hair had been cut short...

 

She felt anger and pity condense inside her as she heard the girl sobbing. "I'm sorry I failed," she kept whispering.

 

"I wish the other two hadn't managed to get away," she said out loud.

 

"We'll find them soon." The President sounded confident. "There's already a trace being run on her webcam." She sighed, suddenly looking sad. "Live-streaming a Presidential assassination...sick, isn't it?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"But as well, we apparently managed to get one of the gunmen you took that night to talk..."

 

Kate looked up as her ear rang again, and she put her hand up. "What is it?"

 

"Kate..." It was Barbara's voice. Kate's eyes opened wide - she sounded in pain.

 

"Are you OK? What's wrong?"

 

"I...we were at the church. FBI turned up, but...they bust out. Rammed the van, I got knocked out..." There was a pause. "Kate..."

 

Kate felt her face go white. She stumbled, and she felt President Lane catch her arm. "No," she whispered, voice pleading. "No no..."

 

"Kate...Harley's vanished."

 

** * * * **

 

"Ow. Ow ow ow..." Harley came awake slowly, then kind of wished she hadn't.

 

She looked around. She appeared to be in some kind of small room - or box, more accurately - made of corrugated iron. It reminded her of something...

 

Oh yeah. Right. A movie about France's war in Algeria. They'd built things like this, half-buried them in the sand, under the sun, and then thrown prisoners inside without water.

 

Actually... It was really, really hot in here. And she couldn't stand up, the ceiling was right on top of her. She had to lie down, and the corrugated iron was pretty damn warm.

 

She tried to stretch out, then pulled back as she touched a shape in the darkness, and provoked a groan. Harley managed to scoot around a little, blinking to clear the dark.

 

It was that Fed who'd been checking out the van before things went to hell. But even in the gloom...Harley winced. The other woman had been viciously beaten: her face was a solid mass of bruises, and the way she was cradling her stomach...

 

"Hold still," Harley managed. "I'm a doctor."

 

There was a pause, but slowly the woman nodded. Harley gently moved her arms away from her stomach and undid what had been a crisp white shirt.

 

Even in the limited light, she could see some truly horrific bruising. "They kicked you, huh?" she asked.

 

The other woman nodded again. "Shot one of them...'fore they grabbed me," she mumbled through swollen lips. "They didn't like that. Figure they need us alive, but...they didn't need me strong."

 

Harley nodded. "Sorry, babe. But good news is, it's mostly superficial. It'll hurt like hell, but you'll be fine."

 

It was a lie. With bruises like that, it was inevitable there'd be internal damage. But what this chick didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

 

The injured woman shifted. "Thirsty...so hot..." she muttered. "Any...any water?"

 

"No. 'Fraid not." Propping herself up on her elbows, Harley looked outside through a small gap between one of the walls and the 'ceiling'. "Looks like...looks like we're in a boiler room." She considered. This place would only get hotter - it'd be even more like an oven than it was now.  _ Only reason you'd build a place like this in a damn boiler room is to deliberately torture people. _

 

She took the other woman's hand. "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine." She held the hand gently, and looked towards the far end of the box, tensing. Anyone who tried opening them up would find that she wasn't as ready to give up as all that. They'd lose eyes,at the very least.

 

_ An' Red, when ya get here...first, I'll kiss ya, then say 'I told ya so'. _

 

_ * * * _

 

** Presidential Suite, Jump City Hilton, 10:30 **

 

It took four Secret Service agents and Lala's energy beams to haul Kate away from the prisoner. " _ Where is she _ ?" Kate screamed. " _ What have you done with her _ ?"

 

"Kate, you have to be calm..." Lala was beside her.

 

" _ What have you done with her, you vicious bitch _ ?"

 

The girl was shrinking away. "I...I..."

 

" _ If she's been hurt, I'll fucking  _ crucify  _ you, you fundie whor _ e..."

 

"Ms Kane!" The yell cut through the grief and fear filling Kate's mind, and some part of her automatically straightened.

 

President Lane was standing beside her, taking her hand. "I know that you're upset - that you're worried - but this won't help." Her voice softened. "I understand, I truly do. But look at her - really look at her."

 

Kate did, slowly. The girl was curled up into a ball, crying behind her glasses.

 

Kate's lip curled slightly. "Crying that she got caught. She wasn't crying when she attacked the Wilde Jazz Bar. No, then she was screaming 'Death to the Fags' and things of that nature."

 

"She's been beaten, you saw that yourself. Beaten, her hair clipped, and from the injuries on her knees it looks like she was made to kneel on a hard surface. She needs to be put away, yes, and it'll be up to a judge...but I'd be more inclined to think she needs counselling and housing in a mental institution, not a prison." The President sighed. "She looks to be a victim more than a perpetrator. Whoever it was set her up to do it is the real monster here..."

 

"My father isn't a monster!" The girl shrieked loudly, looking about blindly. "He's a great man, he's going to save us from degeneracy. You and your allies have been poisoning America in Satan's name for decades, to deliver it to Hellfire..."

 

Lois sat down next to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away, but Lois stayed there. "All I've ever done - all any right-thinking President of either party has ever done - is try to make sure that all the people of America have the rights guaranteed to us by our Constitution and the Bill of rights. All rights, regardless of race, colour, creed, gender or sexual preference."

 

"In defiance of God's will!"

 

"I don't believe that any just God would condemn anyone for such things. And even if I did, I'm the President, not the Pope. My duty is to look after the physical well-being of every American, not to promote the interests of one religion - even my own, or lack thereof - over another."

 

The girl was quiet. "I...I don't understand..." she managed eventually.

 

"I know."

 

"But...but...we're a Christian nation..."

 

"No. We're a nation where the majority population has a Christian background - not the same thing at all. Every American is equally worthy of all the rights our nation guarantees."

 

"No...no, you're wrong..." The girl was crying again. "Father will hate me..."

 

Kate fought to keep her hands from balling into fists. All she wanted to do was stride across, grab the girl and hold her out a window until she told her where Harley was. Even as her head told her that she couldn't, that the President was right, her heart was screaming that she had to do something, to do whatever it took to find her precious girl...

 

One of the Secret Service agents was approaching the President now. "Ma'am, local PD are downstairs, they'll take her into custody." She paused. "We've run her face through our databases, got a hit from local school records. We've identified her as a Ruth Brainard, daughter of Marvin Brainard. He's registered as head of the Church of the Ararat Brotherhood..."

 

"That bears out what happened to our FBI team." Lane nodded thoughtfully. "The FBI need to be informed. They'll need to go through everything known about Brainard with a fine-tooth comb. Everything: family; acquaintances; property owned..."

 

Kate nodded, her brain suddenly firing as she thought on the problem. "He'll have to know that we'd be looking for him - that we'd run down anything obviously linked to him." She raised a hand to her ear. "Barbara. Did you...did you get all that?"

 

"I did. I'll get a search of my own running too - try to expand it." Barbara paused. "Kate, I'm so, so sorry..."

 

Kate took a deep breath, biting down the retort that was desperately trying to claw its way from her mouth. "Just...do this. Please."

 

"I will, I promise."

 

"Get as much as you can - every source you can find."

 

Kate looked out the window. She felt rather than saw Lala coming up beside her. "Kate..." the Bhutanese woman began.

 

She touched Kate's arm...and Kate fell on her shoulder, eyes blurring as the tears flowed. "This is my fault," she sobbed brokenly.

 

"No, Kate..."

 

"My fault. She said...she said not to go without her...and...and I...I..."

 

Lala held her, gently rubbing her back. "It'll be alright. We'll find her, I promise you. One way or another, we'll find her." She looked at Kate. "It's only been a little while, but she - and you - have become friends. I don't abandon my friends. Ever."

 

Kate believed that she'd try - she sounded utterly sincere. But...  _ Will we find her? _

 

_ Please, Lord. Please let us find her. Let me find my love. _

 

* * *

 

** Abandoned ranch outside Jump City, 10:40 **

 

Karl Brainard winced as Jean-Paul finished sewing up his injury. Behind him, his father snorted. "Bear up, boy! Can't you handle a little scratch?"

 

Jean-Paul glared at him. "He's been  _ shot,  _ man! It's not something you shrug off! You'd know that if you'd ever been shot."

 

The Pastor glared back. "You're a guest in my home, you can't talk to me like that! You failed..."

 

"A fool's errand. And your idiots failed their side of things rather embarrassingly too."

 

"I could..."

 

Jean-Paul didn't care anymore. " _ What _  could you do? I might be alone here...but my friends know I'm with you. Can you really afford two lots of pursuers?" As Brainard hesitated, he drove the point home. "Right now: your church is in ruins, most of your flock have been arrested or killed. If you want to pick a fight with the only people who could help you, go right ahead."

 

Brainard's face flushed red, but he didn't press the point. "When you're patched up, boy, you go and watch the prisoners. That's clearly all you're good for."

 

"What the hell do you want them for, anyway?" Jean-Paul demanded.  _ And what kind of idiot is he? The boy's gone white from blood-loss. Not fatal, but he shouldn't be exerting himself... _

 

"To try to get my daughter back. Quite frankly, she doesn't deserve it, but we may need her in the future. And some of the brave men who got caught..."

 

Jean-Paul stared. "Wait...you just tried to assassinate the President of the United States, you have to know that you'll have every law enforcement agency in the country pursuing you - hell, I'd be surprised if they haven't nationalised the California National Guard by now - and you want to try to  _ negotiate _  with the government?"

 

"With a Federal agent and a civilian in our hands? Those craven idiots would bend over backwards to avoid a couple of precious 'liberated women' getting hurt by Godly men. They'll give us what we want."

 

Jean-Paul hissed to himself.  _ How did I  _ ever _  think this was a good idea?  _ He shook himself, mentally.  _ Stay focused. If you can get the boy out, at least this won't have been a complete loss. _

 

And, now that he considered it, while the attempt had failed, the hunt for these idiots should stir up some mud with the religious right, cause at least some internal strife. Which would, ultimately, advance the League's goals.

 

He just had to survive this.

 

* * *

 

Harley's T-Shirt was soaked in sweat, and her throat was utterly dry. The metal was getting hotter and hotter - not to the point it would actually burn, but it was getting damn uncomfortable.

 

The Fed - Amy - was whimpering to herself still, and tears were leaking from her eyes. Harley squirrelled down beside her and put an arm around her. "Sssshhhh," she murmured. "It's gonna be OK."

 

"Hurt...hurt so much..." she managed. "Feel so weak."

 

"I know, I know."

 

"Hate...being weak." Amy sniffed painfully. "Don't...don't want to...let them see me like this..."

 

Harley nodded and stroked her hair. "I get you." She kissed Amy's forehead and hugged her gently. "Ya can be weak around me. An' if they come in, then I'll be strong, and you can look to me and copy what I do."

 

Amy managed to nod, and the ghost of a smile crossed her lips, even as she cried. "Thank...thank you." She paused. "You're...you're Eris, aren't you?" she asked in a whisper. You're not tall enough to be Athene."

 

Harley grinned and cuddled her a little harder. "Yeah. Won't do ya any good without a name ta go with it, but...I am. Guess that means ya want ta arrest me when we escape?"

 

"Would...have." Amy swallowed. "But...don't exactly have a...gun or cuffs."

 

Harley chuckled loudly. "Eh, ya wouldn't get me in 'em if ya did. My girl, now, sure thing, but not me."

 

Amy blinked, then joined in the laughter before coughing painfully. "Not...what I imagined..."

 

"Eh, nobody's who you imagine."

 

"Why...why'd you..." Amy coughed, and continued in an undertone. "Never understood...why you do it? Why superheroes..."

 

"Well... For the ones have powers, it's the right thing ta do. Fate or the Lord or whatever gives 'em powers, gives 'em the means ta do somethin' about the world...ya gotta use 'em, wouldn't;t be right otherwise. An' us folks who don't...well, someone's gotta step up an' help shoulder the weight." Harley grinned. " 'Sides, it's fun." She moved up to whisper in Amy's ear. "Ya ain't seen fun until ya've loomed up behind some damn predator an' smacked 'im aroun' the head with a bat."

 

There was a sound of footfalls, and someone heavy entered the room. Lifting her head, Harley saw one of the metas she and Kate had fought - the huge guy - lumber into the room and take up position near the box. The two other guards walked out after a brief exchange of words. "Geez," Harley whispered. "He looks bad. Been shot, definitely, an' he's lost a chunk of blood. Why the hell's he on his feet?"

 

"Who?"

 

"The big meta, the one who fights with superstrength an' not the eye-beams." Harley paused. "Gimme a second..."

 

She pushed herself up, then licked her lips. "Hey!" she called. "Hey! Big guy!"

 

The tall meta jolted, then turned. "Sssshhhh!" he said, voice pleading. "I...I can't talk to you."

 

"An' yet, here ya are." Harley spoke quickly. "Listen. Can ya do anything about the heat?"

 

"What? N-no! No, this place, it's...it's meant to put bad people in mind of hellfire." He shivered a little as he spoke. "I-If I turned it off, Dad'd be mad."

 

"Well, I doubt he'd like it if one of us died. An' this little lady here's in a bad way already. The heat'll be too much for 'er on top of this. Your daddy needs us alive if he wants ta escape this mess alive."

 

"I...I...I can't. Sorry."

 

"Can ya at least get us some water, then?"

 

The boy hesitated. Then, slowly, he produced a bottle of water and slid it through the small slit. "Give it back when you're finished - he can't know. I'll try to get another one in a while."

 

Harley nodded. "Thanks."

 

"I...I know what it's like."

 

"Sorry, pal." Harley unscrewed the cap and raised the bottle to Amy's mouth, but the other woman flinched as it touched her split, dry lips. Harley hissed. Amy needed water, but she didn't want to hurt the Fed...

 

She nodded. "Open your mouth - just a little." Raising the bottle, she gently poured it from a slight height, letting it fall straight into her mouth. She kept pouring, letting Amy drink greedily, until the woman raised her hand. "What...about..."

 

Harley looked. There was a tiny bit left. "Still got half. I'll take it now, then give the empty back."

 

She quickly drained the bottle, then handed it back. "Thanks again," she murmured quietly.

 

"I'll see if I can get you another later. Just...please don't tell my dad."

 

Harley managed a reassuring smile. "Pal...Your dad nearly killed this gal here. And he probably wants ta kill us all. There's no way I'm tellin' him anythin'." She paused. "Ya know...ya seem a nice guy. Why're ya doin' this?"

 

"I..." The boy seemed lost for words. "We're...we're fighting to make America a better place. A more Godly place. To clear out the...the sinners and filth."

 

Harley nodded. "So that's what ya tell yourself?" She looked at him keenly. "Does it help?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"When you've caved in a boy's face 'cos he liked kissin' other boys? Does it help? Or when that other one's set a girl on fire 'cos she's in love with another girl? Does it help, not ta think of 'em as human? I guess it means that when they scream an' cry an' beg you ta stop, it lets ya keep going."

 

The boy blinked a few times behind his mask. "I...I..." He turned away abruptly and walked over to the door, standing by it.

 

Harley watched him. His fists were clenching and un clenching, and his jaw was incredibly tense.

 

Amy shifted beside her. "You...you think that...worked?" she asked in a whisper.

 

"Early yet, but...I think so."

 

Amy coughed. "Hope...hope so. I...I don't feel so good."

 

"I know. But I promise, I'll get ya out of here."

 

* * *

 

** Infinity Tower, 11:30 **

 

Kate paced back and forth, twisting and turning her helmet over in her hands as she waited for Barbara. The younger woman was bent over her computer, where she'd been ever since this began, while Johnny worked across from her. Kate looked at him with concern - he'd taken the news of Harley going missing hard, she'd had to sit down with him and let him cry for a while before gently talking him into resuming work. To save Harley - he'd got the logic right away. But he was having a hard time focusing.

 

Across the room, the TV was on, the picture showing President Lane. "...and make no mistake, my fellow Americans," the President was saying. "What Marvin Brainard and his followers have done is not an act of isolated insanity. It is not an act that can be dismissed as a 'lone wolf' event. His actions have been terrorist attacks that strike at the very heart of American democracy and traditions. They have sought to force socio-political change in the United States through acts of violence, acts that though small on scale than the events of October 11, are no less acts of premeditated political terror."

 

Kate found herself nodding with the President's words. It was about time someone pointed to such an act and called it what it was.

 

The image cut back to a newsreader. "That was President Lane speaking following an assassination attempt this morning," she said, voice unsteady. "The attempt coincided with an attempted attack on the parade commemorating the attack on the Wilde Jazz Bar earlier this week, and an FBI raid on the Church of the Ararat Brotherhood in the Cauldron District of the city. The raid, which left three Federal agents dead and four wounded, together with eight Church members, saw Church members make use of automatic weapons and improvised explosive devices. Although the church leader, Marvin Brainard, remains at large, over thirty members of the church have been taken into custody together with one of the metahumans believed to be responsible for the attack on the Wilde Jazz Bar. The attempt on President Lane's life has seen major condemnation from both sides of the political spectrum, with Democratic Speaker of the House Hillary Rodman, Republican House Minority Leader Rupert Thorne, and the chairpersons of the Democratic and Republican National Congresses issuing a joint statement on behalf of their Parties condemning the attack and calling upon all Americans to rally behind the President." She paused. "Even in the short time since the attack, people across the nation have been unanimous in their support of the President."

 

The picture changed again, showing an older-looking man with a thick beard and a military gait. "I didn't vote for President Lane," he said gruffly. "Too liberal fer my tastes - nice young lady, don't get me wrong, but too liberal. But most folks didn't agree with me, so she's my President." He glared. "And you mess with my President, you mess with me and every other American worth the name."

 

Kate smirked slightly despite the worry. At least this whole wretched mess would have one good result...

 

As the screen changed, showing FBI and local police and county sheriff's officers with dogs, accompanied by a pair of grim-looking metas, her burner phone rang suddenly and she flipped it open. "Athene, go."

 

"Athene. We just got something handed to us - a USB key got delivered to an FBI checkpoint." The President's voice was brisk. "It had a video. Do you have an email we can forward it to safely? The Secret Service is handling it, you can trust them not to chase you."

 

Kate reeled off an address. "What...what's on it? Is..."

 

"She's alive, if he's to be believed. And he doesn't seem to know who she really is."

 

"Oh thank God." Kate chewed her lower lip, eyes burning again. "Please, please send it."

 

She hovered just behind Barbara while the other redhead worked, as the email binged and as the video file appeared and opened.

 

A man's face appeared: a fat man, with barely any neck and a face that was glowing an angry red. "Miss Lane," he growled. "I won't waste any time - if I had my way, you'd be dead now. But it seems the Devil looks after his own." He cleared his throat noisily. "I'll keep this simple. I have two hostages: a Federal agent named Amy Darko, and a student named Danielle Lonergan. I want to make a trade: my daughter and the men who got arrested by the whore Athene and your Federal thugs in exchange for these two women." He coughed again. "You'll drop them on a road outside the town of Melonweed, just outside the city limits. If they're not there within three hours, I will execute the hostages. There'll be no further communications."

 

Kate snarled as the picture disappeared. "Melonweed. What do we know about it?"

 

"He won't be there, no way," Barbara said - calling up the information even so. "He'll have picked it specifically to draw attention."

 

"I know, but..."

 

"Wait! Waitwaitwait..." Johnny's hands were flying suddenly, and his face was more animated than Kate had ever seen it.

 

'What? What is it?" Kate demanded.

 

"I...got it!" Johnny looked up. "I, I remembered Melonweed. About, about four years ago, a member of the Church of the Ararat Brotherhood willed his old farm to the Church, it, it was about nine miles north of Melonweed. It got sold, then bought by a third party. But, but looking at the records, nothing really got done with it, it just got left."

 

"You think...you think they bought it from themselves?"

 

Barbara considered. "Possibly. If they wanted a bolt-hole, how better than to make it look like the place wasn't in their hands anymore? But surely they wouldn't be so stupid as to set up a hostage exchange so close to it..."

 

Kate shook her head. "These people... They've strength, and they've had access to weapons, but has anything they've done indicated they're good at planning? I mean: they attacked random people to try to draw Harley and me out; they threw a couple of untrained metas against us; then after the President makes her address...the attack on her was amateurish, it was only raw power that let them get as close as they did. The only one with any training or intelligence seems to have been the guy in black. I'm more than ready to believe they really were that stupid."

 

Lala stepped forward. "I'd agree, if I'm honest. Especially given their nature as zealots. Zealots of any kind don't think very far ahead. Especially not those who believe that they'll be rewarded in the next life."

 

"You don't need to tell me that." Kate shivered as a memory of the past came to her. A checkpoint, a car that  _ just wouldn't stop, _  no matter how much she and her men fired...

 

"So..."

 

"Barbara. Can you send a message back to the President without giving away our location?" As the younger woman looked at her indignantly, Kate turned to Lala. "Fancy taking a little trip to the country?"

 

* * *

 

** Abandoned Farm, 11:50 **

 

Even after the water earlier, this place was utter torture. Harley was desperately trying to fan Amy. "Hey now. Stay with me," she murmured.

 

"Feel sick..." the agent murmured. "Head hurts..."

 

"I know, girly, I know. But ya can't go ta sleep. I know ya want to, but we gotta keep ya awake..."

 

She paused. There were more footsteps outside.

 

Moving carefully, Harley reached inside her right boot and slid a long ivory handle out, shaped in the form of a cruelly-beautiful woman with wings. The blade was still inside the handle, but all it'd take would be one touch and it'd spring out.

 

"...do you guys want?" Sshe heard the big guy - Karl - ask.

 

"Nothin', buddy," she heard one man say. "Your daddy just asked us to check on those two."

 

Harley paused, then moved in front of Amy, shielding the injured woman with her body. She didn't like the sound in the man's voice. Not one bit."

 

"Oh. OK."

 

The footsteps came closer, and Harley saw them through the slit. Two - no, three big guys, both looking pretty mean. One of them was...Harley nodded. Yup. He was shoving a set of brass knuckles on.

 

She took a breath and tensed as they stepped in front of the box. Then one of them fiddled with the side, and the roof and side came off. One of the men - a fat guy, his face dominated by an 80s porn-tache - grinned nastily. "So. This is the one who shot Jimmy." He raised his hand, flexing the fingers that the knuckles rested on. "The pastor doesn't want her dead, but I figure we can make sure she don't look so good when she leaves."

 

Harley shivered. "Please...please..." she murmured. "You don't want to hurt her."

 

"Shut up, unless you want us to decide we wanna hurt you too."

 

He leant forward...just in time for the switchblade to ram straight into his thigh. He screamed and collapsed, grabbing desperately at the blood suddenly shooting out...just as Harley leapt onto the next man, grabbing around him with her legs, while she bit down on his nose and jabbed her thumbs into his eyes. He screamed and thrashed around, then suddenly he tripped and both of them were falling. The back of his head struck a pipe hard, and he went limp.

 

Harley leapt to her feet, just in time to see the third man, face white, tugging a gun from his belt...then suddenly, the huge guy was beside him, hand closing over the gun and the hand alike. "Hey!" the man yelled. "Karl! What're you..."

 

He suddenly shrieked as the hand closed. Hard. As he thrashed, Harley walked up and punched him hard. That done, she dropped down next to the man she'd stabbed. "OK...now, you just keep pressure here, an' I'll put a tourniquet on."

 

The huge meta seemed to be staring at his hand, perplexedly. Then suddenly, he looked up at Harley. "Hey! Y-you need to get back in..."

 

"Ssssshhh. If I don't put this on, your pal here's gonna bleed out...there." Harley pulled the tourniquet tight. The guy'd live, as long as he didn't undo it, but he wouldn't be chasing them anytime soon. She stood up, collecting the gun he'd been wearing on his belt. "Right. Now, we're leavin'."

 

"No! No, I can't let you. Dad, he'll..."

 

"What? You're a metahuman, pal! Ya don't have ta be afraid of anyone 'Cept other metas."

 

The boy's eyes went wide behind his mask. "I...I couldn't... The Bible says Honour thy Father and Mother! I couldn't..."

 

"Do ya want ta hurt me? Or my friend here?" Harley nodded to Amy. "Look at 'er. She's hurt bad. Is that what ya want?"

 

"

  
  


"I...I..."

 

"Ya got a choice, pal. Help us, or listen to the father who hurts you an' kill two more people who've never done you any harm." Harley looked him right in the eye. "Your gloves might look white, but your hands have innocent blood all over 'em."

 

"No..." But he was already folding in on himself.

 

_ Yeah. It was always the other one yelled stuff.  _ Harley didn't think either could be said to be truly mentally competent, but this one had clearly been less enthusiastic. "Your dad might say that you've been fighting a war, making America Godly again, but you haven't been killin' some invadin' army. You an' your gal-pal...you've been killing innocent people. Folks can't defend themselves. Folks who've never done you any harm at all." As the huge meta looked down, shoulders shaking, Harley softened her tone. "I know it was your daddy made you do it. I know he's completely wrecked your head, made you do what he says. An' I'd be happy ta say that where it matters." Her voice went hard again. "But ya still did those things. Ya still need ta make it right. So if ya want to, then pick her up and help us. If ya don't want to, then stay the hell outta our way..." she raised the gun. "You're super-strong, but ya ain't bulletproof. I think you're a victim here, but I got a duty ta that woman there, an' if ya try ta harm either of us, I won't hesitate. So: help, or find somewhere ta hide."

 

The boy swallowed. Then nodded. As Harley relaxed, he reached down and picked up Amy. "This way," he murmured, voice shaking.

 

* * *

 

Kate had to admit: the farm looked abandoned. If not for the satellite pictures and the two guards she'd knocked out, she'd never have guessed what this place truly was.

 

She looked to her side. Lala and Barbara looked back: the nun as serene as ever, and Barbara looking desperately taut. "Anything on the FBI?" she whispered.

 

"Looks like they're still setting up," came Johnny's response.

 

"That'll change once we get to work. Keep us updated." Kate looked to the others. "Ready?"

 

They both nodded. Kate placed her helmet on, wishing for the hundredth time that Power Woman was here...

 

* * *

 

** Earth Orbit **

 

"I don't understand it. We've covered the world many times over by now." Kara grunted as she and John slowed to a stop somewhere in lower Earth orbit. John's breath caught in his lungs - he was still mentally getting used to traveling this high without worrying about his body failing.

 

"If we can't find Oliver, he must not want to be found." John said, even as he pulled up his ring and made a makeshift telescope to zoom in on various parts of the globe. Kara scanned with her superior eyesight, also basking in the greater solar rays she was getting up here.

 

_ I have to be ready for the Light.  _ She thought to herself as a shiver went up her spine.

 

"Or that Light bitch has killed him." Kara replied darkly, turning her attentions to the African continent now. John shrugged.

 

"He can't die." He said resolutely, "I still haven't been able to repay him." John trailed off. Kara turned to look at him.

 

"We'll find him, John." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. John sighed, looking down.

 

"Look, I know these people did a number on your world. Frankly I could never understand the pain you've gone through. But I do know you can't let it control you - Oliver taught me that." John said with a small smile. After a pause they returned their gaze to Earth.

 

"The Martian - he was a Green Lantern, right? He might know some more about all of this." Kara asked. John shrugged.

 

"Not much more than you knew. Crazy death cult, taking slaves and glassing worlds in the name of X'Hal. The brainwashing thing seems new, though." John replied, as they began making their descent back through the atmosphere.

 

"They did have scientists with them, from what I remember. Not the nicest people, obviously. Maybe the Light have been upgrading themselves..."

 

* * *

 

The basement door was unlocked, meaning Kate didn't have to worry about the noise from breaking in. She stole in carefully, then paused on the threshold, taking a deep breath.

 

_ No doubts. I  _ have _  to be ready. Harley needs me. _

 

Raising her shield, she moved forward, the others following cautiously. Barbara moved up beside her. "The scan suggested a boiler room nearby. That's probably where they are."

 

"Then let's..." Kate froze. Then began running as she heard gunfire.

 

* * *

 

They were moving up through an abandoned living room when they ran into a man taking a cigarette. He froze, then grabbed for a shotgun propped against the wall. Harley raised her stolen gun instantly and fired, hitting him in the knee and making him fall.

 

She'd known that'd raise the alarm. She hadn't expected there to be two guys outside the door, both of whom started firing. She ducked quickly behind an old couch, hoping quietly that the bullets didn't pass through.

 

The meta put Amy down beside her, then snatched up a decaying lounger and hurled it right through the wall. There was a yell of pain as it connected, but the gunfire stopped.

 

Harley paused, holding the gun ready. She knew Kate didn't like killing - Ares excepted - but she'd do it if she had to. But these guys definitely had more firepower...

 

* * *

 

Jean-Paul stared in disbelief as he saw the lounger destroy the wall, and with it knock out the two men outside the room. He hurried down, Brainard right behind him. "KARL!" Brainard belllowed. "What in Jesus' name..."

 

"I won't do it anymore!" The boy's voice was utterly hysterical. "I won't kill!"

 

"Get out here! If you don't stop this..."

 

Jean-Paul sighed. "Oh, fuck this." He raised his gun and fired once, through Brainard's thigh. As the man screamed and fell, as the four men with them stared in disbelief, he glared around. "Don't any of you comedians move, or the next round is a head-shot." He raised his voice. "Karl! It's Jean-Paul. You can come on out - your dad has a bullet in ten leg, he won't be going anywhere."

 

"What the..." Brainard screamed again as Jean-Paul stepped on his wound.

 

"Shut up, you fat idiot. This is about your son's future."

 

"B...Brother Valley? What..."

 

"Not quite. I'm afraid I'm not a Christian, that was a necessary subterfuge. I was hoping to get your sister too, but..." He sighed again. "Needs must. I'm sure you've a lot of questions, but right now I need you to come with me." He paused. "I can take you somewhere he'll never hurt you again. Somewhere you'll have a cause and comrades you can be proud of..."

 

He didn't get any further. There was a yell, then he was fighting for his life.

 

* * *

 

Kate saw Brainard on the floor, and a man with the same stance as the man in black standing over him. She didn't hesitate.

 

Brainard howled horribly as she literally ran over him, catching the standing enemy with her shield and running him into a wall at full tilt. He yelled, but then fired some kind of flight rig and propelled her backwards. She managed to flip over and drop, sending him flying forwards, then jumped back up and grabbed his foot, spinning him around and smashing him into another man.

 

Three more armed men moved forwards, raising weapons, but suddenly they were surrounded by a bubble as Lala began chanting. The man Kate had attacked was picking himself up, ready to fire his pack again, but a shuriken thrown by Barbara hit a line and sent sparks flying. As he cursed, Barbara lunged at him, lashing out with a flying kick. He blocked it, but that left him open to a blow from the edge of Kate's shield, a blow right to the stomach. The air whooshed from his lungs, but somehow he staggered back, drawing another gun. Kate started after him, only to pause as he aimed at Barbara.

 

"Well..." he wheezed. "This...wasn't such a loss after all. Ra's al-Ghul's....death will...have justice."

 

Kate's eyes went wide. "That's what...all this, it was for..."

 

The man grinned. "The...fat man would have...done what he did anyway. But I persuaded him...make you the target...not just random groups he hated. That...and try to get two metahumans for the League. But...one out of two isn't bad..."

 

The shot rang out, but Barbara didn't fall. It was the assassin who did, yelling and clutching his knee. As Kate stared, Harley stepped out through the hole in the wall, a gun in her hand. She walked over calmly, but midway over she lowered her gun and shot the man through the other knee, producing fresh yells. "Doubt ya'll be much of an assassin without your knees, even if ya get outa prison," she said calmly. "Less' n you deserve, but..."

 

She dropped the gun entirely as she saw Kate, but before she could do anything else Kate ran to her, grabbing her in a tight hug then bending down to kiss her hard. "Harley..." she whispered as they broke apart. "My Harley..."

 

She breathed in deep as she kissed Harley again, desperately trying to make sure that this was real, not some cruel illusion. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

 

"No, Red, it's fine. Ya didn't know this'd happen. Heck, neither'd I, it was you I was worried about..."

 

"Uh...sorry to intrude, but the Feds finally started moving," Barbara said apologetically.

 

"I'll bring the cycle down, we should all fit," Kate said. She only let Harley go with extreme reluctance, before freezing as she saw the huge metahumans come out, carefully holding an injured woman.

 

"It's OK!" Harley said quickly. "He helped us."

 

Kate had to fight the urge to fly at him. At last, reluctantly, she breathed out. "Take her to the basement door, then surrender the moment the Feds come through," she growled.

 

As the boy nodded, Harley spoke up. "Tell 'em everything. Amy here can back up that ya helped us." As the injured woman nodded weakly, Harley touched her arm. "You'll be fine. I promise."

 

"Thanks...thanks for..."

 

"No sweat. But we gotta run."

 

As one, the four turned and dashed out the door. Mounting the sky-cycle was awkward, but they managed to fit and the anti-gravity meant that weight wasn't an issue. Kate twisted the throttle and took off, just as the sound of the basement door being breached reached their ears and she saw agents swarming forwards. She brought the speed right up, just in case they had a helicopter nearby.

 

She felt arms encircle her waist, and Harley's face nuzzled next to her ear. "Red..."

 

"Feel free to say 'I told you so', love."

 

"Nah, that ain't it. Red... ya don't need ta say sorry, and I love ya, and thank you for coming ta rescue me..."

 

"You looked to be doing a good job of rescuing yourself, Harley-girl."

 

"True, but anyway, ya don't need ta apologise..." Harley's voice dropped, audible only to Kate. "You're still in  _ big _  trouble, though, Red."

 

Kate's eyebrow raised. "Really?" she asked, also whispering.

 

"Yep.  _ Massive _  trouble."

 

"And what course of action does that suggest to you, Harley-girl?"

 

"Oh, I'm not  _ sayin',  _ Red. I'm gonna let your imagination run riot for a bit until I'm ready. And then..."

 

Kate laughed. "Lord, I love you."

 

She half-closed her eyes contentedly.  _ Thank you, G-d. Thank you... _

 

Harley's arms tightened. "So...feelin' better about gettin' back in the game?"

 

"I... I think so." Kate nodded. "No. Definitely. If we hadn't been here, in Jump City...who knows what these bastards could have done. But...bad though it got, we stopped it from being worse."

 

Harley squeezed her gently. "That's my Kate."

 

** Epilogue **

 

** Cafe Tempest, edge of Batson Park, 14:00, two days later **

 

Kate sipped from her drink, enjoying the sun that washed over the outside. "Well, the trial should be starting soon. It's taking them a while to find a jury who won't demand to hang them right away, but..."

 

Lala nodded from across the table. "They're getting there. Just as long as the teenagers get help rather than prison."

 

Harley nodded in turn. Rather than having a chair of her own, she was sharing Kate's. "Well, Amy said that they'd got a shrink in, an' it should be fairly obvious they ain't all there." She shook her head. "Doesn't excuse what they did, but it..." she paused as she searched for words. "They should get  _ one _  more chance. Though Daddy an' that assassin bastard deserve whatever they get."

 

They were quiet, then Harley spoke up again. "So, Greenie...ya definitely heading for Metropolis?"

 

Lala nodded. "I've enjoyed spending time with you both, don't misunderstand, but... I would like the chance to talk to Power Woman. Or observe her, at least."

 

"Well, I talked ta her today. She says she'd be happy to meetcha - ya sound like someone worth knowin', she said." She paused, then mock-glared at Kate. "She also says that you gotta learn from this. Bad things happen when Athene and Eris ain't together."

 

"I've noticed." Kate looked at her balefully. "Like these new shorts you got me. I feel like that chick from the show about the two shine-runners and their racist car."

 

"I remember that show," Lala observed. "Even for someone from Bhutan, the use of the CSA battle flag seemed to be asking for trouble."

 

"Yeah, 'specially how most of the audience were kids," Harley chuckled. "Look damn good on ya though, Red."

 

Kate sighed. "Just as long as you don't expect me to wear them when we meet my dad tonight."

 

"Nah. Got something far better."

 

Kate felt that the look of utter dread on her face was entirely justified, and not a reason for both other women to start laughing.

 

** * * * **

 

** Private Room, Roissart's, 19:30 **

 

So far, Harley thought General Kane was a nice guy. A bit reserved, maybe, but nice.

 

"...but yeah, you've been everywhere," he was saying to Kate. "Well, Athene and Eris. But I mean...you put away the people behind the biggest domestic terrorist attack in the US in years. The President's still riding high from her forceful handling of the situation, but Athens and Eros are getting more attention. Talk about if you two might become sanctioned."

 

Kate grinned slightly. Harley looked at her, hiding a grin of her own.

 

_ Making her paranoid was fun - the relief when she realised it was just a standard black dress...so funny. _

 

Harley herself had gone for a fairly simple red-black dress, and minimal make-up. She liked to stand out, but Kate actually liked her family, so she'd toned things down. Only her very red lipstick and the pink highlight she'd got in her blonde hair kept her that bit different.

 

"Well...it's tempting, dad, but...well, you know how Jump City PD are. I wouldn't trust them with our names."

 

Kane nodded. "I get you. Though...there might be workarounds. It'd let you claim a wage, at least."

 

Next to him, Bette Kane stirred. "Depends how they like to operate. The Nightwings in Gotham aren't sanctioned. My guess is that they like the flexibility to set drug stashes on fire."

 

Harley laughed at that. Kate looked interested. "How  _ is _  Gotham U? Treating you OK?"

 

Bette shrugged. "Nice enough. Being at college full stop is fun, and Gotham U is the best place for gaming-related courses."

 

Harley had to say, she also liked Bette so far. The little blonde was slightly shorter than her even, with the sweetest face.  _ She looks like an Elf... I bet she's trouble.  _ And she was a total nerd too...

 

Kate had looked worried when Bette had arrived, but clearly her cousin had forgiven her for the whole 'not really dead' thing, proved by the hug she'd given Kate before even saying hi.

 

As though reading Harley's mind, Bette grinned wickedly. "Y'know... Harley, you must be quite the woman. The Kanes are stubborn when it comes to stuff we won't do - if you got Kate to wear a dress..."

 

" _ Bette _ !" Kate went as red as a fire-truck, then turned purple when the General and Harley laughed.

 

"I guess so," Harley said eventually, grinning.

 

Her grin faded slightly, replaced by a look of utter seriousness as she looked at the two Kanes. "But Kate brings out the best in me. I owe my life ta her, an' I'll always love an' support her, 'long as she wants me."

 

Kate took her hand. "And that'll be always."

 

Harley looked at General Kane. He looked back, then... Harley relaxed. The tiny nod that followed was exactly what she'd hoped for.

 

Not even Bette miming getting sick took away from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no end notes this chapter, trying to fix a formatting bug


	3. Kneel Before Zod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Yeah, Kara went to Auschwitz, and Kara burned it to the ground and killed a lot of Nazis.

_February 2_ _ nd _ _, 1945.  Southern Poland._

Nadezhda Vasil’yevna Popova found her sister in their tent.  The stool the Party man liked to use for film shoots was in splinters and dust on the floor, and something that might’ve been a gun had been reduced to a melted lump of metal.

Katarina’s hands were still bloody.

“Comrade Senior Lieutenant?” Lydia Vladimirovna, one of the fighter aces who’d been transferred to the 588th as they became the propaganda heroes of the USSR, asked from behind Nadezhda.  “Should we…”

“I will handle this,” Nadezhda replied, quietly.  The blonde Russian nodded and pulled back, then stopped.

“Comrade Senior Lieutenant?”  Nadezhda paused.  “It is my people who they built that place for.  I will see the Superman die.  In blood and in pain.”  The Jew’s voice was colder than the Russian winter.

“That is a good sentiment,” the Ukrainian replied.  “I have no doubt in my sister’s ability, nor her will to destroy him.  When this is over, he _will_ burn.”  She turned, and entered the tent.

It had been years for them both, and neither were the girls they had once been.  Nadezhda Vasil’yevna was no longer the foxtrot-loving party girl who had so craved the power of flight, and Katarina was no longer the loving, cheerful girl from the stars who sang high and lovely in her bizarre language.  Nadezhda had forgotten the foxtrot sometime between Stalingrad and Kursk.  Katarina’s repertoire was full of bawdy songs and blood on the rare occasions she still did sing, the alien melodies buried since Kharkhov at least.  Neither would recognize the half-children who had been so frustrated about the shortages of women’s clothing early in the war, the jokes about wearing men’s underwear had long since stopped being scandalous or amusing, and Katarina had stopped vomiting after seeing the carnage of war less than two months in.

In a way, Nadezhda counted herself lucky as she slowly approached the bed.  Being in the air, they rarely saw the horrors of Nazi-occupied towns.  But she’d talked to enough partisans to know the atrocities the fascists committed with a smile and a laugh, and she knew that not even those horrors would break Katarina as today’s monstrosity had.

Katarina, lying curled up on the bed with her eyes facing away from the door, spoke up after a few moments of silence.  “Did you see the…the _thing_?”

“I did.”  She’d heard from one of Lydia’s admirers in the infantry, and had gone out with the girls to see for herself when the planes were put away.  “You did well in destroying that charnel-house.”

“He wasn’t even _sorry_ ,” Katarina whispered.  “The _Kommandant_.  I tore him apart with my bare hands, and the last thing he said was ‘they were just Jews’.”  She shuddered.  “I tore him apart and burned his men into ash.”

“I’d have slit their throats, myself,” Nadezhda said.  “And held them until they bled out in the dust.  But I cannot spit hot death from my eyes.  You did well.”

“They killed _thousands of people_ there.”  Katarina’s voice was empty.  “ _Every single day_.  That was what Heydrich was talking about, in Kiev.  When he said that he had planned the end of a faith for personal power.  He meant that _they were murdering and burning people every day_ while we fought for scraps of land in Russia!”

“What could we do?”  Katarina turned in a blur, her eyes holding a hellish glow deep within.  “Hear me out,” Nadezhda said calmly, knowing that her sister would never harm her.  “You know that of your engagements with the Superman, you have won those that took place with the Red Army’s support, and largely lost those without.  And moving armies takes time, especially with the Chinese on our flank; not to mention, that you must sleep _some_ time.

“We are already moving as fast as reasonably possible, to the point that Stalin is becoming angry with you.  You saved Warsaw against his orders, and now you have as good as ordered the Party man to use this new atrocity in propaganda despite Stalin’s commands as to the nature of said propaganda.  What more can you do, before our family is at risk?”

“I could do _something_ ,” the blonde hissed.  “I am the _Red Star_.  Fueled by the power of Socialist Labor, the invincible protector of the Motherland.  I am supposed to _help people_.”

“And you _are_.  By winning this war.”  Nadezhda sat on the bed next to her sister, and wrapped the woman who could tear a tank in half with one hand in a hug.  Nadezhda was not a big woman, and her sister was already tall and increasingly muscular, but she did her best.  “We may not be able to prevent them immediately.  But we will not let these atrocities be forgotten.  We will bomb their rail-ways with special focus, and will push as quickly as we can for Berlin.”

“And how many more will Reinhard Heydrich kill while we do so?”  Katarina’s voice was bitter.

“ _Stop_ ,” Nadezhda snarled.  “You will not ask yourself that.  You are _one_ woman.  Had we an army like you, perhaps.  But _one_ person cannot save everyone in the world alone.”

Katarina ducked her head into Nadezhda’s shoulder, body wracked with sobs.  “ _Why did they do it_?” she croaked.  “ _There was no reason…_ ”

Nadezhda shook her head.  “I don’t know,” she admitted.  “Perhaps there _was_ no reason.”

“How could any person _do_ such a thing?”  She shuddered.  “Heydrich made me look.”

Nadezhda’s blood ran cold.  “ _What_?”

“He…he pinned me, during the fight.  We were above the camp.  He had my head and made me look down into those…those _rooms_.  He made me _watch_.  He said, he said that he _created_ that thing, that there are more, that ‘every day these camps bring me favor with the _Führer_.  Every Jew that dies is a brick on my road to power.’ And he said something about not letting me destroy his “great work”.”  Katarina shuddered in Nadezhda’s arms.  “ _He said it was beautiful, and asked me what I thought!_ ”

“What did you do?”

“I hit him in the nose with the back of my head.  Then I bit him in the throat and didn’t let go until he punched me three times.  Then I kneed him in the balls and broke his jaw and he fled.  I wanted to pursue, I wanted to finish him, but then I heard the _Kommandant_ below and I grabbed him, I grabbed that fat little rat by the collar and asked him _why_ and he said _they were just Jews_ and he burst in my hands.”

Nadezhda reached down and took her sister’s hands, still crusted with dried blood, hands that could turn a man into so much liquid waste in a nanosecond, and held them in her own.  “You did well,” the older woman growled.  It probably wasn’t the right thing to say, but Nadezhda Vasil’yevna had seen far too much and prepared to die for the Motherland too many times to care at this point.  Once you’d gotten ready to die for the Motherland in men’s underpants a few dozen times your perspective started to shift.

Besides.  She’d seen what went on inside the gates signed _Arbeit macht Frei_.  She believed in the truth with all of her heart when she said to her sister,

“You did well, Katarina.  Every fascist in that Hell-hole needed to die.  And when we reach Berlin, we will hold the Superman down and he will pay for every life he has taken, every cruelty his dogs have inflicted upon our people, every Yid who died in those furnaces, and every drop of blood that the Nazis have taken.  We will kill him and burn his work to the ground as sisters and comrades, and it will be as sweet and right as crushing that Nazi rat’s skull was today.”

Katarina broke, and sobbed into her sister’s shoulder.  Nadezhda held her as she shook, her own tears running down her face as she hummed a lullaby, her voice breaking as images of the Hell-pit she and the 362nd Rifles had seen that day swam before her eyes.  Her own nightmares would have to wait; the Soviet people _needed_ the Red Star, far more than they needed Senior Lieutenant Popova.

" _Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,_

_Баюшки-баю._

_Тихо смотрит месяц ясный_

_В колыбель твою._

_Стану сказывать я сказки,_

_Песенку спою;_

_Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,_

_Баюшки-баю._

 

_Сам узнаешь, будет время,_

_Бранное житье;_

_Смело вденешь ногу в стремя_

_И возьмешь ружье._

_Я седельце боевое_

_Шелком разошью..._

_Спи, дитя мое родное,_

_Баюшки-баю._

 

_Богатырь ты будешь с виду_

_И казак душой._

_Провожать тебя я выйду —_

_Ты махнешь рукой..._

_Сколько горьких слез украдкой_

_Я в ту ночь пролью!.._

_Спи, мой ангел, тихо, сладко,_

_Баюшки-баю...._ "

It wasn’t enough.  It wasn’t what Katarina needed or deserved.  It probably wasn’t even right, strictly speaking.  But it was the most that Nadezhda could offer.

***

 _Langley, Virginia.  ARGUS Command, sub-level 36.  7:00 AM, October 6_ _th_ _, 2016_.

“Morning, Vasquez.”

“Morning, Director Danvers.”  The woman monitoring the satellites swiveled her chair around as the Director passed her a coffee.  “Thanks, ma’am.”

“Not a problem.”  The Director took a drink of her own, scanning over the monitors.  “Nothing interesting today?”

“No, ma’am.  Guess that ship that stopped by Pluto last week was just lost.”

“We hope,” Danvers countered.  “Alright, well, I’ve got to…”

A red dot appeared on the sensors near the Moon.  Danvers nearly dropped her coffee.  “What the…”

An alarm began to sound as Vasquez swiveled back to the monitors, eyes going wide.  “We’ve got some kind of spatial distortion, probably their FTL!  Pulling up live feed now…”

“Oh, _shit_ ,” the Director cursed.  “That looks _way_ too much like…”

“…the PROSPERO pod,” Vasquez finished.

“Go to high alert.  I’m calling the President, we might be dealing with First Contact here.”   _And we’d better hope they’re not hostile._

On the screen, the ship sped towards Earth, making a beeline for the northeastern United States.

***

_Metropolis, United States of America.  8:30 AM, October 6_ _ th _ _, 2016._

Karen Starr’s phone woke her up.

“Guh—Get off, _Смугастий_ …”  She pushed the sleeping hell-beast off of her chest, the cat hissing its displeasure, and grabbed her phone.  “Hello?”  She was a bit snippier than usual, she’d gone without sleep for a whole week working disaster relief in Bolivia after a nasty earthquake, and had expected to sleep for at _least_ a couple of days.  “If there were aftershocks I can be in Bolivia in three hours.”

“ _Kara, it’s Lucy.  I’m sorry to wake you up, but you need to look out your window.  We’ve got a big problem._ ”

Karen was on her feet in an instant.  “On it.”  She turned the TV on as she passed…and stopped.  “Oh, Rao.  Lucy, is this footage real?”

“ _See for yourself_.”

Karen looked out the window, hoping, _praying_ that it wouldn’t be the Light.  It was there, too, and looked real enough in the X-ray spectrum.  She squinted, zooming in with her super-vision—and swore.  “Lucy, that’s a Kryptonian patrol craft.  The markings are Law Enforcement Guild—that was a prison patrol ship at Fort Rozz, a Kryptonian facility in the Phantom Zone.  I had been certain that all of them were recalled to Krypton in a last-ditch attempt to stop the Light.  If one is here, now…”  She pulled on her costume, shoving her breasts into the built-in bra and zipping up the back.  “It’s more than likely that those are criminals.”  Hope, fear, relief, and sorrow soared in her breast at the same time, and Kara struggled to clamp down on her emotions.

“ _Something’s coming out._ ”

“I’m on my way.”  The cape was buckled on, and Kara Zor-El slotted her earbud in, clipped the phone to her belt, then opened the window and kicked off.  “Get in contact with the President, Captain Freedom, Athene, the Green Lantern if you have his information, Lexcorp, everyone.  This is serious.”

“ _Got it.  We’ve already got supers from around the world lining up—the Brits just sent in their covert-ops team.  And Kara?  Be careful up there, OK?_ ”

“I’ll try.”

Kara heard James Olsen and someone else who didn’t speak join the conference call as she approached the ship at subsonic speeds, ever mindful of the city below.  The people coming out looked Human-like, but she could tell in an instant that they were Kryptonian, from how they floated on the air as if ignorant of gravity.  Five of them.   _Damn_.

“Archon!” one of the women, a young auburn-haired woman with a hawkish face and light tan skin in the Argo City mold, shouted, pointing at Kara.  “Another survivor!”  A tall, classically handsome man with a crisp goatee and fine Kandorian features turned, raising an eyebrow.  _Damn_.  Kara knew him from _somewhere_.

“A survivor!  And of the House of Ze!  Truly we are fortunate.  Arclomnian, do you recognize her?”

“No,” said the other woman, this one wearing a hood that obscured her face.  “She resembles my sister to some extent.” The voice was familiar-- _too_ familiar.  

“Greetings,” Kara announced, voice raised as she pulled herself to a halt, the Kryptonians fanning out slowly.  “I am Power Woman.  This world is under my protection.  Please state your names and intentions.”  She lowered her voice a little.  “And unofficially, I am glad to see that someone else escaped the loss of our home, especially since I was but a girl when I was sent away and remember little of our ways.  This world, and the Humans who live here, have been most kind to me and will likely show you the same generosity.” The High Kryptonian didn’t come as easily as it once had; Kara actively _sought_ words, her vocabulary had been degenerating since she stopped using it for anything but a few spontaneous thoughts.  

“Power Woman, eh?” the Archon replied.  “An impressive title.”

“Thank you.  I chose it myself.  I wanted something generic and mildly intimidating.”

“I see.  And your given name?”

“Yours first.  I have procedures that must be followed.”

“Archon,” the hooded woman urged.  “Just tell her.”

“Very well,” the Archon growled.  “I am Dru-Zod, Archon of Krypton.  All of Krypton’s fleets, and all of her armies reported ultimately to me.  This is Jax-Ur, of the Science Guild, Lancepesade Tor-An, of the Fourth Order of the Military Guild, Subcommander Faora’Ul of the First Order of the Military Guild, and Astra In-Ze, Arclomnian in command of the Fourth Order.  We were unjustly imprisoned for political reasons and escaped, only to find our world vanished as if it were never there.”

Kara laughed, harsh and mocking.  “You _dare_?  You _dare_ to insult me, first by _proclaiming_ yourself to be Dru-Zod, the arch-traitor who nearly doomed Krypton, then by associating with the war criminal Jax-Ur, then by trying to _lie_ to me by claiming that my aunt is alive and a criminal?”  She shook her head, crossing her arms.  “You make a poor first impression, Dru-Zod.”

“Your _aunt_?”  The so-called Arclomnian floated forwards, pulling back her hood.  Kara snarled with rage as she beheld the face of her mother’s twin—perhaps a little more lined, and bearing the little scar over the eyebrow that Astra had gained in battle against the Light.  “Who are you, girl, and what relation do you bear to Alura In-Ze?”

“I am Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor-El of the House of El and Renowned Jurist Alura In-Ze, who was High Judicator of Krypton.  My aunt was Astra In-Ze, Arclomnian of the Fourth Order and defender of the Kryptonian people.  She died a hero against the Light, and you do her memory the _height_ of insult, _shapeshifter_ , by claiming her face and pretending to be a damned _criminal_.”  Kara’s eyes ignited.  “Who are you, _really_?”

“Kara?”  The shapeshifter’s voice cracked.  “Oh, Rao.  I thought you dead—after Alura sentenced me to life in prison to satisfy the Council, I thought that I would never see you again!”  She lunged forwards with open arms, and Kara reared back with a hiss.  “How did you survive?  What happened to Krypton?  Tell me!”

“ _Get away from me, shapeshifter_!” Kara snarled.  Her earbud beeped, and she forced herself to calm, the fire in her eyes dying down.  “Captain Sawyer?”  She hoped, _prayed_ , for someone _normal_ , to convince her that this nightmare was but a dream…

“ _This is President Lane.  Are the aliens hostile_?”

“A Kryptonian war criminal, Kryptonian traitor, and their accomplices, along with a shapeshifter defaming the memory of my aunt—my aunt who died a _hero_.”  Kara spat the last part at the confused-looking shapeshifter.  “They are not yet hostile, but they may very well be.  I must return to negotiations now, ma’am.  Please advise me as you see fit.”  She lowered her hand from her ear.

“ _Of course.  Offer them the package that was discussed at the Hague_.”

“Dru-Zod, I give you one chance.  Your crimes will be forgiven and you will be allowed to settle here on Earth so long as you respect the laws of this world and whatever nation you settle within, but only if you surrender now.”

Zod shook his head, chuckling as he floated forwards.  “I’m afraid that that will not be possible, Kara Zor-El.  The Light is coming, and this world must be subjugated beneath a leader who is willing to do what is necessary.  The petty governments of this world and their meaningless squabbles are over; I will bring order and stability to this planet, and all will serve me or perish.  You will kneel before Zod, or you will be eliminated.”

Kara’s eyes blazed with heat, her rage made manifest.  “I do not kneel to your kind, fascist.”

She hit Zod so hard she knocked the hovering starship off of its antigrav cushion, sending herself, the Archon, and his ship flying towards Lady Liberty’s island in Metropolis Bay.  The ship tried to counter, but still fell for the water; Zod punched back, slamming into Kara’s lower ribcage and sending her reeling.  Kara righted herself with a snarl, and unleashed her gaze with a howl of rage.

Something hit her in the back.  Kara howled and bucked, twisting around and slamming an elbow into someone’s face.  She hit them again, knocking them off, and caught herself—it was the Kryptonian woman, Faora’Ul.

“You should not have sided against me, Kara Zor-El!” Zod roared, floating towards her with his eyes glowing red.  “Like your father and his foolish brother, you do not have the _strength_ to do what is necessary!”

“I knew a man who said things like that,” Kara snarled.  “He killed eleven million for political _points_.  I snapped his neck and left him for dead on the streets of Berlin.”  She launched herself at Zod, swinging a feint to his face and following up with a haymaker to the abdomen that sent him reeling.  She spun in midair, her fiery gaze sending Faora’Ul flying backwards, and…

A fist crashed into the side of her head, and Kara flipped end over end, a whippet-thin man darting after her with a snarl.  Who—Jax-Ur.  The war criminal.

Damn it.  She couldn’t handle three at once.

Another Kryptonian grabbed her from behind, and she shrieked with rage, struggling in a professional hold.  “Kara!” the voice of her long-dead aunt begged.  “Please stop, just listen to me!”

“ _YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE VOICE OF ASTRA IN-ZE, MONSTER!_ ”  Kara grabbed the shapeshifter by the face and _hauled_ her over her head, streaking after her and kicking the other woman in the chest.  Her High Kryptonian was rusty, but she fell into it easily enough despite her rage.  “How _dare_ you dishonor a hero of such impeccable character, who gave her own life to delay the Light at Almerac!”  Kara followed up with a legs-first power dive, crushing the woman wearing Astra’s face into the ground on Liberty Island before following up with a punch that would have crushed a diamond into dust.  “Have you no respect for the fallen, no sense of right and wrong?”  Her vocabulary was rusty, lacking in abstractions; damn, had it really been that long?  What was the High Kryptonian word for “honor”?  

Her arm was grabbed on her pull-back, and Kara was yanked backwards, up into the air.  “Damn you!”  She writhed, and Jax-Ur and the other Kryptonian man struggled to hold her.  Something grabbed her legs, and she saw Faora’Ul holding on grimly.  “I will _not_ let you take this planet!”

“ _Power Woman!_ ” The President’s voice was coming from her hip, where somehow the phone had been preserved.  “ _If you can hear me, Captain Freedom and Green Lantern are five minutes out with Athene and British operatives!  Just hold on, Power Woman, help is on the way!_ ”

“I heard that,” Zod remarked in High Kryptonian, floating slowly for Kara as the other three Kryptonians restrained her.  “A pity that you will not live to see their futile attempts at aid.”

“You will _fail_ ,” Kara snarled.  “The people of Earth are united in our desire for freedom and justice.  We will never submit to a tyrant like you!”

Zod chuckled.  “Not after I kill their god.”  He moved like lightning, slamming her in the gut.  Then, the chin, knocking her head back.  Then the left side of her face, then the gut again, then the face, breaking her nose.  “I will break you, and then I will kill you, and then I will hang you from that statue.  And with their only warrior capable of facing a Kryptonian defeated, this planet will be _mine_.”  He swung again, but his fist was seized before it could connect.

“Wait!” the shapeshifter snarled.  “What are you doing, Archon?  She is my niece, and the first other survivor who we’ve found!  She might know what happened to Krypton and why the Light did not seize any of our people for their army!”

“Do not _question_ me, Arclomnian In-Ze!  You may command the Fourth Order, but _I_ am in command of _all_ of the Military Guild.  If the Humans will not submit willingly, they must be subjugated!”

“But we must at least _try_ to unite them peacefully or covertly first!  Kara has lived among them, she could help us if we talk to her instead of trying to kill her!  A war would leave the planet ravaged and vulnerable to the Light!”

Zod laughed, deep and contemptuous.  “You saw how she sees you.  She thinks you a shadow, a trickster, and will not heed any words you say.”  He shook his head.  “She must die, Arclomnian In-Ze.”

“She is my _family_ ,” the shapeshifter wearing Astra’s face snarled.

“And Councilor Kel-Zod was _mine_ , and I killed him all the same when it was _necessary_!” Zod snarled.

“Damn it, Dru-Zod!  Killing Kryptonians was _not_ what we agreed!”

“The Light is _coming_ , Arclomnian!  You said it yourself, we _must_ make this world ready!”

“What, by killing a fellow Kryptonian and removing their single greatest military asset?  You’ve seen what we can do here, under the light of this alien sun, imagine the power Kara will bring to bear against Komand’r and General Grey’s army!  Lancepesade Tor-An, release her at once!”

The Kryptonian holding Kara’s left, a mid-sized man with brown hair cropped regulation short, released her on sheer instinct.  Kara promptly slugged Jax-Ur full in the face, howling with rage, and pulled her legs up to crush Faora’Ul’s nose with a double-fisted punch as the disgraced scientist dropped her.

“No, damn it!”  Zod slammed into Kara again, grabbing her by the throat.  “She’s a damn _threat_ , Arclomnian!  We can’t let her escape!”

“Zod, we can’t just _kill_ her!”

“She’s not going to listen!”

Kara barely heard the conversation, focusing on slugging Zod in the face and chest with both fists.  “I will _destroy_ you!” she choked out, and Zod howled as her laser vision blasted him in the forehead.

“For Rao’s sake, help me!” Zod roared.  The shapeshifter snarled angrily and dove in, pulling Kara off of him, but the blonde was beyond reason.

“You _will not have my world_!”

Astra flew head over heels as Kara delivered a haymaker to her head that would’ve pulverized titanium.  Zod and Faora’Ul crashed into Kara again, the latter holding the struggling blonde as Zod slammed punch after punch into her midsection, face, and chest, Kara’s cheekbone and ribs shattering like gunshots, before Kara got loose and kicked him in the face as she flipped over Faora’Ul and sent the Subcommander flying into an onrushing Jax-Ur.  Kara shook her head, trying to clear it.  Blood dripped from her nose, her chest was wracked with agony, blood bubbling in her lungs, and her jaw felt _wrong_ —so wrong that it hurt to move it.  She hissed in pain, and it hurt to make the sound, even more when she coughed spasmodically, blood painting her hand and arm.

The shapeshifter, it had to be a shapeshifter, Kara’s aunt was _dead_ , she wasn’t a traitor, Astra _couldn’t_ be a traitor, flew up with Tor-An just behind.  “Kara, please, stand down!  Don’t make us kill you!”

“Uh, General In-Ze, ma’am, I don’t think that’s an option anymore.”

Kara’s eyes burned.  “You damn pigdog fascists think that you are _better_ than us,” she snarled, every word agony.  “Every damn time you come, you think you’re better than us, and you lose, but you kill people and hurt them _every damn time_!  Well, I’ve had enough.  I killed your kind seventy years ago, I killed your kind last year, I’ll kill your kind again _as many times as it takes to end your poisonous dream forever_!   _Смерть фашистам_!”

She flew at Astra with a scream of rage, and something immensely sad flared for a moment in the other woman’s eyes before it was replaced with resolute duty, and the shapeshifter blocked Kara’s wild swing before grabbing her by the throat and forcefully bringing Kara’s forehead in to _slam_ against Astra’s.  Kara felt her head spinning; disoriented, she flailed weakly in not-Astra’s iron grip.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” her aunt’s voice mocked her from beyond the grave.  The shapeshifter had the gall to sound genuinely sad.  Kara scrabbled at the hand on her throat, weakening.  Another fist slammed into her torso, and Kara felt ribs crack again.

There was a whistling sound, and a roar of some kind of rocket engines.  The world turned, and Kara saw something coming in…

“Power Woman!  Hang on, we’re here to help!”

She knew that voice…

***

United States Army Major Audie Leon Murphy (ret.), formerly US Ambassador to the United Nations, earner of the Presidential Medal of Freedom, Bronze Star, Purple Heart, Silver Star, Distinguished Service Cross, Medal of Honor, Legion of Merit, _Chevalier d’honneur_ , and so many other assorted decorations for valor, good conduct and outstanding service that there was literally not enough room on his dress uniform to properly hold them all, dropped from a jet _sans_ parachute for the fifth time in two years.

 _This is_ really _starting to become a bad habit_ , Audie thought to himself as Metropolis Bay rushed up to meet him.  Even for America’s first superhero (and greatest, though Audie himself steadfastly refused to believe or admit it), that was a few too many jumps.  The flight pack, a WayneTech prototype being considered by the military for enhanced commando operations, roared to life, and Audie thanked his lucky stars that the star-spangled pants were fireproof enough to avoid getting marred by these new-fangled “repulsor” rocket things.

The old man hadn’t needed to insist on going on this mission.  Nobody had even dared to suggest that he should not; being an American hero would do that for you.  Audie hated most of the trappings of fame, but that was one perk that he was unafraid to take advantage of.    

The repulsors settled into a lower hum as Audie leveled out, red-and-white striped shirt and star-spangled pants resplendent in the morning light as he approached the alien woman holding Metropolis’s hero in the air.  Power Woman was in bad shape; bleeding, a bit of rib sticking out of her side, and her jaw visibly misaligned.  Audie had arrived just in time.  Hopefully the weapon that LexCorp had provided would work…

“Power Woman!” the man known as Captain Freedom shouted.  “Hang on, we’re here to help!”  He could see the Green Lantern inbound, and Athene would be minutes at most behind with the Brits.  Thank God they’d had a couple of hours to prepare, and that nobody’d been in bed except for Power Woman…

“Who are you, and…what are you _wearing_?” the muscular brunette currently holding a superheroine by the throat asked in confusion.

“I’m Captain Freedom, ma’am.  Time was this suit was considered the most American thing since apple pie.  Now, I’m going to have to ask you to please put the superheroine down and surrender immediately to the United States of America.”  OK, so maybe the suit hadn’t aged very well.  Then again, neither had Audie’s cowboy getups from those Westerns he’d acted in when he was just starting up the Foundation.  Maybe he was just getting old.

A deep, rich voice chuckled at Captain Freedom’s demand.  Audie turned his head to see a brown-haired man with a neat goatee floating on air up to meet him.  “You have courage, little Human.  But courage alone is nothing without _power_ to back it up.  You will _kneel_ before Zod.”

Audie shook his head with a grim laugh.  “Sorry about that, sir, but I can’t do that.”

The alien apparently called Zod sneered.  “Then you will die.”  His eyes blazed with heat, and raw power spat out faster than Audie could dodge.

It hurt, Audie had to admit.  His powers had waned a bit since the old days, and what would’ve been little more than a buffet to the chest from a hot water bottle was instead a pile-driver crossed with a skin-peelingly hot shower.  He was sent flying backwards before he caught himself on the repulsors, and looked down to see a great gaping hole in his shirt.

“Damn.  Well, if you want to play rough…”  Audie activated the weapon, repulsors sending him straight for the alien in the goatee.  “Try this on for size!”  _LexCorp had better be right about this…_

The flight pack’s built-in emitters blazed, and high-powered floodlights designed by LexCorp specifically for use against the long-dead Superman illuminated Zod in bright red light.  The alien faltered, starting to fall from the sky with an expression of shock, and Audie Murphy punched him in the face hard enough to tear through steel.  Zod sailed in an easy loop past the statue of Lady Liberty to crash into the bay.  One of the female aliens turned and jetted off after him.

“What—what is _that_?” the brunette alien holding Power Woman demanded.

“A weapon designed to counteract your powers.  After Allied occupation forces recovered the Superman’s body from ex-SS insurgents in ’46, we spent decades trying to figure out how his powers worked and how to neutralize them.  Soviets first, then us Americans.”  Audie tried to pull back on the flight pack’s awkward controls, keeping the aliens in the light as best he could.  “I’m gonna give you one more chance to surrender, ma’am.”

The dark-haired alien smiled sadly.  “I am sorry, brave Human.  But this world _must_ be prepared to defend itself against the Light, by any means necessary.  I have already failed to save two worlds.  I will _not_ fail a third.”

Audie set his jaw.  “Then I guess we’re doing this the hard way.”

“Sadly, I agree.”  The woman gestured to the others.  “Tor-An, Jax-Ur, surround and restrain him.”

The Kryptonians moved in, snarling as the light sapped their power, but then a giant green hand snagged one right out of the air and slammed him face-first into the ground of Liberty Island.

Audie grabbed the other and pinned his arm behind his back.  “Excellent timing, Green Lantern.”  The alien cursed in some foreign language, but in the red light the American was stronger.  “Last chance, ma’am!  Release Power Woman now or we take you down.”

The alien woman looked back out over the bay, then back at Audie.  “I see.”  She released her hand, and Power Woman dropped like a stone, Green Lantern stretching out a glowing green hand to grab her.  Audie relaxed a tiny fraction out of pure instinct…

The alien woman hit him and grabbed his head at the same time as Zod and the other alien woman rocketed out of the bay and into his legs and torso.  The emitters cracked and died as Zod punched at them, the alien overlord slugging the old man in the face with his third strike.  “You have made a _grave_ mistake, Human!  Your nation, your world, all will kneel before Zod!”

“Not today,” Audie Murphy snarled, kicking the younger woman from his legs and slamming into Zod’s impossibly tough nose with an elbow.  The blow would’ve torn through six inches of solid titanium; Zod, recovering fast, reeled back with a howl of pain, then was launched away by a concentrated blast of green energy with a _crack_ like a gunshot. Green Lantern caught Murphy’s attention with a quick gesture, green costume humming with strange energy.  “Captain Freedom!  Reinforcements are thirty seconds out!”

“Good!  Keep them distracted, the Brits have the other red sun weapons!”

“Yes, sir!” Green Lantern dutifully spun and launched a quick burst of energy beams at Zod, pushing him further and further into a crater in the ground.

“We only mean to save you!” the older alien woman insisted, trying to grab Audie’s arms.  “The Light is coming, Human!  I will not let your world be taken!”

“Save us, by conquering us?  I don’t think so!”  Audie struggled in vain against the alien as she rapidly regained her strength; he _might_ be able to handle one, though it wouldn’t be in his favor if she were at full strength, but two was impossible.  The alien woman grabbed his flight pack’s straps and ripped it off as the Green Lantern pried the other alien from Audie’s legs.  “That’s the thing about us Americans.  We’re a free country, and we don’t like it when people try to take that freedom away!”

“You may not _like_ it, but we _will_ save your lives,” the alien promised.  “On the honor of the House of Ze, I, Astra In-Ze, Arclomnian of the Fourth Order, do swear that I _will not let the Light have your world_.”

“And we’re supposed to believe that your tyranny is better than someone else’s?” Audie growled, punching and being blocked with blinding speed.  “I went to Hell and back to stop people who thought that their tyranny would make a better world.  They killed eleven million people.  I will _not_ let that happen again.”

Green Lantern pried the woman loose.  Audie slugged her in the face as she tried to reply, only getting bruised knuckles for his trouble, and dropped without another word.  He looked up as he plummeted towards the water; two sleek forms glowing with red light swooped in from the clouds, and the alien woman pulled back from where she was about to punch Green Lantern, shouting something that Audie half-caught in an alien language.  The aliens turned and fled with the _crack_ of a sonic boom, and Audie hit the water.

 _Bastards punch like the Superman.  We’re in_ deep _trouble._

***

“Oh my God.”

Rollins had a hand over her mouth as she said it.  Maggie Sawyer’s grip on her thermos was so tight she thought she might hear the metal creaking.

On the station TV, Power Woman _fell_.  She fell from the sky, red cape trailing above her, as the brunette alien just let her drop like so much trash.  Even from a distance, Kara was trailing blood.

“No.  No, that’s not possible,” Maggie found herself saying.  “Ka—Power Woman’s invincible.  I’ve seen her shrug off a living tacnuke, she took down that Nazi dragon in less than two minutes with barely a scratch, she can’t… _she can’t die_!”

The video showed a small window of the studio in the lower right.  The announcer, a blonde white woman with green eyes, looked like she was about to be sick as the reporter in the helicopter spoke.  “ _I can barely believe what I’m seeing, Eve.  Power Woman just…I think they just killed her.  The most powerful super on Earth and they…oh God.  They just took out Captain Freedom’s flight rig.  One of them took a hit full in the face from Captain Freedom and just got back up.  That’s impossible, how can they possibly be that tough…_ ”

Beside her, John Henry Irons, recently cleared for desk duty after months of recovery, struggled to his feet; Maggie and Rollins got up immediately to help the big man.  “That’s gotta be a trick,” he rumbled.  “No way they actually killed her…”

“ _…Captain Freedom is down, I repeat, Captain Freedom has fallen into the bay.  Reinforcements are here, but America’s most powerful official super is out of the fight._ ”  The aliens turned…and vanished, Green Lantern reeling backwards from some kind of impact, just before the camera shook and jostled, blurring the picture into formless mess for a nanosecond before it resolved into the shaking inside of a helicopter.  A great _bang_ echoed through the speakers.  “ _What the Hell!  What the fuck just…oh my God, oh thank God, they’re gone._ ”  The camera was picked back up, trained on the bay.  “ _Eve, the aliens just retreated, the red lights that the reinforcements have look like the same kind that Captain Freedom was using—they must be some kind of weapon.  Whatever’s happened, this is the most important super fight since the battle of the Hague, they took Power Woman down in under five minutes and one of them tanked a hit from Captain Freedom and got back into the fight…_ ”  The audio cut out and the view of the studio took over the screen.  The announcer smiled shakily, clearly terrified.

“ _That was Leslie Willis with our aerial team reporting on the super fight over Metropolis Bay.  Metropolis’s local sanctioned volunteer super Power Woman, freshly returned from disaster relief efforts in Bolivia, has been injured, likely incapacitated, and her current status is unknown.  We will continue to report as information becomes available…_ ”

Maggie found the remote and muted the TV.  The break room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.  The Captain turned to the other officers, her hands shaking.

“Alright, people.  We need…we need to stay calm.”   _Five aliens who took Kara down in barely more than a minute, what can we possibly do against that_?  “We just…just get back to work.  I’ll contact Power Woman’s agent…”  Her phone rang.  “Shit.  I’ve got this…James?”

“ _Maggie.  The President’s on my other line, I can’t talk for long.  Kara’s alive, but barely, Lois ordered her medevacked to Bethesda.  I’m going to catch a plane with Lucy.  Do you need a ticket?_ ”

Maggie checked her phone as it buzzed again; the caller ID said _Director Danvers_.  Alex.   _Oh god_.  “Yeah.  Yeah, get me one.  Hang on, my girlfriend’s calling.”

“ _Got it.  Plane leaves in 3 hours from JFK_.”

“Great.  Thanks.”  Maggie swapped the calls.  “Hey, baby.  I saw it.  Her publicist, James, says she’s alive.”

“ _Oh, thank god.  OK, Mags, are you alright?_ ”

“Yeah…I…no.  No, I’m not.”  Irons offered her a hand on her shoulder, which Maggie accepted with a grateful smile.  “I’m catching a plane in 3 hours.  See you tonight?”

“ _Drop by my new place.  I’ll text you the address._ ”  Alex let out a breath and the phone hissed with static.  “ _It’ll be OK, baby.  I’ve already got my best on fixing Power Woman up.  Just…just stay safe and sane, OK?_ ”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I will, sweetie.  I promise.”

“ _See you tonight, Maggie, I promise.  It’ll be OK._ ”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I hope so.”  She hung up.

“Your girl?” Irons rumbled.  “The one who made Director of that agency?”

“Yeah.  I need to catch a flight.”  She wiped the tears from her eyes.  “I need to get to Maryland.”

“Get going, then,” a bald man in a suit said as he stuck his head in.  “All of you, for that matter.  Draw straws, this is officially a skeleton shift from now until tomorrow morning, take turns being with your families.  Only a moron would try to rob a store or something during an alien invasion.”

“Yes, Chief,” Rollins said.  “Go on, Captain Sawyer. You too, John, I’ll give you a ride home to Natasha.   We’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks,” Maggie managed.  Then she fled, going for her newly-refurbished office to pick up her coat before she drove home.

***

_Two minutes earlier..._

The sky-cycle had just arrived, but now it hovered idle and quiet in the sky as Kara fell.

“Dear Lord…” Kate whispered. In front of her, at the controls, Harley was utterly silent, eyes wide as she saw their friend collapse. Neither of them could move, hyponotised by the terrible sight.

Then the green hand grabbed Kara up, and Eris’ jaw set. Twisting the sky-cycle’s throttle open, she dived on the enemy. Behind her, Athene raised a heavy, two-handed Amazonian gun she’d brought out of her weapons stash. The solar fins were deployed, hopefully they’d be enough to get a few more shots out when the power pack went dead…

She stood up on the back of the sky-cycle, lining up on the one confronting Green Lantern...only for her shot to go wide as a new alien, a whip-thin man wearing a cruel sneer, suddenly appeared, diving on them like a hunting falcon. Eris barely jinked aside to avoid the red beams that seared down from the creature’s eyes.

“Harley! Drive!” They couldn’t let this thing get a clean hit on them, not after what they’d done to Kara.

“What’s happened to the others?”

“Just drive! In God’s name, _drive_!”

“ _:dhehriv_!” the alien snarled, eyes spewing heat as he lunged closer.  

Eris didn’t need telling twice, dropping quickly then pulling around in a hard loop. As the alien tried to readjust, Athene rose and fired. A coruscating, multi-coloured beam shot out, slamming into the alien’s torso and blasting it backwards through the sky into the side of a building.

Kate watched...then felt her insides freeze as it pushed itself out from the building again and prepared to resume its attack.

 _G-d preserve us, this gun can kill an_ aircraft carrier, _if you use it right._ She felt terror grip her heart as the alien, uninjured but clearly angry, descended. Eris had the throttle twisted right open, they were going dangerously fast, but the alien was gaining. Athene raised the gun again, lining up another shot, but the alien’s eyes flashed, and suddenly she had to throw the gun desperately away as the power pack melted before her eyes.

Eris dipped low, skimming just above street level, but the creature was getting closer...closer…

Suddenly, she veered right...just before hitting a church that Athene honestly hadn’t noticed until now. The alien wasn’t so lucky, slamming straight into the bell-tower. Eris pulled up quickly, leaving the alien behind as it disentangled itself with a roar of rage.

Athene scanned the skies as they climbed. Two more supers, both glowing red, had joined the fight, and the aliens were redeploying...then suddenly, she found herself breathing out as she saw the truth.

_Retreating. They’re retreating._

She felt the terror leaving her body, only for a different kind of terror to replace it in seconds. One Harley gave voice to a second later.

“Kara. What happened to Kara?”

Kate swept her eyes back to the island, searching...and saw the broken form on the ground.  Her breath caught and she tapped her girlfriend’s  shoulder to get her to turn the sky-cycle.  

“Oh, _no_ …”

***

 _North Pole of Earth, on top of the Arctic pack ice.  5 hours later_.

“We need to discuss our plan going forward,” Astra announced.

Archon Dru-Zod shook his head.  “There is nothing to discuss, General In-Ze.  The Humans will not work with us, and have a brainwashed Kryptonian on their side, if your wayward niece survived.  Subjugation is our only option.”

“Kara was clearly emotionally distressed,” Astra countered, bristling at Zod’s use of the broader term for “general”, meaning generic military leader, rather than her proper title.  “She cannot have fairly represented this world’s reaction.”

“She _did_ have a pretty nasty reaction to you, ma’am,” Lancepesade Tor-An, Astra’s longtime aide de camp, pointed out.  “I for one think that while we probably _are_ beyond a peaceful solution, I’ll back Arclomnian In-Ze out of duty and because she’s got a point here.  Ma’am.”

“Working with the Humans seems unlikely to succeed,” suggested Jax-Ur, frowning slightly at the local sun as it rose.  “I suggest…”

Astra cut him off with a snarl.  “You are _not_ accorded a voice in our debate, Jax-Ur.  Dru-Zod and I may have spared your life for the sake of our species, but I have _not_ forgotten your experiments and your attempt to create a World-Killer.”

“We are _far_ from Krypton, General, and such hypocrisy from someone who _killed a planet_ is quite unwarranted…”

“Enough,” growled Zod.  Jax-Ur quieted instantly; Astra may have been leery about killing one of the five (now technically six) Kryptonians remaining in the universe, but Archon Dru-Zod had long since become infamous for his ruthlessness.  “We are a superior species, and we do not bicker like these pathetic Humans.  Astra In-Ze and I are agreed, Jax-Ur.  You will be silent if you wish for me to humor your... _hobbies_.”

“As you wish...Archon,” Jax-Ur growled.

“Now, to business.  Subcommander Ul!”

“Yes, my Archon?”  Faora snapped to attention, the four-hundred-year-old infantrywoman nigh-fanatical in her devotion to the former dictator of Krypton.

“You and General In-Ze will infiltrate the Humans.  Her mission will be to determine if Kara Zor-El lives to resist us, to assess Human military capacity, and if possible to acquire Human genetic data.  Yours will be insurance—you will focus on the Human genetic data, and assess military capacity when possible.”

“I will serve your will, my Archon,” Faora swore.

“General?”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Astra growled.  She lifted from the ground with barely a twitch of her lean, corded muscles, her hair flowing in the cold Arctic wind.  “I will return in perhaps ten thousand rels, depending on how long it takes to infiltrate Human society.  Subcommander Hu-Ul…”

“Subcommander _Ul_ ,” Faora snarled.  Astra paused—being from the last days of Krypton, she still had not gotten used to the smaller woman’s old-fashioned styling and lack of patronymic.

“Of course.  My apologies, Subcommander.  Be certain that you are not exposed.  We are fortunate that we appear so externally similar to these Humans, it would be foolish to squander our advantage.”

“I cannot emphasize enough how _critical_ Human genetic data will be in my efforts to reprogram the terraformer,” Jax-Ur interjected.  “If we are indeed to graft Kryptonian strands onto the locals’ genetics on such a massive scale, a baseline is necessary, and there is no way to work around it.”

“I am aware,” Astra snapped, barely hiding her distaste for the “doctor” who’d been stripped of his titles and Science Guild leadership position for attempting to refine Kryptonian medical technology by flaying prisoners to see how the skin grew back under various types of treatment.  Astra had blood on her hands, yes, but _torture_ , especially on that scale, was too low even for a woman who’d spent more than two decades as a commando.  “Lancepesade, you will follow standard procedure in setting up defenses.  Use what we have.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  Tor-An saluted crisply.  Astra nodded, then turned to Faora as she lifted off.

“Subcommander Ul, we will meet here again in perhaps ten thousand rels.  Am I clear?”

“Clear enough,” the former infantrywoman returned, cold and disdainful.  Then she rocketed off in a blur, and Astra took to the sky on her own mission.

It was only when she reached the Canadian mainland that she allowed herself to weep for Kara, for her sister Alura, and the fresh reminder of the world she’d lost.

***

_British Government Remote War-Bunker, Northern Yorkshire, October 6th 2016_

Daniel Phillips, Prime Minister of Great Britain, _hated_ being underground.

It wasn’t claustrophobia, that much he was sure of. He’d never have had any kind of career in the RAF were that the case, much less managed the flight from Britain to Argentina and back again. He’d gone through that, and he’d alternated between boredom and a guilty adrenaline rush when they finally reached the target zone. But he’d never felt actually uncomfortable.

He did his best not to show it, though, instead leaning forward over the conference table. “And we’re certain of their location?” he demanded.

General Clarke nodded. “Absolutely, Prime Minister. Not like they’re making any effort to hide it, after all.”

Phillips glared at the board on the opposite wall. Right on top of the pack ice…

Nodding, he turned to the speaker set into the centre of the table. “All right, Sir Howard. Where are our people currently?”

There was a slight crackle, then the voice of Admiral Sir Howard Dunross, First Sea Lord, filled the air. “Approximately one hundred and fifty nautical miles from an optimum firing point, Prime Minister. We estimate...fifteen hours until they reach that point.”

Which probably meant it’d get there quicker. The four _Triumphant-_ class submarines were considerably more advanced than those the Royal Navy admitted to operating. Fast, able to dive deeper than most large submarines...and effectively invisible to all known methods of submarine detection. All thanks to PROSPERO.

Phillips pursed his lips. “And...just to be clear, there’s no way the launch could be intercepted?”

“No, Prime Minister.” Sir Howard’s voice was grim. “These things were designed so that the first an enemy would know was when the detonation occurred. They’re the ultimate first-strike weapon.”

Which would make them ideal for striking at an enemy like this. The main question was, of course… Phillips turned to the corner of the room, to a slim, nondescript woman of indeterminate age. “Ms Ward. You know the kind of payload that HMS _Triumphant_ is currently carrying. Could that destroy the enemy?”

The PROSPERO representative considered. “Almost certainly destroy their ship,” she said at length. “The aliens themselves...well, we knew that they were horribly durable from the initial crash. The DNA fragments recovered proved that. And then of course, our friend in America managed to defeat what was effectively a living tactical nuclear weapon, and did so with nothing more than mild burns. But...that’s the key word. _Tactical_. _Triumphant’s_ payload is considerably more than that.”

“Fifteen missiles, each carrying fourteen 475 kiloton warheads.” Phillips would honestly have been surprised if _anything_ even remotely organic could withstand that. But then again, these things hadn’t been forged by any natural process that he could truly comprehend - able to fly, to radiate heat beams from their eyes, possibly even to enter the vacuum of space without protective gear…

He sighed. There was also the question of the political fallout. No other nation knew about _Triumphant_ and her sisters. And if the launch was so impossible to detect, they wouldn’t even know when the mushrooms began rising. Any nation would have had a legitimate reason to launch, while the enemy were concentrated. But...it would lead to a lot of accusations, denials, counter-accusations and recriminations. It could shatter the better relations that had been growing since the Hague.

But then again, doing nothing and letting these things scatter could lead to mass deaths on an apocalyptic scale.

He straightened. “Keep in contact. Order the subs not to launch without orders...but if those things look like they’re moving, then that could change in a hurry.  Have people on standby to notify the cousins, the French, the Russians, and the Japanese if we do launch.” He turned to Ms Ward. “And we’ll want your people ready, in case this option doesn’t pan out.”

He tried not to think about the chances of Britain’s metahumans--public and PROSPERO--if fifteen nuclear missiles didn’t work.

*** * ***

_Truk Lagoon, Japanese South Pacific Mandate._

As the door from the big transport plane opened, Trung Linh walked demurely down to the waiting tarmac. Despite the tension, despite her unanswered questions, she smiled a little as the sun hit her face and the light tropical breeze ruffled the edges of her white ao dai. A second later, she was holding her straw hat down tightly as the wind intensified.

Her twin sister Phuong was beside her in a second, her leather jacket and jeans contrasting sharply with Linh's more traditional clothes. "Well, we're here, now..." The other girl stopped, blinking sharply. "Gods...look at all this."

Linh was looking. The airfield they'd touched down at was alive with activity: fighters and heavy bombers were parked ready for take-off, while others circled overhead; multiple launchers and guns were deployed all around the field's perimeter...and looking out, she could just about see the lagoon itself.

 _It looks like the Japanese have concentrated their entire regional fleet._ The entire Japanese bloc was gearing up for a fight, too, if the Imperial Vietnamese Navy flags waving among the sea of rising suns were any indicator.  

Then she heard her sister draw breath, and she felt her eyes go wide.

The first figure she was a tall, slim young woman in a cape and costume in the colours of the Thai flag. Her arms were bare, revealing glowing red and gold crystals protruding from the skin. Linh winced - she didn't know _how_ the other super had got her powers, but something about Brightsun's crystals made her feel queasy. But she knew that she was one of East Asia's premiere superheroes, up there with the Japanese super Amaterasu. Next her was a barrel-chested young man wearing a suit of blood-red flanged armour and a hachimaki headband - the Blood Samurai - and beyond him...

_Every super from Japan and our other allies is here. Even the Philippines' Magdalena..._

Phuong's elbow caught her in the side. Linh winced...then straightened as she saw none other than the Japanese Prime Minister making her way across the tarmac.

Takagawa Mayuko paused, sweeping the assembled metahumans with a questioning gaze. Then, slowly, she nodded. "I regret that I can't give you more time," she said. "I couldn't let you leave without seeing you first, but I wish I could keep you here for a while. Or at the very least, give some of you answers. I know that some of you have been briefed, but others were flown straight here, without any answers. I promise that when you leave here shortly, on the flight that will take you to America, you will be fully informed." She folded her hands behind her back. "For now, I can only give you the basics. An alien power has come to Earth: at least five, all of them as powerful as the American Power Woman. And they have incapacitated her."

Linh gasped. She knew that she and Phuong were powerful together - mid-to-upper tier - but that next to Power Woman, they were completely outclassed. And these aliens had incapacitated _her_?

"This is obviously an enemy that threatens not only America, but the entire world. As such, the world must face it together. Already, our conventional military forces are on high alert, and will be working together with the Americans, the British and other major powers. But...as superhumans, you will form our first wave. You will travel to America, where you will link up with Amaterasu, as well as heroes from America and other nations, and will endeavour to stop these aliens before they can threaten anyone else." The Prime Minister paused. "If you agree. I will not lie to you. This is a mission of the utmost danger, far beyond what many of you have done before. As such, if any of you does not wish to take part, you will not be forced to. I, or your nations' leaders, cannot order you: all I can do is ask that you stand against these enemies."

She moved over to the Trung sisters. "I...I didn't realise how young you both were," she said at last. "You especially, I cannot order..."

"No," Linh said. "But..."

"We can say yes to your request," Phuong finished.

As one, the sisters joined hands. A second later, their two bodies were gone, united only in a single body, wreathed in living flame. No more were they Trung Linh and Trung Phuong, now they were _Firestorm_.

* * *

**The Kremlin.  Moscow, Eurasian Coordinate.**

“The United States is at DEFCON 1, sir.” The aide said as he entered the room, handing a large stack of paper files over to Russian President Antipov.  “Are you sure about this, sir? These files were buried by the Soviets for a reason.” Antipov just glared at the aide, snatching the files from him.

“Aliens have invaded our planet, comrade. Every option is on the table.” Antipov said simply as he pulled the rubber band that help all of the folders together. The top one read ‘Black Orca Phase 1’. He adjusted his glasses, grunting as he glared over them at the aide.

“Is there something else?” He asked, slightly irritated. The aide gulped.

“It’s just, my father works for the Politburo. There are rumblings, and… I just don’t want anything to happen to you, sir.  They are very unhappy about working with the Americans, and I know that your poll numbers are up and I understand your logic, but, well, Lebed’s loyalists...” The aide trailed off.  Antipov leaned back in his seat, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“I didn’t survive in the KGB for so long by being stupid, comrade. I know what the Politburo is saying. And if this doesn’t pan out, they can impeach me and take command of the rubble that’s left after these invaders take over the planet.” Antipov chuckled bitterly, wishing for a cigarette. “Is my doctor still denying me my relief for that blasted ‘cancer risk’?”  

“Er, yes, Mr. President.”  

“Damn it.”  Antipov settled for reaching under his desk for a bottle of vodka, a small glass, and a water bottle.  “I’ll have to settle, then.”  He poured himself a glass, corked the vodka, and offered it to the aide.  “Here.  Get yourself good and drunk.  You’re going to need it these next few days.” 

“I...at once, Mr. President.”  

“Good, good.”  Antipov shooed the aide away.  He tossed back the shot of vodka to steel his nerves, and opened the folder.  It wasn’t his _first_ choice of plan, but with _five_ Supermen flying around...well, Russia would not be caught flat-footed again.  

***

 _Walter Reed National Military Medical Center.  Bethesda, Maryland.  5:47 PM, October 6_ _th_ _, 2016_.

The waiting room, Lucy Lane decided, sucked.

It was stale and _surgically_ clean to the point of being sterile and the only entertainment was a news broadcast showing Kara being brutalized by the other Kryptonians.  Lucy was almost glad when they switched to Iraq.

“ _…and in other news, Iraqi and Kurdish Socialist forces captured Mosul today with the help of an international team of volunteer metahumans, including Japanese super Amaterasu, Chilean super El Libertador, and Iraq’s own local super, C-list metahuman Seif al-Islam.  Seif al-Islam was injured in a battle with Islamic State forces, and she was rushed to the hospital by flying supers while the Iraqi armed forces secured the city; she is expected to make a full recovery.  Japanese super Amaterasu was commended by the Iraqi government for her heroic actions in shielding hundreds of civilians from Islamic State insurgents; Amaterasu herself issued a public statement congratulating the Iraqi and Kurdish soldiers and her fellow supers for the capture of Mosul, and thanked the United Nations for allowing international intervention.  While differing war goals continue to hinder cooperation efforts between the Eurasian Coordinate and the Lane Pact in the ongoing Iraqi and Syrian conflict despite a conciliatory attitude from President Antipov, experts now believe that the Islamic State has run out of stockpiles of metahuman enhancement chemicals and is now incapable of holding its little remaining territory due to pressure from allied supers and the loss of significant amounts of heavy equipment in strikes by American super Power Woman.  Viewers may already know that the supervillain Ares, in his attempt to start a third World War, provided the Islamic State with large stockpiles of a powerful super-drug chemical known as the Titan’s Blood; fortunately, allied supers and commandos have successfully neutralized the Islamic State’s supplies._

_“Russian forces allied with the Syrian Constituent Assembly government simultaneously launched a daring raid on ISIS holdouts in the Syrian city of Raqqa.  A team of supers, Spetsnatz, and Syrian forces from the government and pro-regime militias successfully liberated over three hundred women who ISIS forces had been using as sexual slaves, then destroyed a key ISIS communication hub.  Colonel General Aleksandr Semyenovitch Kharlamov of the Eurasian Air Force—Special Operations Division was publicly congratulated by President Antipov for his planning and oversight of the operation, which suffered minimal casualties.  Western analysts believe that the shift in focus from anti-rebel offensives to anti-ISIS operations by the Russians and their proxies in Syria is a sign that the Antipov regime is seeking a rollback on proxy wars with the United States. Western analysts predict the complete elimination of the ISIS terror group within three weeks._

_“Concurrently, Iraqi and Kurdish politicians clashed over the declaration of independence by the self-proclaimed “Socialist Republic of Kurdistan” last month.  The Kurds are backed by a coalition of predominantly Sunni Arab states led by Jordan, but also by Germany, France, and Israel, while Syria, Iraq, Iran, the United States, Saudi Arabia, and the Eurasian Coordinate are officially opposed to the secession.  Turkish President Fetullah Gulen and opposition Turkish National Party leader Recep Erdogan both strongly opposed the secession, threatening war with Kurdistan if the Kurds ‘continue with this rash path towards attempted secession from the benevolent governments of Iraq, Iran, and Turkey’.  Kurdish armed forces, supported by Kurdish, Christian, Yazidi, and other minority civilians, control a large area of northern Iraq and Syria, and are considered a critical element of opposition to the Islamic State._

_“Now, over to Lester…_ ”

“About damn time,” Lucy muttered.   _Finally_ the UN was sorting things out, with Antipov at least willing to cooperate on mutual enemies—the so-called ‘Islamic State’ had thrived as Marshal Lebed and Lucy’s sister’s diplomatic spat had paralyzed the Security Council and crippled efforts to send in supers to deal with the terrorists, but now they seemed to be on their last legs after three years of chaos.

James nodded, sipping a coffee long gone lukewarm.  “I hope that poor girl pulls through.”  He seemed calm so far, but Lucy’d worked with the man long enough to know that he was just holding back a breakdown.

“Boy.”

“Hmm?”

“He’s trans.  I met him at the UN conference.  His parents were the primary point of contact for the government for his first couple of years as a super, and they didn’t get the whole trans thing, so publicly he’s a girl, but he’s actually a guy.”

“Hmm.  Good to know.”  The publicist frowned at something on his computer.  “God _damn_ BiteBark.  Hell, I can’t decide if I _want_ to bother with this bullshit at this point.  It can’t be worse than staring at those monitors, but…”

“Why, what’re they saying now?”

“Claiming that Kara’s dead and that this wouldn’t have happened if she wasn’t a “cuck” for supporting Planned Parenthood of all things.”

“Well, I mean, that _is_ Sean Bentley and Marvin Brainard’s former network, I guess it figures they’d say insane crap.”

“Hmm.”  Olsen frowned at his computer again.  “Screw it.  I’m getting a gag order before your sister puts her foot down.”  He grimaced with distaste.  “I’m all for press freedom, but for fuck’s sake have some journalistic integrity, you Nazi bastards…”

A man entered, strong-jawed and powerful despite his slight frame, face still boyish beneath the white hair and creases of age.  Audie Leon Murphy took a seat on the other side of the waiting room’s central table and passed coffees to Lucy and James.

“Here.  Hope you like yours black, it’s going to be a long night.”  The aging super leaned back with his own cup, having long since changed his damp, torn and charred super-costume for a sharp black suit.  Lucy tried not to let her hands shake.  “You alright?”

Lucy nodded.  “Yessir.”

“Don’t lie to me, soldier.  Or you, son,” Murphy shot at James as he tried to duck lower and feign interest in his computer.  “You’re both close to her.  Friends?”

“We handle public relations for Power Woman,” James replied mechanically.

“Hmm.”  Murphy took a drink of his coffee.  “What about you, soldier?”

“How’d you guess?”

“Muscles, general bearing, you sat so you could watch the doors and windows, and you’ve got one big grenade scar across half your face.”  Lucy winced.  “Ah, sorry about that…”

“No, sir, it’s fine.”  Lucy let out a breath.  “It’s just…I’ve never really fought an enemy that I just _couldn’t hurt_ before.  Not without backup.  The, uh, the scar, those guys were regular humans, no supers.  And even in Africa--I was in a super-fight down there, against a high-powered A-lister--even there, she wasn’t _invincible_ and could get knocked around a bit.  But…”

“I understand,” Murphy sympathized.  “ _Five_ superpowered invaders, all of them at least as strong as the Superman—and the woman with the salt-and-pepper hair’s a better fighter, too—and our only counter in a coma?”  He shook his head.  “She’s _been_ there every time there’s been someone the rest of us can’t handle.  Even at Buchenwald, when the Superman damn near broke every bone in my body, she showed up to save me.”

“Olsen & Lane, Inc., denies any and all claims of relationship between our client Power Woman and…” James began.  Murphy chuckled and cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand.

“I knew her the moment she asked me to help with Ares’s lieutenant.  Don’t worry, son.  I owe Junior Lieutenant Popova my life.  I’m telling nobody, not even the Devil himself when I meet him.”  He turned back to Lucy.  “Where’d you serve?”

“Iraq.  Marines, I was in the second group of women to get into infantry positions after Lady Liberty leaned on the Sec-Def during the intervention in the civil war.”  

“Bet you regretted that,” Murphy chuckled.  Lucy grinned weakly in spite of herself.

“Sir, if I’d known that the oh-so-glamorous infantry had to march around the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere in million-degree Iraqi bullshit heat carrying 80 pounds of gear we didn’t really need on a daily basis, I’d have joined the Army like my Dad wanted.”

Murphy laughed at that, full-throated and infectious.  “Your father?”

“Sam Lane.  He’s a three-star.”

“I know him.  You’re the President’s sister?”

“Yessir.”

“Figured as much.  Why the Marines and not the Army like your old man?”

“Because Dad didn’t like my girlfriend and I wanted to spite his stiff ass.  Sir.”

Murphy took a drink of his coffee and grinned.  “Fair enough.  You’re talking to a man who joined the Army because nobody else’d take him.  I was a sick, scrawny little kid back then, you know?”

“I’ve seen most of the movies about you.  Read a few of the books, too.  Uh, how accurate…”

“They vary,” the old man replied.  “ _To Hell and Back_ ’s the closest.”

“Did Lieutenant Kerrigan actually…you know…”

She wasn’t expecting the blank look.  “Who?”

“The, uh, the man who wrote the poems?”

“Oh.”  Murphy set down his coffee.  Arms that could rip a tank in half crossed over his powerful chest.  “That was a composite.  There was a man called Kerrigan who I served with, but he never made Lieutenant.  The poems…never mind.  It’s not that important anyway.”

“Sorry for bringing it up, sir.”

“Don’t be.  Coping with it’s better than bottling it up.  Why did you ask?”

“I, uh, watched _To Hell and Back_ in school as a kid.  And you know, it was sanitized a bit, we were kids, so they didn’t really show much death.  But…when I read the book, it said he was in Hellmann’s lab.”

“Yeah.”  Murphy shook his head.  “The real Kerrigan was killed in the skirmish where I got caught.  He was the lucky one.”

“So…the man they tortured…”

“That was me.”  Murphy grimaced.  “Wasn’t terribly pleasant.  I couldn’t act it, you see.  That was ’54, ’55, I was dealing with McCarthy going after me and it was all…it was all _fresh_.  Took me a good chunk of the ‘60s to learn to cope.  Nearly got hooked on painkillers, but my powers helped keep me from addiction.  So I couldn’t act it, couldn’t even see the scene in the finished film until about ’79, and I had them replace it with just Hellmann injecting me by accident when I tried to escape.  The rest of it’s real, though.”

“Jesus,” Lucy managed.

“How about you?  You at the stage where you can talk about it, or…”

Lucy grimaced.  “Some days.  It’s still…”  She shrugged.  “You know.”

“A bit fresh.”

“Yeah.”

“Al Qaeda?”

“AQI.  Pre-ISIS.”

“Figures.”  They sat in silence for a few moments.  “You’re Flamebird.”

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.  It’s your voice.  I recognize it from the Hague.”  He tapped his ear.  “Good senses.  Hellmann’s doing.”

“Oh.”

James cleared his throat and interrupted.  “You know my client from her… _previous career_ , sir?”

“She saved my ass at Buchenwald.  The Superman had me on the ropes--I was tough, but he was stronger and faster and could fly, plus the laser beams--I was about a second from him snapping my neck.  She’d crossed 30 miles of German-held territory in minutes, hit him right off my back and sent him fleeing to Berlin.  Then she helped us pull the people out.  Some of the SS tried to resist.”  Murphy shook his head.  “I was just a young man in a costume.  Barely more than a kid.  Even with my powers, I was just a really strong guy who was hard to kill.  The Red Star, though?  She may’ve been a kid like me on the inside, but to the SS, she was a living god.  And she was _angry_.”

There was really nothing Lucy could say to that.  Murphy picked his coffee back up and took a couple more drinks, eyes focused in the middle distance as he remembered the slaughter of a thousand Nazis, then tossed the empty cup in the trash.  “Anyway.  I owe her.  Stalin didn’t do right by her, so I damn well better.”

Lucy nodded.  “Yeah,” she managed.  Her coffee cup warped in her grip; she forced herself to relax and set it down.  “Goddamn it.  What’re we going to do?” 

The old man shook his head.  “Hell if I know.  Might have to just brute-force it, but I don’t like our odds.  Nuke, maybe?” 

“I think Kara’s immune to those.  Reactron gave her a sunburn, but…”  

“Not enough.”  

“Yeah.”  

“Goddamn it.”  Murphy frowned.  “The hell was she even thinking?”  

“Kara didn’t know about the red-sun lamps.  She probably assumed that she was the only person capable of fighting Zod and his goons.”  

“Hmm.”  Murphy didn’t sound entirely satisfied.  “She pulled a few similar stunts back in the day, fighting the Superman, but he was one man.”  He shook his head again.  “I suppose I’d have done the same, but still... _five_ of them…”  

The door to Kara’s hospital room opened, and all three looked up.  

“How is she?” James asked as the doctor emerged.

“She’ll live,” the man sighed, “but it’s still a little touch and go.  Extranormal Operations brought in some sun lamps that should help.”

“Sun lamps?” Murphy asked.

“Designed using the Superman’s body, using the same principle as the red-sun emitters.  The Department of Extranormal Operations revived both programs and developed functional models when Power Woman revealed herself.  Essentially, the lamps are like an energy bar for her; her species somehow absorbs sunlight and uses it to speed healing and gain her powers.  The red-sun emitters let us weaken her enough to perform surgery, now we have her under a glorified tanning bed to hopefully speed up her healing.”

“How severe is the damage overall?” Lucy asked, voice quiet and a little hoarse.

“She has six broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, broken scapula, severe damage including multiple fractures to her jaw, punctured lung that we had to drain of blood, severe contusions across most of her body, and damage to her intestines and what looks like the liver from repeated impacts.  Unfortunately, we know so little about her biology, and even her internal organs are so durable, that we don’t feel confident in our ability to operate without making things worse.  The amount of power it must’ve taken to damage her…”  The doctor shook his head.  “Any one of those blows would have liquefied a normal human and instantly killed anyone less powerful than a metahuman with category 4 or higher durability.  Her prognosis is…well, not ideal.  She’ll live, we think, but we just don’t know enough about her biology to know if she’ll be back in action in time to deal with the hostile aliens.”

James exhaled.  “Damn.”  He ran a hand over his bald head with a grimace.  “What about the red sun emitters?  Captain Freedom manhandled them pretty easily with those.”

“Even under the red sun they’re still at least A-list metahumans,” Murphy noted.  “Danvers said there was some kind of problem with the radiation, it’s not quite the right frequency and it’s not focused enough to work properly.  The red sun weakens them to the point I can deal with them, but that still puts each one of those five in the range of the three most powerful superheroes on Earth.  Without Power Woman, we’re simply outnumbered, and they _will_ find a way around the red sun weapons eventually.  They can fly at supersonic speeds, to the point that they could easily circumnavigate the Earth in under a day, rendering concentrated defense efforts nearly impossible, and with full power, each one of those aliens is a living weapon of mass destruction comparable to an entire arsenal of tactical nuclear weapons—and we only have a partial counter.”  He rose.  “Damn.  Well, thank you, Doctor Hamilton.  Please convey my best wishes to Power Woman.  I need to be in DC in an hour to brief the President and the Security Council.”

“Sir,” Lucy saluted Murphy as he turned to leave, and received a crisp one in return before the superhero headed out the door.  

“How bad is the intestinal and liver damage?” James asked, hands clenching and unclenching.  Hamilton grimaced. 

“Well, again, we don’t know that much about her biology, but there’s a rupture to her liver and what looks like severe bruising due to blunt-force trauma.  In a Human patient I’d estimate a minimum of months until full recovery.  The intestinal damage is again splits and ruptures combined with bruising and internal bleeding due to blunt-force trauma; fortunately, her immune system seems to be as supercharged as the rest of her so there are no symptoms of sepsis, _yet_ , but that could change.”  

Lucy realized her jaw was clenched tight enough to splinter a toothpick, and forced herself to relax.  “What about her other organs?  Are her kidneys intact at least?”  Kidney damage on someone with a metabolism as fast as Kara’s could stack up _fast_.  

“We _think_ so, we had trouble at first telling the difference between her kidneys and her ovaries.  Her urinary and reproductive tracts appear to have some significant structural and positional differences from those of a Human, probably because of, well, the alien thing.  She appears to have ovarian damage, we think that we repaired the fallopian-tube equivalents but she may not be able to conceive naturally after this.” 

“The lung damage?” James asked.  

“Bad.  A piece of one of her ribs tore through her left lung, and we had a bear of a time pulling it back out.  Again, we know _so little_ about her biology and abilities, even with access to the Superman’s body, that any action we take has even odds of working or making something _worse_.”  

“Can’t you base your work off of the Superman’s…” Lucy began, but the doctor shook his head.  

“He’s Human, structurally.  That same strange biogenic field that protects his body and cell structure, but the organs are all in the right shapes and places for a Human, it’s like he’s a hybrid.”  

“Of course, Kara did say…”  Lucy trailed off, biting her lip.  “So you can’t do _anything_?”  

“Besides leaving her under lamps that we _hope_ simulate the Sun’s radiation enough for her system to...metabolize the light, I suppose...there honestly isn’t much.  We’re honestly not sure if the limited surgery we did didn’t actually hurt her _worse_ , but she does seem to be recovering--her skin tone’s a little better and we think some of the scrapes are healing up.  Either way, it’s going to be touch and go for a few hours.” 

“But she _will_ get better?”  Lucy’s heart was pounding in her ears, and she could feel long-buried fear bubbling up.  

The doctor hesitated.  “We think so.   Again, she’s the first of her species that we’ve ever encountered.”  

“When can we see her?” James asked.  

The doctor shook his head.  “Twelve hours, minimum.  Or when she wakes up plus two.  Whichever comes last.” 

“Thank you,”  the publicist said, shaking the doctor’s hand as Lucy bit her lip, hands clenched.  “We’ll wait here, and I’ll handle any other supers who come by--she has a couple of friends who she’s worked with who’ll be worried.”  

“Good.  I’m headed for coffee.  Nurse Kent--Martha, our NP--is on call if you need her, and will let you know if there are any changes.”  The doctor headed for the exit, letting out an exhausted breath. 

Lucy stood.  “James, I can’t take this anymore.”

“I understand.”  James stood and lay a hand on her shoulder.  “You need to get out?”

“Yeah.  I’m gonna hit the local bars.  My phone’s charged if you need me, but I’ll probably be busy.  Getting drunk and finding some decent ass to fuck, you know how it is.”

“Here.”  James showed her his smartphone.  “There’s a ladies’ club about ten minutes’ walk away.  Place called the Pink Kitten.  I’ll send you the directions.”

“Thanks.”  The ex-Marine wrapped the publicist in a hug.  “You’re a good guy, James.”

“Just being a friend.  You need a break, Lucy.”

“Yeah.  Hey, if Lois calls, don’t tell her where I am.  I don’t care what Dad thinks, but Lois…”

“Don’t worry, the President understands.  Who do you think sent me the directions to this club?”

Lucy cracked a smile.  “If she’s trying to live vicariously through setting me up with dates again…we need to get her a boyfriend.”

James chuckled in spite of himself and patted his friend on the back.  “Go.  Enjoy yourself, I’ll call you in the morning.”

***

Standing on the corridor outside Power Woman’s room, John forced himself to breathe. Slowly. In through the mouth. Out through the nose. He rubbed his temple and scowled, ignoring the tension in his chest. So much for a day of no stress.

“How’s she doing?” Harley demanded as she burst into the corridor, with Kate travelling moments behind her. John sighed, turning to look at the duo. Kate saw a glint  under his overcoat, the edge of a red sun lamp.

“Better, but not out of the woods yet.” Each word felt like it was forced out through a throat of broken glass.

Kate looked in through the room’s inner window, then hissed softly. She slipped an arm around Harley as her partner blinked back fresh tears. “She’ll be OK, love. They’ll heal her…”

“Can they? She’s...she’s an alien, what if they make it...worse?” Harley pressed a hand against the window, ignoring the glare from one of the many guards.

“They know what they’re doing, Harley. They’re the best in the country…”

Harley gulped again, wiping at her eyes. “She’s _gotta_ come through this. Kate, you’re, you’re the love of my life, but...she’s my best friend. ‘Sides you, I’ve _never_ had anyone who I can say that about...”

Kate bit her lip painfully, and squeezed Harley softly. “I know, Harley-girl. She’s mine too.”

They couldn’t stay. They had to sit down with John and any others, try to figure some kind of plan.

But they still had a little time.

Harley stared in intently. “Please wake up, Kara,” she murmured. “You’re...you’re the best person I know, ya can’t die. You an’ Kate, you both really...you really...you’re like the heroes they tell kids about, the ones who, who just do stuff because it’s right, not for their own reasons…” She hiccuped through her tears. “An’...an’ I shouldn’t say this, ‘cos it’s selfish of me, but you both...you’re the best people in my life, if I lost either of ya…”

Kate pulled her close as Harley buried her face in Kate’s shoulder, sobs shaking her tiny body. As she held her gently, she looked over at John. He was unshaven, his clothes looked like he’d slept in them, and the way he was swaying…

For a moment, she hesitated. Then set her jaw. With Ollie and Kara gone, this was on her. “You,” she said, forcing sternness to her voice. “Get some rest.”

John blinked. “I...I need to…”

“You need to _sleep_ , soldier. You’re no good to anyone if you’re half-dead, least of all her or the country.” She softened her voice. “We might need some time anyway. Sleep for a little, we’ll come and get you when it’s time.”

And hopefully, she’d have a plan by then.

* * *

Lucy Lane’s sixteenth shot of the night thudded to the bar.  “Bartender!  Gimme another.”

“I will have the same.”  The voice was a powerful alto, the accent vaguely foreign.  Lucy turned to look blearily at the speaker.  She was a muscular silver-streaked brunette, middle-aged, maybe thirty-five to forty though the hair suggested she was older, with dark, almost black eyes and striking, angular features.  Lucy blinked, then blushed as the woman turned to her with a smile.  _Damn, I could get lost in those eyes_.  “Are you drinking to forget?”

“Sort of.”  Lucy accepted the next shot with a mutter of thanks, then toasted her new drinking partner.  “A friend of mine got badly hurt, and I’m worried.”

“Ah.  A relative of mine was, as well.”  The voice was taut, and Lucy was pretty sure she’d been crying.  So she was here for the same reason Lucy was.

“Visiting her in the hospital?”

The woman shrugged.  “Why else would I be here?”

Lucy chuckled, then tossed back the shot.  “Touche.”

They were quiet for a moment, just basking in the powerful beat of the music and the heady smell of alcohol.  Then,

“You are beautiful.”

Lucy turned with a grin.  “Babe, if you want to flirt, you gotta be more subtle.  And don’t lie.”

“I did not lie.  But my apologies, it has been a while since I was romantically involved.”

“Bad divorce, thinking you went with the wrong parts last time?”

“Widowed, actually.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.  It was a marriage of convenience.  We were both in the military, and married for purely pragmatic concerns.  Social and financial, he was uninterested in me romantically, as I was with him.  His loss was…well, it was expected.  We knew the risks.  We were soldiers, and sometimes soldiers die.”

“Amen to that.”  Lucy tossed back another shot.  “I came back from Iraq with a Purple Heart and minus my good looks, then got my ass thrown out of the Marines because I got caught in a bar.”

“They are _that_ strict?”

“Heh.  It was a gay bar.  Like the one you’re in?”

“Oh.”  She sounded _confused_ —had this woman been living under a rock?

Lucy raised a bleary eyebrow, another shot in hand.  “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell?  It wasn’t kosher to be a lady-lovin’ lady in the Marines until Lois— _President Lane_ —took the policy down.  The last thing my dad ever did for me was pull strings so I could get an honorable discharge.  And that was just for the family reputation.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Wasn’t _your_ fault, you’re not the scummy little boot who ratted me out when they busted his ass for dealing.”  Lucy rubbed her left eye, blinking to remove something that had gotten caught in it.  “Ah, goddamn it.  Hey, what’s your name, hot stuff?  I’m Lucy.”

“…Anna.”  

Lucy grinned.  “Cute.  Old-fashioned but cute.”  She threw out an arm, wrapping it around the woman.  “So, gorgeous, you wanna bellyache at each other all night or d’you wanna get even more plastered and go find a room?”

“You want more to drink?”  Anna motioned to the bartender.  “Another for her, quartermaster, something light.”

“Your English needs a bit of work,” Lucy noted.  She frowned as something wormed its way through her brain, but the alcohol dismissed it as frivolous worry.  “Where’re you from?”

“A w—nation that no longer exists.”

“Ah.  Ex-Soviet, huh?”  Lucy looked her up and down.  “Yeah, your accent’s a bit like K—my friend’s.  So you and your man were Soviets, he got killed, probably in one of the ethnic conflicts, you came over here…you’re looking good, for your ‘50s.”

“Mmh.”  Anna smiled, drawing Lucy in closer.  “I have good genes.”

“Damn straight you do.”  Lucy moved her arm on the woman’s shoulder and leaned her head into the other woman’s neck.  “So…I’m looking to take my mind off of stuff, for just a couple of hours.  And I think you are, too.”

“I really should be going once you finish your drink—I need to talk to people, and find a way to, ah, visit my injured niece again.”

“Oh?”  Lucy tried not to be frustrated at the mixed signals.

“They threw me out,” Anna admitted.  “It was hard enough to find the hospital—but I digress.  You probably experienced the same.”

“Nah, I was with Ka—my friend, when they airlifted her to Walter Reed.”  Lucy sniffed, then grabbed the beer that was plunked down at her place and took a long drink.  “I should’ve been there.”

“In what way?”

“She was beaten almost to death, by some, uh, criminals.  They attacked her, five on one, and I was on the phone and I couldn’t do a damn thing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.  S’mine.”  Lucy took another long drink.  “You want to get out of here?”

“And go where?”

Lucy laughed at that.  “Really, babe, after you went right past subtle earlier?  My room.  If you’re still up for sex?”

Anna stood, and Lucy drained her drink.  “I would like that.  Do you wish for me to pay?”

“Nah, I’ve got it.”  Lucy waved down the bartender and passed over her card.  “So, Anna…”  She gripped the collar of the woman’s jacket.  “How long’ve you been in America?”

***

Lucy rolled onto her side, still breathing a little heavily, sweat still wet on her skin.  She brought her knees up, wrapping muscular arms around them as tears sprang to her eyes.

Behind her, the bed creaked and skin rasped against cloth as Anna shifted position.  “Lucy?  What is wrong?”

“The fuck do you even see in me?” Lucy rasped.  “I don’t get it.  Why me?”

Anna lay a hand on Lucy’s shoulder, rubbing gently.  Somehow she was neither sweating nor gasping for breath, which made Lucy feel damned out of shape.  “Because you are a beautiful woman, and I wanted to share a night with someone who understood my grief.”

“Don’t lie to me, Anna.  Please.”

Anna wrapped an arm around Lucy and pulled her close, planting a kiss on the back of her neck.  “Why would you think that, my warrior?  You are attractive enough to me, after all.”

“Broken-down ex-Marine who gets beat up on a daily basis and can’t get a second date, face like a fucking meatloaf.”  Lucy shook her head.  “My sister’s the fucking _President_.  Perfect tits, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect ass, leader of the free world—only thing Lois never got was a boyfriend, but I don’t think she ever really cared about that, never did meet a man or woman who was her type.  Lois has every damn thing she wanted, and I’m an ugly mess who nobody wants.”

“You are not ugly, Lucy,” Anna insisted, a powerful hand rubbing up and down the ex-Marine’s muscular back.  Lucy snorted.  Anna was _handsy_ and that just made it _worse_ , those soft, kind caresses clashing with Lucy’s brain’s insistence that she was unlovable.

“Please.  I’m a fuckin’ joke.  Lopsided mess ever since I stopped half-shaving my head.”

“Your scars are beautiful, Lucy,” Anna murmured in her ear, holding Lucy close as the vigilante shivered.  “They tell a story of your courage and skill.  Tell me, please.”

“You don’t want to hear it.”

“I do.”  She nosed at Lucy’s hair, her left thumb gently rubbing the scar tissue.  “I like brave women, Lucy.”  The accent sent a shiver down Lucy’s back, and after a few hours Lucy was starting to realize that she’d been wrong to place Anna as a Muscovite earlier.  That wasn’t quite Russian, nor Baltic.  Where had she heard that before?  “Please, tell me.  I will listen.”

“Alright.”  Lucy took a deep breath.  “It was an AQI attack—that’s an al Qaeda spinoff that became Daesh, we call ‘em ISIS, those psychopathic nuts who’ve been murdering people in Syria.  Absolute savages, about the only good thing about them is that we had no shortage of allies, ‘cause the Shi’a hate them for murdering their kids, the Kurds hate them for being zealots and for raping their women, a lot of the Sunnis hate them for giving Sunnis a bad name when they’re already unpopular with the Shi’a majority, and the Yazidis and other minorities just try to stay out of the way because AQI—Daesh, now—are monsters who murder people for not being pure enough and other bullshit like that.  We were patrolling a Sunni village near some Shi’a and Kurdish areas, so obviously tensions were pretty high on top of the usual guerilla stuff.  AQI hit us with roadside bombs to break up the convoy, our Humvee was hit, we tried to get out but my squad was pinned down by four insurgents.  Kowalski and Hadley were down, Kowalski was out cold and Hadley’s leg was shot, and the bastards killed Brooks with an RPG to the face.  They were using Soviet surplus gear—the Coordinate turned right around after the fall of the Soviet Union and started funding the Taliban when we invaded Afghanistan, mostly to dick with us, and the gear got out into the jihadi circles.  My gun jammed, piece of shit M-4, and I was down to my Ka-Bar.”  She fell silent.

“And?” Anna prompted.

“I killed them,” Lucy whispered.  “It’s different, killing them with a knife.  You’ve gotta get in close, feel the blood and see the eyes go.  And I had to be quiet, ‘cause there were a bunch of jihadis still out there.”  She shook her head, then tried to get up, but Anna’s iron hand held her in place.  “The last one had a grenade.  That wasn’t fun.  Woke up in the field hospital.  Kowalski and Hadley made it, she never walked again, Kowalski’s ears’re all messed up.  Gave me a goddamn Purple Heart and a Silver Star, and two months later they kicked me out for a fuckin’ kiss.”  She pulled away, but Anna pulled her closer, breasts pressing into Lucy’s back, skin _still_ somehow without sweat.  Lucy relented with a groan.

“You deserved better, my warrior.  What you did was a very brave thing; the incident was not your fault.”

“Tell that to Brooks.”  She shivered, just a little bit.  “Part of the reason I do the whole, uh, prize-fighting thing, is because it helps me sleep.  Takes my mind off of that feeling, that memory, watching men bleed out knowing that Hadley was doing the same and I could do jack fucking shit, couldn’t even sit with her and try to help.”

Anna squeezed Lucy gently, muscular arms wrapping gently around her shoulders.  “I know how you feel.  I’ve lost men before, too.” 

“And it never gets easier.”

“No.  It does not.”  She kissed the back of Lucy’s ear gently.  “In my last mission before I…was discharged, I lost a large number of civilians.  There was an invading army, and my unit attempted to help the people of the,” and she coughed oddly, “a village.  Against orders.  We did what we knew was right, and we failed.  Many civilians died, our enemy won, the village was destroyed.”

Lucy shifted, rolling over.  Anna let her do it.  The woman with the maybe-Kazakh maybe-Urals accent was crying, tears rolling sideways off of her face.  “Hey.  Guess we both fucked up, huh?”

Anna managed a watery smile.  “I did.  Not you.”

“You did your best, what you thought was right,” Lucy pointed out.  “It’s not a fuckup if you’re massively outnumbered and have to watch civilians without backup.”  She cracked a weak grin.  “And at this rate we’re both going to be psychologists by the end of the night.”

Anna huffed with laughter at that.  “Not bad for one night of pleasurable distraction.”

Lucy managed a chuckle.  “Yeah.  Christ, Anna, you know the way into a girl’s heart.”

“Mmh, not bad for a woman so far out of practice.”

“Yeah.”  Lucy let the other woman kiss her on the forehead.  Anna’s thumb gently stroked over her scar; it tingled.  Felt good, almost.  “So who’s your relative?  I might be able to get her transferred into the high-security wing for experimental treatments, if I ask my sister.”

“My niece.”  Anna’s voice cracked.  “My Little One.  My sister’s daughter, she loved me, adored me.  I thought her dead, gone with our home.”

“Your home?”  Something sounded wrong about this, it sounded almost like Kara’s tale of Krypton.  “Wait.  Chernobyl?  Of course, that’s the accent, Belarussian.”

“I…yes.  As I was saying.  I only just found her, and then...”  Anna paused, hiccupped, tears streaming down her face.  “It was my fault.  My fault she was hurt.  Badly, they say she may die.”

“I can get her moved to…”

“No!  No, it’s fine.  I cannot ask you to…”

“Shhhh.”  Lucy gripped the sides of Anna’s head gently.  “It’s OK.  I’ve got the connections, might as well use them once in a while.  What’s her name, what’s your niece’s name?”

“Kara,” Anna sobbed out.  Lucy froze.

“Wait, what?”  Oh, _shit_.  Lucy’s brain jumped into overdrive—Anna’s odd accent, the lack of sweat, her vague past—oh, no, Lucy had practically fed her the backstory.  Her heart rate spiked, breath coming in gasps, and “Anna” stiffened.  Lucy pulled back, but the _Kryptonian_ grabbed her wrist.

“Lucy, what is the matter?”

“You’re Kryptonian, aren’t you?  Which one are you, Faora?  Astra?”  Shit, where was her Taser—would that even work on one of them?  Her phone was on the nightstand, if she played this cool she might be able to hit the speed dial and get to Jimmy before the alien could kill her…

“I am Astra In-Ze, Arclomnian of the Fourth Order of Krypton,” the woman admitted.  Lucy tugged uselessly at her iron grip.  “Please, I have no desire to hurt you.”

“Like you didn’t want to hurt Kara?” Lucy snarled.  “She’s in Intensive Care under a glorified tanning bed because of what _you_ and your cronies did to her!”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen!” Astra cried.  “We only want to protect Earth from the army of the Light, Zod jumped straight to the backup plan and Kara thinks I am some kind of shapechanger; I didn’t _want_ to hurt her but she would not stop.”

“The Light?  What the Hell is the Light?”

“A crusading army under the warlord Koriand’r of Tamaran.  They have overrun a thousand worlds, destroyed the Citadel and left not even a trace of Krypton and Daxam.”  Astra pulled Lucy close, but gently.  “I failed to stop them at Almerac; my squad and I went rogue to try to fight the Light, but the plan went wrong, our weapon malfunctioned and destroyed the entire planet.  All of my team but Lancepesade Tor-An, my…arranger of papers, and I were killed.  I will not let that happen again.”

“Then why is your friend Zod telling us to kneel before him?” Lucy snarled.

“It wasn’t supposed to go this way!  Conquest was a last resort, if your people refused to cooperate.  We need every military asset possible to stand against Koriand’r and her army.”  Astra gripped Lucy’s face, and the ex-Marine’s chest seized as liquid fear spiked down her spine.  “I _will not let your people die_ ,” Astra snarled.  “No matter what it takes, be it my death or the subjugation of your world, Earth and its people must survive.”

“Astra,” Lucy choked out.  “Please…hands…”

The Kryptonian’s eyes went wide and she tore her hands away like they’d been burned, lifting off of the bed as she pulled back.  “Oh, Rao.  Lucy, I am so sorry, I did not intend…”

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart.  “Alright.  Alright.  We can talk through this.”  Damn it, if Astra wanted to kill her she was already dead.

Then again…if Astra wanted to kill her, she _would already be dead_.

“OK,” Lucy managed.  “Just…sit on the bed.”  Astra complied.  That was good, she seemed legitimate.  But she was also smart enough to pick up Lucy in a bar… _if_ that had been intentional…  “Why did you visit that bar?  Why go home with me?”

“I needed the distraction of mindless pleasure,” Astra admitted.  “I was going to infiltrate your society, discover if cooperation was feasible after Zod’s foolish demands, but I had to see Kara first.  I tried to get into the hospital to find Kara, but they were guarding the area, and I could not attack, that would only make it worse.  I am afraid that I nearly broke my cover, I was rather distraught.  Kara…you said that she was in the surgery?”

“Intensive care.  She’s on a ventilator that’s breathing for her and she’s being irradiated by a glorified tanning bed to speed up her healing.”

Tears flowed freely down Astra’s face.  “My Little One.  She was always so brave.”

“She’s been fighting longer than you have,” Lucy shot back, feeling the need to defend her friend’s record.  “She landed over eighty years ago in the Soviet Union.  In the Second World War, she was made into a superheroine, the Red Star.  She won the war for the Allies, took down an equally-powerful Nazi super called the Superman.”

“Nazi?”

“Fascist, totalitarian political group.  Fanatically xenophobic, believed that all people but a small “master race” need to be exterminated.  They killed eleven million people.  Kara helped destroy them as the Red Star.”

Astra managed a weak grin.  “She is of my blood, indeed.  Her wrath must have been terrible.”

“She destroyed the Brandenburg Gate, snapped Reinhard Heydrich’s neck with her bare hands, pulverized every brick of the _Reichstag_ into dust and hauled Adolf Hitler, the Nazi leader, out of his bunker herself.”  Lucy shook her head.  “By the time she was done, every symbol of Nazi power and a good deal of the rest of the city of Berlin was rubble.”  It was working, she just needed thirty more seconds…

“I only wish that she hadn’t had to suffer through the horrors of war, though,” Astra whispered.  “That should have been my burden.  I wish…I wish that she hadn’t…”  Her voice cracked again.  “ _Why does she hate me_?”

“I don’t know,” Lucy admitted, and part of her felt _sympathy_ for the alien demigod slash would-be world conqueror.  She edged closer to her phone, praying that the Kryptonian would be distracted enough to not notice.  “I was on the line, though, she said something about you being a shapeshifter?”  Lucy wasn’t _that_ experienced with being grabbed by supers, but she _had_ felt Kara’s inhuman strength a few times when she’d bumped into the blonde in their usual bar, and Astra was the same kind of utterly immovable strong.  If she _was_ a shapeshifter—Lucy was already living on borrowed time, and shapeshifting would be just icing on the cake.

“I am _not_!” Astra insisted.  “She thinks that I dead, and I don’t understand—Alura sentenced me to the Phantom Zone for my failure at Almerac.”

“That mission you mentioned that went wrong?”

“Yes.  Krypton had been insular, we disbanded our space fleet and retreated to Krypton after the fall of the Kryptonian Empire generations ago.  I wanted to try to save Almerac, but was ordered not to leave the system.  My most loyal men came with me on a trading ship, we landed at Almerac and tried to organize a defense.  Tamaraneans are not as powerful as a Kryptonian on a world like yours, but they swarmed us—even with the yellow sun granting us this strength and durability, we were overwhelmed.  I tried to repurpose a power plant and a modified surface-to-orbit weapon to take down their flagship, but something went wrong, I still know now what.  The planet—its atmosphere _burned_ , the crust buckled and split, only a few thousand of its people escaped with me and my…what is your term, for a field logistical officer?  One who runs the day-to-day business and handles little things for the commander?”

“Aide de camp.”  She was half an inch from her phone, if Lucy reached over just a _little_ more…

“Yes.  Lancepesade Tor-An, he and I escaped, and a billion died on Almerac.  The High Council blamed me.  Alura was High Judicator, our most senior jurist.  She sentenced me herself.”  Astra let out another quiet sob.  “Why would Kara think I was _dead_?”

“Wouldn’t this Phantom Zone have been lost with your planet?”  Lucy’s fingers slid across the phone screen, entering her pass code… _please, please let her not notice…_

“It was supposed to be eternal, life forever unaffected by whatever happened to our world.  Whatever happened to Krypton, it broke the Phantom Zone open and allowed us to escape.  That was about three local years ago, when we escaped.  The prison craft was slow, but jump-capable, and we reached this system from tracing the path of the Light.  You are next on their agenda, and I cannot let them take you.”

Lucy’s finger touched the call button, and the phone let out a soft beep.  Astra looked up sharply.  “What are you…”

Lucy pressed number 3—her panic button.  That would alert James and Kara, and James would know that she was in deep trouble.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

The world _blurred_.  Lucy was against the wall, the back of her head and her ribcage screaming complaints, and she groaned in pain as the Kryptonian loomed over her.  “ _What did you do?_ ”

“Panic button,” Lucy gasped.  She heard the _click_ of James picking up the line.  “James will call Lois, and the military will be here, at my hotel room at 36 New York Avenue room 617, with Captain Freedom, that man who beat you and your cronies this morning, in less than ten minutes.”

“There is no need.  I have no intention of harming you or your people.  I am _not_ your…”

Lucy interrupted, trying to stall for time.  “You may be a Kryptonian, but we have a way to neutralize you now.  You’ll be taken to a secure facility for interrogation and…”

“ _No_!” Astra snarled.  The paint and drywall next to Lucy’s head evaporated under an invulnerable fist.  “ _I am not your enemy_!”  The Kryptonian turned her head, and the phone exploded under a blast of laser vision.

“You put our most powerful super on life support,” Lucy wheezed.  She’d never been this terrified, this _helpless_ , not even when Hadley had been bleeding out and she had nothing but a knife against the insurgents.  Astra’s hand was on her shoulder, and there was no give at _all_ , beyond the strength of any super Lucy had ever met except for Kara.  If the alien wanted to, she could probably decapitate Lucy with her bare hand.  “That makes you our enemy until you prove otherwise.”

“Gah!”  Astra tossed her onto the couch like she weighed nothing at all.  The impact sent Lucy rolling over the back as the couch tipped over, and she shook her head with a groan.  “I _will_ prove my intentions,” Astra vowed.  There was a _blur_ , and the outfit she’d worn to the bar was back on.  Lucy tried to regain her feet, but the alien was _there_ in front of her, holding her arms and pulling her close, Lucy as helpless as a kitten going over Niagra Falls in her grip.  “I am _not_ your enemy, Lucy.  But I cannot be imprisoned, not now while there is so little time left to prepare your world.”  The outer wall and most of the window of Lucy’s hotel room exploded, and she was gone.

Lucy collapsed against the wall, goosebumps rising on her skin as she shivered.   _How the hell do I even explain—how do I…oh god._

***

“She kept insisting that she’s not the enemy?” the man behind the table asked.  Lucy, wearing one of Lois’s blouses (tighter over the arms and looser over the chest than her own, but damn if the silk wasn’t easy on her skin, which was a blessing considering that Lucy’s skin felt like she had ants crawling all over her) and a pair of slacks from a White House intern, swallowed, then nodded.

“Yeah.  She didn’t _hurt_ me.  Not intentionally, anyway.  She almost did, grabbed my head, really hard, but that was when she was getting emotional.  When I told her that she was hurting me she backed off.”  It had been hours since Astra had vanished, and Lucy _still_ didn’t quite know what to make of the alien, or the mess of emotions that thinking about her invoked.

“Good,” came the smooth alto of the President of the United States.  Lois was standing by the door, arms crossed.  Lucy tried not to make a snippy remark about Presidential duties and it being nearly 2 AM.  The Secret Service goons backing her sister up wouldn’t like that.

“So she _doesn’t_ hurt you, but after putting Power Woman in intensive care?”  The man behind the table shook his head.  “With respect, Major, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Hang on,” Lois interjected, and all eyes tracked to the leader of the free world.  “I was listening in on the line during the fight--they were using English mixed in with their alien lingo.  The Kryptonian called Astra _did_ state her discomfort with taking down Power Woman.  They’re also related, right?”

Lucy nodded.  “Yeah.  From what Kara and Astra told me, which matches up, Astra’s Kara’s—uh, Power Woman’s—aunt.  Maternal aunt.  Power Woman told me that Astra died trying to stop a planetary invasion and genocide of some sort, but Astra claimed that she was sentenced to some kind of imprisonment, something called the Phantom Zone, for fucking up an attempt to stop the invasion.  Maybe there’s bad blood?”

“So Power Woman’s an alien?  She wasn’t making up that Light story?”

Lucy groaned at that.  “Right, sis.  She’s from the same planet as these new aliens, they’re called Kryptonians.  Their planet vanished minutes after Kara left, she was between ten and thirteen at the time.”

“Vanished?”

“Kara wasn’t clear.  It had something to do with the same invading army, though.  She claims that she landed in Soviet Ukraine in the ‘30s, joined the Red Army in ’41.”

“Shit,” Lois muttered.  “The Brits were _hinting_ that they knew something about her we didn’t.  She’s the Red Star, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, but please don’t spread it around, she wants to keep her past buried.  But yeah, she’s old.  Damn near immortal while on Earth, apparently.  The Kryptonians get their powers from the Sun, basically…”

“I’m aware.”

“…huh?”

“CIA snuck the body of Reinhard Heydrich out of the Soviet Union in the ‘60s with help from the Brits.  We’ve been running tests.  If the powers work the same way, they somehow avoid cellular degradation and gain their powers from the sun, and certain low-frequency wavelengths can reverse the effect.”

“It might work differently,” Lucy cautioned, head spinning a bit at _that_ reveal.  “Heydrich started off Human.  He turned himself into a Human/Kryptonian hybrid with stolen Kryptonian genetic engineering technology, Kara said.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lois hissed.  “Is that tech still at large?  If we get _another_ Superman…”

“No, no, Kara destroyed it, she told me.  Though, it sounds like she was kind of suffering bad PTSD by that point.”

“Madam President,” the man behind the table interjected, but Lois cut him off.

“It’s fine, Jethro.  I’ll have Lucy cleared before she leaves.”

“Ma’am.”  He stood and offered her the chair.  Huh, he must be new.  Two years ago Lois’s CIA guys would’ve been more obsessed with protocol.

“Keep it, I’ve been sitting on my ass too much lately.”  Lucy’s sister ran a hand through her hair until the fingers met her severe bun.  “OK.  So we can use the recording from this to show the Joint Chiefs, but I’d prefer Lucy to be there…”

“I’ll do it.”  She wouldn’t be _happy_ about it, but Lucy was a soldier, doing her duty was engraved deep in her brain stem at this point.

“Great.  Alright, then.  Five nigh-invincible aliens, one of whom _might_ be willing to switch sides—what _does_ she want from us, besides a generic desire to save us from some invasion?”

“She wants to “prepare” us for it.  Not sure how, but she’s clearly willing to subjugate us to do so.  The other one, Zod, I’m not sure.  Astra and Zod are having some sort of argument, I think Zod’s less concerned with helping us than she is given how he focused on conquest first and protecting us later.”

“So at _best_ we have approximately even assets, if our supers can hurt them, once Power Woman—Kara—recovers, and assuming that Astra is willing to fight her own to save us.”

“She _did_ put her own niece in intensive care for her mission,” the man called Jethro pointed out.  “She’s dedicated, but from what Lucy said she’s not happy about her options.  That means that her endgame is top priority for her, and she isn’t picky about how she gets there.  I think we can flip her, _if_ her terms of “preparation” are acceptable.”

“Good point,” Lois agreed.  “But that’s still nearly even, and we don’t know when Power Woman will be fit for duty.”

“We’ve got other supers, though,” Lucy pointed out.  “The Brits have the tech, too.  If we can lure the Kryptonians into a red-sun lamp’s light, we can have Captain Freedom, those MI5 supers, and Green Lantern or Athene take them on.”

“Workable,” Lois nodded.  “I’ll call the Brits before my press conference.  Captain Freedom’s getting dinner, press are already lining up according to my chief of staff.”

“There’s more,” Lucy cut in.  “Astra, she was a General, some kind of commando leader I think, on her planet.  She disobeyed orders and risked her life trying to save a planet from the invaders.  She’s also clearly torn up about Kara being hurt, that’s another angle we can use.”  She grimaced.  “Fuck, that sounds filthy.”

Jethro leaned in, and Lucy caught the profile of a strong jaw and professionally-cut grey hair.  “How?”

“I…she trusted me.  With a lot of shit.  I don’t know why, we just met…maybe she thought it was safe to talk about?  But she was pretty torn up, so am I, to be fair.”

“You needed someone, found each other, and now it feels like a betrayal.”

Lucy looked up at him sharply.  “Yeah.  That’s…how’d you figure that?”

“Used to be Navy Intelligence.  Psych specialist.”

“I do try to get the best for ARGUS,” Lois noted.  “Alright.  I’ll go talk to the cousins, and demand answers from MI6.   _Fuck_ , this is _not_ the October Surprise I needed.  Luce, you can take my room, the Secret Service have been told to protect you as they would me.”

Normally she’d protest, but Lucy just nodded.  “OK.  Thanks.”

“Good.  Jethro, I want Extranormal Ops working around the fucking clock, am I understood?  Any angle, any super, any weapon, _I want it_.”  As ARGUS’s applied sciences division, the Department of Extranormal Operations was the most scientifically advanced group of operatives on the planet.  Lois was betting on a technical solution to the Zod problem rather than brute force, Lucy noted.  “We’ve got to get these Kryptonians off the planet, then there’s a damn good chance that _another_ invasion’s on its way, and I want to be ready.  Clear?”

“Crystal clear, ma’am.”

“I’ve got to call a press conference.  Get my sister anything she needs, and get your best shrink for her while I’m busy, don’t listen to any bullshit she gives you about being fine and not needing help.”  Lois’s phone was at her ear and dialing before she even stepped out the door.

* * *

  _ARGUS Facility, ten miles outside Washington DC_

ARGUS Director Alex Danvers nodded to Kate. “So.  How hard can you hit?” she asked.

Kate shrugged. “Pretty hard.  I have at least cat-5 super-strength - if I wanted to, I could flip an M1 MBT. Or more. I’m pretty durable - even super-killer rounds can’t get past my skin, and I’ve been caught in between a group of Claymores and come out with just mild bruising. A sabot round could _probably_ get past my skin, but it’d have to be able to hit me first. And what my skin doesn’t get, my armour would keep out. It’s Amazon-tech, so hard to break. I mean, I’m not invulnerable by any stretch of the imagination - Amazon weapons would kill me, same with anything from tank-mounted guns on up, and I can definitely be poisoned and there’s super-powers that would get me - but when it comes to man-portable equipment, I’m damn hard to kill.”

“I’ll say.” Alex shook her head. “That kind of power...I’d say you’re near or on par with Captain Freedom, maybe a tier or two lower in the durability department.” She steepled her fingers. “More importantly...how would you rate your ability to fight a Kryptonian?”

“When we first met, myself and Power Woman...we had a slight difference of opinion.” Kate paused. “She was holding back, like she usually does, and I was hopelessly outmatched within five seconds. And she was potentially able to break _this._ ” She flicked the Lasso across the conference table that dominated the darkened room.

The Director took a bizarre fusion of some alien device and a tablet computer from a technician and tracked it over the lasso.  Her eyebrow shot up. “Woah...I have _no_ idea what I’m picking up from this.”

“More Amazon-tech, Third Law stuff. It’s damn powerful- if I were to, say, flick it around the wing of a plane, it’d amplify my strength and let me flip the plane up in the air. It’s also one of the few things that can reliably restrain super-powered beings of my strength - it would be completely impossible for an Amazon caught in this to break free. Power Woman, by contrast, could.”

Alex swore quietly. “So...you, an A-lister, one of the stronger recorded superheroes, could only mildly inconvenience her. And that was her _holding back_.” As Kate nodded, she pinched her nose with a groan. “Which means that pretty much most of our super-human assets wouldn’t have a hope.  Even if we can somehow augment the red-sun lamps it’ll be a brutal fight at best.”

Another ARGUS representative, a slim Asian-looking man, cleared his throat. “What about...I mean, these Amazons...could we prevail on them for help? I mean, if they’re all as strong as you Ms Kane, and they have such advanced technology...couldn’t they wear down the Kryptonians by attrition?”

Kate grimaced. “Maybe, especially if Hippolyta herself took the field. Sheer weight of numbers might do it, though...given just how powerful these things are, the casualties would be horrific. But if I thought we could, I’d ask them in a heartbeat.”

“That option’s off the table - definitely?” Alex asked.

Harley’s arm tightened slightly around Kate’s. “Considerin’ that the last time we were there, one of ‘em tried to kill Kate an’ we had ta flee while half their army was shootin’ at us…”

Kate squeezed Harley’s hand as she continued. “Pretty much. While there’s still sympathetic elements over there, it’s Hippolyta who has the final word on everything. And I worry that she wouldn’t see this as something that threatens the Amazons directly. Certainly not enough to commit her people.”

_Hell, why should she? If we and the Kryptonians fight one another, then that weakens who she sees as two potential sets of enemies._

From across the table, John - looking slightly less like death warmed up, but only slightly - raised his head. “Still, Kate...you’re one of our only heavy hitters who’s even close to the same scale as these things are at full power, and from what Captain Freedom said you’re probably on par with them when they’re depowered. If we could get you and a few other more high-level supers together in conjunction with the lamps, and try to isolate the enemy, take them on one at a time…”

Kate considered. That was a possibility - she and others of similar strength and power levels possibly _could_ take one on if it was weakened…

Alex shook her head. “We’ve run simulations. That could work, _in theory_ , but it depends on them splitting up. And now that they know the lamps exist, odds are they’ll operate in groups specifically to minimize that danger--on top of that, they’re still A-list even when partially depowered, and even Captain Freedom is barely a hard counter then.”

“Plus there’s the stuff they took that we got on cameras,” another woman added. “We don’t know what they’re building, but if it’s something to power that thing they set up in their camp, if it’s a weapon…”

“Super-humans in conjunction with conventional forces,” one man suggested firmly. “Use the lamps, get metas with a particular focus on ranged attacks, pair them with A-10s and F-16s…”

“You want to get half the Air Force killed with heat vision, Harewood?” a woman shot back.  “Massed assault with metahumans is a better option, they won’t be able to track smaller targets.”  

“You want to send B- and C-listers up against people who’re easily A-list even when weakened, Vasquez?  Because _we don’t have enough_ top-tier supers to outnumber the aliens.  There are what, half a dozen, maybe eight A-listers in the world who aren’t cowls?  And we can’t assume cooperation from all world powers, so soon after World War 3 nearly happened.”  

Kate looked at the board that dominated the wall as the room descended into argument. _Oh Lord… I’m so far out of my depth I can see anglerfish._

Suddenly, Harley perked up. “Greenie! Kate, Greenie! She might be able ta help!”

Alex looked towards them. “Er…’Greenie’?”

“The Green Lama,” Kate supplied. Swiftly, she filled them in, recounting everything she’d learned about the other metahuman, and the history.

Alex frowned. “And...she can create these barriers and energy fields at will?”

“Yes. And they were… Well, I couldn’t break through them. Same with ranged weaponry. They might work against the Kryptonians’ ranged attacks. Even if she couldn’t hold the enemy, she could shield our people against them.” She frowned. “As long as she can focus, of course. She has to stay perfectly focused on it. She manages to do that by meditating and chanting, and...her concentration is _amazing,_ but a significant enough trauma could bring her out of it.”

“And our friends would try to arrange that.” Alex drummed her fingers on the desk. “Alright. Whatever the case, she’s a possible asset we can use. I’ll have our people in Metropolis look for her, see if we can convince her to side with us. And if that’s successful, I’ll try to see the best way we can use that kind of shield powers.”

***

 _The White House.  Washington, DC, United States of America_.

“I’ll be right behind you, Madam President,” Captain Freedom informed her.  It wasn’t a promise, nor a reassurance, simply a statement of duty.  Lois gave the man an appreciative nod.

“Thanks, Ambassador Murphy.  Alright, boys and girls, let’s get this show on the road.”

President of the United States Lois Lane, age 43, strode into the ancient marble-floored room and up to her podium, hair in a severe bun and jet-black suit impeccable despite having just pulled yet another all-nighter in the middle of campaign season.  The ninety-year-old superhero followed at a respectful distance and silently took his place at her back, white hair cut to regulation length and strong jaw set immovable against his skull.  Lois cleared her throat and leaned in slightly to the microphone as the press quieted, some cameras still jockeying for position.

“My fellow Americans, yesterday our great nation suffered an unprovoked attack by a cadre of war criminals from an alien planet.  Our single most powerful metahuman was swarmed and comprehensively defeated, and it was only thanks to the courage of Captain Freedom, the Green Lantern, and our cousins in Britain that she was saved and the criminals were driven off.  I won’t lie to you; we are under threat.  In the last day I have been briefed on the nature and powers of these alien invaders; they are known as Kryptonians, and each possess power equal to that of Power Woman, the Red Star, or the Nazi Superman Reinhard Heydrich—the latter two supers of course being deceased.  Captain Freedom was in combat with several Kryptonians while attempting to rescue Power Woman with a hitherto-untested prototype weapon designed to neutralize Kryptonian powers, and has informed me that even weakened they were a challenge to fight.  As we all saw on yesterday’s horrifying news footage, Power Woman was systematically beaten and nearly killed by the enemy, and is currently in stable condition at a secure medical facility.

“These aliens, according to Captain Freedom’s brief dialogue with one and the information that I overheard while patched in to Power Woman’s earpiece, seek to enslave us.  Their leader, a General Zod, claims that he wishes to force the people of Earth to bow before him.  ‘Kneel before Zod’ was the demand he made of us, and he _will_ use his power to force us to do so if we allow him.  He and his followers have a record of heinous crimes—sadistic experiments, launching a coup for personal power, and even betraying their own people to an enemy army, according to the information our scientists have so far recovered from their ship—and will most likely kill without mercy.  Make no mistake, our situation is perilous.

“But people of America—and indeed, of the world—I make this promise to you here today.  We are _America_.  We’ve had our ups and downs, our shameful deeds and moments of glory, our great victories and humiliating defeats.  But one thing that has never died and _will_ never die is the endless courage of the American people, our unflinching determination in the face of evil, and our boundless capacity to find some way, _any_ way, to defeat those who seek to take our freedom from us.  I make you this promise, people of Earth.  _We will not go quietly_.  The USA will never surrender to alien tyranny, and we _will not let one single country, not one town or road or house or even one speck of rightful Human soil_ , fall to the tyranny of an alien despot without making the enemy pay for every single inch of that soil with their blood.  I’ve assigned Captain Freedom to a new United Nations task force, bringing together the best minds and supers of the free world, to strike back against Zod before he can hurt more of our people.  We can weaken these aliens already, and we _will_ find a way to kill them.

“Earth will prevail.  We are a powerful people with a thousand rich and ancient cultures stretching back tens of thousands of years.  We have withstood the literal wrath of a god of war, we have destroyed the last tyrannical superman who sought to rule our world, and we _will_ defeat this one.  Zod’s forces are limited, his followers divided and uncertain of their actions.  We are not.  We have billions of people to draw our best and brightest from, we are united in our love for our planet and our willingness to die for our freedom, and; we _have done this before, and we will again._ United we stand.  For _freedom_ , for _justice_ , _and for the Earth_!”

She leaned back slightly.  “I will take questions now.”

Every hand went up at once.

***

_North Pole._

Astra landed with a puff of snow and ice crystals, discarding her outfit and throwing on her hooded bodysuit in a blur of speed.  Tor-An looked up from the Human equipment he was setting up with the others.

“General In-Ze, ma’am.  Were you successful?”

Astra shoot her head with a frown.  “I…was unsuccessful.  Kara is alive, I was able to confirm.  I...”  She stopped, frowning deeper.  “I made contact with a Human.  She was receptive, but wary of our methods.”

“One Human?” Zod asked, standing up from some sort of large sedentary motor.  “How senior?”

“I am not certain.  There were…complications.”  Astra looked away, crossing her arms.  “I continue to have doubts about our current course.  The Humans with whom I interacted seemed receptive to collaboration, when phrased in neutral terms.”

“They are barely capable of avoiding destroying themselves,” Zod sneered.  “But more importantly—did you acquire genetic data on the Humans?”

Astra frowned.  “Is that aspect of your plan _really_ our first priority at this time?”

“The data, Arclomnian.”

“I did not acquire Human genetic data.  However, I do have some evidence that Human-Kryptonian hybridization is possible.”

“Explain.”

Astra pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.  “I acquired this from a Human database called Wikipedia.  This man, Reinhard Heydrich, was Human, and showed no unusual abilities until the age of thirty-eight local years, at which point he manifested abilities equal to those shown by Kryptonians on this planet.  They called him ‘The Superman’, he fought for a defunct state called the Third Reich.  Medical records show that he was indeed an ordinary Human until that point.”

Zod took the paper, scrutinizing the emotionless face of a classically handsome man, the pale hair immaculate and pale eyes cold, soulless pits set above a mouth slightly upturned in what a robot with no concept of emotion might consider a smile.  The Archon frowned slightly, suppressing a shiver of instinctive aversion.  “Where is he now?”

“Dead.  Someone called the Red Star, who I suspect is an alias of Kara’s given the available descriptions and images, killed him three years after he manifested his powers.” It wasn’t technically a _lie_ , right?  No need to talk about what Lucy had said.  

“Hmm.”  Zod turned to Jax-Ur, the whip-thin scientist cursing under his breath as he attempted to set up some of the meagre equipment that he’d been able to salvage from the prison pod on the one salvage mission Zod had been able to run before the Humans and their ‘supers’ had secured the area.  “Jax-Ur, your expertise will indeed be needed,” the Archon demanded.  “It seems that this planet is ideal for my— _our_ plans.”

“We must hold off the Light first,” Astra argued.  “Your dreams of a new Kryptonian race will be in vain if we do not prevent the conquest of this world!”

“And an army of Kryptonians, fueled with the divine wrath of Rao’s sibling above us, will _crush_ the soldiers of Tamaran underfoot like _insects_ ,” Zod snarled.

“I may not even be able to modify the device in time with these meagre facilities,” Jax-Ur complained.  “We were lucky to recover the terraformer at all, my Archon.”

“I have great faith in your abilities, Jax-Ur,” Zod replied.  “When Subcommander Ul returns, you will have a baseline to work from.  We will transform their Metropolis first, and once we are certain of the device’s power, we will continue on to the rest of this world.  With an army of new Kryptonians at my disposal, we will be unstoppable.”

He turned to Faora with a smile, and the former infantrywoman grinned back, her eyes shining with glee.  “And then,” Zod hissed, “I will call for Kara Zor-El.  And she _will_ kneel before Zod.”

As he turned towards his tent, the Archon missed the perturbed frown that flickered across Astra’s face.

***

 _Walter Reed National Military Medical Center.  Bethesda, Maryland_.

Kara groaned as light pierced her eyelids.

“Owww…” she whined.  Then, in Ukrainian, “What hit me?  Oh, god, my ribs…”

James looked up from where he was propped in a nearby chair, letting his paperwork drop to the floor as he hopped up. Lucy darted out of the room, calling for help.

“Oh my god, Kara, you’re up!”  James moved towards the bed, then reprioritized as a nurse and two orderlies rushed in.  “Nurse!  I need a doctor in here and a full evaluation, stat!”

“You don’t remember what happened?” Lucy asked, edging as close to the bed as she could while the six or so nurses were checking everything they could on Kara. Kara shook her head in response, feeling pain shoot through her jaw - it felt broken.

“I think… Zod, the traitor from centuries ago? A woman claiming to be my aunt.” Kara paused, her brow furrowing in thought, “Zod sounded like a Nazi.  Arrogant and superior.  My species weren’t supposed to _have_ Nazis.” Kara breathed in as deep as she could, chest feeling tight, then winced in pain.  

“Pretty much,” Lucy admitted.  “We’re still trying to translate it all, you slipped into Kryptonian for some of it and all of the accents are different, but we do know what you know.  Some of your people survived whatever made your planet vanish.” 

“And here I thought I was the only survivor.” Kara muttered in disbelief, almost to herself. Lucy sighed, placing a hand over Kara’s in comfort. “A hundred years...it cannot be a coincidence, can it?”  

“Alright ladies, let’s give them some space.” Martha Kent, a no-nonsense nurse practitioner (second only to a degree-carrying doctor in authority and benevolent dictator of the entire floor) said as she entered the room and shooed off some of the lesser nurses.

“So…” Kara breathed, “What happened?”   Talking was painful, there was something wrong with the side of her jaw, but it had to be done.  She turned to James now, eyes steeled. Clearly the world hadn’t been destroyed - at least not yet. She couldn’t bear to stomach the thought - oh Rao.  Or conquered. 

“Well, not much new, for now.  Your interview with Grant International aired with some of the footage from your Bolivia trip, that and the stuff with Zod is controlling the airwaves, so I can retire early.”  Kara chuckled, then winced in pain. “More seriously...This Zod character and his goons retreated after you went down, Captain Freedom and a few others helped run them off.” James sighed, glancing over at Lucy. “Lucy’s….well, some things happened.”  

“ARGUS is working on a solution but it’s not looking good…” Lucy continued honestly. Everyone gasped as Kara tried to push herself out of the bed. She groaned in pain as Lucy, James, and Martha all worked together to make sure she was pushed back onto the mattress and the crumpled remains of the metal support bar fell off of the bed.

“I -” Kara struggled through her damaged jaw, “I have to help. You don’t understand. I’m the only one…” She sniffled. Martha glanced between James and Lucy, before sighing and exiting the room.

James dragged his chair up next to Kara’s side of the bed, while Lucy took up the other side. He leaned over, propping his head up on his arms.

“Look, we haven’t known each other for _that_ long, even if it has been the longest year I can remember, and I know this has to be unimaginably hard for you…” James began.

“But you’re not alone in this.” Lucy continued for him, patting Kara on the hand, “We’re going to back you up.” Kara laughed bitterly despite themselves.

“Five Kryptonians, just as powerful as me. Bent on world domination.” Kara paused, her jaw hurting from the effort. She’d been here for the better part of a century. They just got here. She should’ve been _stronger_ , she shouldn’t have _failed_.

She wished desperately that Nadezhda were here. She always knew what to do. Always knew how to make her feel strong. Kara shuddered as a memory of Auschwitz hit her. _The machines grinding, bones turned to powder, the fires, Höß bursting like a grape in her hands,_ Der Ubermensch _holding her in a headlock, hissing in her ear,_ ‘It is beautiful, isn’t it?  My greatest creation’.  _Her sister’s eyes, dead and haunted._

 _Never again_! She vowed as she had a thousand times before, attempting to clench a fist with her free hand. Kara winced in pain as she found the effort sent white hot pain screaming up her arm. Looking at Lucy and James, she knew that they wanted to help. Wanted to make it better.

Suddenly she felt horribly selfish. Kara sighed, forcing herself to breathe again.

“Thank you for your support. They must have a reason for not moving immediately. If we can find out why -”

“We know that,” Lucy cut in.  “I, uh...got the intel.  By accident, really.  Um.  Your aunt tried to sneak into the hospital to see you but bailed because she couldn’t get past security undetected.  We ran into each other in a bar.”  The ex-soldier scratched the back of her head.  “She was in disguise, I was a little buzzed, she needed a shoulder to cry on and I needed to forget that things happened...one thing led to another, you know, but afterwards, we got to talking, and I figured out she wasn’t who she said, and she told me the basics of the plan while trying to convince me to surrender.”  

Kara blinked in shock.  “She... _engaged in sexual inter_ …”  she cut off with a coughing fit and a moan of pain.  “That...is _very_ un-Kryptonian, we are not sexual creatures, _especially_ not with aliens, it is against the biology and society of our people…”  

“Apparently she didn’t get that memo.  Anyway.  Zod’s planning to conquer Earth, but Astra’s stalling, trying to convince him to reconsider.  She claims she doesn’t want to conquer Earth but sees it as better than the Tamaraneans.  The Light you briefed everyone about.  Apparently they’re on their way, too.” 

Kara felt her blood run cold.  She’d never seen Tamaranean atrocities, but had heard of them, and she’d seen enough Nazi messes to know what to expect.   _Incinerators burning bright, Treblinka below her, the SS-Untersturmführer in her hands screaming like a baby and wetting himself, his body in pieces falling from the sky, Heydrich howling as she drove him off once more to the safety of Nazi lines...The bodies she’d buried, using her powers for the charnel-work, horrible, but necessary...the corpses, dead and rotting, and the fresher ones, the ones she pretended were dead because there was nothing to be done._

She found her voice.  Her lips were dry.  “ _No_.”  

“I’m sorry, Kara.”  There was nothing else James could say.  

“We must...we cannot... _no_!  They cannot let this…”  She tried to lever herself up again, then collapsed with a howl of pain.  

“Careful!” Lucy and James admonished, the publicist continuing.  “You aren’t healed yet!” 

“Who else is going to stop them!?” Kara demanded, directing her anger more at the universe than at either of the two before her. She nearly collapsed onto the floor, slumping half out of her bed as Lucy darted forwards. James and Lucy caught her, gently ushering her back to the bed, the Kryptonian whimpering at the pain of her ribs being stressed again.

“Easy,” Lucy cautioned sharply.  “Don’t make it worse.” 

“If you’re fool enough to want to go out there _like this_ , then I’ll be right there behind you fighting them with you,” James admonished her.  

“They would  -” Kara tried to speak through the pain.

“They would kill all of us. Because you’re in no condition to fight like this.” James shook his head.  “I don’t want to devalue you as a person, but the truth is you are the only weapon we have that can fight those things.  If you die, _we are all screwed_.”  

Kara clenched her good fist with a snarl, then groaned in pain as her jaw complained.  “I…” 

Kara’s phone rang, startling Lucy, who jerked partway to her feet.  James grabbed the smartphone and tapped it to accept the call.  “Hello?”

The voice from the other end was heavily accented, male, and extremely loud, loud enough that Lucy visibly winced as the noise blasted from the speaker, James pulling his hand away from his head with a hiss of pain.  “ _Who the fuck is this?  Where is Katarina Popova, pig dog?  If even one single hair upon Katarina Vasil’yevna’s head has been harmed, you whoreson, you festering spawn of a drunken Polish rat forced from a German bitch’s syphilitic snatch, I will bomb your fucking house to the fucking bedrock, you understand me?  I am a Colonel General in the Air Force, you ape, you pig, you son of a…_ ”

“Give me phone,” Kara growled around the metal bracing holding her jaw together.  “I have _told_ him about his language…”  James practically threw the phone to her, and she switched to Ukrainian without a hitch.  “ _Aleksandr Semyenovitch!  What did I teach you about language, young man?_ Your mother, God rest her soul, would tan your hide to hear you speak to my friends so! And now here you are, making your auntie lecture you, while I am in hospital with jaw broken and lungs sewn up like bag!”  

The Russian replied somewhat more quietly, adopting an apologetic tone.  “ _Aunt Kara!  Are you alright?  Have they hurt you?  I have authority over the nuclear division, I will use it if they have harmed you in any way…_ ”  

Kara shifted slightly on the bed with a wince, and cut the man off, still in Ukrainian.  “I am alive, yes.  Intact, mostly.  It was a bad fight, I was stupid and rushed in, but there were few options.”  

“ _...good.  I will make those aliens pay, Aunt Kara, they will know the fury of the Motherland!  Will the nukes work on them?  If they have your powers…_ ”  

Kara groaned.  “Yes, they have my powers--the same as those of the Superman.”

“ _Damnation.  I am on good terms with the metahuman division.  Comes from being nearly old enough to retire--may I let Antipov know about you_?”  

Kara paused, frowning, then huffed out a soft sigh.  

“Yes.  Tell him that while I am not an agent of his regime, I will still defend the Motherland from such a threat.  This is not about nationalism.” 

“ _Understood.  Are they feeding you well?  I can send you some pastries, I got the update to your address from Lyudmila, Lydia Vladimirovna’s daughter, the one who married that Kazakh boy_.”  

Kara smiled, then whined with pain at the movement.  “Yes, they are feeding me.  Thank you--you are a good boy, you know?  Would make your mother proud, a Colonel General coming up from enlisted?”  

“ _Oh, Auntie, thank you.  You say that every time._ ”  

Kara huffed in an approximation of soft laughter.  “Yes.  You still visit her?” 

“ _Of course!  I am a good son, do not doubt me!_ ”  

“Good.  Once a month?”  

“ _Yes, I set a date.  Except one time last month, Antipov set a meeting.  He is very pro-active, you would like him, I think.  Professional and hard-working._ ”  

“Good.  It is OK to miss a visit, for work.  We can talk over Christmas, both calendars?”

“ _Of course!  Let me know if your number changes_.”  

“I will.  I will call when better.  Tell your children I said hello.  You’re making your mother proud, boy.”  She smiled again at the man’s response, then winced and forced back a gasp.  “I love you too, Aleksandr.  Good-bye, and stay safe.” 

The alien hung up, setting the phone aside, then gently rubbed her jaw with a whimper of pain.  

“Talking still hurts, huh?” Lucy asked.  Kara winced, and replied in English. 

“I think we may need more sun lamps.”  

“I’ll ask and see if we can hook more up,” James replied.  “The doctors are talking about moving you back to Metropolis tomorrow, covertly, just in case the Kryptonians try anything.  Until then…” 

The door opened, and a doctor entered, Mrs. Kent trailing with two nurses.  “Power Woman?  I’m Dr. Hamilton.  We think we have a temporary solution for your injured jaw--the fracture’s set but it’s still delicate enough that we want to stabilize it.”  

Kara raised her eyebrow.  “Yes?” 

Hamilton held up a short bar of metal.  “Titanium alloy.  This ought to provide enough resistance to keep your jaw steady.”  

***

_Thirty minutes later._

“How’s she holding up?” James tore his eyes away from his phone (BiteBark had retracted their claims, but the publicist didn’t care, he was still suing the clothes off of their backs) to see none other than Audie Murphy himself standing before him. The old man was in full costume, star-spangled pants clashing magnificently with the red-and-white striped shirt.  

“Well, it’s about all we can do to keep her from running back out there for round two.” James said, clicking his phone off and putting it back in his pocket. “Then ten minutes later she’s terrified and won’t explain why.  I think it’s personal.” 

Murphy nodded.  “Makes sense.  She’s putting on a brave face, spent the whole damn war doing that, now she’s desperate.”  

“That’s what I figured,” James admitted.  “The other problem’s also personal, but at least I know what it is.  That alien woman who slept with Lucy?  She’s Kara’s aunt.” 

“ _What_?”  

“I know, I was surprised too.  She still has pain while talking, but the gist of it is, Kara’s family was important on Krypton--that’s Kara’s planet.  A political dynasty or something, like the Kennedys.  Her aunt was in the military, General in charge of the commando division.  Kara thought she died on some other planet just before Krypton vanished.” 

Murphy rubbed his chin.  “Hm. Give me a minute with her.  She and I met back in the day, I might be able to talk her through this--after all, we saw and went through a lot of the same stuff back then…”

“It’s worth a try at least.”  

“True.  Did you get any more out of her?”  

“Only a little about Kryptonian society, the basics of the military, just things a kid would know.  They were pansexual-normative but very against ‘xenosexuality’ and normal reproduction--apparently Reinhard Heydrich got his powers from heavily altered Kryptonian artificial reproduction technology.”  

“That’s a new one,” Murphy noted with a raised eyebrow.  “Military?” 

“Four branches, or Orders, each under the command of a general called an Arclomnian, those four under command of an Archon.  Air defense, infantry, navy, and commandos, each with separate command structures; the navy had a space component but they abandoned space travel for environmental reasons after a civil war.  Zod was on the losing side of that war, he’s a fascist demagogue and military commander who was head of the military.  They locked him in ‘stasis’ in an interdimensional prison called the Phantom Zone, that was three hundred years before Kara left the planet.  Kara’s pretty sure that she left around 1900 AD, so they either have extended longevity normally, which Kara doesn’t think is the case, or the Phantom Zone slows aging.  They’re also more technologically advanced than us.” 

Murphy nodded.  “Yup.  Half our most advanced tech came from a crashed Kryptonian ship that landed in Scotland around ‘40.  We didn’t know what they were called until now, though.  It’s still fifty years ahead of our average, easily.”  

“Wait, what?”  

“The British spec-ops team, our stealth satellites--the Soviets got their hands on some of the intelligence and countered with some meta operatives using it.  How about their culture, is there anything we might be able to use to get through to them?” 

James grimaced.  “I don’t know.  Kryptonian society before their apparent extinction was highly regimented, there was limited social mobility outside of the military and even there the chain of command was fairly static.  Kara doesn’t know much else and those are general impressions--she was a child when she left.” 

“Biology?”  

James shook his head.  “The most biology she got was the basic cutaway anatomy diagram, the equivalent of what we get in grade school, and sex ed.  Or rather, ‘scare the kids away from sex’--Kryptonians were apparently pretty anxious to get going on that even before puberty.”  

“They sound like wonderful, cheerful people,” Murphy muttered sarcastically.  “Religion?”  It was a clear stretch, the old man looking for any way into the enemy’s head.  

“Heliocentric pantheon, sounds a bit Graeco-Roman.  Other than that and the name of their sun god, Rao, Kara doesn’t remember much; she’s been an agnostic sometimes paying lip service to Orthodox Christianity for most of her life and her memories of Krypton are painful.”  

“Understandable.”  Murphy grimaced.  “Damn it, that’s _not_ much to go on.  Thanks anyway, Mr. Olsen.”  

“Not a problem, sir.”  

“And one more thing?”  

“Yes?”  

“What does she think our odds are?”  

Olsen grimaced.  “She was pessimistic at first, but she’s apparently been more positive ever since they tweaked her painkillers and welded her jaw.”  

“You don’t buy it?”  

James shook his head.  “You’ve seen her, sir.  She’s trying to cover for her pessimism for some reason.”  

Murphy frowned.  “Damn it, falling back into old-school habits, huh?  I’ll have a talk with her.  Thanks again.” 

***

“Give me a minute with her,” Audie Murphy ordered, striding up to Kara’s room.  The Secret Service, ARGUS, and hospital personnel filed out.  The superhero closed the door, locked it, and pulled up a chair by Power Woman’s bedside.  

They made a strange couple; Murphy, five-six, lean but compact with coiled power, aging and white-haired, against the titanic, muscle-bound alien, the former sitting in a suit as the other lay in a hospital gown.  Kara raised an eyebrow. 

Murphy cleared his throat.  “Well.  I know you’re full of bullshit.”  

Kara nodded.  “Even if I recover in time to be of assistance, our element of surprise is wasted; they will adapt tactically to the red-sun lamps, and reconfiguring spotlights will not be enough.”  Her speech was slurred by the metal bar now welded to her invincible skin.  Others had tried to keep her quiet; but the old man was of the same old-school stock as the Kryptonian herself, and knew that sometimes you had to bear a little pain to get things done.  

“Mm-hmm.”  

“But you knew that.”  

“That’s true, too.”  Murphy ran a hand through his hair.  “We picked up images of Kryptonian tech at their hideout in the Arctic.  We think they snuck back underwater and pulled something out of their ship before we recovered it.  Any ideas?” 

Kara shook her head gently.  “ _Nyet_.”  

“Damn.”  Murphy flexed his inhumanly mighty fingers.  “The one called Astra…” 

“I cannot trust her,” Kara growled.  “She is not the Astra I knew, or I cannot know certainly.”  

“That’s the thing,” Murphy replied.  “You probably haven’t heard this yet, but we have a partial recording of ‘Astra’, when Major Lane pressed her panic button.”  He pulled out a smartphone, and turned it on.  “Take a gander at this.” 

When it finished, Kara was very, very quiet.  “She knew that she was being recorded?” 

“Probably,” Murphy admitted.  “But she sounds genuine to me.”  

“Yes.”  The alien frowned.  “But I cannot be _certain_ , and she _should be dead_.  My mother told me that she died on Almerac.”  

“It’s a start at least.”  Kara didn’t disagree.  “Even if she turns, though, that’s still long odds.”  

“My aunt rose through ranks of Fourth Order, became commander of special-operations force.”  Kara’s voice was clipped as she attempted to say as little as possible, her jaw still sore.  “The woman with her face, same caliber.  She is a superior combatant to at least two of the men, potentially all of the others of Zod’s group.” 

“Still long odds,” Murphy pointed out.  “At best two against four.  Even with superpowered backup…”  

Kara grimaced, then grunted in pain.  “I understand.” 

“I’ll keep you posted on tactical plans, Junior Lieutenant.  But we need some idea of Zod’s plan, and we don’t know enough Kryptonian speech to decode more than the names and a few ranks of Zod’s group.”  

“Some form ‘f world domination.”  She shrugged, and winced.  “That is what I remember immediately.”  

“Swell,” Murphy muttered.  His smartphone chimed an alert.  “Ah, damn it, I have to do a thing for the marketing...do you mind if I?”  

“Give me phone,” Kara said around the bar keeping her jaw set.  “I will take picture.” 

“Thanks a ton.”  Murphy reached into one of his pockets, fished around, and took out a travel tube of toothpaste.  “Alright.”  He posed with a smile, and Kara awkwardly took a picture. 

“That should be good.”  

“Thank you.”  The old man tapped out a quick Tweet, hit _send_ , and put the phone back in his pocket.  “Sorry about that, I have an endorsement deal.  On the other hand, that was worth twenty thousand bucks for the Texas branch of the Audubon Society.”  

“Really?”  

“I know, I was surprised too, but advertising budgets have gone crazy recently.  On the positive side, I’m funding the Red Cross, Wounded Warriors, Audubon Society, and the Houston Food Bank off of the endorsement deals alone, about a third of their annual budgets, so at least it’s doing some good.  Has your publicist talked to you about endorsements?” 

“I do not like it, it feels like capitalist exploitation.”  

“Think of it more as gaming the system.  With a profile like yours, if you set up an LLC--a limited-liability corporation, call it “Power Woman, Incorporated” or something--you should be able to stay private while funneling a few million or more to charity without really trying.”  

“It does seem like Mr. Queen was correct and that this is an idea worth pursuing..”  She attempted another grimace.  “Still.  _Capitalism_.”  

“You work with what you have,” Murphy shrugged.  “Also, the new suit you had at the fight--Kevlar?”  

“Tri-weave with heat-resistant layers.  It is...serviceable.” 

“Give me the number for the supplier?”  He shook his head.  “Never mind, I’ll ask Olsen.  Either way, I like the look, and it’s good that you’ve finally got something that won’t shred; the boys in the Army used to call me Captain Shirtless for the first couple of years.”  

“It was not easy to find a suitable combination,” Kara admitted, scratching at the area around the bar on her jaw with her functional hand.  She coughed, then groaned. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t make you talk.”  Murphy pulled a window up on his phone.  “Here’s the pictures I took of the plan we settled on.  We’re going to wait until Zod launches an attack, then get a team of supers to separate, contain, and eliminate his forces.”  

“It is hopeless,” Kara countered.  “ _Perhaps_ Ares or his lieutenant Diana, or both at full power, could neutralize _one_ or potentially two Kryptonians.  But against five?  And one of them the greatest commando in generations?  Hopeless.” 

“Ain’t gonna stop me from fighting.”  

Kara grinned in spite of herself, though the metal welded to her in an attempt to keep her jaw stable partially ruined it.  “That is the spirit.  I do like you, Major.  You have a good heart.” 

“I try.”  Murphy tucked his phone back in his pocket.  “We’re trying to bring in a super with strong defensive powers, but it’s looking bleak.  Will a nuke work?” 

“I flew through the Tsar Bomba’s blast during a dark time.  It burned my clothes and if anything left me invigorated.”  She winced and rubbed her jaw with her good hand.  

“ _Damn_.”  Murphy grimaced.  “We really dodged a bullet when you killed the Superman, huh?”  

Kara’s face drained of color.  “Oh, Rao.  If he had killed me…”  She shuddered, both in pain and in horror.  “He had no empathy.  He would build a mountain of skulls a thousand feet tall in Hitler’s name if he thought it would gain him power.  If he had killed me...better Earth had died as well.” 

Murphy nodded.  “And now we’ve got _five_ of him.”  He turned to the window, sticking his thumbs in his pants pockets.  “It didn’t used to be this way.  You know how it was, supers were just the newest, flashiest military asset, the thing everyone from the Empire of Vietnam to commie Panama wanted their hands on.”  

“I remember.”  

“Yeah.  I miss that world, you know?  Hell as it was for all of us.”  Kara grimaced, but nodded all the same.  “The world where there were only a couple of high-powered supers, well, us, and we stayed out of it, and the men and women on the ground were B-list at best.”  He shook his head.  “And now we’ve got aliens, gods, and monsters, and we need supers beyond the top tiers just to survive.  Makes a man wish the old days were still here, God-awful as they were.  Even if that _would_ mean the Superman.”  

“We will fight as we did in the Great Patriotic War,” Kara growled.  “I...urgh...I must recover.  But I will fight, if you will stand with me.”  

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  He chuckled hollowly at his own joke.  “After all that--the war, the torture, the Korean War, the PTSD, Chile, every damn fool thing I’ve done...this is where I finally stop and realize how God-damn insane this all is.  Walking into a hopeless fight against an alien invasion next to a goddamn Commie.”  He shook his head.  “If we live, you buy the drinks.” 

Kara groaned, but the bar on her jaw creaked as she smiled.  “Ugh.  Oh, all right.” 

 


	4. Ladies Night

Nelson Museum of the Weird

“Oh, this one is nice.” Selina Kyle commented as she held up the ornate black and gold cat statue. In front of her the shop owner Kent Nelson grinned, standing calmly and crossing his arms.

“Would you believe it’s real Egyptian?” He asked. Selina just laughed in response.

“Not a chance, old man. How much?” She asked, turning and smiling at him while still clutching the statue. He tilted his head, as if thinking - but he knew the price.

“$200.” He said with a raised eyebrow. Kent turned on his heel, heading towards the nearby cash register.

“That’s ridiculous. $150.” Selina said, following close behind him. Kent just grinned, shaking his head slowly.

“$190 and you don’t stay so far past closing.” He shot back, although they were both smiling good naturedly. Selina plopped the statue on the counter.

“$175, I leave on time from now on, and you bag it up for me.” She said. After pretending to think about it for a moment, Kent grinned and stuck out his hand.

“You’ve got a deal, young lady.” He said, shaking her hand. After they were done, he turned to the register and began typing.

“How’s Inza?” Selina asked conversationally as she held out a wad of cash. Kent shrugged, taking the cash from Selina’s hand.

“Wishing I was home already, no doubt.” Kent replied with a shrug as he slapped the side of the register to force it open. Selina shook her head.

“You’ve got to fix this place up.” She said, not commenting on how she had noticed the cameras had stopped working a few weeks ago. But Kent just shook his head.

“You looking to invest?” Kent asked, eyes twinkling. When Selina shook her head, Kent handed her $10 change for her $200. After a mischievous glare between them, he handed her another $15 and the bagged cat statue.

It was then that Selina noticed a slight movement outside. On the rooftop. She forced away the involuntary shiver that attempted to crawl up her spine. It must’ve been nothing - just the wind. Of course she knew better. Selina gulped.

Selina headed towards the door. Selina paused at the threshold, glancing up at the nearby rooftop. She had definitely seen something - something that looked like trouble. And Selina didn’t like trouble - at least not lately. This time she did shiver as she gave Kent one last glance.

“You be careful out here tonight, okay?” She said carefully.

“I never am.” Kent grunted in response after her, but he was already moving around the store locking up what he needed to. Selina reluctantly left the shop, fast walking down the street as quickly as she could.

It was only moments later that Kent was already at the door, having closed up in record time. His phone rang just as he was pulling the bulky key ring out of the depths of his pocket.

“I’ll be home in a minute, just got to lock up.” Kent Nelson said as he held the phone against his shoulder and wiggled the keys against the door, “Sure, I can pick up some milk.” He paused for a moment, furrowing his brow as he forced the key into the old lock and turned the key.

“Love you too, Inza.” He pulled the key out moving it towards his pocket, “Yep, bye.”

“Don’t move.” A cold voice came from behind him, moments after he hung up. The old man’s eyes widened as he felt a distinctly sharp object pressed against his back.

“Hey now,” The old man said, dropping his keys and reaching for his pocket.

“Don’t move.” The voice emphasized coldly. Kent secretly cursed himself for being too cheap to purchase security cameras for his little shop.

“I don’t know where you think you are, but I don’t have anything worth stealing.” The old man said hurriedly as he pointed at his pocket, “You can take my wallet, just please let me go.”

There was a pregnant pause. Finally, thankfully, the sharp object was removed from Kent’s back.

“That won’t be necessary, just open the door.” The voice said, seemingly more calm than before.

“Okay, okay.” Kent responded nervously as he picked up the keys and fiddled with them again. As he brought them up to the door, he moved more deliberately now. He stared carefully at the windows in front of him. Though mostly covered up by various signs, he as able to make out the shape of his assailant.

“Hurry up!” The voice growled at him, forcing Kent out of his reverie.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh.” Kent was saying as he slowly pushed the door inwards, producing a loud creaking noise. He reached inside as if fumbling for the light switch. He vaguely recalled leaving a baseball bat near the door. If he could just find it -

“Oh, come on!” A second voice called out, distinctly feminine. And pissed off.

“Oh!” Was all Kent was able to say as he suddenly lost feeling in his back. It took but a few moments for his whole world to go black.

Metropolis General Hospital

“How are we this morning?” the greying nurse in a coat and slacks asked, setting a tray of food on Kara’s bedside table. The Kryptonian, her jaw supported by a titanium bar that had been welded to her invulnerable skin, moved her functioning right arm into a thumbs-up. 

“Good. Did you sleep well?” 

Kara opened her mouth, voice stiff and slurred. “No. But I have been worse.” She’d been moved back to Metropolis under ARGUS surveillance after Lucy’s night with Astra, and the nurse had been heavily vetted before being allowed near the world’s most powerful metahuman asset. “Has there been any sign of Dru-Zod?”

“A satellite picked up a camp that the aliens set up in the Arctic, but they destroyed a drone that was sent to scope them out. The President’s considering nuclear weapons.”

“Those will not work. I walked through a nuclear blast once. Will not seriously harm them. Might make them stronger, temp’rly.” 

“Maybe don’t talk right now, sweetie.” The nurse checked the sun lamps that Kara had been under for over a day now. “Your jaw’s still got to heal the rest of the way.”

“Да, Mrs. Kent.” The alien reached out with her good arm for the remote-control and applesauce. 

“Any good television, dear?” 

The thumb turned down. Mrs. Kent shook her head with a tutting noise. “Shame. Your publicist told me to let you know that he has the press angle under control, and that he’s ‘going to have a Hell of a good time suing BiteBark for every cent Sean Bentley’s ever earned’. He seems like a nice fellow, better than a lot of the reptiles you get...”

The door opened. Kara’s head turned, and she sucked in a breath, then whined with pain. Mrs. Kent turned, and gasped.

A white-streaked brunette slipped through the door, pulling back her hood to reveal a strong jawline and blue-grey eyes. “Kara, I apologize for coming to you like this, but you must let me explain the situation…” 

Mrs. Kent stepped into her path as Kara jerked up on the bed, then gasped with pain and slowly let herself fall back. The Kryptonian pulled up short, glaring at the Human in her path. “This is none of your concern, Human.”

“She’s my patient, she’s my concern.” Mrs. Kent grabbed a slim clicker-like device from her coat pocket and held it up for Astra to see. “If I press this button, within thirty seconds the second most powerful metahuman in the United States and a team of Special Forces commandos will come in through the walls, floor, window, door, and even the ceiling with the express goal of protecting Power Woman. Unless you have your other four friends nearby, I think that all of those people together would be enough to take you down.”

“Debatable,” Astra replied. “But, nonetheless courageous, if unnecessary. I assure you that I have no desire to harm my sister’s daughter.” 

“Prove to me that you are Astra In-Ze,” Kara snarled, the bar on her jaw straining slightly. “You come here, after I spent almost a century thinking you and all of Krypton dead, and you come as a traitor, and expect me to believe that you are indeed the hero I remember?” Her face was white with pain but she forced the words around the metal on her face anyway. 

Astra clenched her jaw, but maintained her calm with a sharp breath. “When you were ten cycles old, I came by the estates of the House of El one last time before I left for my mission to Almerac. You gave me a picture that you had drawn, of me protecting Alura, Zor-El, and you as you and your father worked on some experiment. There were also lhimir kittens involved.” 

Kara seemed to shrink, slumping backwards on the bed. “It has been so long,” she whispered, slipping in and out of Kryptonian. “I had forgotten what it was that I was doing in that picture. I am sorry, it has been nearly a century, I am not the girl that you knew…” 

“I know.” Astra stepped past Mrs. Kent as the Human stepped aside, and knelt by Kara’s bed. “I read on the Wikipedia about the Red Star, and it was clear who you were. I cannot imagine what you went through, I never served in such conditions, even in the worst days of Daxam’s slave raids.” 

“I cannot imagine how you lived,” Kara whispered. “Mother told me that you were dead.” 

“What?” Astra frowned. “Alura sentenced me herself after my court-martial. The Council wanted me executed for what happened on Almerac, Alura gave me the Phantom Zone instead as a mercy…why would she tell you otherwise?” 

“Maybe she wanted to spare her daughter the pain,” Mrs. Kent offered. Astra turned her head; the Human leaned against the wall, still holding the panic button. “If Jonathan and I had had children, I wouldn’t have wanted them to know about something like that if it had happened.” 

“Why are you here now, Aunt Astra?” Kara asked, pushing herself up slightly on the bed. “Why are you working with that criminal?” 

“I am doing what must be done to stop the Light,” Astra told her, kneeling by Kara’s bedside. “I failed Almerac, I failed Krypton, I will not fail this world.”

“You failed…” Kara frowned, shifting a little with a wince. “Whatever happened, that cannot be justification for working with Dru-Zod!” 

“Maybe you should hear her out,” Mrs. Kent suggested. Kara glared, but the nurse held her gaze calmly. “You don’t know the whole story. She does. From the briefing I know you’re an older woman than I am, you should be mature enough to inform yourself before making a decision.” 

Kara frowned and her jaw shifted, but she nodded slightly. “Perhaps. I will listen. For now.” 

“Thank you, Kara. If nothing else, I will be able to give you an idea of the true strength of our foe.” Astra lifted off of the ground, hovering just over Kara’s bed as she began her tale.

Infinity Tower

“Alright, well let me know if we can do anything to help… Yep, bye Athene.” Barbara said right before she hung up the phone. She swirled her chair around to look at the television whose screen Johnny was currently glued to.

“Do you think that she’ll be okay?” Johnny said worriedly.

He was of course referring to the shocking footage that was now being played around the world. Footage of a group of aliens attacking and defeating Power Woman. Quite literally the strongest woman on the planet.

“I don’t know.” Barbara replied honestly. She wasn’t able to say much more before the nearby window slid open with a distinctive whooshing sound. Barbara instinctively reached for the pistol strapped underneath her chair.

“Woah, it’s just me.” John said as he stepped from the outside balcony he had just landed on. He looked very, very tired.

“No luck on the Oliver hunt?” She asked, leaning back in the chair and rubbing her own tired eyes. John shook his head, looking down and clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Nothing. I got called to Metropolis when those things showed up. Athene told me to take a breather.” John said absentmindedly as his eyes were drawn to the footage on the television.

“That’s a smart call. We’ll need you at full strength.” Barbara responded, nodding. John shrugged, motioning towards the footage on the television.

“You think it’ll do any good?” John asked, before pausing, “Sorry… that was harsh. I think some rest would do me good. Is Shayera in?”

“She’s still in the Middle East, last update.” Johnny cut in now, “Cleaning up some leftover Ares tech.”

John nodded in response to this, but remained silent. He kept a stoic face pointed away from everyone else. After a moment he started to move towards his quarters - one of two rooms permanently occupied at Infinity Tower.

“I think a little bit of rest would do us all some good.” Barbara said, standing up slowly and yawning as she stretched her back.

“But we haven’t found Oliver yet.” Johnny said, not moving from where he was typing away furiously on his laptop, “Plus we’ve gotta find those guys that attacked Power Woman.”

Barbara nodded, sighing as she walked over towards Johnny. She didn’t place her hands on his shoulders - boundaries were still a bit unclear between them and she never wanted to violate that or make him uncomfortable. Johnny was a sweet guy.

“And the algorithms we’ve made are going to do most of the finding work.” Barbara paused, looking for an out, “I promise, I’ll text you if anything goes off.” She said. Johnny continued typing for a moment. If someone didn’t know him, they’d think he was ignoring her.

“I guess I can go home. Play some Minecraft.” Johnny said, slowly setting his laptop aside and rubbing his tired eyes, “I don’t think I can sleep, though. Not until everyone’s okay.” Johnny continued even as he yawned.

“Sure thing, just take a load off.” Barbara said with a kind smile. Johnny groggily gathered what he needed into a nice little book bag. Barbara gave him a nod before the elevator doors closed behind him.

They had barely done so when she went to the computer, checking to make sure that the monitor on his phone (which he had helped design, at the urging of Harley and Kate) would make sure if he got into any trouble all of his new friends would be there.

Thankfully, Jump City had gotten much safer in the past half year. In fact, Oliver had even been talking about migrating back to Star City. Said he was getting bored here.

“Ollie…” Barbara muttered sadly, almost not noticing the beeping on her computer screen. She groggily turned towards the screen and made her way over. It was a flash, translated from a program designed to monitor police radio frequencies and forward the “interesting” cases to Infinity Tower.

“Breaking and entering…” Barbara read through the quick file upload, “And murder…” She said, feeling some of her breath go away.

She paused, turning to look around the recently vacated Infinity Tower living room. Her eyes finally settled on the TV screen, still showing the looped footage of Power Woman rocketing towards the Earth. 

“I don’t want to bother anyone…” Barbara said, reaching for her coat, “Besides, how bad could it be?”

Metropolis General Hospital

“It started with the satellites,” Astra began. “We knew that they were on their way early on, and by tracing their route and taking advantage of lightspeed delay we were able to acquire a reasonable amount of information about the Tamaranean’s plans.” Astra grimaced.

“They are like your Terran locusts. They sweep across worlds, take some slaves for work and experiments, and then subjugate what they can and glass anyone who resists. They have never been defeated since the beginning of their crusade, and we knew that Krypton was doomed. The Science Guild was debating plans, your uncle Jor-El had some idea that I was not fully informed of, but...well, clearly it did not save our world. 

“I, however, decided on proactive action. The Light was closing on the world of Almerac, and its people refused to flee or surrender. They were known to be more advanced than Krypton or Daxam from the few FTL-capable traders who came to our world, but it was estimated that they would not perform well against the Light. 

“So I called my finest soldiers to me, and told them…” 

Kandor, Kryptonian Order. Approximately 1900 AD.

“This is a volunteer-only mission,” Astra In-Ze stated, setting her portable computer down and pulling up a schematic. “All who leave will likely not return. There is no shame in not volunteering and great physical risk if you choose to join me. This is your last chance to return safely to your homes.”

Nobody moved. Astra grinned in spite of herself.

We mistakes stick together, Commander Non-Ur, a truly massive Kryptonian with a crisp beard and oddly-shaped face, signed. Technically he and Astra were husband and wife, but it was a matter of convenience rather than a romantic partnership. It made paperwork easier in the face of society’s prejudice against mutes, twins, and other errors of the Codex. The giant man had always obeyed Astra as he would any superior officer. There is no possibility for me to leave now, after all that we have seen and done.

“He is correct,” Lancepesade Shor Ak-Var, a dusky-skinned combat veteran who’d served under Astra on a dozen missions, spoke up. “Nobody here wishes to leave, General.”

“As she said, so I agree,” Subcommander Karista Wor-Ul, a towering, burly woman with dyed-silver hair, agreed. “We are at your service, General In-Ze.”

“Rao’s light,” Astra’s logistics man, Lancepesade Tor-An, a brown-haired man of medium height, muttered. “I will join you. Though, this seems suicidal.”

“It is,” Astra noted. “We are almost certain to die against the Light, but we will die for something vitally important, for the truest and most just cause in the universe.”

“Oh, Rao,” Tor-An groaned. “It is that plan. I have taken the liberty of determining which offworld ships we can best stow away on, General.” It was an informal term of address, perhaps (the rank of General proper being used normally for those the rank below Astra, who was in the second rung of the armed forces below only the Archon herself), but every Kryptonian in the room had earned the right to use informalities to Astra’s face. “The Council refused your suggestion?”

“They would rather hide in their chambers and pretend that Krypton and Daxam are not next on the Light’s agenda,” Astra snarled. “Alura wishes for me to wait, to be patient. You all know as well as I do how much is at stake; this is not the time for patience.”

Tor-An felt unease at that, but nodded his acquiescence. The leader of the Fourth Order—Krypton’s dedicated commando units—pulled up several more schematics. “This is a Tamaranean attack craft,” Astra explained. “And this, their flagship. A raid is extremely risky, but there is a critical weak point where a sufficiently powerful weapon could penetrate the hull and destroy the power core.”

“And where are we getting something like that?” Shor asked.

“Almerac. Their Central Power Battery is fueled by the power of the planet itself.”

“Oh, that’s actually workable,” Karista realized. “I’ve hooked up artillery lasers to geothermal plants before—you remember, General, the mission against those Daxamite raiders on the Kandorian continent?”

“I recall. That was the basis of my plan.”

“This might actually work,” Tor-An realized. “If we can take down the flagship, scattering C-and-C…what kind of artillery are we using?”

“A friend on Almerac has sent me blueprints.” Astra pulled them up. “Subcommander Wor-Ul?”

“Rao. That’s a hundred perihelions more advanced than anything we have.” The big woman grinned. “I can work with this, General.”

“Excellent. Lancepesade Ak-Var?”

“Targeting systems seem straightforward enough. I might be more useful on overwatch, though.”

“I will make that decision when we arrive. Commander Ur?”

I support this plan. I doubt that we will be able to launch more than perhaps five strikes, but even that will likely throw the Tamaranean fleet into confusion. If your ally is correct, they outnumber the people of Almerac considerably, but Almerac is more technologically advanced than Krypton; there remains a significant possibility that Almerac’s defense forces will be able to make the conquest untenable for the Tamaraneans before too many cities are annihilated.

Astra nodded crisply. “Good man. Now, before we do this—there is a nonzero chance that we will fail.”

The soldiers looked between each other. There was a collective shrug.

“No offense, General In-Ze,” Tor-An said, “but I’ve organized six commando teams for simultaneous strikes complete with supply drops in the middle of a Daxamite slave raid with all of sixty rels of warning. This is nowhere near the most insane thing I’ve done for you. And everyone else here agrees.” There was a general nodding of heads.

Astra’s mouth split into a smile of her own. “Excellent. Then pack your equipment. We have a transport to stow away on, and Alura is never going to forgive me.”

You will talk her down like last time, Non-Ur signed. Your sister has a blind spot for only two on Krypton.

“Nonsense. If anyone has a blind spot for Kara, it’s me.” 

Jump City, Today

“I don’t know why anyone would do this to my poor Kent. We were positively broke!” Inza said between tears, “I practically demanded he sell the place! But he loved his trinkets… Oh, Kent.” Inza said before breaking into tears again. Detective Grant grunted something consolatory as he patted her on the shoulder.

“Just when I thought things were becoming normal around here.” Detective Laurel Lance muttered to herself as she turned from the crying elderly woman towards the cordoned off body - one which was thankfully covered up. Her eyes naturally wondered upwards as a figure started to approach out of the darkness.

“Ma’am, this is a crime scene. I’ll need you to go around.” Laurel said as she approached the figure, a womanly shape whose face was covered up with a hoodie.

“Just thought I’d see if I can help.” The hooded woman said. Laurel frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I think we’ve got it covered, Miss… what did you say your name was?” Laurel asked carefully.

“I didn’t.” The other woman said, cracking a wry smile underneath the hood, “But I do know you’re Laurel Lance.”

“Detective Laurel Lance.” Laurel insisted, “And you’re one of the local vigilantes.” Laurel said, a mixture of sickness in her stomach and anger. The hooded figure nodded. Laurel sighed.

“Well, personally I think you’re all counterproductive…” Laurel began, “But after the Wilde Jazz and the Parade, the Commissioner is pushing for a better relationship with the local vigilantes.”

“And you’re forensic scientist is off duty until the morning.” Barbara filled in for her as Laurel nodded tiredly. After a moment, she finally stepped aside and allowed the hooded figure to step past her towards the body. Barbara produced a specialized phone from her pocket.

“Anything interesting?” Barbara said to her phone as she scanned through the body bag to see what was below. There was a green line across the screen as the phone took in various data.

“The burns appear to be consistent with plasma.” The MERCY AI informed her. Barbara nodded in response, but pointed at the edges (as shown through the camera on the phone).

“But look at the edges. They’re not uniform.” Barbara said to the phone. There was another pause.

“The plasma could be organically produced, as opposed to a specialized weapon.” MERCY replied.

“Anything we can back trace?” Barbara replied. Another pause, a picture appeared at the top right corner as MERCY began to filter through the various street light cameras and security cameras from nearby shops.

“There was a unique heat signature when the murder occurred, we could potentially trace the assailant whenever they use their abilities. I will start a city-wide scanning algorithm.” MERCY replied.

“Boy, JCPD would love to have one of those.” Laurel said dryly as she stepped past Barbara and towards Officer Grant. Ted gave a quizzical look in Barbara’s direction, and even Inza couldn’t help but look.

“Local vigilante.” Laurel said simply. Inza seemed to move like lightning then, pushing past the two police officers and towards Barbara.

“Ma’am.” Inza said as she placed a frail yet surprisingly strong arm on Barbara’s shoulder, “I don’t know who you are, and I doubt you know who I am. But please, find whoever did this to my husband. He was a peaceful soul, he would never hurt a fly.” Barbara broke protocol by tilting her head up enough to where Inza could see her full face. But there was fire in her eyes as the two women made eye contact.

“Inza, I promise you I’ll take care of this.” Barbara said dutifully. Satisfied, Inza nodded and let go of Barbara’s shoulder, allowing her to get back to work.

Main Power Battery, Star Kingdom of Almerac. Approx. 1900 AD

“This plan is exceedingly risky,” Maxima, High Regent of Almerac, growled. “If your calculations are off, the Main Power Battery could be damaged, it would make rebuilding after the war more difficult.” 

“Have to survive the war to rebuild from it,” Karista Wor-Ul pointed out as she and a team of Almeraci engineers lay out cables to connect the vast power plant’s core to the defense cannon that had been heavily modified with Kryptonian technology. The cannon had been designed to defend the plant from aircraft, but cobbled-together Kryptonian weapons advances had cooked it up into something functional for orbital defense. “If this thing works as intended, it should take down a Tamaranean ship’s shields and damage the hull, giving your ships time to retaliate.” 

“And you need all of the help that you can get,” Astra added. Maxima bristled. “While I have no doubt that your people are courageous and skilled, you lack the raw numbers and power of the Tamaranean armada.” The Kryptonian checked the sensors again, and grimaced. “Lancepesade Tor-An and Subcommander Wor-Ul’s analysis of the technology is accurate, I will stake my reputation and life upon it.” 

The red-haired Almeraci crossed her arms with a frown, another Almeraci woman with bronzed skin fiddling with power readouts behind her. “I hope that you are right, Kryptonian; we do not have enough ships to evacuate our people.”

“Few do. Have you contacted the Green Lanterns?” 

“They are sending one as aid, Thaal Sinestro of Korugar--one of the greatest of their order. But the bulk of the Corps is engaged with some greater crisis.” The High Regent’s voice was harsh and brittle, and Astra winced in sympathy. The simple fact that the seemingly-unstoppable Tamaranean armada was but a tiny threat in a single galaxy of a vast universe was both terrifying and anger-inducing, that the deaths of so many could be beneath the notice of the galaxy’s protectors. “Worse, Sinestro may not arrive in time. I have been in contact with Lanterns J’onn J’onzz and Abin Sur, but they are preoccupied with some entity called Krona; the details were unclear, but Sinestro’s progress may be delayed by the conflict.” 

“In other words, we are on our own.” Astra swore in Kryptonian. “The perimeter satellites just triggered. They are in the system. Subcommander Wor-Ul!”

“Working on it, ma’am! Tor-An, start the transfer sequence!” 

“Aye!” 

Astra turned to Maxima, saluting crisply in the Kryptonian style, fist over heart. “You should go to your people, High Regent. They will need you to lead them. Trust me, we will make good on our promise.” 

Maxima lifted off of the ground, and even with the absurd strength that had flowed through Astra’s veins since stepping foot on Almerac, the General was a little jealous. “I shall, Astra In-Ze of Krypton. May you die with honor.”

“Hopefully, we will live with honor,” Astra muttered as the Almeraci woman flew off into the sky. She grimaced again at the satellite readings; the Tamaranean fleet was closing fast, using in-system lightspeed jumps to hop closer to Almerac. “Lancepesade Ak-Var, report in.”

“In position, ma’am.” 

“Good.” Astra looked up at the sound of commotion from over by the cables; one of the Almeraci scientists was...fighting the others? 

“We have a situation in the power plant!” Astra snapped. “Lancepesade Non-Ur, break up that fight!”

The Kryptonian commando leaped down into the fray, the orange sun of Almerac granting him impossible speed and strength, but Astra herself knew that she had to get in there, too. Almeracis were powerful in their own right, and if this went bad…

Her movement was arrested, and she slammed sideways partway through a wall. She hauled herself up, shaking her head to clear it, and saw…

“Every planet, every time, you fools are surprised,” the woman with flaming-red hair chuckled. “You should’ve stayed on Krypton, General In-Ze, you’d have lasted a few more months.” 

“What…” Astra frowned, pretending to be winded. Every second the Tamaranean talked was another that she could use for a tactical plan. “Who are you?”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot my manners.” The woman curtsied daintily. “Koriand’r. Exalted Koriand’r, Starfire, Most High Suzerain of Tamaran and Supreme Commandant of the Grand Crusade of the Light of X’Hal. Pleasure to meet you, don’t be ashamed that you didn’t see me. Wasn’t too hard to pull off this disguise, honestly, a little makeup and some Coluan eye-lenses and I look almost exactly like one of these people.”

“Why are you doing this?” Non-Ur was handling the crazed Almeraci with the help of a pinpoint stunner shot by Lancepesade Ak-Var, but neither of them was looking at Astra yet. “Why do you attack people who have done you no harm?” Keep her talking, if she gloats I can figure out a way to take her down...Astra had a little information on Tamaranean physiology, but turning that into practical strikes wasn’t going to be easy. 

Koriand’r chuckled. “You expect me to just explain my entire motivation to you like some cliched villain from a pre-contact species’ fiction database? I didn’t think you were that stupid, General.”

“You’d be surprised,” Astra shot back, rising fully to her feet. Koriand’r smirked as she lifted off the ground.

“Since you’re a dead woman, I’ll tell you. Slaves, resources, genetic tweaks, the betterment of the Tamaranean race and the supremacy of our people. We pulled ourselves off of our homeworld, stole the power the New Gods offered us and made it our own; doesn’t that give us the right to conquer what we want?” 

“No,” Astra growled. And white heat spat from her eyes. 

Koriand’r flew backwards with a sharp scream of surprise and pain, slamming into a metal wall and buckling it inwards. Astra shut her eyes, shaking her head sharply before she opened them, now sure that the power was shut off, and keyed her comm. “High Regent, the Tamaraneans have infiltrated the power station. I will hold off their agent. Subcommander Wor-Ul! Fire when ready!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Koriand’r rose to her feet. “You’re a fool, General In-Ze,” she snarled. Astra opened her eyes wide, calling upon the fury that had fueled the heat-beams, and--

The Tamaranean blasted Astra in the chest with rays from her hands, sending the Arclomnian of the Fourth Order flying backwards through the wall and down towards the main floor. Damn! Astra barely corrected, landing hard, but the impact barely stressed her super-strong muscles. “Contain the Tamaranean!” she barked. “Non-Ur, Lancepesade Ak-Var, assist me! Tor-An, monitor the cannon readouts, make certain that it is within all margins!” 

Koriand’r strode through the hole Astra’s body had made, floating easily on air as a corona of fire surrounded her. The robe she’d worn in her disguise burned off, revealing the ornate armor of a Tamaranean high commander as the warlord fired another blast, knocking Astra out of her leap and slamming her once more into the ground. 

“All units, this is Exalted Koriand’r! Commence--”

The Tamaranean screamed in pain as a round from Lancepesade Ak-Var’s rifle hit her in the forehead. She swore in a harsh, guttural language, and Astra jumped up to the spot where she’d been blown through the observation chamber’s wall with preternatural strength as the Kryptonian sniper dropped to the floor, Koriand’r’s retaliatory blast carving a hole through the power plant’s roof. 

“Kill them! Kill them f*cking all!” Koriand’r snarled, and turned just in time for Astra and Non-Ur to sandwich her. 

“Agh! You damn…” Non-Ur grabbed her in a headlock, and Astra punched her in the face; reeling, the Tamaranean began to fall. 

“Come on, power up!” Subcommander Wor-Ul begged. “They’re being slaughtered up there!” 

Koriand’r recovered, and Astra howled in pain as she was blasted in the gut with the alien’s energy blast, torn free, and dropped like a stone. Non-Ur slugged the warlord in the back, but an elbow followed by an awkwardly-aimed energy blast threw him off.

“Fools!” Koriand’r screamed. “You will burn…” Another shot from Shor Ak-Var hit her in the shoulder, and she was thrown off-balance with a frustrated yell of pain, her shot going wide and throwing up sparks from the floor.

“Get to cover, Lancepesade!” Astra shouted, throwing herself back into the fray. Koriand’r hit her in the chest with another energy blast, and Astra was thrown back into a wall with a groan, her uniform a charred cinder and chest badly burned. 

“Power levels at capacity! I have a lock!” Subcommander Wor-Ul shouted. 

“No!” Tor-An cried. “Wait…”

But he was a moment too late. Karista Wor-Ul, her super-cannon’s controls locked on a mile-long Tamaranean dreadnought battleship, opened fire with the weapon at maximum capacity. The power conduits, damaged by Koriand’r’s rogue strike, sparked and exploded, sending Tor-An reeling with a cry of pain. The Main Power Battery’s pulsing core, converting unimaginable amounts of energy from a geothermal tap that pushed deep into the planet’s mantle, screamed, cracked…

And erupted. 

Karista Wor-Ul was turning, the Tamaranean warship on her control panel erupting in a halo of fire as the cannon pulse stripped through its shields and tore into its hull, when the power core split. A beam of pure heat lanced out, and she screamed for a horrifying microsecond before it burned her to ash. Tor-An and Non-Ur were blown backwards by the expansion of instantaneously superheated air, and Astra herself felt more than saw or heard Koriand’r thrown into her as the power plant exploded around them.

When her head cleared, the Tamaranean warlord was already in the air, headed for the sky and trailing smoke. Astra squinted, gauged the distance--she stood a chance, Koriand’r was clearly nursing a broken arm, but the warlord was too far to reach even with her new strength. 

Then a second pulse rippled out from the dying geothermal tap, the ground surging in a wave and splitting apart in its wake, and Astra realized that they had bigger problems. 

Jump City Harbor, Today

“You really should rest, my Queen.” Oliver said as he helped Koriand'r to her feet. The alien made to push Oliver off, but when she nearly collapsed again she thought better of it.

“I’ll be fine,” Koriand'r said even as she coughed up a strange glowing green blood, “I’ve faced down much worse than an old man with a baseball bat.” Oliver ushered Koriand'r to a nearby box, propping her up against it.

“A problem that I had full control over.” Oliver insisted. Koriand'r just chuckled, reaching her hand out and caressing his face.

“Nonsense. You may be my warrior, but you still have that human weakness in you... “ Koriand'r paused, “Pity.” She practically spat as her face turned sour. Oliver looked down, a mixture of shame and embarrassment on his face. He reached into the satchel slung around his shoulder.

“Yes, well regardless we’ve gotten what you need.” He said as he produced the golden object from his satchel. Koriand'r hungrily snatched it from him, holding it close to her. It almost immediately began to glow as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

“But I’ve got to warn you. Now that we’ve left a body behind there will be people after us.” Oliver said carefully as he stalked away from the Queen Koriand’r and towards a nearby table which was dominated by the only light in the room. He carefully picked up an arrow, observing it closely in the soft light. 

“And no one important, after the Kryptonians pulled their stunt.” Koriand'r chuckled painfully, “Those fools will just make it easier for the Light to claim this world.”

“May X’Hal be exalted.” Oliver said almost robotically as he set down his arrow and turned to face his Queen who nodded in response to his saying. She opened her eyes, looking down to stare at the object in her hand.

“To think such an instrument was hidden as a knick knack in the clearance section of a novelty store.” Koriand'r said disappointedly.

“Humans do not have much respect for power.” Oliver admitted with a shrug as he leaned against the table holding most of his instruments.

“So…” He began, slowly, “How long until the Fleet arrives?”

Outskirts of Jump City, Today

“Ma’am.” A voice called out as Barbara was shaken awake. She shook her head to clear the fog as she suddenly found herself in the back of a limousine. It quickly came back to her.

The heat signature had been a dud. But a detailed study of the Kent Museum’s inventory list versus what was actually still in the store had revealed the missing item was the Amulet of Anubis. It was mostly an object of folklore and tall tales.

But if someone had thought it worth killing over, then there must’ve been more to it than that. Rumored to have the power of the god Anubis himself contained within.

“Thanks Jerry,” Barbara said as she sat up from her spot in the back seat, gathering herself for a moment. She pulled her hoodie over her head, reaching for the crossbow that she had stowed on the floor. Jerry scanned the darkly lit street from his spot in the front seat.

“Ma’am, I’m not sure Mr. Queen would like you traveling around here by yourself.” Jerry said. He was, of course, Oliver’s personal chauffeur. One who - occasionally - drove Barbara and the other members of Infinity around town.

“Well, Ollie isn’t here.” Barbara said as she moved to open the door.

“Maybe I could circle the block.” Jerry offered. Barbara just smiled pausing at the threshold of the door and glancing at Jerry.

“I’ll be fine, Jerry. Thanks for the ride.” Barbara said. She didn’t wait for his response as she hopped out into the street. She moved quickly, not wishing to get distracted from her mission as she made her way towards the seemingly abandoned grassy hills at the edge of town.

“There appears to be signs of a recent arrival.” Mercy informed Barbara as she paused at the edge of the grass field. Even months later, the grass was short, growing in patches. And of course, there was ashes everywhere.

“Copy that.” Barbara said as she brought her crossbow to bear and carefully stepped into the field. She tapped the side of the goggles on her face, activating the heads up display and night vision on them.

“Start a motion detector, Mercy.” Barbara commanded the AI as she began to sweep the area. You see, the Amulet of Anubis might’ve held an intense power source. But even if it did, it was buried under several inches of some impossible metal. Inza had apparently thought of smelting the object to pay the store mortgage one time, but Kent never did let it come to that.

So for all Barbara knew, the rumors of it being covered in an invincible metal might be true. She certainly did not like dealing with rumors upon rumors, but she did have a case to solve. And the signs now seemed to be pointing towards the ever rumored Lazarus Pits. Used by none other than Ra’s al Ghul to achieve eternal life.

“What better place to look for one than an abandoned League outpost.” Barbara said coldly as she approached the gaping opening that used to lead to the secret base occupied by Ra’s al Ghul and his hellish minions - Lionel Luthor and Pamela Isley.

She moved as quietly as possible as she hooked herself into the fragile remains of the elevator shaft, lowering herself carefully into the dark pits below. Though she was armed to the teeth, she certainly didn’t want to alert any potential metahumans to her presence.

Still, she couldn’t help but be awed as she surveyed the extensive damage throughout the complex she was lowering herself into. Oliver’s hyper-napalm bomb had been truly spectacular. Thankfully the smell of burning flesh had long since evaporated. But this was still this strange sense that something awful had happened here.

She crept quietly as she reached the desired level - the only one she really had schematics on, based on their previous encounter here. She personally doubted that Ra’s would’ve been foolish enough to place one of his pits here. But even without one of those, it was likely that Pamela Isley had left something behind corrosive enough to melt supposedly enchanted metal.

Barbara quickly spied a light on in the distance. Based on her schematics it was in the direction of Selina Kyle’s old holding cell. She skulked forward, moving on the fronts of her feet to avoid making any noise whatsoever. She kept her crossbow half raised (just like Harley had taught her) and kept a watchful eye on the motion detector with her peripheral vision.

As Barbara approached the room, there was definite signs of a recent entry. Besides the light, there was the obvious shadow cast on the wall, waving ever so slightly. This was matched by the small vibrating dot in the top corner of her motion detector.

Maybe it would be nice to announce herself - you know, protocol and all. But dealing with a metahuman? Might help to fight dirty. Plus, Barbara figured she was already twenty stories below ground in a napalmed ex lair for a super-villain : probably nobody nice would make their way down here.

With that in mind, Barbara had barely entered the room when she raised her crossbow all the way and shot right towards the mid-section of the figure that was casting the shadow. She raised an eyebrow as the mannequin unceremoniously clattered to the ground, echoing quite loudly through the otherwise silent complex.

“You shouldn’t have come here, Barb.” Was all she heard before her vision was completely stripped from her in a brilliant flash of light. Mercy worked quickly, compensating for the bright light by reversing the filters on the goggles to make the view as dark as possible.

Barbara barely had a chance to step back, reacting to the change in the air around her to anticipate the blow which smashed the half corroded wooden door frame behind her.

“Ollie?” She asked aloud, using her motion detector to stay out of his range while her goggles adjusted. Even so, she still managed to get nicked by the tip of a knife - but only barely.

Her vision had just cleared when the smiling form of her old boss rushed forward, deflecting her blows with brute strength and smashing her into a nearby wall. Said wall crumbled underneath her, sending her careening into the next room.

“Just stay out of my way!” Oliver said as he placed a boot on Barbara’s chest and pointed an arrow at her face. She looked up at him, utter confusion in her face.

“Ollie, what the hell are you doing?” She asked incredulously even as her eyes shifted towards the vial of liquid strapped to belt - some remnant of Pamela Isley’s research - and the golden ball attached to the other side of his belt.

“Did you kill that old man?” She asked seriously now as her eyes narrowed. Oliver simply pressed down further with his arrow, bringing the cold tip right to Barbara’s forehead as the two stared each other down.

“I did what I had to do,” Oliver said, pausing, “For X’Hal’s Light.” He said moments before he used the club attached to his waist to blindside Barbara on the side of the head. Or at least he would have, if her earpiece hadn’t vibrated to warn her of the attack.

Barbara dove to the side, narrowly avoiding an overturned table in the cramped room. Though she might not have the natural reflexes of fighters like Harley and Ollie, she did have one advantage - and that was her technology.

She brought up dual tasers attached to each wrist and fired them full blast as Oliver lunged at her. He was knocked across the room, slamming into the opposite wall with a grunt of pain. Barbara hopped up from her crouching position, crossing the room to try to follow him.

“Shit.” She cursed as she saw that he was gone. Though she knew better, she ran back out into the central area and yelled, “Oliver!” Part of her really hoped that he would respond, just come walking back to her and explain that this was all just some sort of insane deep cover operation that he was pulling.

“You’re making some dangerous enemies, kid. Tread lightly.” Was what she heard instead, yelled from a great distance as Oliver was surely already making his escape. Barbara frowned - maybe she really would need back up on this one.

Jump City, Today

“You left her alive?” Koriand'r asked angrily, before Oliver had even fully set down his gains. He just chuckled, juggling the vial and the golden ball as he strode across the room towards Koriand'r. Even sitting on a wooden box she looked like a queen to him. As terrible as she is beautiful.

“I did much worse than that.” He said, handing the two objects to Koriand'r. The alien princess stared up at him, squinting in disbelief.

“I’d rather go with the simpler solution of killing my enemies.” Koriand'r paused, “And I think you should be more careful to follow my orders - all of my orders.” She said carefully, grunting as she leaned back against the box.

“Yes, my Queen.” He said, watching carefully as Koriand'r pulled the cork off of the vial with her teeth and quickly dumped it’s contents onto the golden orb. The air was quickly filled with a sulfur smell and a sound reminiscent of a soda can as the gold turned to liquid, revealing a simple feuishia diamond in the center.

“This next part will need to be done very carefully.” Koriand'r said, eyes glowing as she looked up at Oliver. He just grinned in response.

“Careful is my middle name.”

Infinity Tower, Today

John couldn’t have gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep when the watch next to his bed began beeping insistently. He groaned, taking much longer to wake up than he would’ve like. He groggily reached for the watch, attempting to shut off what he assumed was an alarm.

Of course, when it didn’t stop he realized what it was. John’s eyes shot open as he held the screen of the watch to his face, taking in the horrible news. It was the Tower’s security alarms. He looked up from his bed as the door creaked open.

“Hey pal!” The familiar and calm voice of Oliver Queen called out to him. Said voice was attached to a shadowy figure standing in the doorway.

“Long time no see!”

Later...

“John!” Barbara yelled angrily as she stalked into Infinity Tower. Of course, she was quick to realize that something was well, off. The lights were dimmed, the couch tipped over. Her computer smashed to bits. The window, broken. Plasma burns, everywhere.

Barbara rushed through the tower, checking each room. Kate and Harley’s room was untouched, along with the unused other rooms. The door to John’s room was a different story. The door was split in two, ripped off of it’s hinges. The bed was marked with plasma burns just like the rest of the tower.

“Mercy! What happened here!?” Barbara commanded her AI companion. There was no response. She groaned in frustration as she turned back around and looked at her computer console, which had been smashed to bits by a metallic baseball bat lying next to it.

Barbara stalked back into the living room and saw that (of all things) the television had survived the battle more or less in tact. However, it did appear to be glitching - continuously playing the Fall of Power Woman on an uneven loop. Barbara felt her skin go cold and her stomach drop. “I have to stay strong,” She thought.

She pulled up her phone, as she was quick to do in situations of stress. John’s vital signs and the like were inactive - obviously Ollie had helped design their safety system and knew what to do. Barbara cursed herself for not radically changing the system.

She never did believe that Ollie would’ve gone evil. But now he had killed a man. And he might be on his way to kill more. She flipped through contacts on her phone : Harley, Kate - both had good vital signs, if a few indicators of stress. Johnny was asleep at his apartment (thankfully).

“Kane, Kate,” Read the phone screen as she hovered over the ‘Call’ button. Barbara felt like she was going to throw up. She forced herself to take a few breaths.

“Kate’s gotta worry about alien invaders. I can handle Ollie.” Barbara coached herself. She clicked down one contact and hit the ‘call’ button. Despite the late hour, the person on the other end of the line picked up after one ring.

“How did you get this number?” They asked. They didn’t sound tired at all.

“I’ve got a job for you.” Barbara said simply. The line was quiet for a long time after that. Then, finally a long sigh and -

Almerac, approx. 1900 AD.

“How many transports?” Astra could barely believe her ears. 

“Barely two hundred. Maybe ten thousand people total, if we’re lucky.” Tor-An’s voice was bleak.

Ten thousand, out of billions. Astra bowed her head as the tears came. This is my fault. My overconfidence, my poor tactics. If she’d attacked Koriand’r to kill rather than to subdue, if she’d pressed the attack better, she could’ve...should’ve…

“Lancepesade Ak-Var isn’t reporting in.” Tor-An’s voice cut through her thoughts. “She was supposed to be here two minutes ago with a load of children…” They weren’t even going to get all of this city, not as the Light bore down on it--Astra could see the raptorial forms of Tamaranean warriors descending from here--but the people had begged them and the transport captains to take the children. The last, bedraggled remnants of the once-great fleet of Almerac provided cover for the spaceports, their cannons thooming overhead as they formed a wall of bristling metal that protected the shuttles and other unarmed ships on their way up. 

The Tamaraneans could have wiped them out with a few blasts, but they seemed more interested in taking what they could from their prize, like great, gross locusts, before the rising quakes ripped it apart. Astra looked to her right--a great volcano already blackened the sky with its cloud of ejecta, barely two hours after the explosion, the air filling with poison gas as an entire range beyond the volcano bubbled and popped. 

“She is most likely dead,” Astra managed, her voice dead and cold. “How many transports of those two hundred are left? We have loaded many.” 

“Maybe three. I make it about four hundred people more who can be evacuated, these are smaller ships.” 

Damnation. Astra sighted another aircraft coming in, Tamaraneans diverting after it. She rose, feeling the heat flare to life within her eyes. “Another transport. Non-Ur, cover me.”

Sir, the mute Kryptonian signed, hefting a captured Tamaranean rifle. 

“Tor-An, protect the shuttle.” The General leaped into the air, travelling a hundred yards in a second. She’d saved two hundred shuttles’ worth of these aircraft, a scant ten thousand…

No. Focus. She had lives to save. 

A Tamaranean swooped, rays of heat cutting through the air around her, but a shot from Non-Ur’s gun knocked the alien aside. Astra’s gaze spat out with a howl of rage, and a Tamaranean was blasted away from the oncoming aircraft.

“General In-Ze, this is Almeraci warbird Nalan’Elin, you’re heading right into a cluster of those things!” 

“I know!” Astra shouted back over her comms unit. “I’ll try to draw them away from that aircraft and into your firing arc! Hold position!”

“Understood! Gods be with you!” 

The alien sun lent Astra preternatural strength as she landed, Tamaranean energy blasts raining down around her, and leaped into the air again, grabbing one of the Light soldiers and delivering a bone-crushing haymaker to the face. More of the aliens swooped in, sleek and graceful, and Astra pulled out her sidearm, taking two down before she was seized from behind, a pair of Tamaraneans gripping at her head and other arm. Astra tucked into a ball, knocking one loose, and hit the other with a point-blank stun blast. 

There were still too many of them. The ground rushed up again, and Astra landed, but even as her surviving soldiers’ guns reported, three more Tamaraneans landed on her, crushing the General to the ground. She grunted with effort as she forced them up just enough to get her limbs under her, then reared back, falling backwards, crushing one against the ground as the other two released her. 

“The aircraft’s safe, General! We need to pull out!” Lancepesade Tor-An, the sound of weapons fire in his com. Astra snarled, rolling over and pounding a still-moving Tamaranean into the ground until it stopped. 

“Get the civilians onto that shuttle! We take the last spot, as soon as we’re certain no-one else is coming!” 

Five Tamaraneans swooped in in an arrowhead formation, pulling to a stop as Astra took her feet, and blasting her with the power of a dozen laser rifles. She screamed as her skin charred, the impact of the blasts setting her uniform alight and ramming her backwards, but then there was a thoom from the last Almeraci warship aloft and a five-kilogram slug of iron hit the Tamaranean formation at several thousand kilometers per hour, pulping the midsections of the first three and instantly crushing the others. 

Astra blacked out instantly. 

Jump City Harbor, Today

John groaned as he began to stir awake. Oliver grinned, stalking across the warehouse room towards him.

“You’re awake!” Oliver chuckled, “Thought maybe we’d gotten you too good.” He said as he placed a hand on the back of John’s neck, bringing their foreheads together.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you the dangers of the situation.” Oliver said. John scowled up at him, trying to ignore the pressure of the cold arrow tip pushing against his neck.

“Whatever this is, it ain’t working.” John said, “You know what I can do.” He said boldly back at Oliver. The Green Arrow just chuckled, standing up and nodding.

“I do, I do. Which is why I made a surprise for you.” Oliver said as he began pacing the room. Koriand'r watched carefully from the corner of the room. Oliver used this chance to press a button on a remote sitting on a nearby table. The result was that a flat screen television across from John lit up, showing a map of the city - and red dots everywhere.

“You learned how to draw?” John quipped, causing Oliver to laugh. Ollie reached into his satchel, pulling a strange metallic orb out of it. John’s eyes widened as he recognized what it was.

“Judging by your face I think you know what this is.” Oliver said carefully, “But in case there’s some confusion, I’ll tell you - it’s napalm. And with my new amplifier it’ll engulf the entire city in flames.” Oliver paused, now pulling out a pistol from his satchel and placing it directly against John’s forehead.

“We’ll be having guests soon. And if I see you so much as move a muscle, I will not hesitate to blow this city to hell in a handbasket.” Oliver threatened carefully. John just scowled until Oliver removed the pistol.

“You wouldn’t,” John insisted, raising his voice as Oliver was walking away from him, “You wouldn’t do this, Oliver! Whatever game you’re playing has to stop, now!”

But Oliver just ignored him, leaving the room. Koriand'r chuckled as she stepped past John, letting her finger run along his shoulder.

“Your friend died on Themiscrya.” Koriand'r told him huskily. John just scowled, looking her up and down.

“Judging by the scars, you almost did as well.” John responded. Koriand'r scowled now, grabbing him by the back of the head harshly.

“My servant might think you’re more useful alive, but make no mistake - you’re only alive as long as I decide it’s useful.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight.” Selina asked as she paced the room, “One of your friends has gone crazy, joined up with an alien warlord, and kidnapped one of your other friends?”

“That’s the gist of it, yep.” Barbara replied, nervously looking around the now destroyed living room of Infinity Tower, “And I need your help to get him back.”

“Which one? The crazy one, or?” Selina asked absentmindedly as she poked at the torn up couch.

“The kidnapped one, obviously.” Barbara responded, crossing her arms.

“And what makes you think I would do that?” Selina asked suddenly, turning to stare down the redhead.

“Because… you’re not as bad as you seem.” Barbara said hesitantly.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Selina asked, crossing the small space between them and tilting her head.

“It’s the truth, whatever it is. You helped us take down Ra’s -” Barbara stammered.

“I helped free myself from that Ivy bitch. Nothing else.” Selina said with a furrowed brow.

“I imagine that there’s more to it than that.” Barbara shrugged.

“You’re overthinking this.” Selina shook her head, walking over to the nearby bar area.

“Maybe… probably… But I also know you haven’t taken on any new jobs since then.” Barbara called after her.

“Considering my last boss tried to turn me into her personal slave, can you blame me?” Selina said neutrally as she swiped enough glass shards off of the bar so she could set down her own glass.

“Not at all. But I also know you’ve been living downtown. And I know a woman in that area was saved from a mugger just three weeks ago - and none of us were involved.” Barbara responded more confidently now, walking over to join Selina at the bar.

“You’ve been spying on me!?” Selina said, momentarily outraged.

“I didn’t say I was stupid.” Barbara said with a smile as she reached across Selina and poured whiskey into her glass.

“So there’s a good samaritan in my neighborhood. Doesn’t mean it was me.” Selina said with a shrug as she knocked back the drink.

“Ms. Robinson’s report after the fact mentioned the rescuer had green skin. Sound familiar?” Barbara said, leaning casually on her hand.

“Okay, fine. I might’ve punched out a creep who was close to crossing the line with Holly. But that doesn’t make me a superhero, okay? I don’t want to get involved in anymore crazy shit. And I do plan on getting back to work, but never with you hero types again. Just good old fashioned assassinations.” Selina explained herself, staring off at the bar and gesturing wildly.

“Well… if that’s the way you feel, then I’d like to be the first person to hire you.” Barbara said. Selina turned to look at her in shock.

“You… what?” Selina practically whispered.

“You’re so gung ho on getting back out there and proving you’re a badass, fine. I’ll pay you to help me, if that’s all you care about.” Barbara said with growing confidence. Selina was quiet for some time.

“I… I think I’ve underestimated you, Ms. Gordon. Who could you possibly want me to kill?” Selina finally brought herself to ask. Barbara sighed, taking her own little moment.

“The Green Arrow.” Barbara finally said, looking back up at Selina fiercely.

“The one that went mad? I thought your type was all for redemption.” Selina asked, filling her glass a second time and sliding it over to Barbara.

“The Arrow killed an innocent man last night, Selina. Whoever he was before, that’s not who he is now. And with everything that’s been going on -” Barbara paused, clearly pained, “We need to put down the bad ones when we find them.”

“Even if I did agree to help you - which I’m not saying I am - how would you even pay me? You don’t look like you can afford me.” Selina gestured at Barbara with an upturned palm.

“I can’t…” Barbara said, staring down at the glass in her hands, “But I was thinking maybe an IOU?” Selina laughed in response to that.

“Oh yeah? Like a get out of jail free card?” Selina asked skeptically, still grinning.

“I guess so,” Barbara shrugged, knocking back the shot, “Whatever it takes to rescue John. I’m good for it.” She tapped the glass on the bar, turning to look at Selina.

“You know what I think? I think your lot already owes me one for that thing with Ra’s.” Selina said, once again entering Barbara’s personal space.

“You made it pretty clear that weren’t doing us any favors back there.” Barbara responded with a grin, refusing to shrink back.

“Hmph… Well played, Gordon.” Selina grunted in response. She stared at her hands for a moment, clenching and unclenching them. She turned to look at Barbara.

“Fine, we’ve got a deal. Now where’s your weapons room?”

Jump City Harbor, Today

“Ollie. Why are you doing this!?” John whispered angrily at Oliver when Koriand’r’s back was turned.

“Doing what?” The archer said, without turning to actually look at John.

“Working for that psycho-” John began to seeth. However, he was cut off by a sharp strike to the cheek.

“Do not disparage her highness.” Oliver cautioned neutrally, as Koriand’r turning around and grinned at the two of them.

“Don’t bother, John.” She said as she sashayed in their direction, “He’s under my thrall.”

“You’re mind controlling him?” John asked quietly, eager to get more information.

“Mind control?” Koriand’r chuckled, “My influence runs much deeper than that. Mr. Queen here actually wants to work for me. To worship me.” She gestured at the archer.

“I faithfully serve the Light… And my Queen.” Oliver said seriously. Koriand’r wrapped a powerful, toned arm around his shoulder.

“Mm, yes. And you shall be justly rewarded. Once the fleet arrives, you shall be knighted and given your own battalion.” Koriand’r said with a grin.

“You won’t get away with this.” John said, feeling very sick to his stomach watching the two of them.

“You won’t get away with this.” Koriand’r mocked him, “I’ve gotten away with far worse. Thousands of worlds have burnt to nothing under my wrath. All to serve X’Hal’s Cleansing Light.”

“You’re insane.” John said simply, with a scowl.

“Death and decay are apart of the universe, my kind just accepts it.” Koriand’r replied with a shrug.

“And that’s why we’ll beat you. Because we don’t give up.” John said grinning up at the two maniacs.

“That’s exactly why you’ll lose, John. Because of your pride.” Oliver jumped back into the conversation, glaring very seriously at John. The Green Lantern finally was silent for a moment, staring at the two of them. Koriand’r sighed.

“I grow tired of this charade. Activate the ring.”

* * *

“This the place?” Selina asked carefully as she and Barbara finally crept their way up to the roof’s edge.

“John’s energy signature led to here, so it has to be.” Barbara nodded, lowering her phone and motioning towards a nearby warehouse, placed conveniently close to the docks.

“I’ll find a place with a good line of sight to set up a nest.” Selina said resignedly as she lugged the heavy bag over her shoulder and headed for a nice corner of the rooftop.

“Selina?” Barbara said, almost imperceptibly audible. Selina to look at her, “Thanks for helping.”

“You owe me one, kid!” Selina said with faux bravado, grinning in an attempt to cheer the redhead up. Barbara nodded resolutely, turning while still crouching to get a good gaze at the warehouse.

“Alright Barb, you can do this.” She coached herself as she reached into her own bag.

* * *

Almerac, approx. 1900 AD.

Astra woke to her ears ringing. 

What...Rao! Almerac, the Light… She rolled off of her back, her hearing starting to come back as she tapped her earpiece--only to get a trickle of blood. Damnation. She had to get back to the shuttle, keep it safe during take-off...

“I must congratulate you, General.” The voice came from behind her, one that Astra knew. She spun, eyes glowing white-hot again as Koriand’r floated down, surrounded by a corona of fire. 

“Your damn fool cannon did a better job of wrecking this planet than anything we could’ve done,” the Tamaranean said with a chuckle as she touched down a few dozen meters away from Astra. “It’s a good thing Krypton and Daxam are our next targets.”

Astra didn’t bother with a quip. She rocketed off the ground, something more than just the super-strength aiding her as she seemed to defy gravity in a leaping charge. White-hot laser beams flashed from her eyes and flew towards Koriand’r with pinpoint accuracy, but the Tamaranean warlord raised a shield, deflecting the blast. Astra’s charge was arrested, and she crashed to the ground with a Tamaranean soldier trying to grapple her; but Almerac’s sun lent her impossible strength, and she threw the alien off with one hand. “You will not take my home,” Astra swore. “You will not take my family.” 

“And who’s going to stop me?” Koriand’r taunted as she dodged with lightning speed. “Look at you! Molecular structure fueled by the local sun itself, power beyond even mine, and you still only managed to ruin this world’s biosphere. Once we integrate the high points of your kind’s DNA into ours, we’ll be unstoppable--all your physical strengths, none of the failure.”

“Freeze in the Depths,” Astra snarled. Koriand’r met her swing with a feral grin, halting the blow with both hands before darting back and blasting Astra in the face, the Kryptonian stumbling backwards with a howl of pain. 

“No, I think I’ll let you do that.” The warlord waved to pair of her adjutants; four more Tamaraneans swooped down and bore the struggling Astra aloft as she was still disoriented, then Koriand’r punched her in the face, once, twice, three times. 

Astra shook her head, trying to clear it, and snarled as Koriand’r’s still-smirking face swam into view. “You were bold, General. But you never stood a chance.”

She brought her knee up to Astra’s face with a crack, and the Kryptonian slumped, unconscious again. 

“Take her up to my ship,” Koriand’r ordered. “We’ll use her as the first…”

A hail of laser fire from rifles on full automatic tore into her minions, and the Tamaranean warlord kicked off with a howl of rage. “More of them! Kill them both!”

“Warbird Nalan’Elin, explosive, our position, now!” Tor-An shouted, Non-Ur grabbing Astra from the disoriented group holding her, both Kryptonians immediately turning to flee before the Tamaraneans recovered. Koriand’r’s eyes widened…

And Almerac’s last flying warship fired. The blast floored both Kryptonians and knocked them several hundred meters; Koriand’r was thrown nearly half a mile. She got to her feet with a groan, clutching her head, and glared venomously at the retreating Kryptonians as they headed for the last shuttle. 

“General Grey,” the warlord snarled into her communicator. “Get down here now. The planet’s a wash, but there’s another couple of Kryptonians for you to hunt.” 

* * *

Metropolis General Hospital. Today. 

“You killed the planet?” Kara asked, aghast. 

“Yes,” Astra admitted again. “It was not my intent--the weapon was damaged by Koriand’r and malfunctioned. The High Council was not sympathetic and I cared not to argue my case. I was court-martialed and sent to the Phantom Zone a week before the Tamaraneans were projected to arrive. I know nothing after that until the locks’ power systems failed several years ago and some of us were able to escape.”

“You...my mother...she would never lie to me…” Kara winced in pain, trying to pull herself up as Mrs. Kent hissed at her to lie back down. “And now you are working with a fascist war criminal?” 

“I had no other options,” Astra snapped back. “One Kryptonian cannot fight an armada. But five--with five, we could help bolster defences, provide a spearhead for another race to exploit. I will not fail another species, Kara--my only concern is for the Humans!” 

“Then why let Zod do...whatever he wants?” Kara winced in pain as she moved, one of her ribs stressing. “What is his plan? Why fight alongside him?”

Astra grimaced. “I did not support the plan, but Tor-An and I were outvoted by Faora, Zod, and Jax-Ur. Zod has a micro-terraformer, we acquired it and have unlocked its functions. It can, Jax-Ur believes, be adapted to alter genetic material within a radius, perhaps one as large as this city. Archon Dru-Zod plans to use this device to alter the people of this world into Kryptonian hybrids, able to fight the Light and survive.”

“What is the catch?” Kara retorted. “That sounds bad enough, but I have...urgh...I have been in this line of ‘work’ too long…” She trailed off, seeing Astra grimace again.

“Zod plans to introduce loyalty programming into the brains of his new hybrids with a secondary function of the device. I also argued against this but was outvoted. I do not like this plan, but it will stop the Light--with the power you have displayed here, an army of Kryptonians several thousand strong would be enough…KARA!” 

Kara lunged out of bed in a blur of inhuman speed with a frustrated snarl, then crumpled to the ground, letting out a choked gasp of pain. Mrs. Kent and Astra went for her at the same time, and Astra sucked in a breath as she lifted Kara by the shoulders to see blood on her shirt. “What…”

“She re-broke one of the ribs!” Mrs. Kent bit back a curse. “I told her not to stress them while they’re still healing...damn it, she’s broken through the skin...help me get the gown off!” 

Kara thrashed, keening in pain, as Astra hauled Mrs. Kent back before the Human could be injured by Kara’s spasm, then lifted Kara back onto the bed and tore off her gown with one arm. The Kryptonian had re-broken one of the ribs damaged in her fight with Zod, and blood spurted from her chest, Kara’s sudden movement had caused severe damage.

“Oh, Rao!” Astra gasped. “What do I do? How did this happen?” 

“She’s still severely injured from the fight with your thugs, she keeps stressing her jaw because she keeps needing to talk, and that’s one of the less broken parts of her! Damn it...she said she has X-ray vision, do you have that?” 

“I do not understand…” 

“If you squint the right way, can you see through her?” 

Astra tried, Kara coughing spasmodically as blood flecked her lips. “Yes! There is a puncture wound, her lung and the large artery leading from her heart have been damaged!” 

“Damn it! There’s no time to get the doctors.” Martha turned on a red sun lamp, angling it at Kara. “Stay out of the range of this thing and use your energy projection--your laser vision. Cut through her skin and then you need to literally weld the wounds closed, once you’ve made the incision I’ll hold the wounds shut with forceps and then I want you to melt a scalpel into them, OK?” 

“But that could kill…” 

Martha shook her head. “Even under the red light she’s still a high-tier meta; ARGUS says it’s something wrong with the exact frequency. I’ll talk you through this, and we just have to hope she doesn’t activate her flight. Power Woman, if you can hear me I need you to focus on being as heavy as you can. You need to stay on the bed, try not to move but especially don’t fly!” 

Astra’s eyes were white hot. “Tell me what to do.”

Martha pulled the remains of Kara’s hospital gown aside and drew a quick line with a hospital marker. “There. Burn through and I’ll get the forceps. You’ll have to hold the muscle aside with your hands; don’t worry about bacteria, apparently your species doesn’t get sick here.” 

“Understood.” Astra’s heat vision fired, and Kara screamed in pain, but the older Kryptonian grabbed her shoulders, Astra’s heat vision wavering as the red sun partially interfered with her system. “My powers will be less effective in this situation!”

“That’s fine, so are hers!” Martha snapped a surgical mask and gloves on as Astra tore through Kara’s sternum with her heat vision, revealing a twice-broken rib and a slice in the superheroine’s aorta. The nurse’s pager rang, and she glanced at it before hitting a green button. “I just called off the soldiers, since you’re my patient’s only realistic chance here. No time for full scrubs. Follow my lead.”

“Understood.” Kara’s spasming was growing weaker under Astra’s hands, and the older Kryptonian forced herself to breath slowly, to not panic…

“Here!” Mrs. Kent snapped, forceps covered with blood as she tried to hold Kara’s aorta closed. Astra nudged a shard of rib aside, and her eyes blazed with heat, searing Kara’s flesh together with silvery metal. 

“That should hold for a little while,” the nurse muttered. “Even with her strength--she can’t do too much damage, especially if we sedate her.” 

“Likely a good idea.” Astra’s eyes flared again, and she melted the blade of a scalpel into a makeshift staple, burning it into Kara’s flesh. “Kryptonians heal quickly here, if we step away and turn the red light off…”

“We still need to deal with the rib.” Mrs. Kent replied. “Same as with the aorta, just weld it.” 

“I am uncertain if I can achieve the proper angle…” 

“Damn, you’re right.” Martha grimaced. “At least we’ve stopped the internal bleeding. A staple won’t penetrate her cell structure but we can try...I need you to pre-melt the scalpel and then wrap it in manually, can you do that? Make it soft and flat, then wrap it around the joint as I hold the rib parts together.”

“I can try.” Kara’s breath was coming worryingly shallow, and Astra looked to her with a grimace. “Is she…”

“She’s apparently survived worse. According the ARGUS the only way to definitely kill a Kryptonian here is to snap the neck or destroy the internal organs enough to shut down the brain, and even then your photosynthetic metabolism will keep your body alive for some time after brain death.” Astra’s heat vision flared again, and she fumbled one-handed to get the weld around the two broken pieces of rib. “She’ll live, and I don’t want to risk going to get an oxygen mask.”

“Hold the next piece up,” Astra ordered, her other hand allowing Kara’s shuddering muscles to slide back into position. Thankfully the younger woman’s strength had been reduced to a slightly greater degree, as Astra did her best to stay decidedly out of the red light, but it was still hellishly difficult to hold that much muscle aside. 

“Here we go. Last one.” Astra welded the rib together, then sealed the rib to Kara’s muscle and sternum as best she could. 

“I can do no more; what we just did was risky enough,” Astra stated. Mrs. Kent, helping the Kryptonian woman close up Kara’s chest and again weld the wound shut, grimaced but nodded. 

“She’ll metabolize the welding soon.” The nurse stepped back, flipping a switch on the lamp, and Astra felt herself float off of the ground as the yellow light hit her. “You need to get out of here, and I need to get the doctors up here and explain what happened so that she can get treatment that’s less of a rush job.” 

“Will she…” 

“As long as her brain isn’t oxygen-starved, she should be fine.” Martha pulled open one of Kara’s eyelids and checked the pupil. “There’s a response, and she’s breathing, so I think we dodged a bullet. It complicates things that we don’t really know how long a Kryptonian can go without oxygen, but I hope…” The older woman bit her lip. “Either way, you have to leave. I’m not that good at bullshit, and they’ll have noticed anything you did to the security cameras by now.” 

“Understood.” Astra lifted off of the ground without a sound. “Thank you, Martha of the House of Kent. And...you should leave this city. Now. Jax-Ur will likely complete the device in a nineday at most, and it has an effective range of several leagues.” 

Martha just shook her head. “I’m sorry. I don’t abandon my patients.” 

For a moment, Astra looked like she was about to cry, but she looked aside, setting her jaw. “As you wish,” she said after just a few moments, her voice mostly holding firm. “If she wakes up...if whatever power your sun gives us is enough...then please, tell her…” Astra’s voice cracked.

“Tell her that I am sorry. But I have seen the Tamaraneans at war, and I will not allow them to take another world.” 

She darted over to the window, slipped out, and launched into the sky. Moments later, a couple of flying supers kicked off of the roof, but Astra sped up to near Mach 1 in seconds, speeding out over the bay before breaking straight through the sound barrier and up to Mach 3. 

* * *

“Sister. It’s been a while. We had begun to think that you had perished.” The hazy, dark haired figure spoke - their voice surprisingly clear coming from the hologram protruding from John’s lantern ring which was being held against the crystal Oliver had recovered.

“I had a rough landing, but praise X’Hal I was able to make a way.” Koriand’r replied simply, standing at taut attention.

“Were you able to complete the infiltration?” The hologram asked.

“No. But there’s been some complications. A rogue band of Kryptonians has arrived to prepare a defense against us.” Koriand’r replied, a dark scowl on her face.

“Krypton is dead.” The hologram replied, outraged. “Stolen from us!” 

“Apparently not. But whatever remains of them will perish soon enough.” Koriand’r replied carefully. The hologram nodded.

“I will inform General Grey to move up the invasion time table. Do you have the coordinates?” The hologram asked.

“Of course, sister. They are -” Koriand’r began to say, moments before -

“Hey!” A voice called out. Koriand’r turned to see a redheaded figure standing near the door, holding an outrageously large weapon.

“What the!?” Koriand’r asked, moments before an enormous wave of energy barreled in her direction, moving so fast and wide that she was unable to avoid it.

Things happened quickly. Koriand'r was launched across the room. Oliver lunged for the remote to the bomb. The window behind him shattered and a bullet pierced right through his mid-section. Despite all of this, he was still able to to hit the button.

“What’s that!?” Barbara asked in shock and surprise as she saw the fallen remote - and the large metal crate in the corner that now appeared to be glowing. But John didn’t have time to explain, simply flexing and activating his ring.

John burst out of his chains, using his ring to fly over to the bomb. He dropped right on top of it, his ring glowing brilliantly as he touched it to the surface of the bomb. The whole thing lit up a brilliant orange-red hue, filtering through the whole room.

“I hope this works!” John said aloud as he focused on the energy coming from the bomb and tried to absorb it into his ring.

“My Queen!” Oliver yelled after Koriand'r as she rose from the collapsed stack of boxes that she had found herself launched into. Koriand'r just scowled, launching herself across the room towards Barbara.

Barbara ducked, just in time for another bullet to sail directly over her head and impact Koriand'r in the temple. The alien seemed unfazed, flying directly over Barbara with glowing green eyes. She brought a fist down towards Barbara’s head, one which was met by Barbara’s gauntleted hand.

But Koriand'r reacted quickly, sending a left hook directly into Barbara’s side. Even the advanced armor crumpled under Koriand'r’s immense strength, only barely keeping Barbara from being shattered into a thousand pieces. Even so, she already felt a nasty bruise developing on her side as she backtracked from Koriand'r’s next few blows.

Barbara brought up her gauntlet to block what she thought was another face shot. But at the last second Koriand'r’s fist turned into a palm. The alien grabbed the gauntlet from the front, squeezing and crushing it under her immense strength - and then flinging it off of Barbara.

Before Barbara could even comprehend what was happening, Koriand'r lashed out with a powerful kick straight to Barbara’s stomach. This time Barbara felt several ribs crack and break in addition to the power armor bending inward under Koriand'r’s onslaught. She was launched several feet away into a nearby wall, cracking her head against the concrete and feeling the warm rush of blood exit the back of her head.

* * *

“Shit!” Selina cursed as she stared at the scene before her. She had brought special gear, just like she had when going up against Athene. It certainly seemed to work on the Green Arrow, but when it came time for her to shoot at Koriand'r it had just… bounced off.

And now Gordon was having the fight of her life. From the looks of it, she wouldn’t last more than sixty seconds before that alien turned her into a red splatter on the wall. So where was that guy with the green ring? He should’ve been helping Barbara by now.

And what about after Barbara got turned into paste? Well, that angry alien would probably come turn her into paste next. And Selina liked to remain decidedly un-pastelike.

She knew she should be running at this point. Barbara would’ve understood, right?

And what did she owe her anyways? If things had been different they likely would’ve been at each other’s throats.

So why was Selina sitting there, staring at her half packed bag of guns?

* * *

Barbara breathed out what she thought would be her last breath as Koriand'r casually strolled towards her, eyes glowing a fierce green. Koriand'r laughed ruefully.

“Your kind is so fragile, child. Even with a Green Lantern among your ranks you will be exceedingly easy to destroy.” Koriand'r said as she grabbed Barbara by the collar of her power armor and lifted her into the air.

“First, I will bathe in the blood of your insolence and dedicate it to X’Hal’s salvation. Then the Green Lantern, then your precious city, and those Kryptonian heretics, and then your entire world.” Koriand'r seethed, “All will fall to X’Hal’s Light! All will burn in his glorious -”

“Oh my god!” A voice came from directly behind Koriand'r, “If you’re going to monologue all day just kill me now!” Barbara cried in pain as she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground as Koriand'r turned around with a huge scowl on her face.

Even with her vision fogging up, Barbara leant over enough to see Selina standing in front of Koriand'r with her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face. The two women exchanged a brief nod.

“If that’s what you wish.” Koriand'r said as she began stalking towards Selina. The assassin tried to not let the fear show on her face even as she backpedaled, steering Koriand'r away from Barbara. The redhead glanced over at where John and Oliver were currently fighting, and then gently leaned her head back against the wall.

“I should’ve called Athene.” She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes, unable to move.

Jump City, Today

John breathed a sigh of relief as the bomb thankfully stopped glowing. He very carefully pulled his ringed hand away, seeing that the bomb had seemed to go dormant. In fact, it even seemed to be smoking from the inside.

He turned to see Koriand'r standing precariously over Barbara. He jumped off of the bomb, trying to rocket himself into the air towards the alien. He then promptly fell on his face. John grunted, pulling himself up quickly. He glanced at his ring finger in anger and saw that the once brilliant glow of the ring was now very dull.

“Must’ve used up more energy than I thought containing that bomb’s blast.” He thought as he turned and tried to run towards Koriand'r. He only got about halfway before he heard a whistle in the air. John only a split second to dive to the side, narrowly avoiding the arrow that had been heading straight for his neck.

He rolled to the side, turning to look at his assailant. Oliver Queen, limping towards him with a huge gaping wound in his side. And eyes full of rage.

“No one assaults the Queen!” Oliver yelled as he dropped his bow and produced a knife. Despite his wound, he assumed a fighting position and very nimbly worked his way into range of John.

For the first time in a while, the Green Lantern was forced to rely on his training from the military. As he blocked Oliver’s knife arm by grabbing his wrist and twisting, John realized that it had never really left him.

Even as the knife flew out of Ollie’s head, he reacted quickly, headbutting John and sending him reeling. Had he not been suffering from a massive gunshot wound, he would’ve lunged after John and tried to cut his throat. But in his current state, he stumbled just long enough for John to recover. John kicked Oliver in the ankles, causing him to trip.

Oliver reacted by throwing a quick flurry of body blows to John’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. John grunted in frustration as he left out a left hook, hitting Oliver in the ear and drawing blood. He scowled as he reached out and delivered a quick hit to Oliver’s wound.

This time the archer cried out in pain, doubling over. John grimaced as he followed up with a second blow to the other side of Oliver’s head, drawing blood again. He swept his leg out, sending his old friend to the ground and putting a foot on his throat.

“Stand down!” John commanded even as Oliver struggled underneath him. John saw as Oliver sluggishly reached for a knife hidden in his waistband. He kicked out with his other foot, catching Oliver by the wrist and pinning that arm to the ground. With a quick twist he broke the wrist and part of the forearm causing Oliver to wince in pain.

John spun on his heel, finally bringing his foot to a crushing blow against the side of Oliver’s head. Finally, thankfully, the archer stopped struggling as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp. John didn’t get to dwell on the moment as he turned towards where he had last seen Koriand'r and Barbara.

* * *

“Heh, maybe we can talk this out?” Selina said with a wide grin as she quickly back-pedaled away from Koriand’r.

“I thought you were tired of my talking…” Koriand’r muttered, “Unless of course you’re just stalling me.” She commented as she cast a glance behind her to confirm that they were indeed walking away from the whole group.

Though she had only turned away for a moment, when she turned back around Selina was inexplicably up close and swiping directly at her face. Koriand’r tanked the blow, which granted was a stronger than she anticipated. She turned back to look at Selina with a wide grin.

“No one likes when you play with your food.” Selina said with a frown. Koriand’r tilted her head and brought up both hands, which were now gowing.

“Finally you understand.” Koriand’r said as she began floating, hands glowing a brilliant green. Selina’s eyes went wide as she finally bumped into the large stack of shipping crates that took up about half of the warehouse.

“One last trick,” Selina whispered as she tilted her head. There was a loud screeching sound above as one of the middle shipping crates was loosed. This caused a chain reaction, with the top shipping crates losing their support, the whole structure began to shake and fall - coming crashing right towards Selina and Koriand’r.

“Selina!” Barbara yelled from nearby, although her voice was completely muted by the cacophony of screeching metal. John turned from where he was currently helping her up - but it was too late. The two women had been crushed underneath the wreckage and the rubble.

Even so, he still rocketed toward the rubble. John ran, jumping from twisted crate to twisted crate until he reached the top of the heap. He then placed his fist downwards. After a minute of nothing, he grunted in frustration.

Then the metal turned a brilliant green. John smiled for a moment. But the moment didn’t last long, as the metal melted away like butter. And on the other side was the grinning (albeit bruised) face of Koriand’r. Princess of the Light.

“Performance problems?” The alien princess said as she floated into the air. Despite her impressive show, John quickly noticed that she was sported a nasty bruise on her right arm - and the way she moved it suggested a pretty nasty sprain.

Koriand’r didn’t waste any more time bantering - instead bringing both hands to bear and launching a dual bolt of plasma in John’s direction. Thankfully for him the adrenaline kicked and he raised his own hand in response. A hazy green shield materialized moments before the plasma completed engulfed him.

It then promptly shattered, sending him flying backwards into nearby rubble. John grunted in frustration as he pulled himself up, trying to ignore the tension in his neck. On the far side of the warehouse, Barbara tried to move towards them, but cried in pain as she felt her broken ribs.

“John!” Barbara said as she inched her way towards the fighting duo. She didn’t make it far before she was completely out of breathe. Instead she found herself just a few feet from Ollie. He was losing a lot of blood. Hell, they all were.

“Ollie.” She whispered, “I’m sorry.” Barbara finally made it to Ollie, leaning against his body for support as she looked over at where Koriand’r was bearing down on John, who despite the dire circumstances was putting up as much of a fight as he could with what little charge was left in his ring.

Despite the enormous distance between them, Koriand’r’s ears picked up Barbara’s voice. She paused, taking a second to breathe as John flanked her. She shifted her gaze from him to the far side of the warehouse where Oliver and Barbara now lay.

“Hey!” John yelled, drawing back her attention, “Pick on somebody your own size.” He yelled, moments before forcing through energy into his ring. A beam of light shot out of it like a bullet, nearly impacting the alien princess in the side.

Koriand’r only barely dodged it, flying directly in John’s direction - and passing right over him. He whirled in anger as he saw she was flying in the direction of Barbara and reaching down towards them.

Even after she grabbed Oliver and flew out of the building, his heart was still caught in his throat. After a moment he was finally able to breathe. From what little he could see out of the window, the alien princess and her wicked thrall had left the vicinity. Once he was sure of that, he floated over towards Barbara, picking her up himself.

“Selina,” Barbara muttered, very close to blacking out, “Save Selina.” John looked from Barbara - who was clearly in a bad spot.

“I’ll come right back, I promise.” John said, and then he lifted off into the air - wondering how close the nearest hospital would be.

* * *

Kryptonian camp, the Arctic. Today.

Astra landed quietly, Dru-Zod and Faora having already turned in for the night, and Jax-Ur busy in his tent with the terraformer. “General,” Tor-An, on watch tonight, greeted her. “How was the meeting?”

“It went poorly. Kara injured herself.” Astra shrugged off her disguise and bundled the Human clothes into her own tent, settling down in the snow to sleep under the stars in her bodysuit. “It brought back memories.”

“Hmm. Do you need to talk, ma’am?” 

Astra shook her head. “No. I merely...bah. Almerac was not a pleasant experience.” 

The other Kryptonian let out a single bitter chuckle. “Too true.”

Blood and fire surged in his mind, memories of that awful day. He grimaced, and shifted position.

“Lancepesade?” 

“It is nothing, General. You need your sleep. I will take watch.” 

“Hmm.” She said no more, turning aside to the stars, leaving Tor-An of Krypton with nothing but the cold, lifeless Arctic wastes and his memories. 

Almerac. About 1900 AD. 

“Rao’s light. Rao’s light, we’re dead,” Tor-An gasped, panic threatening to overwhelm him. The Tamaraneans were closing in, Non-Ur hauling General In-Ze’s unconscious body as they went for the shuttle. “Non-Ur, I don’t want to be that man, but we’re not getting another load of children.”

The mute Kryptonian managed a grunting half-whistle of agreement. 

“We’ll take the last seats,” Tor-An said for both of them. “There’s more than enough room.”

“That’s if you get that far,” chuckled a deep voice. There was a rush of air, and a grey-skinned man with wild black hair and red eyes landed in front of the Kryptonians, both men skidding to a halt. “Heh. Your kind don’t die easy, you know? Damn fine prey.” He was huge, bulging muscles that rivalled Non-Ur’s flexing under the grey skin like mating pythons. Tor-An risked a glance behind him; the remains of the fleet was dying, the last cruiser dipping through the poisoned air towards the broken ground, Tamaranean soldiers closing in for one last kill…

Non-Ur handed Tor-An the General. Take care of her, he signed. And don’t tell her I was this stupid. And he charged. 

The grey-skinned man was taken off-guard by the Kryptonian’s attack as he drew a strange blade from his hip, Non-Ur knocking him off of his feet and the glowing weapon from his hand. Tor-An hefted Astra’s body, looking frantically again between the brawl before him and the oncoming army behind…

He made his decision, and ran for the shuttle. Behind him, Non-Ur let out a burbling, wordless sort of high-pitched wail as his hands closed around the grey-skinned man’s neck, the alien reaching desperately for his blade with one hand as the other grappled at Non-Ur’s face. Tor-An turned back ahead, pushing as hard as he could, even his meagre muscles granted incredible power here despite the darkening sun and increasingly unbreathable air.

The mute Kryptonian’s makeshift war cry hiccuped, then weakened. Tor-An threw Astra’s body into the shuttle and climbed in after her, slapping the wall. “Take off! Get us out of here, now!” He turned back to the battle; Non-Ur was being hauled off the ground, struggling, by two Tamaraneans, the grey-skinned man getting slowly to his feet as his dagger ran red with Kryptonian blood. 

“What about…” 

“There are no more survivors! Get going, we’re out of time!” Tor-An watched, transfixed, as Non-Ur hauled one of the Tamaraneans across him, slamming the man into his partner, and dropped, jumping forwards to slam again into the grey-skinned man and punching him to the ground before grabbing a gun-like weapon from his hip and shooting the downed Tamaraneans as they rose, blood erupting from the impacts. More of the bronze-skinned aliens closed in, and Non-Ur emptied the clip into them, downing five more before Tor-An saw the weapon click empty, Non-Ur throwing it away and…

They pinned him, five Tamaraneans grabbing the commando and holding him steady in the air as the shuttle lifted off. Tor-An pressed a hand to the window on the shuttle’s side hatch, breath catching as the grey-skinned man rose, wiping a hand across his face. The green, glowing knife was tossed between hands, and Non-Ur raised his head, glaring at the grey-skinned man with chin up with pride.

The knife rose, fell, and Tor-An bowed his head, tears springing to his eyes. Damn it. Damn them all, damn the Light… If they hadn’t chosen to infiltrate the central power plant, if the Kryptonians had only had a little more time…

We could have saved more. He stumbled over to Astra’s side and gently swept a hand across her forehead, carefully avoiding the coagulating blood around her head wound. We’re probably going to be court-martialed for this. He’d rather have died, he realized, down on Almerac with the three Kryptonians and billions of Almeraci who’d died today, than flee like this. But he held no regrets about the mission. He would’ve followed Astra In-Ze into the underworld itself, and knew that he would still gladly do so, if it meant stopping the Light. 

This needs to end, he thought. The Light need to be stopped. But you will keep your soul, General. I will make certain of that. 

* * *

“Yep… Mhm... I’ve got it under control…” John’s voice slowly filtered through Barbara’s senses as she felt blackness engulf her. Along with the feeling that her body was packed full of cotton candy.

“I don’t think so. I’ll be back soon…” John paused, “Don’t worry. Gotta go.” Barbara heard him hanging up the phone.

“Get some sleep, Barb. You’re a fighter.” She heard him say, before the sound of a door opening. Beyond it she heard strange noises - wheels, people shouting, beeping noises.

If she had been conscious, Barbara would’ve sucked in her breathe at the realization that she was half conscious in a hospital bed. As it was, she very much doubted that such an action wouldn’t cause her severe pain if she were fully conscious.

But what about Selina? Her mind reeled.

“Did you find the assassin?” She heard John ask somebody else in a hushed tone.

“Nothing.” The other voice - Barbara recognized as Officer Lance - responded.

“Any chance she’s still alive?” John asked; though he didn’t sound happy about it, he didn’t seem too miffed that Selina was gone. Laurel sighed in response to his question.

“Normally I’d say no - but these days anything’s possible. We didn’t find the body, and there wasn’t very much blood under the wreckage. My guess? She’s got some serious endurance. No normal person could have made it out from under there alive.” Laurel responded. John grunted distantly.

Oh, how Barbara wished she could wake herself up! She heard John shuffling back towards her.

“Well, this wasn’t exactly the rest I had been intending.” John said; given his unrestrained tone, Barbara guessed that Officer Lance had left the room.

“Still, feel like I learned a valuable lesson from you - kid.” John said, “Hang in there - I will too.” He continued, quieter now. Almost a pained whisper. Barbara distantly felt some pressure on her hand. Things were fading - and fast now.

“We’ll catch them both, I promise.” John said. After that Barbara lost track of the conversation. She only felt herself endlessly drifting into the dark void of her own subconscious. She only hoped that she would be lucky enough to wake up.

* * *

“You’re home early.” Holly said, looking up from the pan full of eggs that she was currently working on. She had barely heard the door open over the sound of the music she was blaring. When Selina didn’t immediately respond, she reached over to the nearby radio and turned the volume down.

“Selina!?” She asked cautiously, hand drifting towards the nearby kitchen knife laying on the counter. Thankfully Holly didn’t scream too loudly when a dark figure collapsed in the kitchen.

“Honey, I’m home.” The bruised former assassin chuckled as Holly rushed over to her roommate.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Holly asked as she helped Selina up. Selina just chuckled in response.

“Give me a few hours and a shot whiskey - I’ll be okay.” Selina responded. Holly didn’t take the joke seriously, instead frowning as she helped her roommate onto a nearby wooden chair that they had scavenged from the side of the road.

“You can’t pay rent if you’re dead, Kyle.” Holly responded with her hands on her hips, “What happened?” She asked as she turned around and grabbed a glass, filling it up with tap water.

“I was helping someone, believe it or not.” Selina responded. Holly raised an eyebrow as she spun back around, holding the glass up to Selina’s lips and letting her drink.

“Oh yeah? And I thought you had sworn off of all of that.” Holly responded. Selina shook her head, wincing as she raised her shoulders in a shrug.

“First time for everything. Now - what’s for breakfast?”


End file.
